Bienvenue dans l'aventure
by Laclea
Summary: Cela fait maintenant plus de 10 ans qu'elles sont amies. Elles pensaient avoir tout vécus ensemble et pourtant, un drame va les mener dans le lieu le plus improbable du monde pour vivre une incroyable aventure changeant leurs vies à jamais, en Terre Du Milieu avec une compagnie de 13 nains, un magicien et un hobbit...
1. Présentation

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Alors pour commencer, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Il s'agit de ma première, alors s'il vous plait un peu d'indulgence lol**

**J'ai réécris les premiers chapitres, en particulier le 1 car il ne me plaisait pas. En tout cas j'espère que cette version sera mieux.**

**L'intro est dans le premier chapitre.**

**Résumé: Emma et Alice, deux filles ordinaires , se connaissant depuis l'enfance, se retrouvent en Terre-Du-Milieu. Mais pourquoi ont-elles été choisies elles pour se retrouver à participer à la quête de Thorin Ecu de Chêne?**

**Je sais, je suis nulle pour les résumés. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est: venez lire pour voir ce que ça donne ;)**

**Bien évidemment, les personnages, les lieux, les langues et tout ce monde ne m'appartient pas et appartient au seul et unique JRR Tolkien. Il n'y a que les deux OC, Emma et Alice, qui sont à moi.**

**Bien, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

**Tout de suite, le premier chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 1: L'apparition

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Salut! Voici la nouvelle version du premier chapitre qui est selon moi, bien meilleure. Enfin, à vous d'en juger ;)**

**NB: Les passages entre étoiles et en italiques sont des pensées**

* * *

_Certains disent que notre destin est lié à cette terre, une terre qui fait partie de nous, qui nous a façonné. D'autres disent que le destin est tel une étoffe tissée, où les histoires de chacun sont des fils entremêlés. Nous sommes tous à la recherche de notre destin. Nous nous battons pour le changer. Certains ne le trouvent jamais. D'autres ont la chance d'être guidé vers lui. [Rebelle, Mérida]_

**Chapitre 1: L'apparition**

Voilà quelque chose d'étrange que le destin, imprévisible et inattendu. Personne ne peut savoir ce que sera son destin. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, c'est ce qui rend notre existence plus passionnante, ne pas savoir de quoi sont fait nos lendemains. Personnellement, j'ai toujours préféré attendre de voir ce que l'avenir ma réserverait. Il est vrai que j'ai connu des déception, mais comme nous tous n'est-ce pas? Puis j'ai aussi connu des instants incroyable, presque magique si j'ose le dire. Je ne regrette pas mes décisions, en générale, même si parfois ce ne sont pas les meilleurs. Allons bon, me voilà en train de philosopher, cela ne me ressemble absolument pas...

Bref, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Emma, jeune fille de dix-neuf ans de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal (après, tout dépend à quel niveau vous placez la normalité). Je suis brune avec des yeux verts. Ma famille se limite à mon père et ma meilleure amie Alice que je considère comme ma soeur. Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, elle nous a abandonné mon père et moi alors que je n'avais que un an. Elle est juste partie un matin avec ses affaires, sans un mot, et n'a plus donnée signe de vie. Et je dois avouer n'avoir jamais chercher à savoir si elle était encore en vie. Elle ne s'était pas soucié de moi en partant, pourquoi moi je me soucierais d'elle, je vous le demande?

Bref, j'ai été élevé par mon père seul. Quand j'avais environ huit ans, j'ai rencontré Alice. Nous étions dans la même classe et on ne s'est plus jamais quitté. On était toujours fourrées ensemble, chez moi, chez elle ou ailleurs. J'avais d'autres amis, mais personne qui puisse égaler le lien que j'avais avec elle. Et puis, lorsque nous avions environ dix ans, ses parents ont été tués dans un accident de train. Mon père l'a recueillie et l'a élevée comme sa propre fille. Comme moi, elle est brune mais ses yeux sont d'un bleu profond, comparable à la profondeur des océans.

Et puis voilà qu'il y a un an, la maladie a emporté mon père. Alice et moi nous avons hérité de sa maison, ainsi nous avions un toit sur la tête, mais la vie n'a plus été la même après la mort de mon père.

Voilà, je crois que je vous ai dit le principal nous concernant. Cette histoire relate un événement qui nous a changé, nous et notre destiné à chacune, des destinés étroitement liées. Maintenant commence notre histoire...

_Je suis dans une forêt. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Quelque chose me poursuit. J'entends des voix qui appel, elles disent un nom que je ne connais pas et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'on appel. Les arbres défilent autour de moi, un vent glaciale fouette mon visage. Soudainement, je ne suis plus dans une forêt, mais dans une immense plaine aride, rien ne pousse, les quelques arbres restant semblent malades, l'herbe et la terre semblent être en proie à quelque chose de malsain. L'air lui même est chargé d'un parfum impur et malfaisant. Mais il y a autre chose, une odeur métallique, une odeur de rouille à en donné la nausée. Je connais cette odeur, l'odeur du sang. Soudainement, la terre sur laquelle je suis ruisselle de sang écarlate, tout autour de moi des cris se font entendre et pourtant je suis seule, je suis en danger, je le sens mais je suis incapable de bouger. Mais pieds restent coincés dans la terre écarlate, regardant mes mains je vois qu'elles sont rouge, j'ai du sang plein les mains et je suis incapable de le retirer. Et puis je m'enfonce. La terre m'aspire petit à petit, elle m'engloutie. Je tente de sortir, mais rien n'y fait, je suis prisonnière. Je vois soudainement une femme approcher. Une magnifique femme à la longue chevelure blonde, des yeux bleu d'où se faisait ressentir une intense sagesse, son visage n'exprimait que la bonté. Elle tendit une main vers moi, comme pour m'aider à sortir. Après quelques secondes, je leva ma main pour agripper la sienne, et au moment où mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, j'ouvris les yeux._

Un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. J'ai un bras toujours tendu devant moi, comme pour saisir quelque chose d'invisible. J'ai déjà été sujette aux rêves étranges, mais là, je dois dire que je bas des records. Me relevant doucement, j'observe la pièce dans laquelle je suis. C'est toujours ma chambre, je suis dans mon lit. J'en sors doucement tandis qu'Alice entre dans la pièce.

"Enfin réveillée! Tu vas bien? Tu es toute pâle"

"Ca va, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar"

Je lui raconte alors ce dont j'ai rêvé tandis qu'elle me regarde avec de grands yeux.

"Je sais, c'est complètement dingue. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais un rêve comme ça" dis-je

"Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai fais un rêve bizarre" m'apprit-elle "Oui, j'étais avec toi, on se baladais et puis d'un coup on est toute les deux tombées dans un lac. L'eau était glacé, on ne pouvait pas sortir. Mais, je ne sais pas, d'un coup une femme est apparu devant nous. Elle m'a tendu la main, et quand j'ai voulu la prendre, je me suis réveillé"

"C'est bizarre" commentais-je "Ça m'a fait la même chose"

Me relevant, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et en sortit des vêtements pour la journée. On étais mi-mai, et pourtant il faisait aussi chaud quand juillet. Ah oui, pour vous situer, on vit dans un petit village dans le sud de la France, à quelques kilomètres de Nîmes. Aussi, je mettais un simple débardeur beige et un short en jean avec des chaussures ouvertes. J'étais dans ma salle de bain, me lavant et m'habillant quand Alice m'appela.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe?" demandais-je en sortant

Elle était devant le miroir posé dans ma chambre. Un miroir avec un cadre en bois, peint en blanc avec des décorations dorées. Je pouvais voir ma meilleure amie regarder le miroir avec un air halluciné.

"Euh Alice?" m'inquiétais-je

"J'ai vu quelqu'un dans le miroir" me dit-elle d'une voix blanche

"Oui, ça s'appel ton reflet" me moquais-je

"Je rigole pas Emma! J'ai vu la même femme que dans mon rêve"

"Je sais pas à quoi tu carbure mais arrête. T'as sans doute rêvé"

"Je t'assure que non. Je l'ai vu comme je te vois"

"Tu vas me dire que la femme de ton rêve est entré dans le miroir? Explique moi comment c'est possible"

"J'en sais rien, mais je te jure que c'est vrai"

Ayant du mal à la croire, je jetais à mon tour un oeil dans le miroir et me figea. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais vu une femme devant moi, la même que j'avais vu dans mon propre rêve.

"C'est pas possible" soufflais-je

"Toi aussi tu l'as vu?"

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête. Comment pouvais-je voir une personne autre que mon reflet ou celui d'Alice dans ce miroir? Pensant à une mauvaise blague, je regarda derrière, mais ne vit que le mur. J'approcha ma main de la surface lisse du miroir. Au moment où ma main entra en contact avec la glace, un froid intense m'enveloppa. J'étais complètement figée, incapable de retirer ma main.

"Emma?"

Je ne pouvais pas parler, c'était comme si mon corps s'était congelé sur place. Alice tenta de retirer ma main du miroir, mais elle se retrouva elle aussi figée lorsque sa main entra en contact avec mon poignet. Soudain, le miroir brilla d'une intense lumière, illuminant toute ma chambre. La lumière sembla nous engloutir Alice et moi et lorsque enfin je pus reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, je m'effondra au sol et après la lumière aveuglante, ce fut le noir qui m'entoura.

Me réveillant je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je sentis que j'étais allongée sur une surface molle, chaude et incroyablement confortable. Pendant quelques secondes, je tentais de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant. Quand les images me revinrent, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup et l'intense lumière qui régnait dans la pièce me fis si mal aux yeux que je les refermais presque instantanément. Les ouvrant une seconde fois plus doucement, je papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux le temps de m'habituer à la lumière. Quand enfin la lumière cessa de me déranger, je tenta d'identifier l'endroit dans lequel j'étais. Premièrement, j'étais dans un lit (bon ça, vous l'aviez deviné j'imagine), ensuite cette pièce était bien trop lumineuse pour être ma chambre. Le plafond au-dessus de moi était haut et un grand lustre d'argent y étais suspendu. Deuxième constatation, je n'étais certainement pas à l'hôpital (franchement, vous avez déjà vu un hôpital avec un lustre d'argent? Avec des bougies en plus), mais alors où étais-je?

Me redressant doucement, je regarda la salle autour de moi. Elle était très clair, de grandes colonnes de marbres étaient disposées ici et là, de grandes arches s'ouvraient sur de grands balcon. Le sol était constitué de dalles de pierre beige et les murs étaient décorés par différentes gravure.

Non loin de mon lit se tenait un autre lit, aussi grand que celui sur lequel j'étais. Sur ce deuxième reposait la forme d'une jeune femme avec une longue chevelure brune. Reconnaissant Alice, je me précipitais vers elle et la secouait doucement.

"Alice, réveille-toi"

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent quelques instant avant de se poser sur moi.

"Emma? Où sommes nous?"

"Ça, j'aimerais le savoir autant que toi" avouais-je

Je ne comprenais plus rien, quelques instants plus tôt, on était dans ma chambre à discuter de nos rêves bizarre, puis il y avait eu cette histoire avec le miroir, et là nous étions je ne sais où. C'était vraiment étrange et quelque peu effrayant.

"Emma, Alice! Vous voilà réveillées" fit soudainement une voix féminine derrière moi

Me retournant d'un coup, je vis la femme que j'avais aperçue dans mon rêve, puis dans le miroir. Elle était magnifique, tel un ange venu des cieux.

"Qui êtes vous?" demandais-je "Où sommes nous?"

"Et comment connaissez vous nos noms?" demanda Alice qui s'était levée

"Doucement" nous répondit l'ange d'une voix cristalline "Chaque chose en son temps. Je me prénomme Varda, vous m'avez déjà vu auparavent"

"Oui, dans nos rêves et dans le miroir" dit Alice

"Exactement. Cela fait quelques temps que je garde un oeil sur vous, c'est pour ça que je connais vos noms"

"Comment ça vous gardiez un oeil sur nous? Qu'êtes vous donc? Une sorte d'ange gardien?"

Elle sourit doucement en m'entendant dire cela.

"Non, pas exactement. Je garde un oeil sur vous car je sais que vous ne vous sentez pas vous même dans la vie que vous aviez sur Terre. De plus, je connais votre destin là bas, et je vais vous avouer que ce n'est pas celui que vous devriez avoir. J'ai ouvert ce portail dans le miroir pour vous offrir de meilleures chances"

"Quel est ce destin qui nous attendait?" demanda Alice

"Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le sort qui vous a frappées toutes les deux il y a fort longtemps n'aurait jamais dû se produire"

"De quoi parlez vous?" questionnais-je

"Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Ainsi, vous avez été conduite dans ce monde pour améliorer votre destin mais aussi..."

"Attendez, une minute, comment ça ce monde? Qu'êtes vous entrain de nous dire exactement?"

"On n'est plus sur Terre?" lança Alice, visiblement aussi perdue que moi

"Non, ce portail vous a fait traverser les mondes et sur Terre, vous ne serez plus"

"Dans ce cas, où sommes nous?" demandais-je pour la seconde fois

"Emma, Alice, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Valinor"

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews pour avoir vos impressions ;)**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 2: Bienvenue à Valinor

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Voilà mon second chapitre :)**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary de m'avoir corrigé :)**

**Petite note, les passages en italique et entre étoiles sont des pensées**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Bienvenue à Valinor**

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Valinor, comment cela était-il possible? Cet endroit n'était pas réel. Il était le fruit de la féconde imagination de Tolkien. J'étais une grande admiratrice de Tolkien et du monde qu'il avait créé, mais aussi des films réalisés par la suite. Avec Alice, c'était sans doute la plus grande chose que nous avions en commun. La plupart de nos amis ne comprenaient pas notre engouement pour cet univers, mais nous nous l'adorions.

"Comment ça, Valinor? Il ne s'agit que d'un endroit inventé dans une histoire. Un tel lieu n'existe pas" dis-je à Varda

"Oui, c'est vrai. C'est aussi irréel que le Pays Imaginaire ou Narnia" objecta Alice

Elle nous observa en nous souriant avec douceur et nous répondit:

"C'est ce que vous croyez. Beaucoup de choses et de lieux qui ne sont que des légendes dans votre monde, sont bel et biens réels. Tout comme Valinor, où vous vous trouvez actuellement."

J'étais stupéfaite par ce qu'elle me disait, je ne pouvais imaginer qu'un tel endroit existât. Alice et moi échangions un regard à la fois stupéfait et fasciné.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est incroyable...D'un autre côté, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que votre nom ne m'était pas inconnu lorsque vous me l'avez dit. J'aurais dû tout de suite faire le lien. Après tout, le nom de Varda n'est pas très courant par chez nous"

"Vous avez dit qu'on ne serait bientôt plus sur Terre, que vouliez vous dire?" demanda Alice

"Que bientôt, vous aurez disparues de la Terre, à moins que vous ne décidiez de ne pas restez ici et de repartir sur le champ" nous expliqua-t-elle

"Vous voulez dire, qu'on sera considérée comme mortes?"

"J'en ai bien peur, sauf si vous voulez y retourner"

Echangeant un regard avec ma meilleure amie, je sus que l'on pensait la même chose: que nous restait-il sur Terre?

"Nous n'avons plus rien là bas" objecta Alice "Et vous avez raison, on ne se sent pas vraiment chez nous là bas"

"Encore moins depuis que mon père est mort" dis-je d'une petite voix

"Je le sais mes enfants" nous dit gentiment Varda "Alors, écoutez-moi. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important. Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez été menées ici non seulement pour que vous ayez un futur meilleur, mais aussi pour une autre raison. Pour changer le funeste destin de certaines personnes dont, je crois savoir, vous connaissez les noms. Ces personnes ne méritent pas le sort qui les attends. Pour que vous puissiez changer cela, nous allons vous envoyer toute les deux en Terre Du Milieu."

En entendant cela, j'ouvris des yeux immenses et lançais un grand "QUOI!?" de surprise en même temps qu'Alice. Déjà, apprendre que la Terre Du Milieu existait réellement était une surprise en soit, mais en plus, on m'informait que j'allais y être envoyée...ce n'est pas possible, je devais rêver! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé y mettre les pieds un jour, même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

"Vo...Vous êtes sérieuse!? En Terre Du Milieu!?" répéta Alice

"Oui Alice, toute les deux vous allez partir là-bas"

J'échangeais un regard surexcité, et un peu inquiet tout de même avec Alice. Nous allions partir dans l'univers que nous aimions le plus.

"Mais je ne vous cache point que cela sera dangereux. Les périls que vous devrez affronter sont bien au-dessus de toutes vos peurs et de tous vos cauchemars les plus angoissants"

*Sans blague* pensais-je.

"Je m'en doute, mais à quel moment de l'histoire allez-vous nous envoyer? Vous avez dit que c'était pour changer le destin de personnes dont on connais le nom." remarquais-je

"Exact, vous allez être envoyées auprès de la compagnie de Thorin Écu-De-Chêne, pour participer à sa quête"

Alors là, c'en était trop pour moi, je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Apprendre que j'allais être envoyée en Terre Du Milieu, c'était une chose, mais apprendre en plus que j'allais être envoyée dans la compagnie de Thorin avec les nains les plus mignons qu'on ait jamais vu, sur cette Terre ou sur n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs, c'était inimaginable.

"Sérieusement?" lança Alice aussi surprise que moi

"Oui" annonça Varda

Me rappelant qu'elle voulait que l'on change le destin de trois personnes, je pensais avoir deviné de quoi il s'en retournait.

"Vous voulez qu'on empêche la mort de Thorin et de ses neveux"

Elle acquiesça doucement, tandis que j'échangeais un énième regard avec ma meilleure amie. Nous avions toujours détesté la manière dont se finissait cette histoire, et rien ne me faisais plus plaisir, ainsi qu'à Alice, de changer ça.

"Je vous laisse une minute" nous dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce

"Tu arrive à y croire?" demanda Alice au bout d'un moment

"Pas vraiment" admis-je "C'est quand même pas rien"

"C'est sûr. Si on m'avais dit il y a un mois que j'allais me retrouver en Terre-Du-Milieu, je ne l'aurais pas cru" dit-elle

"Je te rassure, moi non plus"

"N'empêche, on va rencontrer Thorin et tout les autres! C'est juste pas croyable"

"Oui, je sais. On va aussi rencontrer des orcs, des gobelins et d'autres créatures pas très recommandables" remarquais-je, abaissant l'enthousiasme de mon amie

"Ouais, c'est pas faux. Enfin, ce qui va être dur, ça va être de convaincre Thorin de nous laisser partir avec eux"

"Sans doute"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Varda revint dans la pièce.

"Bien, cela va bientôt être le moment. Vous commencerez une nouvelle vie là-bas. Vous ne serez plus Emma et Alice mais Tirìa et Hyldrìn. Nous allons vous offrir à toute les deux un don. Hyldrìn, tu seras la guérisseuse, je devine que cela vous sera très utile durant votre voyage (_*sans blague*_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois). Tirìa, toi tu auras une vue et une ouïe plus perçante que n'importe qui d'autre. Vous aurez aussi la capacité de communiquer entre vous par la pensée, et seulement entre vous."

Cela me fit sourire. D'ordinaire, Alice, enfin plutôt Hyldrìn maintenant, et moi, n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Un regard suffisait.

"Garderons-nous en mémoire ce que nous savons déjà du devenir de cette quête?" demandais-je

"Vous la garderez jusqu'à un certain point. Après ce point, il vous faudra vous débrouiller seules"

Al...enfin Hyldrìn, lui demanda alors:

"Vous nous donnerez de quoi nous battre?"

"Oui. Vous aurez toutes les deux des dagues jumelles. Grâce ta vue, Tirìa, il te sera plus facile de les utiliser, mais vous n'aurez pas une grande maîtrise des armes, il vous faudra apprendre. Vous aurez aussi un arc chacune, dont vous devrez aussi apprendre la maîtrise. Maintenant il est temps d'y all..."

"Une seconde (oui, je lui ai encore coupé la parole, décidément c'est une manie chez moi), comment trouverons nous la compagnie? Et à quelle espèce nous appartiendrons?"

"Vous serez mi-humaine, mi-naine"

En voyant nos regards étonnés elle ajouta :

"Il est rare d'en rencontrer, mais il en existe et vous aurez toutes les deux 76 ans. Quand au fait de trouver la compagnie, ne vous souciez pas de cela, arrivées là-bas, quelqu'un vous guidera jusqu'à eux."

Je voulus lui demander qui, mais au même moment, je me sentis vaciller, puis tomber. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Hyldrìn tomber aussi. Je m'attendais au choc de mon corps sur le sol mais rien ne vint. Je me sentis glisser, puis comme m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le sol. Je vis une dernière fois Varda nous sourire, et les ténèbres m'entourèrent.

J'étais à nouveau allongée sur une surface plane, bien moins confortable que le lit sur lequel je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. J'ouvris les yeux et je découvris au-dessus de moi un ciel parsemé de quelques nuages. Une légère brise se prenait dans mes cheveux, s'amusant avec quelques mèches, et une douce odeur de pin et de mousse flottait dans l'air pur. En me relevant je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'orée d'une forêt dense.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre le moment où j'avais quitté Valinor, et celui où j'avais atterri en Terre du Milieu. Tout d'abord, j'avais rétrécis. En temps normal, j'étais plutôt grande, aussi le remarquai-je tout de suite. Ensuite, je n'avais plus les mêmes vêtements, j'étais vêtue d'un pantalon couleur crème rentré dans des bottes noires, je portais une tunique marron, et une ceinture en cuir noir ceignait ma taille, ceinture à laquelle étaient accrochées mes dagues. Mes épaules portaient à présent un lourd manteau, marron lui aussi, à capuchon, et sur mon dos se trouvaient un carquois empli de flèches et un arc.

Une autre chose avait aussi changé, je pouvais percevoir le moindre petit animal rôdant dans la forêt, et, non loin de moi, je sentais une présence que je devinais être celle d'Hyldrìn:

_*C'est vraiment incroyable n'est ce pas? Je n'aurais jamais cru venir ici un jour*_

Sa voix avait résonné dans ma tête et m'avais légèrement fait sursauté, il est vrai que Varda nous avais informées que nous aurions la possibilité de communiquer ainsi. Je lui répondis donc de la même façon:

_*Tu as raison, moi non plus*_

Soudain, je perçus une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais d'un coup, dégainant une de mes dagues, vite imitée par Hyldrìn.

C'est alors qu'un vieillard nous fit face, vêtu entièrement de gris, un chapeau pointu (gris lui aussi) enfoncé sur sa tête et portant une barbe lui tombant jusqu'à la taille. Je le reconnus tout de suite, et je devinais qu'Hyldrìn aussi, puisque nous avions soufflé en même temps:

"Gandalf"

Oui, Gandalf le Gris était là, juste devant nous.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je vous attendais."

Étonnée de sa remarque je lui dis:

"Comment ça vous nous attendiez? Vous saviez que nous allions venir?"

"En effet, jeune Tirìa, les Valars m'avaient averti de votre arrivée"

"Alors, nous allons vraiment participer à la quête de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne?"

"Oui Hyldrìn, en effet. Je me rend justement chez Bilbon Sacquet pour le faire entrer dans cette aventure. Suivez moi"

Nous nous retrouvions alors a marcher près de Gandalf. A côté de lui, je me sentais vraiment minuscule.

"Pensez vous qu'on devrait dire aux autres d'où nous venons?" demanda Hyldrìn

"Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous le gardiez pour vous. Du moins pour le moment"

Nous acquiesçâmes tout en continuant de marcher. Il nous parla des différents peuples vivant en Terre-Du-Milieu et il nous parla un peu des nains de la compagnie.

"Vous croyez vraiment que Thorin acceptera que l'on vienne?" demandais-je un peu inquiète

"Je saurais le convaincre, faite moi confiance Tirìa"

Autour de moi, la campagne défilait. Bientôt nous nous retrouvions en plein dans une grande vallée verdoyante et un peu plus loin, je pus voir s'élever dans l'air de légère volutes de fumées s'échappant certainement des cheminées des hobbit de la Comté. Très vite, on se retrouva dans un petit village entourés de hobbit qui tantôt nous lançait des regards curieux, tantôt des regards méfiants. J'étais absolument ébahie par ce dont j'étais entourée. J'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver dans le film de Peter Jackson. D'ailleurs, je me rendais compte que plus je tentais de me souvenir de la suite de l'histoire, et moins je m'en rappelais. Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes à monter une petite colline le long d'un petit chemin de terre jusqu'à arriver devant la maison de Bilbon Sacquet: Cul-De-Sac. Elle était exactement comme je me l'imaginais, avec son petit jardin fleurit, sa porte ronde toute verte, ce petit chemin de pierre menant jusqu'à l'entrée.

Sur un petit banc à l'entrée se tenait un hobbit entrain de fumer paisiblement. Il avait des cheveux bouclés qui avaient des reflets cuivrés au soleil. La petite toison sur ses grand pieds était de la même couleur et on pouvait voir dépasser ses oreilles pointus sous ses cheveux. Gandalf lui faisant de l'ombre, il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard suspicieux au magicien.

Il tenta de l'ignorer pendant quelques secondes mais finit tout de même par lancer un "Bonjour" polie (la bienséance hobbit l'exige)

"Que voulez vous dire par là?" demanda le magicien "Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou affirmez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une bonne journée que je le veuille ou non?" Gandalf marqua une pause tandis que le hobbit lui lançait un regard ébahi "Ou peut-être voulez vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier? Ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon?"

Le hobbit garda un moment un regard surprit sur le magicien.

"Euh tout cela à la fois, je suppose" dit-il

"Mmh" fit doucement Gandalf

Après quelques secondes de silences, Bilbon demanda:

"Je peux vous aider?"

"C'est ce que nous allons voir" marmonna Gandalf

"Oh, et bien nous recherchons quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure" lui apprit le magicien

"Une aventure?" répéta Bilbon "Non, je ne connais personne à l'ouest de Bree qui se montrerait intéressé par une aventure. Ce sont des choses désagréables, qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis et retardent votre diner" continua-t-il tout en sortant son son courrier "Bo-bonne journée" dit-il en direction de Gandalf avant de s'avancer vers sa maison

"Dire que j'aurais vécu pour être éconduit d'un 'bonne journée' par le fils de Belladone Took. Comme un colporteur qui vend des boutons. Vous avez changez, Bilbon Sacquet, et pas forcément en bien"

"Excusez-moi, on se connait?"

"Vous connaissez mon nom mais vous ignorez que c'est le mien. Je m'appel Gandalf et Gandalf c'est...moi"

"Gandalf" sembla se souvenir Bilbon "Le magicien qui faisait de fantastique feux d'artifices! Le vieux Took en avait toujours au solstice d'été! Ainsi, vous êtes toujours en activité?"

"Et où voudriez vous que je soit?" questionna Gandalf

"Et bien..." commença Bilbon avant de nous apercevoir "Et qui sont ces demoiselles?"

"Ces deux jeunes femmes m'ont accompagnées jusqu'ici. Tirìa et Hyldrìn"

On se rapprocha, et tout en nous inclinant, nous lancions d'une même voix:

"Pour vous servir, Monsieur Sacquet"

"Ces deux jeunes femmes pourraient-elles restées chez vous quelques heures?" demanda Gandalf

"Oh, et bien..." commença Bilbon "C'est, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie..."

"Nous resterions pas longtemps" dit Hyldrìn

"Jusqu'à ce que je vienne les chercher. J'ai à faire plus loin" dit Gandalf

"Non, non, bien sûr vous pouvez rester. Il n'y a aucun problème"

"Merci Monsieur Sacquet" dis-je en commençant à m'avancer avec Hyldrìn

On entre dans la petite maison et elle était encore plus magnifique en vrai. Déposant nos affaires dans l'entrée, nous attendions le retour du hobbit qui d'un coup se plaça devant son entrée en lançant à Gandalf:

"Nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici! Merci bien! Pas aujourd'hui. Vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la colline ou de l'autre côté de l'eau. Bo-bonne journée" termina-t-il avant d'entrer à son tour chez lui et de fermer le verrou de sa porte.

Il nous regarda quelques secondes avant d'entendre un bruit venant de l'extérieur, bruit que j'entendis moi même. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre, mais s'en éloigna bien vite quand l'oeil du magicien apparut avant de s'éloigner.

"Excusez moi, Monsieur Sacquet" commença Hyldrìn "Est ce qu'il serait possible pour mon amie et moi d'aller nous reposer un peu. Ce voyage nous a épuisé"

Bilbon nous regarda quelques secondes comme si il avait oublié notre présence.

"Oh, oui. Bien sûr, suivez moi"

Il nous conduisit alors à travers ses couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant deux portes.

"Allez-y, entrez" nous dit-il "Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Il y a une petite salle d'eau entre les deux chambres, si vous voulez vous laver"

Nous le remerciâmes avant d'entrer dans nos chambres. La mienne était assez grande, mais pourtant simple. Dans des couleurs claire. J'alla m'allonger sur le lit incroyablement confortable. Je n'avais même pas réalisée que j'étais si fatigué (c'est que, ça épuise les changements de monde). Aussi me suis-je endormie presque instantanément.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je sentis que quelqu'un me secouais doucement. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Hyldrìn penchée au dessus de moi.

"Allez, lève toi. Les nains ont commencés à arriver"

En effet, je pouvais entendre Bilbon dire: "S'il vous plait, c'était le coffre de mariage de ma mère, ne faites pas ça"

Me levant, je suivis Hyldrìn à l'extérieur de la chambre. Je pouvais entendre quatre voix résonner dans la maison (en plus de celle du hobbit). Les quatre premiers nains étaient arrivés.

_*C'est parti* _pensais-je

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, à la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitre :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Chez M Sacquet

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Note de ScottishBloodyMary, bêta de Laclea: Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous venez nombreuses lire cette fic! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, Laclea les mérite largement et elle n'en reçoit pas assez à mon goût. Voilà, reviewons, mes braves!**

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre trois, encore un peu modifié (seulement le tout début)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Chez **

Sortant de la chambre, nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger avant de tomber sur Bilbon.

"Ah, vous êtes là" nous dit-il "Je suis désolé, je ne comprend pas. Quatre nains viennent d'arriver chez moi sans que je ne demande rien"

"Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Sacquet. Je suis sûr que tout sera clair d'ici peu de temps" lui dit Hyldrìn d'un ton rassurant.

"Oui, tout ira bien, vous verrez" poursuivais-je

Il nous regarda, interloqué, quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

"Je ne savais pas que des femmes devaient se joindre à nous."

En me retournant, je vis un nain, un peu plus petit que moi, vêtu de rouge et arborant une longue barbe blanche. Je le reconnus tout de suite comme étant Balin.

"Je suis Tirìa. Et voici mon amie Hyldrìn. Nous sommes arrivées ici un peu plus tôt avec Gandalf. Nous n'étions pas prévues au départ, mais Gandalf a pensé que nous pourrions vous être utiles."

"Vraiment? Et en quoi si je peux me permettre?" me demanda un autre nain, le frère de Balin, en l'occurrence. Il était encore plus impressionant en vrai. Plus grand que moi, mais aussi deux fois plus large, je devais avouer qu'il était assez intimidant "Dwalin, pour vous servir" ajouta-t-il.

"Mon amie ici présente est guérisseuse et peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure. Quand à moi, j'ai une vue et une ouïe extrêmement développées me permettant d'entendre et de voir à des kilomètres à la ronde" lui répondis-je d'un air fier.

"Je vois, en effet cela pourrait nous être fort utile" murmura Balin, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose. "Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Balin, pour vous servir" enchaîna-t-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Hyldrìn et moi lui répondîmes d'une même voix:

"Enchantées."

Il s'éloigna de nous, et Dwalin continua de nous dévisager avant de nous dire:

"Pouvez vous nous prouver ce que vous venez de dire sur vos capacité?"

Un tel manque de confiance de sa part ne m'étonnait guère. Et puis après tout, il ne nous connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, donc je pouvais le comprendre d'une certaine manière.

C'est alors que j'entendis dehors une sorte de brouhaha, inaudible pour les autres, mais pour moi il était clairement perceptible. Je devinais que le reste de la compagnie en était la cause.

"Et bien, à en juger par le boucan qu'il y a dehors, je dirais que vos amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver."

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que l'on toqua à la porte. Dwalin s'éloigna vers ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés, plus ou moins convaincu, alors que Bilbon allait ouvrir en pestant allègrement sur tous les nains qui envahissaient sa maison:

"Non! Il n'y a personne! Allez-vous-en! Il y a déjà beaucoup trop de nains dans ma salle à manger! Et si..si c'est une andouille qui me fait une farce, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, elle est de très mauvais goût!"

Il avait ouvert la porte en prononçant ces derniers mots et huit nains se retrouvèrent entassés dans son entrée. Ils se relevèrent tous péniblement (un nain très gros, que je reconnus comme étant Bombur, s'était retrouvé au-dessus de la pile). Ils se mirent tous à lancer leur nom en même temps, provoquant un grand brouhaha incompréhensible.

Puis les nains remarquèrent notre présence et furent assez surpris de nous voir.

"Des femmes!?" lança un nain à la barbe rousse.

_*Quel sens de l'observation...*_ fit ironiquement Hyldrìn

Ils nous jaugèrent tous du regard, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme, ou plutôt deux. Et tous ces regards commençaient à me mettre mal à l'aise.

"Tirìa" me présentais-je en m'inclinant.

"Et Hyldrìn" salua à son tour mon amie. "Et oui, nous sommes bien des femmes comme vous venez de le faire remarquer" ajouta-t-elle en direction du nain roux, qui était s'en doute Gloìn.

"Pardonnez la réaction de mon ami" s'excusa un nain au chapeau bizarre. "Je suis Bofur, pour vous servir" ajouta-t-il en souriant largement.

Puis ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour (contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait en se présentant à Bilbon).

Je remarquai aussi que pour la plupart, j'étais à leur taille, preuve que j'avais considérablement rétréci, et cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais j'avais toujours été complexée par ma grande taille. A vrai dire, je l'étais pour beaucoup de chose, trop grande, pas assez jolie, trop peu de formes. Hyldrìn passait son temps à essayer de me revaloriser, elle avait toujours été la plus jolie des deux mais, bizarrement, la moins accessible. A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait de près à elle, elle faisait tout pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait toujours eu peur que tout le monde autour d'elle s'en aille. Quand ils étaient morts, elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir été abandonnée, elle ne le disait jamais, mais je savais pertinemment qu'au fond, elle leur en voulait d'être partis... La seule personne dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser, c'était moi.

Les nains s'éloignèrent alors de nous, se dirigeant vers le garde-manger, la salle à manger ou la cuisine, suivis par un Bilbon complètement paniqué de voir son garde-manger se vider peu à peu.

C'est alors que je remarquai que derrière la porte, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il était très grand, tellement qu'il dut se baisser pour rentrer dans la petite maison. Gandalf. Alors que Bilbon soufflait en le voyant apparaître, le magicien nous salua en nous voyant:

"Ah...Tirìa, Hyldrìn! Tout c'est bien passé en mon absence?" nous acquiesçâmes "Bien"

Sur ces paroles il se mit à compter les nains. En le voyant faire, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à une maîtresse d'école dénombrant ses élèves lorsqu'ils partent en sortie.

Alors qu'Hyldrìn se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, j'allais voir si je pouvais apporter mon aide à la cuisine. Au fourneau, il y avait le nain avec le chapeau étrange, Bofur.

"Puis je vous être utile?" lui demandais-je. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je sois là. "Oh, excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû arriver par derrière sans prévenir. Vous êtes Bofur si je ne me trompe pas?"

"C'est exact. Tirìa, c'est bien cela?" J'acquiesçai et il ajouta : "Et ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est rien. Puisque vous voulez m'aider, pourriez-vous aller me chercher des épices, s'il vous plait?"

J'acceptai et je m'éloignai pour aller chercher lesdites épices. Quand je les trouvai, je me retournai pour les apporter à Bofur, mais je me retrouvai face a un autre nain. Jeune, brun, avec un regard marron, profond et emprunt de douceur et...mon dieu, encore plus beau en vrai. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque mon regard croisa le sien.

"Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés. Kili, pour vous servir" se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant tout en me lançant un sourire radieux (et un autre battement de coeur raté, un)

"Ravie" répondis-je en souriant "Je me nomme Tirìa."

"On ne m'avait pas dit que des femmes devaient venir avec nous, sans vouloir vous offenser."

"Non, non, il n'y a pas de mal. A vrai dire, Gandalf ne nous l'a proposé, à moi et mon amie, que très récemment. Nous sommes arrivées plus tôt ici. Il nous a laissé ici pour aller prévenir les autres"

"Je ne sais pas comment mon oncle va réagir à cette nouvelle. Je ne pense pas qu'il accepte que vous nous accompagniez, vous savez"

Ricanant, je lui répondis: "Qu'il l'accepte ou non, nous avons l'intention de venir, même si pour cela nous devons nous attacher à l'un d'entre vous."

"Oulà, elle a du caractère" fit un nain blond qui arriva sur ma gauche. "Fili, pour vous servir."

Je commençai vraiment à me lasser de cette phrase. "Tirìa" me présentais-je rapidement.

Il n'était pas très ressemblant à son frère. Il était blond, avait les yeux d'un bleu clair, mais je devais admettre qu'il avait le même sourire que son frère. De plus, brillait dans son regard la même lueur malicieuse. Je pouvais aussi sentir que Fili dégageait plus de majesté que son jeune frère.

_*Nan mais je rêve! Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je te cherche et je te trouve là à discuter avec Fili et Kili et tu ne me préviens même pas!*_ entendis-je Hyldrìn dans ma tête. _*Tu te les gardes pour toi toute seule!?*_

_*Calme-toi, on discute juste. Tu n'as qu'à venir!*_

_*J'vais me gêner, tiens!*_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je fis les présentations avant de m'éloigner pour apporter les épices à Bofur, je l'avais presque oublié. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Kili ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard entre le moment où j'avais laissé mon amie avec eux et celui où je rejoignis Bofur.

Puis je commençai à mettre la table avec d'autres nains et Hyldrìn, lorsque ce que nous portions toutes les deux nous fut arraché des mains par...Fili et Kili. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser ici.

Nous nous mîmes tous à tables. A ma gauche se trouvait Gandalf, et à ma droite Hyldrìn, et, juste en face, nous avions les deux princes nains.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. A vrai dire, bonne humeur n'était pas l'expression exacte, car il s'agissait d'une véritable euphorie. La nourriture volait dans tous les sens, Bofur lança un morceau de pain à Bombur, (qui était à l'autre bout de la table) et ce dernier le rattrapa avec sa bouche. A peine les plats étaient-ils déposés sur la table, qu'ils étaient déjà vides. C'est très simple, si l'on veut manger avec des nains, il faut être le plus rapide. Je n'avais pas trop de mal à attraper ce que je voulais, mais pour Hyldrìn, c'était une autre histoire. La pauvre avait du mal à prendre de la nourriture.

_*Ça t'ennuierait de m'aider au lieu de te moquer!* _l'entendis-je crier dans ma tête.

Prenant pitié, je lui donnai ce qui me restait dans mon assiette. C'est alors que je vis passer devant moi une paire de bottes, sur la table (à part ça, tout est normal). En levant les yeux, je remarquai que c'était Fili qui proposait de la bière. Vint alors le moment du concours de rots.

_*Très distingué, vraiment...*_ fit Hyldrìn.

_*Hey, c'est des nains! Tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce qu'ils mangent avec des couverts et le petit doigt en l'air?*_

Plus loin j'entendis Bilbon se plaindre d'eux à Gandalf.

"...je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait dans les toilettes, ils ont quasiment détruit la plomberie! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il font chez moi!"

"Excusez-moi, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais qu'est ce que je dois faire de mon assiette?" demanda l'un des nains au hobbit.

"Moi je sais Ori, donne-la moi" dit Fili.

Là dessus, il lança l'assiette à son frère qui la relança dans la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse être lavée. Commença alors un véritable bal de couverts et de plats en tous genres, volant gaillardement. Le pauvre Bilbon était à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que sa vaisselle avait appartenu à sa mère, qu'elle avait plus d'un siècle.

J'interpellai Kili et lui envoyai mon assiette. Il la rattrapa agilement avant de l'envoyer en cuisine, puis il se retourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire (allez mes braves, un battement de coeur raté en plus!)

_*Tu es toute rouge, Tirìa.*_

_*La ferme!*_ fis-je mentalement à mon amie qui rigolait.

Deux nains entrechoquaient leurs couteaux et on entendit Bilbon leur dire d'une voix dans laquelle perçait un certain désespoir:

"Ne faites pas ça! Vous allez les émousser!"

"Oh, vous entendez ça les gars?" lança Bofur. "Il dit qu'on va émousser les couteaux!"

Ils entamèrent alors une chanson assez entraînante:

_"Tordez les fourchettes, puis les couteaux!_

_Brisez les bouteilles en mille morceaux!_

_Cassez les verres et puis les assiettes!_

_V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste!_

_Coupez la nappe, marchez dans le gras!_

_Laissez les oeufs sur le tapis en tas!_

_Versez le lait sur le sol tout propre!_

_Que le vin éclabousse les portes!_

_Videz les pots dans une bassine bouillante,_

_Martelez-les d'une perche broyante!_

_S'il en reste, chose étonnante!_

_Qu'ils roulent dans l'entrée et se fendent!_

_V'là ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste!"_

Quand ils eurent fini, ils partirent dans un grand rire quand ils virent la tête qu'avait fait Bilbon en voyant la pile de sa vaisselle propre et entière. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"C'est lui" fit Gandalf.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la soirée que les nains étaient aussi silencieux. Bilbon alla ouvrir et là entra le chef de la compagnie, Thorin Écu-De-Chêne. Il était exactement comme je me l'imaginais. De long cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques mèches blanches. Une barbe, noire elle aussi, ornée de quelques tresses. Un regard d'un bleu de glace. Il portait à sa ceinture une hache et une lourde épée. Sa carrure était imposante, et il était légèrement plus grand que moi.

Il entra sans un sourire en se plaignant à Gandalf de s'être perdu, deux fois.

_*C'est que t'es pas tant doué* _ne pus-je m'empêche de penser.

_*Chut*_ fit Hyldrìn. Ah oui c'est vrai, pas touche à son Thorin...pfff, cette fille m'exaspère parfois.

"Alors voilà le hobbit, mmh." Et, nous remarquant, il demanda : "Et elles, qui sont-elles?"

"Tirìa et Hyldrìn, deux jeunes femmes qui, je pense, pourront nous être d'une grande aide dans not..." commença Gandalf alors que nous nous avancions.

"Non!" le coupa Thorin "Je n'accepterai pas une personne de plus, et encore moins des femmes!" Oulà, fais attention à ce que tu dis mon petit (oui je sais c'était facile). "A quoi pourraient-elles nous être utiles? Si ce n'est pour la cuisine." A ces mots, ma main se resserra sur une de mes dagues. Tu ferais mieux de te taire Thorin. "Je doute qu'elles sachent se battre, elles ne seront que des fardeaux pour nous."

Là s'en était trop! Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je sortis ma dague et la lançai en direction du roi. Je ne sais pas comment je fis pour viser aussi bien, la colère peut-être. La dague lui frôla la joue droite, sans le blesser, et alla se ficher dans le mur derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 4: Altercation et départ

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Bonjour à tous! Ca y est, enfin les vacances! Bref, voici une petite note de ma bêta pour commencer:**

**Note de ScottishBloodyMary, bêta de Laclea:**** Salut les gens! Je tenais à vous faire remarquer à quel point Laclea s'est améliorée, tant en orthographe qu'en tournures de phrases. Laissez-lui des reviews, car elle a fait des progrès immenses, qui méritent d'être remarqués!**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary et Sharaa pour la correction de ce chapitre.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic sans forcément laisser de reviews et franchement, je vous encourage à m'en laisser histoire de ma dire ce que vous en pensez (sans pour autant être méchants ou offensants). Car il faut bien l'admettre, ce sont les reviews qui nous encourage à poursuivre nos fic. Enfin bref, merci au 11 personnes qui me follow.**

**Et pour finir, je remercie Gin Lise et Eilonna pour leur reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise, en espérant que ça continue comme ça.**

**Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse à mon quatrième chapitre désormais modifié. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Altercation et départ**

Tous me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue folle. J'entendais Hyldrìn dans ma tête:

_*Tirìa! Qu'est ce qui te prend?!*_

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, toute mon attention était braquée sur le roi. Ses yeux bleus me fixant avec colère, mes yeux verts féroces sur lui:

"Vous êtes devenue folle!" me hurla-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris?! Vous avez failli me tuer!"

Affichant un rictus, contente d'avoir attiré son attention, je lui sortis:

"Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, cette dague serait dans votre crâne. Non pas dans le mur derrière vous" crachai-je. "Et si vous voulez savoir des choses sur nous, demandez-le nous directement au lieu de faire comme si nous n'existions pas!"

"Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme cela!" déclara Thorin de plus en plus en colère, des lueurs sauvages brillant dans ses yeux.

"Et vous croyez que moi je vais vous autoriser à parler de nous comme vous venez de le faire!? Vous êtes peut-être le chef de cette compagnie et le roi, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de nous manquer de respect comme vous l'avez fait! Si vous avez des reproches à nous faire, dites-le nous en face, au lieu de vous adresser à une tierce personne!"

Nous continuâmes à nous lancer des regards assassins, avant qu'il n'interpelle Bilbon pour lui poser des questions, toujours en colère à en juger par le ton de sa voix.

"Tu m'expliques!?" Hyldrìn m'avait tirée en arrière et me fixait avec colère "Comment veux-tu qu'il nous accepte dans la compagnie après que tu aies tenté de le tuer!"

"Je n'ai pas tenté de le tuer, je savais où je visais, qu'est ce que tu crois! Je te rappelle que j'ai une vue hors norme. Et il a beau être roi, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de parler de nous comme ça."

La compagnie s'éloigna en ricanant, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, en direction de la salle à manger. Hyldrìn voulut répliquer alors que je tournais les talons pour rejoindre les autres. Je me retrouvai alors face à Thorin. Hyldrìn s'éloigna et j'entendis le roi me dire en me lançant un regard de glace:

"Refaites cela encore une fois, et vous le regretterez!"

"Est-ce une menace?"

"Plutôt un avertissement, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser me parler comme vous venez de le faire!"

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rejoindre sa compagnie. Une main se posa alors sur mon épaule et Kili apparut à coté de moi, me tendant ma dague qu'il venait d'arracher du mur.

"Joli tire" me complimenta-t-il avec un sourire

"Merci" dis-je, mais sans parvenir à sourire, les mots de Thorin résonant encore dans ma tête

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon oncle peut paraître dur et froid mais jamais il ne fera de mal à une femme" me dit-il en voyant mon expression "Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, vous feriez mieux de vous excuser." J'allais protester, mais il m'en empêcha. "C'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi indélicat avec vous, mais vous savez, je crois que ce qui lui déplaît le plus, ce n'est pas tant le fait d'avoir des femmes dans sa compagnie, je crois que c'est le fait d'avoir deux vies de plus sous sa responsabilité. Il a déjà eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que je vienne, alors ne parlons pas de deux femmes."

Je le dévisageai tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il s'éloigna rejoindre les autres quand j'entendis Hyldrìn m'appeler dans ma tête.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce, Bofur était en train de décrire la bête vivant à Erebor: Smaug.

"...grand amateur de métal précieux"

"Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon" lui rétorqua Bilbon

J'allais m'asseoir près d'Hyldrìn, ignorant royalement le roi, qui faisait de même avec moi et cela me convint parfaitement.

"J'ai pas peur de lui!" lança Ori "J'me sens prêt! Il saura ce que c'est le fer des nains quand il l'aura dans le troufignon!"

Une clameur d'approbation suivit sa remarque, alors que Dori forçait son jeune cousin à se rasseoir.

"La tâche aurait déjà été difficile avec une armée derrière nous" fit remarquer Balin "Or, nous ne somme que treize, et pas les treize meilleurs...ni les plus intelligents"

Des cris de protestation suivirent ses paroles. Puis Fili tapa du poing sur la table pour se faire entendre:

"Nous ne somme peut être pas nombreux mais nous sommes des guerriers! Chacun d'entre nous!"

"Et puis vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie" intervint son frère. "Gandalf a dû tuer une centaine de dragons dans sa vie"

C'était la première fois que je voyais Gandalf aussi gêné. Il rougissait à vu d'oeil et recrachait à grosse bouffées de la fumés grise, s'évaporant dans l'air. Je vis même Thorin le regarder d'un oeil amusé.

"Oh et bien, je ne dirai pas..." balbutia le magicien

"Alors combien? Combien de dragons avez vous tués?" interrogea Dori. "Allez-y, dites nous le nombre!" lança-t-il en se levant.

Puis tous les nains se mirent a se disputer jusqu'à ce que Thorin ordonne quelque chose en Khuzdul en se levant, calmant les nains:

"Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous pas que d'autres les auront vus aussi? Des rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leur regard vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait? Pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient! Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor!"

Les nains approuvèrent bruyamment les paroles de leur roi.

"Vous oubliez que la grande porte est fermée" intervint Balin, calmant l'allégresse des nains (quel casseur d'ambiance celui-là, nan mais j'vous jure...) "On ne peut pénétrer dans la montagne."

"Ceci, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait exact" dit Gandalf qui avait reprit contenance, en sortant une clef.

Thorin la regarda comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

"Où avez-vous eu cela?" demanda-t-il au magicien.

"Je la tiens de votre père, et je vous la remets maintenant" dit-il joignant le geste à la parole.

Thorin l'a fit tourner dans sa main, l'a regardant comme s'il s'agissait du joyau le plus précieux au monde. A ce moment là, la voix de Fili se fit entendre:

"S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte!"

_*Merci pour cette brillante déduction, Fili*_ me fis-je à moi-même, enfin pas tout à fait puisque Hyldrìn m'avait entendue.

_*T'as vu ça? Il est fort hein. Et il a trouvé ça tout seul.*_

_*Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un l'ait aidé en plus.*_

Pendant que nous discutions mentalement, nous retenant de rire, Gandalf avait parlé d'une entrée dérobée dans la montagne, mais que malheureusement, vu que les portes des nains sont invisibles quand elles sont close, la trouver ne serait pas chose facile.

"La réponse doit se cacher là, dans cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver mais d'autres en Terre Du Milieu le peuvent" continua-t-il en regardant Thorin.

Il voulait parler des elfes bien sûr, et à en juger par la tête de Thorin, il avait dû comprendre lui aussi.

"La tâche qui vous attend exige une grande discrétion, et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, alors je pense que c'est faisable" nous déclara Gandalf.

"Donc, il nous faut un cambrioleur!" comprit Ori.

"Et un bon, un expert j'imagine" déclara Bilbon.

"Et vous l'êtes?" fit l'un des nains.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bilbon qui scruta le vide derrière lui, perplexe, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un d'autre:

"Je suis quoi?"

"Il dit qu'il est un expert!" s'exclama Oìn (le pauvre entendait fort mal.)

"Quoi? Oh non! Je ne suis pas un cambrioleur" s'offusqua notre hobbit "Je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie!"

"J'ai bien peur d'être d'accord avec Monsieur Sacquet" déclara Balin. "Il n'a guère l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur."

Alors que Bilbon confirmait ce que disait Balin, Dwalin poursuivit:

"Les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonnes famille qui ne savent ni se battre ni se débrouiller seul" il se tourna vers nous et ajouta "Ni pour des femmes, trop faibles pour se défendre."

_*Toi aussi ça te dit une petite démo de lancer de dague?*_ fulminai-je mentalement.

_*Calme-toi!*_ me souffla Hyldrìn silencieusement.

Alors que tout le monde donnait son avis sur la question, Gandalf se leva projetant son ombre sur l'ensemble de la maison:

"Cela suffit! Si je dis que Bilbon Sacquet est un cambrioleur, c'est un cambrioleur! Compris?" asséna-t-il d'une voix forte. "Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Et alors que le dragon est accommodé à l'odeur d'un nain ou d'un humain, celle d'un hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage." Se rasseyant, il ajouta, la tête tournée vers Thorin. "Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième membre de cette compagnie, et j'ai choisi Monsieur Sacquet. Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggèrent les apparences, et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez, ou même qu'il ne l'imagine."

"Et en ce qui concerne les femmes?" J'avais presque cru que Thorin avait oublié notre présence. "Elles aussi ont beaucoup plus à offrir que l'on ne l'imagine?"

Gandalf s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais Hyldrìn le devança:

"Sachez, Thorin, que je suis guérisseuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Gandalf a fait appel à moi. Quant à Tirìa, elle possède une vue et une ouïe bien plus puissantes que celles de vous tous réunis, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette vue que sa dague ne s'est pas retrouvée dans votre crâne tout à l'heure. Ne pensez-vous pas que tout cela pourrait vous être utile? Il est vrai que nous ne savons pas nous battre, mais on ne demande que cela : apprendre."

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, Hyldrìn est beaucoup plus diplomate que moi. Elle l'avait toujours été, d'ailleurs. Contrairement à moi qui étais plutôt du genre à partir au quart de tour et à m'énerver rapidement, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Si quelque chose ne me plaisait pas, je le faisais savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre (comme lancer un couteau sur quelqu'un par exemple, même si cela, c'était une première, je l'avoue) alors qu'Hyldrìn savait bien mieux garder son calme même si elle avait toujours eut du mal à se fier aux autres. Mais je peux vous assurer que lorsqu'elle s'énervait, il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

"Thorin." L'intéressé se tourna vers le magicien. "Vous devez me faire confiance. Je n'aurais pas fait venir ces jeunes femmes si je pensais qu'elles étaient inutiles. Les compétences d'Hyldrìn en matière de guérison sont bien supérieures aux miennes. Quand à Tirìa, sa vue et son ouïe vous permettront de savoir s'il existe un danger quelconque sur notre chemin."

Thorin réfléchit à cela pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

"Très bien" soupira-t-il. "Nous le ferons à votre manière. Balin, donne-leur les contrats."

Balin sortit alors de son sac trois contrats qui, une fois déroulés, touchaient le sol. Je fis semblant de lire (après tout, je savais ce qu'il y avait d'écrit: prise en charge des obsèques, risques d'incinération, bla bla bla). Non, en vérité j'étais plus absorbée par ce que disait Thorin à Gandalf.

"Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité." Gandalf acquiesça. "Et je ne serais pas responsable de leur sort" ajouta le roi déchu.

Je remarquai alors que plusieurs nains avaient le regard braqué sur moi, attendant de voir si j'allais signer. Je demandai sa plume à Balin, et signai de ma plus belle écriture au bas du parchemin, et Hyldrìn fit de même à côté de moi. C'est alors que nous entendîmes comme une masse tomber sur le sol. En me retournant, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Bilbon qui s'était évanoui. Bofur s'était amusé à l'effrayer au sujet du dragon. Hyldrìn et moi nous approchâmes de lui et mon amie utilisa son pouvoir pour lui faire reprendre connaissance. Nous l'amenâmes jusqu'au salon où il s'assit, une tasse de camomille fumante entre les mains.

Gandalf nous demanda de les laisser tous les deux. Puis Thorin nous appela:

"Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Nous partons tôt demain matin." nous dit-il, me lançant un regard noir au passage, regard que je lui rendis.

Nous prîmes congé des nains en les saluant. Nous allâmes chercher nos affaires et nous retournâmes dans les chambres que nous avions utilisée plus tôt. Souhaitant une bonne nuit à Hyldrìn, j'entrai dans la mienne. Elle était grande, mais demeurait pourtant simple. Une lourde armoire en bois sculpté se trouvait à ma gauche en entrant, et la lune projetait sa douce lueur protectrice à travers une fenêtre ronde en face de moi. Un fauteuil était installé à côté d'une petite bibliothèque et le lit était fait de bois sculpté, du même style que l'armoire. Près de la fenêtre, il y avait une petite coiffeuse avec un magnifique miroir. Je m'approchai dudit miroir, et observai mon reflet. Mis à part ma petite taille, je n'avais pas trop changé, les mêmes yeux vert clair, la même silhouette menue et frêle, les mêmes cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur mes épaules.

J'entendis alors mon amie:

_*Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous sommes ici. C'est inimaginable.*_

_*C'est vrai, si on m'avait dit il y a un mois que je me retrouverai en Terre Du Milieu avec la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, je ne l'aurais pas cru*_ avouais-je.

_*N'empêche, ça fout un peu la trouille quand même. Quand je pense à tous les monstres qui peuplent cette terre.*_

_*Je sais. Dis-moi, de quoi te souviens-tu au sujet de la suite de l'histoire?*_ lui demandai-je.

_*Pas grand-chose*_ m'avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. _*Il est de plus en plus difficile de se souvenir. Je crois que, a un moment, il se passe quelque chose avec des elfes mais je n'en suis pas certaine.* _

_*Je sais que l'on va se rendre à Fondcombe à un moment donné, mais après c'est le trou noir.*_ dis-je à mon amie.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi pendant quelques minutes, tentant de se souvenir de l'histoire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le récit s'effaçait peu à peu de nos mémoires, comme les derniers pans d'une brume tenace durant un matin de printemps ensoleillé. Puis j'allai me laver et me glissai sous les draps, lorsque j'entendis les nains chanter.

"Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,

Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,

Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller,

En quête de l'or, pâle et enchanté.

Les pins rugissaient hauts et fiers,

Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver,

Rouge le feu, sur mille lieues,

Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière."

Leur chanson avait agis sur moi comme l'aurait fait une berceuse, car en quelques minutes je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par de légers coups frappés à la porte. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de me souvenir des évènements de la veille et du lieu dans lequel je me trouvais, quand j'entendis résonner la voix d'Ori:

"Mademoiselle Tirìa, le petit déjeuner va être servi. Levez-vous si vous voulez manger quelque chose avant que nous ne partions."

"Merci Ori, j'arrive tout de suite. Et je vous en prie, pas de 'Mademoiselle' "

"Très bien" répondit-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une pointe de timidité. "A tout de suite."

Je me levai en vitesse et me vêtais de la même tenue que la veille. Je sortis de ma chambre, et croisai Kili qui m'adressa un grand sourire en me voyant.

"Tu as passé une bonne nuit?" Me demanda-t-il, alors que je remarquai au passage qu'il avait commencé à me tutoyer.

"Parfaite" répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur. "Et toi?"

"Pareil, sauf que Fili ronfle comme un oliphant sénile et décrépi. Il se trouvait dans la même chambre que moi."

"Tous les nains ne ronflent-ils pas?" remarquai-je avec un sourire narquois.

"Pas tous, pas moi par exemple." S'indigna-t-il.

"Ah bon?" m'étonnai-je en riant "Pourtant, il m'a semblé entendre deux ronflements provenant de votre chambre, hier soir, et l'un était beaucoup plus fort que l'autre" continuai-je toujours tout en souriant.

"C'était Fili, sans doute" argumenta-t-il vainement.

"Arrête Kili! Si il y en a un qui a empêché l'autre de dormir, c'est bien toi!" Fili était arrivé sans prévenir et me fit sursauter. "Oh, désolé Tirìa. Bien dormi?"

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête alors que les deux frères continuaient à se disputer pour savoir lequel des deux était le pire ronfleur. Puis nous arrivâmes ensemble à la salle à manger et...presque tout avait déjà disparu. Heureusement, Ori m'avait garder quelques tartines (il était vraiment adorable), Hyldrìn était déjà là et je lui souris en la voyant.

A peine avions nous fini de manger, que Thorin décida de partir. J'allai alors chercher mon arc, mes flèches et mon sac. Plusieurs poneys nous attendaient à l'extérieur, mais malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde puisque deux portaient les vivres et d'autres choses. A vrai dire, il y en avait seize, et nous allions être dix-sept, car le hobbit n'était pas encore arrivé. J'avouai n'être jamais montée à cheval ou à poney, et Kili me proposa une solution à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas:

"Tu n'as qu'à monter avec moi" me dit-il d'un air innocent. "Tu n'es pas bien lourde, cela devrait aller."

Je le regardai suspicieusement avant qu'il n'ajoute:

"Quoi?"

"Disons que je ne sais pas si tu prépares un mauvais coup ou non."

"Je te jure que non" dit-il avec néanmoins un petit sourire narquois.

J'hésitai quelques instants avant d'ajouter:

"Bon, d'accord. Mais si jamais tu fais un seul truc de travers, je te jure que tu le regretteras" lançai-je d'un air sévère.

"J'aimerais bien voir ça" fit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à monter tout en souriant.

"Tu serais surpris" affirmai-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Il me fit alors monter sur son poney avant de monter derrière moi. Je cherchai Hyldrìn du regard quand je l'aperçus juchée sur un poney avec...Fili à l'arrière. Elle non plus n'était jamais montée à poney ou à cheval.

Nous étions partis depuis une bonne heure, et les nains avaient parié sur la venue ou non du hobbit. Bien sûr, Hyldrìn et moi avions parié que oui.

"Tu es sûr d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer tout le monde?" se moqua Kili

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas moi qui donnerais de l'argent"

"On verra ça" dit-il avec un ton de défi

Je discutais joyeusement avec les autres autour de nous, quand Kili m'interpella:

"Tirìa?"

"Oui?" répondis-je.

"Je peux te poser une question? Mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre."

"Vas-y, je t'en prie" lui dis-je avec un sourire.

"A quelle espèce appartenez-vous? Je veux dire Hyldrìn et toi. Au départ, je pensais que vous étiez des naines, mais vous ne portez pas de barbe alors..."

"A vrai dire, nous ne le sommes qu'à moitié."

"Comment cela?" m'interrogea-t-il, et je devinai sa mine perplexe.

"Et bien nous sommes mi-naines, mi-humaines."

Il devait sembler étonné d'entendre cela.

"Mais je croyais cette espèce disparue, sans vouloir t'offenser."

"Non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est vrai qu'il en existe très peu aujourd'hui. En fait, cette espèce est quasiment totalement disparue."

"Je vois, désolé...Et ta famille?" demanda-t-il après une petite hésitation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je lui répondis de manière sincère:

"Ma seule famille aujourd'hui, c'est Hyldrìn."

Et cela était complètement vrai, mon père était mort et je n'avais jamais eu de mère. Varda avait raison sur un point, Emma et Alice n'était plus. Notre vie sur Terre était terminée, celle en Terre-Du-Milieu commençait. Mais je devais avouer que mon père me manquait, le fait d'avoir changé de monde n'avait en aucun cas amoindrit la souffrance que m'avait provoqué sa perte. Il était déjç malade depuis plusieurs mois quand il me l'avait apprit, et déjà les médecins nous avaient dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et puis il était partit, un matin on m'a appelé me disant que mon père s'était éteind dans la nuit. En me rappelant de ça, je sentis mon coeur devenir lourd, ma gorge se serrer et les larmes monter.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas remuer de douloureux souvenirs" s'excusa Kili face à mon silence.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. Il est normal que tu sois curieux." le rassurais-je, tentant de garder une voix normal et d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

Après quelques secondes, désireux de toute évidence de changer de sujet, il me dit:

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te tenir aussi droite. Tu vas avoir des courbatures dans tout le corps, à force" se moqua-t-il.

Il était vrai que depuis le départ, je restais droite, tendue à l'extrême, sa présence si proche de moi en était certainement la cause et il est vrai que mon dos commençait à devenir sérieusement douloureux.

"Tu peux en profiter pour te reposer un peu. Appuie-toi sur moi si tu le veux, tu peux même dormir si tu en as envie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention a ce que tu ne tombes pas" dit-il.

"N'oublie pas Kili, si jamais c'est une mauvaise blague..."

"Tu me le feras payer?" finit-il en rigolant.

"Tu n'as même pas idée" enchaînai-je.

Puis, après une brève hésitation, je me laissai aller contre lui (mais vraiment un tout petit peu) et je m'appuyai contre son torse. Mon coeur battait la chamade, et je pouvais entendre le sien battre sans doute aussi fort que le mien. A la différence que lui, ne pouvais pas l'entendre. Je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et je me rendis compte que jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant en sécurité de ma vie. Même si je m'endormais, il m'empêcherait de tomber, j'en étais sûre, il me l'avait certifié, et je lui faisais confiance, d'une certaine manière. J'entendis Hyldrìn ricaner dans ma tête mais m'en moquais. Je commençais à somnoler, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière nous:

"Attendez! Attendez! Je l'ai signé!"

* * *

**C'est terminé pour ce chapitre. On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le suivant. Des petites reviews pour me donner vos impressions?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, ainsi que de bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont.**

**Lacléa**


	6. Chapter 5: Premiers jours de voyage

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Note de ScottishBloodyMary, bêta de Laclea:**** Salut! J'espère que vous êtes nombreuses à lire ce super et long chapitre! Si vous ne comprenez rien à l'entraînement de tir à l'arc, c'est moi qu'il faut blâmer! Laissez plein de reviews, les gens!**

**Note de Sharaa: ****Bonjour à tous les lecteurs et lectrices de cette superbe histoire. Je félicite vraiment Laclea pour son de nouveau magnifique chapitre. Elle a beaucoup progressé sur l'orthographe etc... :) Voilà savourez bien ce chapitre parce que après on devra encore attendre la suite snif snif snif :'( Voilà mes coco bisous ;D**

**Salut à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien.**

**Merci à ScottishBloodyMary pour la correction et le passage de l'entraînement au tir à l'arc et merci à Sharaa pour ses conseils et sa correction.**

**Et biensûr, merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic. Notamment Chrystal.W et Eilonna, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis très contente que cette fic vous plaise.**

**Allez, je vous laisse tranquille et vous abandonne à mon cinquième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et bisous à vous tous ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Premiers jours de voyage **

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour attendre le hobbit qui arrivait en courant:

"Je-je l'ai signé" nous dit-il tout essoufflé.

Il tendit le parchemin à Balin qui le regarda avec attention avant d'ajouter:

"Et bien, tout me semble en ordre. Bienvenue, Monsieur Sacquet dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne." Lui fit-il en souriant alors que tous les autres semblaient ravis de cette nouvelle. Tous sauf Thorin, évidemment.

"Qu'on lui donne un poney!" ordonna ce dernier, acariâtre.

"Non non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire" lança Bilbon d'un air inquiet. "Je peux très bien suivre à pied. J'ai déjà fait tout un tas de randonnés, vous savez. Je suis même allé jusqu'à la Grenoui..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que deux bras le saisirent par le col pour le déposer sur l'un des poneys disponibles. Je dus me retenir de rigoler en voyant Bilbon sur son poney. Il était droit et tendu, et l'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il priait pour que sa monture ne s'emballe pas. Bon c'est vrai, je n'étais sans doute pas plus vaillante.

"Allez Nori, il faut payer" lança Gloìn.

Hyldrìn et moi reçûmes chacune une petite bourse bien remplie. Mais je remarquais que deux certains princes ne m'avais rien donné.

"Kili, Fili, par ici la monnaie" dis-je, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres

Tout deux soupirèrent et nous passèrent à Hyldrìn et moi deux petites bourses.

"Pfff, c'est pas juste" soupira Kili "Et puis c'est une honte, vous osez dépouiller des princes"

"Si tu crois que j'ai le moindre remord" rigolais-je tout en rangeant la bourse dans mon sac.

Kili fit la moue pendant quelques minutes, visiblement vexé de s'être fait avoir.

"Je me vengerais" m'avait-il dit

"J'attends de voir ça" le provoquais-je

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le voyage fut joyeux. Plein de blague, d'histoire et de chant. Au bout d'un certain temps je demandais à Kili:

"Dis-moi Kili, tu pourrais avancer jusqu'à ton oncle, s'il te plait?"

"Euh oui, mais pourquoi?"

"Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et aller m'excuser" répondis-je.

Je le sentis acquiescer, puis il avança jusqu'au roi. Il est vrai que j'avais un fort caractère, je savais aussi que lorsque j'étais contrariée je pouvais me montrer très désagréable, et que j'étais têtue, mais je savais reconnaître mes fautes.

Arrivés à la hauteur de Thorin, ce dernier nous dévisagea avant que je ne parle:

"Bonjour Thorin!" dis-je avec un grand sourire (bon d'accord, un sourire forcé.)

"..." pas de réponse, cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui.

"Je suis venue m'excuser" ajoutais-je.

Il me regarda, étonné, comme si je lui avais annoncé que j'avais un troisième bras, et que je comptais m'en servir pour lui tordre le cou.

"Je n'aurais pas dû jeter ma dague sur vous comme je l'ai fait. Je sais bien que j'y suis allée un peu fort et c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme cela. J'ai un fort caractère et un peu trop tendance à dire tout haut ce que je pense tout bas, lorsqu'il conviendrait mieux que je ne dise rien." J'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint "Vous pourriez faire un effort quand même, je suis là à m'excuser, et vous, on dirait que ça vous passe au-dessus de la tête. Si vous ne voulez pas de mes excuses, dites-le au moins! Mais vous n'avez pas idée de l'effort que cela me demande. "

"Ne croyez pas que je n'écoute pas ce que vous me dites" commença-t-il. "Je vous remercie de reconnaître vos torts" ajouta-t-il.

Et moi qui m'étais presque attendue à ce qu'il s'excuse aussi de ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Mais c'était trop demander apparemment.

"Je tiens à vous préciser une chose, Thorin, juste pour vous prévenir, que c'était la première fois que je vous tenais tête mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas la dernière" ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

"Cela m'aurait étonné" souffla-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Puis Kili et moi fîmes demi tour pour aller retrouver les autres.

La suite du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Hyldrìn et moi rigolions avec les deux princes quand Thorin nous fit nous arrêter pour la nuit. Nous n'avions même pas pris le temps de déjeuner à midi. Nous nous étions arrêtés sur une corniche et nous commençâmes à monter le camp. Bofur et Bombur préparèrent le dîner, et ce dernier se déroula dans la joie. Les nains chantèrent des chansons, puis je remarquai que Bilbon s'était éloigné du groupe. Hyldrìn alla le rejoindre et j'entendis mon amie discuter avec le hobbit:

"Pourquoi restez vous en retrait?"

"Je crois que les nains sont un peu trop bruyants pour moi" rit Bilbon.

Je ne pus écouter le reste de leur conversation, car les deux princes s'assirent à mes cotés.

"Alors princesse, tout va bien?" me demanda Kili. "Ce début de voyage n'est-il pas trop fatiguant?"

"Non" répondis-je dans un sourire. "Même si j'avoue que j'ai un peu mal partout à cause du poney."

"Je peux toujours arranger cela avec un petit massage par exemple" continua Kili avec un sourire malicieux étalé sur les lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Non Kili. Si tu es en manque d'affection, tu n'as qu'a dormir avec Dwalin" plaisantai-je.

Le rire de Fili se joignit bientôt au mien.

"Bien essayé petit frère" lança l'aîné d'un air espiègle.

"Bah je pouvais toujours essayer. Mais sérieusement, quelque chose ne va pas?" me demanda-t-il. "Tu avais l'air songeuse quand nous sommes arrivés."

"Je t'avoue que je suis un peu inquiète à cause de cette quête, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver."

"Ne t'inquiète pas" me rassura Fili. "On ne vous laissera pas tomber."

Je lui lançai un petit sourire. "Comment veux-tu qu'on survive alors qu'on ne sait même pas se battre. Vous ne pourrez pas être toujours derrière nous."

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard avant que Kili n'intervienne:

"Ce n'est pas un souci. On peut vous apprendre à vous battre."

"Vous feriez ça?" lançai-je, ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

"Bien sûr" continua Fili. "Je peux vous apprendre à vous servir d'une épée et Kili d'un arc."

"Cela serait un honneur pour moi" ajouta son frère en inclinant la tête.

Je les embrassai tous les deux sur une joue, reconnaissante de leur générosité. Cela les fit légèrement rougir.

C'est alors que Thorin ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, non sans avoir donné à ses neveux le premier tour de garde.

Les deux jeunes princes me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit alors que j'allais rejoindre ma couche à coté de celle d'Hyldrìn.

*Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu te dire pour que tu les embrasses sur la joue?*

*Jalouse?* lançais-je ironiquement

*Absolument pas*

Je lançais un petit rire sous le ton de sa voix avant de lui répondre:

*Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous apprendre à nous battre*

*T'es sérieuse?! On va avoir Fili et Kili comme profs particuliers!* dit-elle, avec une pointe d'hystérie.

*Calme-toi Hyldrìn. Oui, ils vont nous aider.*

*C'est génial!*

J'espérai simplement que nous n'allions pas rencontrer des orcs tout de suite, ou alors nous étions dans de sales draps...

Cela faisait environ une heure que je me tournais et me retournais, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je décidai alors de me lever et de rejoindre les deux frères.

"Je peux me joindre à vous?" leur demandai-je.

"Oui, bien sûr" me répondit Kili. "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?"

"Non..." admis-je.

Je m'assis à la droite de Fili quand il me dit:

"Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne savais pas te battre, pourtant quand tu as jeté ta dague sur Thorin, c'était avec une grande précision" remarqua-t-il.

"Je sais viser, mais pas me battre. Vous le savez, j'ai une vue plus développée que celle de n'importe qui, cela me permet de bien viser. Mais je dois avouer que c'était la première fois que je lançais une dague sur quelqu'un et que j'étais plutôt soulagée de ne pas avoir raté mon tir" avouai-je.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Bilbon se lever et s'avancer vers les poneys, lorsque nous entendîmes un cri. Un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda Bilbon avec une voix légèrement paniquée en s'approchant à petits pas pressés.

"Des orcs" répondit Kili.

"Des orcs!?" répéta Bilbon, encore plus paniqué. Et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très rassurée moi-même.

"Des égorgeurs" renchérit Fili. "Il y en a des douzaines dans le coins. Les terres solitaires en sont infestées."

"Ils attaquent au petit jours" continua son jeune frère. "Quand tout le monde est endormi. Vite. Sans un bruit, sans un cri. Et des mares de sang."

Je commençais vraiment à ne pas me sentir en sécurité, lorsque j'entendis pouffer à côté de moi. Je vis alors les deux princes rire discrètement. Comprenant qu'ils faisaient exprès d'effrayer le hobbit, je donnai un grand coup de poing à celui qui était à ma portée, en l'occurrence Fili. Mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'il était beaucoup plus musclé que moi, et la douleur soudaine à ma main me le rappela violemment. Evidemment, fierté oblige, je fis comme si de rien n'était devant les frères.

"Vous trouvez ça drôle!" Thorin s'était réveillé, et regardait ses neveux d'un air sévère. "Vous pensez qu'une attaque d'orcs est une plaisanterie?"

"On ne pensait pas à mal" dit Kili en baissant la tête devant le ton de reproche de son oncle.

"Non, vous ne pensiez pas. Vous ignorez tout du monde!" enchaîna Thorin en s'éloignant vers le bord de la falaise.

Balin s'approcha alors de nous:

"Ne t'en fais pas mon gars, Thorin a plus de raison qu'un autre de détester les orcs."

Il nous fit alors le récit de la bataille durant laquelle Thorin avait vu son grand-père être tué et son père disparaître. Il nous raconta comment Thorin avait combattu Azog, l'orc pâle et lui avait tranché le bras, avec pour seule protection, une branche de chêne. A mesure qu'il contait cette histoire d'un autre temps, les images du film défilèrent dans ma tête. Lorsque Thorin se retourna pour nous faire face, toute la compagnie s'était réveillée et levée, scrutant le roi avec un profond respect. J'avais tellement été absorbé par l'histoire de Balin que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que peu à peu, les nains s'étaient éveillés.

"L'orc pâle, qu'est-il advenu de lui?" demanda Bilbon une fois que Balin eut terminé son récit.

Ce fut Thorin qui répondit à la question du hobbit:

"Il a regagné furtivement le trou d'où il était sorti. Cet être infâme est mort de ses blessures depuis longtemps."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer alors le regard de Gandalf, un regard qui disait 'Je n'en suis pas si sûr'. C'est alors que je sentis comme une présence nous observant. Là, sur la falaise en face de la nôtre, entre les arbres. Une présence malveillante, et tout ce que je pus voir en tournant mon regard vers la falaise, ce fut les ténèbres, mais non sans remarquer que des branches s'étaient mises à bouger. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous observait dans l'ombre, j'en étais sûre.

J'étais restée en compagnie de Kili et Fili, alors que tout le monde était reparti se coucher. J'étais absorbée par la contemplation du feu allumé plus tôt dans la soirée. Je tentai de me rappeler la suite de l'histoire, je savais qu'à un moment nous allions nous rendre à Fondcombe mais je ne savais pour quelle raison, j'avais la sensation que quelque chose de mauvais allait bientôt nous arriver. Peu à peu, je m'endormis contre la paroi rocheuse, hypnotisée par la danse sauvage et fascinante des flammes luisantes.

Le lendemain, ce fut Kili qui me réveilla. On avait déposé une couverture sur mon dos pour que je n'attrape pas froid, une attention de l'un des frères sans doute. J'avais des courbatures partout et avais du mal à bouger, mais je ne dis rien.

Comme la veille, je me retrouvai devant Kili. Nous discutions joyeusement avec Hyldrìn et Fili. Bofur n'était pas très loin de nous et chantait des chansons paillardes. Ce fut un voyage plein de bonne humeur. Mais il y en avait toujours un qui semblait de mauvaise humeur: Thorin, comme à son habitude. Son comportement m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

"Dites-moi" lançai-je aux deux frères. "Votre oncle est-il toujours aussi aimable ou c'est uniquement à cause de nous?"

"Oh non" déclara Kili. "Là il est plutôt de bonne humeur, il s'est déjà montré bien plus désagréable" ajouta-t-il en riant.

"Peut-être bien à cause de nous" révéla Fili en souriant de toutes ses moustaches.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire?" demanda Hyldrìn.

"Rien de bien grave" répondit Fili.

"Oui, pas de quoi faire un drame" continua Kili. "Juste lui couper les cheveux une nuit."

"Ou encore l'enfermer dans sa chambre" poursuivit son aîné en haussant les épaules.

"Oh, il y a aussi la fois où on a mis des plantes dans son lit. Vous savez, le genre de plante qui gratte bien et fort" finit Kili en riant.

"Vous êtes vraiment horribles" dis-je en riant à mon tour.

"Hey! Faut bien s'amuser" lança le prince brun.

"Et puis, crois moi, on a fait bien pire" renchérit le blond.

Durant tout le reste du voyage, les deux frères énoncèrent les nombreuses bêtises et farces qu'ils avaient pu commettre au détriment de leur oncle ou d'autres nains.

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent devant l'horizon, lui octroyant des teintes charbonneuses et peu engageantes. Puis la pluie se mit à tomber, drue, lourde et glaciale, et environ une heure plus tard, la nuit commença à envelopper la campagne de son épais manteau d'ébène. Par chance, nous trouvâmes une grotte où nous arrêter.

Oìn et son frère nous avaient fait un feu et nous dinâmes tous autour de cette source de chaleur bienvenue, contrastant avec la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Nous étions trempés, et la chaleur du feu nous réconforta et nous réchauffa corps et âme. Après le dîner, quelques nains, ainsi que le magicien et le hobbit, sortirent leur pipe et se mirent à fumer. Nous restâmes là à discuter avec nos amis pendant encore un certain temps, puis je sentis le regard de Bilbon, assis un peu plus loin, posé sur moi. Je m'approchai alors de lui:

"Tout va bien Monsieur Sacquet?" demandais-je, une lueur d'inquiétude pointant dans ma voix.

"Oui" répondit-il. "Mais appelez moi simplement Bilbon" ajouta-t-il dans un sourire aimable et timide.

"Très bien" acceptai-je en m'asseyant près de lui. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous me dévisagiez, alors je me demandais quelle en était la cause."

"Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître impoli. Je me posais simplement certaines questions à votre sujet. Vous êtes jeunes, et pourtant vous êtes là, loin de chez vous. Mais vous n'avez pourtant pas hésité à signer ce contrat."

"C'est vrai" admis-je. "Mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai plus vraiment de chez moi." Il me regarda, perplexe, et je vis bien qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres. "Si vous avez quelque chose à demander Bilbon, allez-y" l'encourageai-je.

Après une courte hésitation, il se lança:

"Qu'est-il advenu de vos parents? A toutes les deux."

Je le dévisageai avant de tourner mon regard vers le feu dansant, qui faisait s'agiter mille formes floues et sombres autour de nous. Je m'étais attendue à cette question, je repensais à mon père, cette forme amincit par la maladie dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Je ne sus combien de temps j'étais restée là, à regarder les flammes. Sans doute assez longtemps pour que Bilbon s'inquiète de me voir ainsi, immobile:

"Tirìa? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Je me tournai vers lui avant de murmurer "Non, non. Ça va, c'est juste qu'après ce que vous avez dit, je me suis mise à penser à ma famille et..." Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, une larme coula sur ma joue, ce qui m'étonna. Je pleurais rarement, encore moins en public.

"Tirìa, je suis désolé" fit Bilbon en me voyant dans cet état. "Je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit."

"Tirìa! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Kili s'était approché en voyant que je pleurais, suivi de son frère et de mon amie.

Elle, bien sûr, savait ce que j'avais.

_*Dis-leur*_ me souffla-t-elle silencieusement.

_*Tu es sûre?* _

Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses parents.

"C'est de ma faute" déplora Bilbon. "Je n'aurais pas dû vous poser cette question, c'était indélicat de ma part."

"Ne vous en voulez pas Bilbon" le rassurai-je. "C'est vous qui avez raison. Nous en avons très peu dit sur nous et vous avez le droit de savoir. Lorsque je disais qu'Hyldrìn était ma seule famille, c'était la stricte vérité. L'une comme l'autre, nous n'avons plus personne d'autre."

Tous les trois nous dévisagèrent.

"Voilà" commença Hyldrìn. "Je n'avais que neuf ans lorsque...je perdis mes deux parents. Après cela, le père de Tirìa ma recueillie chez lui."

"Oh par les Valars...Que leur est-il arrivé?" demanda Bilbon.

Elle sembla réfléchir (après tout, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de train), puis elle répondit:

"Ils voyageaient. C'étaient des marchands, ils avaient l'habitude des longs voyages. A chacun de leur retour, ils me ramenaient quelque chose de nouveau. J'étais leur fille unique. Il m'est même arrivé de les accompagner lors de brefs voyages. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il s'agissait d'un périple de plusieurs jours. Ils étaient partis depuis une semaine, quand...quand ils sont tombés dans une embuscade. Il leur était déjà arrivé d'avoir affaire à des brigands, mais mon père n'était pas maladroit avec une lame, alors la plupart du temps, il arrivait à s'en débarrasser. Mais cette fois-là, ils furent trop nombreux. Ils étaient quatre sur ce chariot, mais aucun n'a survécu." Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de ma meilleure amie. "Leur chariot a été retrouvé au fond d'un ravin, complètement détruit..." Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot alors que Fili la prenait dans ses bras. "Le père de Tirìa m'a élevée comme sa propre fille. Sans eux deux, je serais sans doute morte depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est."

"Mais hélas, la maladie a emporté mon père il y a près d'un an" leur appris-je, disant la vérité

Alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur mes joues, Kili me prit à son tour dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

"Ils nous aimait plus que tout, je le sais. Hyldrìn est une véritable soeur pour moi. Nous ne nous sommes jamais séparées. Nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien, mais son absence était dure à supporter. Alors nous sommes parties de notre village, sillonnant les routes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Bree où nous rencontrâmes Gandalf."

Après un court instant, Bilbon se tourna vers moi et demanda d'une petite voix:

"Et votre mère?"

A cette question, mon coeur se serra. Je n'aimais pas parler d'elle, comme Hyldrìn n'aimait pas parler de ses parents, mais je le fis tout de même:

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle est partie lorsque j'avais un an sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Elle nous a laissés, mon père et moi. Je ne sais même pas si elle est toujours en vie, et j'avoue ne jamais avoir cherché à le savoir."

"Elle t'a abandonnée!?" s'offusqua Kili.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête avant d'ajouter:

"Mais j'avais mon père, il était tout pour moi. Puis maintenant j'ai Hyldrìn. Il a toujours fait en sorte de nous donner tout l'amour qu'il pouvait, tout l'amour qu'un parent doit donner à ses enfants."

"Nous nous sommes toujours raccrochées l'une à l'autre" enchaîna mon amie en me serrant la main. "Nous nous sommes toujours soutenues. Je ne me suis jamais sentie orpheline avec Tirìa et son père. Car avec eux, j'avais vraiment retrouvé une famille."

Un long silence suivit notre discussion. Trois paires d'yeux nous fixaient avec tristesse, mon amie et moi.

"Je suis désolé" souffla finalement Bilbon. "Cela n'a pas dû être facile. Et à cause de moi, vous êtes maintenant tristes. Je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir importunées avec mes questions."

"Non Bilbon. Vous n'y êtes pour rien." Le rassura Hyldrìn. "J'avoue ne jamais parler de mes parents. Il est normal que vous vous posiez des questions, et je suppose que l'on aurait finit par en parler à un moment ou à un autre."

"Et je dois vous avouer que je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité que maintenant, dans cette compagnie" déclarai-je d'une voix un peu rauque.

"Je ressens exactement la même chose" déclara à son tour mon amie.

Kili me regarda alors dans les yeux avant d'ajouter:

"Bien sûr que vous êtes en sécurité ici, personne ne vous fera de mal tant que nous serons là" affirma-t-il en se désignant lui et son frère.

"Et vous faites complètement partie des nôtres" renchérit l'aîné.

Nous leur lançâmes un sourire timide, rougissant légèrement. Thorin ordonna alors à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, attribuant à Gloìn le premier tour de garde.

La nuit se passa sans encombres Cette nuit-là, Hyldrìn et moi dormîmes coincées entre Kili (à ma droite) et Fili (à la gauche de mon amie). Je m'endormis rapidement, rassurée par la présence des deux frères proches de nous.

Le lendemain, ce fut Thorin qui nous réveilla en criant allègrement dans la grotte. J'avais connu mieux comme réveil.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement puis nous emballâmes nos affaires avant de reprendre notre route.

La pluie n'avait cessé de tomber de la nuit, et l'ambiance était plus morose que la veille.

"Monsieur Gandalf! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge?" demanda Dori.

"Il pleut Maître Dori. Et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluies cesse" avait rétorqué Gandalf, visiblement agacé. "Si vous voulez changer le temps, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien."

Et alors que Bilbon lui demandait s'il y en avait d'autres, je frissonnais sur le poney, toujours assise devant Kili.

"Tu as froid" remarqua-t-il en me sentant trembler.

"Ne t'en fais pas" lui dis-je. "Ça va aller. Quand commencerons-nous les entraînements?"

"A notre prochain arrêt" répondit-il. "Du moins, si la plus a cessée d'ici là."

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée en silence. Il faisait presque nuit quand la pluie cessa enfin de tomber. Nous nous arrêtâmes pour la nuit près d'une vieille maison en ruine.

"Fili, Kili! Occupez-vous des poneys!" ordonna Thorin. "Et surtout restez près d'eux! Oìn, Gloìn! Faites-nous un feu!"

_*Et s'il vous plaît, ça t'arracherait la bouche*_ pensai-je.

_*Tirìa!*_ entendis-je s'indigner Hyldrìn.

_*Quoi!? J'ai rien dit!*_

"Hyldrìn! Tirìa!" Nous nous retournâmes vers le roi. "Allez avec Fili et Kili vous occuper des chevaux!"

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence avant de rejoindre les deux frères, puis je vis Gandalf discuter avec Thorin et je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter:

"...nous pourrions aller à la vallée cachée" avait dit Gandalf.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit" répondit le nain avec colère.

"Pourquoi? Les elfes nous aideraient! Nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils."

"Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils" rétorqua Thorin avec mauvaise humeur.

"Nous avons une carte que nous ne pouvons pas lire! Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider!"

"Vraiment? Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçue des elfes? Des orcs pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les elfes regardent et ne font rien! Et je devrais aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahi mon grand-père, qui ont trahi mon père."

"Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre..."

Je ne pus entendre la fin, car au même moment, deux jeunes nains, l'un blond et l'autre brun, débarquèrent devant nous.

"Salut ma jolie!" me fit Kili un sourire aux lèvres (mon coeur rata un battement de plus). "Prêtes pour l'entraînement toutes les deux?"

"Quoi? Maintenant?" s'étonna mon amie.

"Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons doucement avec vous" dit Fili avec un sourire. "Nous ne voudrions pas vous casser en deux."

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant la 'modestie' des nains et commençai à m'exercer au tir à l'arc alors qu'Hyldrìn s'essayait à l'épée. J'avais beaucoup de mal au départ, l'arc me semblait trop grand, trop encombrant pour mes faibles bras. Je peinais à encocher les flèches rêches et longues, et la corde de boyaux sciait sans pitié mes doigts à la chair tendre et délicate. Mes flèches atteignaient une fois sur quatre la cible, se plantant généralement dans la terre meuble qui s'étalait aux alentours. Mes trajectoires étaient lamentables, et mon bras gauche faiblissait sous le poids, bien que minime, de l'arc. Quand à Hyldrìn, Fili n'avait aucune pitié pour elle et j'appréhendais le moment ou ce serait mon tour. La plupart du temps, quand je tournais mon regard vers eux, elle était étalée de tout son long sur le sol. Elle avait le plus grand mal à esquiver les coups du nain, aussi raide et statique qu'une souche pourrissante. Fili exécutait de grands moulinets avec son épée, le poignet souple, la démarche fluide.

"Attends" m'interpella Kili "Tu es mal positionnée."

Là-dessus, il me prit par les hanches, m'attirant vers lui.

"Si tu es droitière, place ta jambe gauche devant la droite, positionne ton corps de manière oblique par rapport à la cible, tourne tes épaules, et détends-toi" dit-il. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou, et un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale alors qu'il poursuivait. "Encoche la flèche, fixe ton but, tends la corde sans quitter ta cible des yeux. Tu ne viseras jamais l'arc armé, cela tu dois le faire avant et pendant que tu tends ta corde. Ensuite, redresse ton arc, reste souple, le bras directeur parfaitement droit. Amène la corde jusqu'à ton menton, les doigts flexibles. Tout cela tu dois être capable de l'accomplir en quelques secondes. Et quand tu te sens prête, tu tires."

J'obtempérai, me repositionnant. Il s'était reculé pour me laisser de l'espace, je tentai de calmer les battements fous de mon coeur et me détendis en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure qu'avaient provoqué ses mains sur moi. Puis je tirai et la flèche atteignit la cible à son milieu. Ma vue m'aidait certainement beaucoup. Avant, jamais je n'aurais été capable de viser avec une telle précision (je repensai au moment où j'avais lancé ma dague sur Thorin et me mis à frémir à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais raté mon tir). Je me tournai vers mon professeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres:

"Tu es un professeur incroyable!" m'exclamai-je.

Il rougit à ma remarque et ajouta:

"Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui" annonça-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. Puis nous nous retournâmes vers les deux autres et là nous vîmes quelque chose d'assez...incroyable. Fili et Hyldrìn étaient face à face, leurs épées levées. Hyldrìn se lança sur lui. Il évita le premier coup, puis le deuxième, et au troisième, il réussit à la bloquer, plaquant sa lame sur la gorge de mon amie. J'allais intervenir, mais Kili me stoppa.

De quoi avais-je peur après tout, Fili n'allait pas lui faire de mal, j'avais la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, comme un lien qui ce serait formé durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Alors Hyldrìn donna un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre de son adversaire, lui faisant perdre son souffle. Sur le coup, il la lâcha, et elle en profita pour le mettre à terre posant à son tour sa lame sur la gorge du prince.

"Ça va mon prince?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire supérieur.

"C'est pas juste" se plaignit-il. "Tu n'avais pas le droit, ce n'est pas du jeu, et c'est fourbe" râla-t-il de plus belle.

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi mauvais perdant" souffla-t-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis, se tournant vers son frère, il lui lança "Et toi ça te fait rire? Ton frère est humilié et ça te fait sourire?"

"Je dois avouer que te voir perdre est particulièrement jouissif" lui dit son jeune frère avant de repartir dans un rire, auquel s'ajoutèrent le mien et ceux d'Hyldrìn et de Fili.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je l'entendis. Un bruit, un énorme bruit venant de ma droite. Je tentais de me concentrer pour essayer de voir s'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un, puis je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un problème avec les poneys. Etait-ce moi ou il en manquait?

"Tirìa? Tout va bien?" s'inquiéta Fili

"Je crois qu'il nous manque deux poneys…"

Les autres se placèrent à côté de moi et les comptèrent aussi. Nous étions là, immobiles, quand Bilbon arriva apportant à manger:

"Euh...qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous devions surveiller les poneys" dit Kili.

"Mais nous avons un léger problème" continua son frère

"Nous en avions seize" poursuivit Hyldrìn.

"Et maintenant nous en avons quatorze" terminai-je.

Me tournant vers le coin obscur duquel j'avais entendu les bruits un peu plus tôt, je partis dans cette direction suivie de près par les autres.

"Des trolls" souffla Kili.

Les deux frères poussèrent alors le hobbit à aller délivrer les poneys, disant qu'il était tout petit et que les trolls ne le verraient pas. Puis ils s'écartèrent, nous emmenant Hyldrìn et moi avec eux.

"Mais vous êtes dingues!" leur hurlai-je. "Il va se faire tuer!"

"T'inquiète pas, on va pas le laisser. On va aller chercher les autres" me dit Fili pour me calmer.

Thorin était en colère contre nous et il nous hurla dessus:

"Même à quatre vous n'êtes pas fichus de surveiller des poneys! Comment avez-vous pu rater des trolls? Il ne sont pas assez grands peut-être!" puis se tournant vers moi, il ajouta les yeux noirs de colère: "Vous! Je croyais que votre vue et votre ouïe étaient plus puissantes que les nôtres, et vous n'avez rien vu ni rien entendu!"

"Ne rejetez pas la faute sur moi Thorin!" crachai-je au roi, en colère moi aussi. "Quand bien même j'aurais vu ou entendu quelque chose, qu'est ce que l'on aurait pu faire à quatre face à des trolls? Les poneys auraient été emmenés de toute façon et avec nous en prime! Alors ne me blâmez pas, je n'y suis pour rien!"

"Mon oncle" tenta Kili. "Ne lui en veux pas, elle n'y est pour rien. On leur apprenait à se battre, et notre attention n'était pas tournée vers les poneys, je l'avoue."

"Si quelqu'un doit être blâmé, c'est nous" renchérit Fili.

"A quoi bon leur apprendre à se battre" lança Thorin. "Jamais elles n'auraient dû venir, elles n'ont rien à faire ici."

J'allais répliquer, mais Hyldrìn coupa court à la conversation d'une voix forte nous rappelant une chose importante:

"MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT! Je vous rappelle que pendant que vous vous disputez Bilbon est à la merci de ces monstres!"

Là-dessus, Thorin ordonna aux nains de se saisir de leurs armes. Hyldrìn et moi ramassions les nôtres quand le roi se tourna vers nous:

"Vous, vous restez là!" nous ordonna-t-il, à Hyldrìn et moi.

"Pardon!? Il n'en est pas question!" crachai-je. "Il n'est pas question qu'on reste en retrait!"

"Vous croyez que vous avez le choix!?" me lança Thorin. "Vous restez ici, c'est bien compris?"

Ses yeux me fixaient avec une telle colère que je fus figée sur place, rendue muette par le regard glacial que me lançait le roi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent, nous laissant toutes les deux à attendre le retour des guerriers.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine les trolls seront de sortie ;P**

**Donc je vous dis à bientôt et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour donner vos impressions ;)**

**Gros bisous**


	7. Chapter 6: Trolls, wargs et elfes

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Hello every body! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

**Comme toujours, je commence par remercier mes deux bêtas préférées, ScottishBloodyMary et Sharaa. **

**Maintenant les remerciements à celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews:**

**Maeva: Contente que tu ais aimée. Pour l'instant, mettre Thorin et Bilbon ensemble ne fait pas partie de mes projets mais je verrais par la suite :)**

**Lumatie: Merci, ravie que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)**

**Gin Lise: je n'ai jamais vu autant de "j'adore" dans une même phrase lol mais merci, je te présente la suite de mon histoire ;)**

**Eilonna: Toujours ravie de voir tes reviews a chacuns de mes chapitres. J'espère que mon histoire continuera a te plaire :)**

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Trolls, wargs et elfes**

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que les nains étaient partis, que j'entendis déjà le fracas d'une bataille. Puis, tout d'un coup, ce fut le silence. Inquiète, je m'avançai alors parmi les arbres, suivie d'Hyldrìn. C'est là que je les vis. Trois immenses trolls, le nez proéminent, la bedaine imposante, et le triple menton plissé. Deux tenaient Bilbon, chacun ayant empoigné un bras et une jambe, prêts à l'écarteler.

"Jetez vos armes!" ordonna le troisième troll. "Ou l'on en fait des miettes."

Alors les nains jetèrent leurs armes au sol avec colère. Les trolls mirent Thorin, Kili, Fili, Bombur, Gloìn, Oìn, Balin et Bilbon dans des sacs, alors que les autres furent attachés et déposés au-dessus du feu pour être rôtis.

_*Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?*_ me demanda mentalement Hyldrìn.

A ce moment-là, Bilbon se leva et commença à parler avec les trolls:

"Attendez! Vous allez faire une énorme erreur! Vous les avez sentis? Il vous faudra quelque chose de plus fort que de la sauge avant de les servir."

De véhéments cris de protestation s'élevèrent parmi les nains.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? T'as déjà cuisiné du nain?" lança l'un des trolls.

Un autre lui intima de se taire avant de demander au hobbit de continuer.

"Le secret pour cuisiner du nain c'est..." Bilbon réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter : "...les écorcher vifs!"

Nous pûmes distinctement entendre des nains hurler "traître" à l'encontre de Bilbon.

_*Bravo, Bilbon, vous n'aviez pas une meilleure idée!*_

_*Il essaie de gagner du temps*_ comprit Hyldrìn.

_*Je doute que ça fonctionne s'il leur dit de les tuer plus vite*_

"Tout ça c'est rien que des foutaises" lança un troll. "J'en ai déjà mangé tout un tas avec leur peau, faut les bouffer avec leurs bottes et le reste."

"Il a raison" affirma un autre. "Moi j'ai rien contre un bout de nain cru."

Sur ces mots fort engageants, il prit Bombur par les pieds et le mit au-dessus de sa bouche, prêt à le dévorer, quand je sortis de ma cachette sous le regard étonné des nains.

_*Tirìa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!?*_ me hurla mentalement mon amie.

"Non Tirìa! Vas-t'en!" entendis-je Kili crier en me voyant apparaître.

"Stop" hurlai-je d'une voix si forte et si décidée qu'elle dissimulait habilement ma peur.

Les trolls me regardèrent avec leur grands yeux stupides alors que je continuai:

"Le cambrihobbit à tort, le secret pour cuisiner du nain n'est pas de les écorcher vifs, voyons" lançai-je en direction de Bilbon qui me regardait avec des yeux étonnés. "Vous confondez avec les elfes. Non, pour cuisiner du nain il faut les laisser sécher au soleil pendant trois jours puis les mettre à rôtir avec des feuilles de menthe qui couvriront bien mieux l'odeur que la sauge. De plus, le nain cru est extrêmement mauvais pour la santé" ajoutai-je en direction de celui qui tenait toujours Bombur.

"Quoi!?" hurla l'un des nains.

"Traîtresse! Garce!" me hurla un autre que je reconnus comme étant Kili. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche à mon encontre m'avait blessée plus que n'importe quelle lame.

Bilbon, lui, sembla comprendre mon stratagème et continua:

"Mais oui, bien sûr. Pardonnez mon erreur" fit-il en se tournant vers les trolls avec une voix des plus convaincante

"Qui t'es toi?" me demanda l'un d'eux. "Comment tu peux savoir de quelle manière cuisiner du nain? T'en a déjà mangé, peut être?"

"Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance et non je n'ai jamais mangé de nain, mais il est bien connu que les femmes en connaissent bien plus long sur la cuisine, de plus les cambrihobbits sont réputés pour être des cuisiniers hors pair."

"Mais hélas, ces nains ne sont point comestibles" poursuivit Bilbon.

"Oui, ils sont atteints par une sorte de malédiction. Ceux qui touchent leur sang porteront sur eux la malédiction du dragon" inventai-je sans réfléchir.

A ce moment-là, Hyldrìn sortit des taillis.

"C'est vrai, leur sang porte un maléfice puissant" intervint-elle.

"Elles ont dit qu'on était maudits?"

"Oui" affirma Kili. "On est pas maudits!" hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me tournai vers eux, leur lançant un regard noir. Thorin sembla comprendre et donna un coup de pied à son neveu pour le faire taire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire? C'est quoi cette malédiction?" questionna l'un des troll d'un air dubitatif, si tant est qu'un troll ait l'intelligence nécessaire pour afficher autre chose qu'un air stupide.

"C'est simple, une fois que vous serez en contact avec leur sang, une sensation de brûlure s'installera en vous. Vos chairs brûleront peu à peu, pendant des années. Vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Si j'étais vous, je ne prendrais pas le risque" continua Hyldrìn d'une voix très convaincante.

Deux des trolls semblèrent prendre peur, et celui qui tenait Bombur le relâcha tout d'un coup en le jetant en direction de ceux qui étaient dans les sacs. Il atterrit sur Fili, qui poussa un grognement sourd. Mais le troisième troll était plus difficile à duper:

"Tu veux qu'on face quoi d'eux? Qu'on les libère?"

"Et bien..." répondis-je, à court d'arguments.

"Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton petit jeu? Elles nous prennent pour des andouilles!"

Il tenta de m'attraper, mais je réussis à l'éviter. Mais durant la manœuvre, je me pris les pieds dans une racine, et me retrouvai face contre terre. Je me retournai d'un coup pour voir le monstre approcher son énorme main vers moi, quand apparut Gandalf.

"Que l'aube vous saisisse tous" lança-t-il en frappant de son bâton la roche sur laquelle il se trouvait. Celle-ci se brisa alors en deux, laissant filtrer les premiers rayons du soleil, qui changèrent les trolls en trois grandes statues de pierre dans des craquements sinistres.

Les nains lancèrent alors des exclamations de joie, et ce fut la première fois que je vis Thorin sourire de soulagement. Hyldrìn m'aida à me relever, et nous allâmes délivrer les nains.

Quand ce fut fait, Fili et Kili s'approchèrent alors d'Hyldrìn et moi, et ils nous serrèrent dans leurs bras, pleins de gratitude. Je repoussai alors vivement Kili loin de moi, toujours blessée des mots qu'il m'avait envoyés à la figure. Sans prêter attention au regard qu'il me lançait, je m'éloignai d'eux le plus rapidement que je pus. Je ne sais pourquoi les mots de Kili m'avaient tant blessée, après tout j'avais entendu bien pire comme insultes. Je m'assis donc sur un tronc, tentant de me calmer.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, il s'était rapproché de moi. Je ne lui répondis pas et me levai pour m'éloigner à nouveau avant de dire quelque chose que je regretterai par la suite. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kili qui m'attrapa le bras, coupant ma retraite.

"Lâche-moi!" crachai-je, les yeux pleins de colère.

"Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point."

"Tu veux dire à part le fait de m'avoir traitée de traîtresse et de garce! Tu as vraiment pensé que j'aurais pu vous trahir de la sorte!" Je criais à présent, et son regard était plein de regrets mais je n'y faisais pas attention. "Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je vous laisserai tomber! Comment peux-tu me faire si peu confiance!"

"Je suis désolé" souffla-t-il.

"C'est trop facile comme excuse" lâchai-je, les yeux lançant des éclairs. "Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que j'étais venue vous aider! Tu as tout de suite pensé que je vous trahirai! Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Kili, tu me déçois. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi!"

Il s'en voulait, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulait profondément, mais ces deux mots qu'il m'avait hurlés, ces simples petits mots m'avaient blessée plus que n'importe quel autre. Je ne sais si j'aurais réagis de la même manière si quelqu'un d'autre les avait prononcés. Mais venant de lui, cela faisait l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc appuyé sur mon coeur. Il avait relâché l'étreinte sur mon bras, et j'en profitai alors pour m'éloigner de lui, rejoignant la compagnie.

"Tirìa! Tirìa!" l'entendis-je hurler pour me retenir.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, continuant mon chemin. La compagnie avait trouvé la grotte des trolls et en sortait quand j'arrivai. Je m'approchai de Bilbon qui tenait une épée courte à la main.

"Tout va bien?" me demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

"Oui" mentis-je.

Il avait dû voir que je n'étais pas honnête, à en juger par le regard qu'il me lançait. Mon altercation avec Kili m'avait beaucoup peinée, je n'aimais pas me disputer avec lui. Pour tenter de convaincre le hobbit, je me forçai à lui sourire. Hyldrìn s'approcha alors de nous me tendant une épée:

"Tiens, Gandalf les a prises pour nous dans la caverne" me dit-elle en me souriant tendrement.

_*Tu crois pas que tu as été un peu dur avec lui*_ me fit-elle en pensée.

_*Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler*_ lui dis-je.

Comprenant que je ne dirai rien de plus, elle n'insista pas. Je vis alors du coin de l'oeil Kili arriver, et je pris alors grand soin de l'ignorer, mais je sentais bien son regard braqué sur moi. J'étais encore en colère, mais je m'en voulais aussi de m'en être prise à lui de cette manière. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose à cet instant: qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques minutes avant que je ne le repousse violemment. J'avais envie de m'appuyer de nouveau contre son torse, et sentir sa chaleur sur mon dos, comme je l'avais fait durant le premier jour de voyage. Mon coeur se serra en repensant à ces deux mots qu'il avait craché avec tant de rage.

Thorin s'approcha de nous, nous regardant Hyldrìn et moi froidement:

"Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de rester au camp?" nous reprocha-t-il.

"En effet" répondis-je calmement.

"Et vous m'avez désobéi!"

*Nan mais je rêve!* fit Hyldrìn. *On leur sauve la vie et il nous reproche de lui avoir désobéi!*

"Oui" dis-je toujours calmement. "Mais on ne s'excusera pas" ajoutai-je. "Car sans nous, vous seriez en ce moment même dans l'estomac de trois trolls" lançai-je d'une voix froide. "Alors un simple merci aurait suffit."

Il me jaugea avec colère, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque je me levai d'un bond, entendant un bruit s'approchant de nous.

"Que se passe-t-il?" me demanda Thorin oubliant notre discussion.

"Quelque chose approche" soufflai-je.

Puis tout d'un coup, le bruit fut suffisamment proche pour que tout le monde l'entende. Nous sortîmes tous nos armes, nous préparant à affronter nous ne savions trop quoi. Kili se mit devant moi, comme pour me protéger mais toujours en colère je m'écartai, estimant que je n'avais pas besoin de sa protection.

Puis, à notre grande surprise, apparut devant nous un homme étrange habillé de marron et avec sur la tête...une fiente d'oiseau. Et ai-je mentionné qu'il se trouvait sur un traîneau tiré par des lapins? Oui oui, des lapins. Pourtant je devrais me rappeler de lui, mais il était devenu de plus en plus difficile de me souvenir du déroulement de l'histoire.

"C'est Radagast!" intervint Gandalf. "Radagast le Brun."

A cette nouvelle, nous baissâmes tous nos armes. Mais oui, Radagast. A la mention de son nom, je me souvins de lui mais toujours vaguement.

"Qu'êtes vous donc venu faire ici?" l'interrogeas le magicien gris.

"Je vous cherchais Gandalf. Il se passe des choses, des choses très alarmantes."

"Mais encore?" l'encouragea à poursuivre Gandalf.

Radagast s'apprêtait à continuer, mais il n'y parvint pas.

"Attendez un instant" dit-il. "Oh" gémit-il. "Une idée m'est venue et elles s'est envolée. Je l'avais là, sur le bout de la langue" continua-t-il pointant sa bouche du doigt.

Puis soudain, j'eus l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Gandalf l'ôta et j'eus un haut-le-coeur en m'aperçevant qu'il s'agissait d'un phasme. J'avais toujours eu horreur des insectes, quels qu'ils soient.

_*Berk*_ entendis-je Hyldrìn faire dans ma tête.

Alors, Gandalf et Radagast s'éloignèrent pour discuter quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je m'attendais à voir Kili, mais c'est son frère qui apparut.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" me demanda-t-il.

"Oui" mentis-je une nouvelle fois, puis voyant qu'il me souriait, j'ajoutai d'une voix un peu plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulu "Quoi?"

"Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais quand tu mens, je le vois tout de suite" enchaîna-t-il, toujours avec un sourire

Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour mentir, je devais l'admettre. Encore moins à ceux à qui je tenais...

"Tu lui en veux toujours" ajouta t-il.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je savais qu'il en viendrait à parler de cela.

"Oui" répondis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation. "Un tel manque de confiance de sa part m'étonne."

"C'est ce que tu crois? Qu'il ne te fait pas confiance?" interrogea-t-il. "Parce que tu te trompes compl..."

Un hurlement interrompit notre conversation.

"Y a-t-il des loups dans les parages?" questionna Bilbon, visiblement inquiet.

"Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un loup" lui répondit Bofur.

Au même moment, une bête énorme, ressemblant à un loup, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus gros attaqua. Thorin le tua d'un coup d'épée alors qu'un autre arrivait derrière lui. Il était sur le point d'attaquer, lorsque deux flèches atteignirent la bête: l'une provenant de l'arc de Kili, l'autre du mien. J'avais empoigné mon arme sans m'en rendre compte. Kili me lança un regard, mais je fis attention à regarder ailleurs.

"Des éclaireurs wargs!" hurla Thorin. "Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin!"

En effet, je pouvais entendre, un peu plus loin, un son étouffé. Le bruit d'une véritable troupe s'approchant de nous.

Pendant que j'écoutais ce qui se passait au loin, Gandalf apprit à Thorin que nous étions pourchassés. Il nous fallait partir, seulement Ori arriva, essoufflé, et nous informa que nos poneys s'étaient enfuis.

Thorin me regarda et demanda:

"Pouvez-vous voir combien ils sont?"

Je me concentrai sur nos ennemis et répondis d'une voix un peu tremblante, encore sous le choc après l'attaque des wargs:

"Une dizaine, peut-être plus."

"Je vais les lancer à ma poursuite!" déclara Radagast.

"Ce sont des wargs de Gundabad! Ils vous rattraperont!" tenta de le dissuader Gandalf.

"Ce sont des lapins de Rhosgobel! Qu'ils essaient pour voir" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

S'ensuivit alors une incroyable course-poursuite. Radagast attirait les wargs pour que nous puissions nous enfuir. Nous traversâmes une grande plaine, et les cachettes se firent de plus en plus rares. Une fois, les wargs passèrent juste devant nous, nous faisant presque repérer par les orcs qui les chevauchaient. Nous nous cachâmes derrière un grand rocher, lorsque je sentis une présence malsaine. Un orc était là, juste au-dessus de nous (et je le sentis dans tous les sens du terme, car les orcs et les wargs, ne sont pas réputés pour fleurer bon la rose et le lilas). Thorin fit un signe à Kili, qui s'éloigna du rocher pour tirer sur la créature, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la peur pour lui. Il tira une seconde flèche afin d'empêcher l'orc de souffler dans son cor pour prévenir les autres. La créature répugnante tomba de son rocher avec un bruit mat, et d'autres nains se précipitèrent pour l'achever. Les craquements sinistres qu'émirent ses os sous les coups des nains me donnèrent un haut-le-cœur, mais l'orc et le warg avaient fait un tel bruit en mourant, que les autres êtres immondes les avaient certainement entendus.

Pendant tout ce temps, Hyldrìn, Bilbon et moi étions restés collés contre la paroi du rocher, encore choqués par ce à quoi nous venions d'assister.

"Fuyez!" hurla Gandalf.

Kili me prit la main pour m'emmener avec lui, mais je tentai d'échapper à son étreinte (oui je lui en voulais encore, malgré le fait que j'avais eu peur pour lui quelques minutes plus tôt, et oui j'avais la rancune tenace). Il sentit que je tentais de retirer ma main de la sienne, et resserra son étreinte. Comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter maintenant, j'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce.

Nous nous retrouvâmes vite encerclés. Gandalf avait disparu, et Kili décochait ses flèches. J'allais l'imiter, lorsque nous entendîmes Gandalf crier:

"Par ici, pauvres fous!"

Nous nous retournâmes, et nous rendîmes compte qu'il disparaissait derrière un rocher. Kili nous intima d'y aller, mon amie et moi. Hyldrìn accéléra, me prenant par le bras et me lâcha avant de sauter dans le passage. Cherchant Kili du regard, je me rendis compte qu'il était resté en retrait, toujours en train de tirer sur nos ennemis. Et pour la seconde fois, j'eus peur pour lui. Thorin me poussa dans le passage après avoir crié à son neveu de se sauver. Quelques secondes plus tard, glissèrent dans le passage les trois héritiers de la lignée de Durin.

C'est alors que j'entendis le son lointain de sabots marteler le sol, puis des cors retentirent au-dessus de nos tête. Un orc tomba dans notre cachette, une flèche plantée dans le cou. Thorin la retira sans ménagement et souffla avec colère:

"Les elfes!"

Il lâcha ensuite la flèche, comme si elle lui avait brûlé la main, avec un air de dégoût. Puis, il lança un regard noir à Gandalf.

"Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage!" cria Dwalin plus loin. "Devons-nous le suivre?"

"Nous le suivons, bien sûr!" déclara Bofur, et toute la compagnie se mit en marche dans le couloir exigu.

C'était un passage assez étroit et j'eus une pensée pour le pauvre Bombur. Nous débouchâmes sur une corniche, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à nos yeux me laissa pantoise. C'était un endroit magnifique, avec des cascades s'écoulant le long de la montagne, et une splendide demeure, sculptée à même la roche. On pouvait voir, en contrebas, s'écouler une rivière. Rien qu'en contemplant ce lieu sublime, je me sentis apaisée, je sentais que rien de mauvais ne pourrait m'arriver ici. Kili s'était placé à côté de moi et je le sentis m'effleurer la main. Je pris soin alors de la déplacer pour échapper à ce contact, même si au fond de moi, j'avais très envie de ressentir à nouveau la pression de sa main chaude sur la mienne. Je n'arrivais même pas à savoir si je lui en voulais encore, le voir en danger avait agi sur moi comme un électrochoc.

_*Tu me désespères parfois...*_ soupira Hyldrìn dans ma tête.

"La vallée d'Imladris!" annonça Gandalf." Dans la langue commune, on la connaît sous un autre nom."

"Fondcombe..." souffla Bilbon d'un air émerveillé.

"Ici se trouve la dernière maison simple à l'est de la mer" continua le magicien, la mine docte.

"C'était votre plan depuis le début!" lui reprocha Thorin "Trouver refuge chez notre ennemi!"

"Vous n'avez aucun ennemi ici Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. La seule animosité dans cette vallée est celle que vous avez amenée avec vous" rétorqua Gandalf, les sourcils froncés.

"Vous croyez que les elfes nous encourageront à poursuivre notre quête?" continua le roi d'une voix froide. "Ils voudront nous en empêcher."

"Sans aucun doute" affirma l'istari "Mais nous avons besoin de réponses à nos questions." Thorin le regarda avec attention, puis le magicien poursuivit : "Si nous voulons réussir, il nous faudra faire preuve de tact, de respect, et d'une bonne dose de charme. C'est pourquoi vous devrez me laisser parler."

_*Bon, si on doit compter sur le 'charme' de Gandalf pour poursuivre cette quête, je crois que c'est fichu d'avance*_ dit Hyldrìn, se retenant de rire

Tandis que toute les deux nous nous retenions de rire, nous commençâmes notre descente vers la vallée. Nous empruntâmes un escalier très étroit, sans rambarde et je dois avouer que je ne me sentais pas vraiment rassurée. J'avais pris grand soin de me tenir éloignée de Kili, je savais qu'il voudrait me protéger, me retenir au cas où je trébucherais, et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne souhaitais pas sentir ses mains protectrices posées sur mes épaules. Pourtant, il me manquait, sa présence, sa joie de vivre, mais au fond je lui reprochais encore les deux mots blessants qu'il avait prononcés.

_*Tirìa, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment*_ évidemment, Hyldrìn avait tout entendu._ *Tu devrais essayer de lui parler*_

Préférant ignorer son conseil, je me concentrai sur les endroits où je mettais les pieds. Nous continuâmes notre chemin, puis nous traversâmes un pont (sans rambarde, une fois de plus) dont la fin était encadrée par deux magnifiques statues. Puis nous arrivâmes sur une petite place circulaire.

"Mithrandir!"

Nous nous retournâmes vers la source de la voix, et nous vîmes un elfe descendre les escaliers. Un elfe magnifique, avec de longs cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules. Il avait une peau claire et l'on pouvait voir ses oreilles pointues dépasser de sa chevelure. Sur sa tête reposait un léger diadème d'argent.

"Ah, Lindir!" répondit Gandalf avec un sourire.

Lindir dit une phrase que je ne compris pas, mais que je devinai être de l'elfique. Je pus aussi remarquer que les nains n'appréciaient pas d'être ici, notamment Thorin et Dwalin qui s'exprimaient à voix basse en Khuzdul.

"Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond" dit le magicien en langue commune.

"Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici" répondit l'elfe.

"Pas ici? Mmh" sembla réfléchir Gandalf "Et où est-il?"

Comme pour répondre à sa question, nous entendîmes derrière nous un cor sonner, le même que celui qui avait retentit lors de l'attaque des wargs. Nous nous retournâmes, et nous vîmes arriver des elfes montés sur des chevaux, tous blancs à l'exception d'un seul qui arborait une robe baie. Voyant les elfes arriver, les nains se sentirent menacés, et Thorin ordonna quelque chose en Khuzdul que je ne compris évidemment pas. Je fus poussée, avec Hyldrìn et Bilbon, au centre de la troupe de nains, qui avaient sorti leurs armes. Les elfes nous encerclèrent tournant autour de nous. Mais bizarrement, je sentais nous n'avions rien à craindre d'eux.

L'elfe sur le cheval bai s'approcha alors de Gandalf. Comme ses congénères, il avait une longue chevelure brune lui tombant sur les épaules, et il portait la même armure étincelante que toute la cavalerie, mais il avait une allure plus imposante, une aura qui incitait au respect.

"Gandalf!" salua l'elfe.

"Seigneur Elrond!" le salua en retour Gandalf en lui souriant.

Ils commencèrent une conversation en elfique dont je ne compris pas un traître mot. Je dois avouer que je n'appréciais pas trop que l'on discute devant moi dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas.

"C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières," dit Elrond en langue commune tout en sortant une épée d'orc avant de la donner à Lindir. "Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attirés par ici" poursuivit-t-il en se tournant vers le magicien.

"Il se peut que ce soit nous" dit Gandalf en se retournant vers nous.

Thorin s'approcha alors, toujours méfiant, et Elrond le salua:

"Bienvenue, Thorin, fils de Thràin."

"Il ne me semble pas vous connaître" répondit l'intéressé d'une voix froide.

"Vous me rappelez votre grand-père" fit Elrond. "J'ai connus Thror quand il était Roi sous la Montagne."

"Ah oui?" fit toujours froidement Thorin. "Jamais il n'a parlé de vous."

Elrond, apparemment agacé par l'attitude de Thorin, prononça une phrase en elfique sur un ton peu engageant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit!?" lança Gloìn empoignant sa hache. "Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter!?"

"Non, maître Gloìn!" le calma Gandalf. "Il vient de nous inviter."

Les nains se concertèrent durant quelques secondes, et Gloìn lança:

"Dans ce cas, allons-y!"

Lindir nous intima de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes. C'est alors qu'Elrond se rendit compte de notre présence, à Hyldrìn et moi, et il nous regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

Nous traversions de longs couloirs, décorés par de grandes peintures ou des tapisseries. Tout cela racontait des batailles en tous genres. J'étais littéralement subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes devant une lourde porte de bois.

"Mesdemoiselles" nous fit Lindir. "Vous devrez partager une chambre pour vous deux."

"Merci" répondit mon amie avec un sourire.

Je remarquai alors le regard de Fili, il semblait...jaloux. Oui, jaloux du sourire qu'Hyldrìn avait lancé à l'elfe. Puis je sentis le regard de Kili posé sur moi, et j'entrai dans la chambre, désireuse d'échapper à ce regard, tout en remerciant poliment l'elfe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis sur l'un des lits et regardai autour de moi. C'était une chambre grande. Dans des couleurs claires, elle contenait une grande armoire, ainsi qu'une coiffeuse avec un miroir orné d'un cadre d'argent. A quelques mètres de moi, il y avait un second lit. La lumière du soleil traversais les grandes fenêtres, il y avait aussi une immense arche nous permettant d'accéder à un balcon surplombant la vallée. J'allais voir la salle de bain, et là je vis une grande baignoire. Enfin, plutôt une petite piscine. Elle était creusée à même le sol, profonde, et à l'instant même, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me plonger dans un bon bain chaud. Je ne me privai donc pas. Hyldrìn n'était pas encore rentrée, sans doute à discuter avec les deux frères, mais je n'essayais pas d'écouter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais envie de me retrouver un peu seule.

Je me fis alors couler un bain, avec différentes senteurs. Les parfums emplirent mes narines, et une sensation de bien-être me submergea. J'ôtai alors mes vêtements très salis par notre voyage et j'entrai peu à peu dans le bassin, frissonnant quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec ma peau nue. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Hyldrìn entrer dans la chambre et souffler:

"Enfin un vrai lit" en s'affalant sur ce dernier à en juger par le bruit. "Tirìa? Où es-tu?"

"Dans la salle de bain" répondis-je après quelques secondes.

Elle entra alors: "Ah bah ça va!" dit elle un sourire aux lèvres. "La vie est belle, à ce que je vois."

"Désolée, mais j'ai pas pu résister" répondis-je, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, sans le moindre sentiment de culpabilité.

"Bon je vais te laisser alors, mais après c'est à mon tour" ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Cela faisait presque une heure que j'étais dans l'eau, me détendant. L'eau n'était plus aussi chaude, mais elle l'était encore suffisamment. J'entendis alors mon amie crier de l'autre côté de la porte:

"Bon, je peux en prendre un, moi aussi, ou il faut que je t'extirpe de force?"

"J'ai pas très envie de sortir" criai-je à mon tour en rigolant.

"Très bien" répondit-elle en rentrant dans la salle de bain avec un sourire mauvais. "Dans ce cas, puisque tu es coincée ici, je suppose qu'on va pouvoir discuter de ton comportement avec Kili."

Elle pouvait se montrer parfaitement machiavélique, quand elle le voulait. Elle savait très bien que je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler.

"Bon d'accord, je sors" me rendis-je finalement.

Fière de son petit stratagème, elle sortit à nouveau de la salle de bain pour me laisser sortir de l'eau encore chaude.

_*C'est quand même dingue*_ l'entendis-je dans ma tête. _*T'es prête à n'importe quoi pour ne pas parler de choses qui te dérangent. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner*_

Je déposai une serviette sur mes cheveux, et m'enroulait dans une autre plus grande avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Hyldrìn était là, assise sur le lit. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage, elle me regarda avec sérieux et me dit:

"Tu es vraiment dure avec lui. Il s'en veut beaucoup, et je crois que...que tu lui manques." Elle avait hésité avant de prononcer ces derniers mots.

Décidant d'ignorer sa remarque, je lui rétorquai:

"Bon, tu vas le prendre ton bain? Sinon moi j'y retourne."

Levant les yeux au ciel devant mon entêtement, elle partit en direction de la salle de bain.

_*Au fait, une elfe est passée tout à l'heure. Elle a dit que le dîner serait maintenant dans deux heures. Elle a aussi dit qu'on pouvait se servir de vêtements dans l'armoire*_ ajouta-t-elle.

M'approchant de l'armoire, je choisis une robe bleue nuit avec des manches longues transparentes. A mes pieds j'enfilai de petites chaussures légères. La robe était assez simple. Elle serrait à la taille, elle arborait un léger décolleté, mettant en valeur mes petites formes. Je décidai de garder mes dagues sur moi, je ne sais trop pourquoi. Je crois que, d'une certaine manière, je me sentais plus tranquille quand je les avais avec moi.

Après m'être habillée, je m'assis devant la coiffeuse, cherchant une manière de coiffer mes cheveux qui atteignaient maintenant le bas de mon dos. N'ayant jamais été douée pour cela, je décidai d'aller au plus simple en me faisant une tresse. Hyldrìn sortit de la salle de bain, et s'habilla avec une tenue semblable à la mienne mais avec une robe vert foncé. Elle était beaucoup plus douée que moi pour se coiffer, et se fit un chignon en laissant quelques mèches ondulées retombées le long de son cou. Elle avait fait cela en quelques minutes, j'avais toujours été admirative de son talent dans ce domaine. Puis on frappa à la porte. Une belle jeune elfe entra. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde arrivant au bas de son dos, sa peau était très claire et ses yeux était d'un gris argenté.

"Vous devez être Tirìa" dit-elle en me voyant alors que j'acquiesçais "Je suis Isil. Je viens vous informer que le dîner est servi. Vous êtes ravissantes" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_*A côté d'elle, on est banales*_ pensais-je.

_*Tu m'étonnes!*_ pensa Hyldrìn près de moi.

"Merci" répondîmes-nous d'une même voix.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à l'endroit où se passait le dîner. Deux tables avaient été préparées, l'une pour la compagnie, et l'autre pour Elrond, Gandalf et Thorin. Nous nous installâmes avec la compagnie, et je fis en sorte d'être assise entre Ori et Bilbon, et de ne pas regarder Kili, même si celui-ci ne me lâchait pas du regard, ce qui me mit profondément mal à l'aise. Les nains nous complimentèrent sur nos tenues puis nous commençâmes à manger. Le repas en compagnie des nains fut joyeux, comme d'habitude. Mais ils ne semblaient pas apprécier la compagnie des elfes, ni leur musique. Oìn mit même une serviette dans son cornet acoustique pour ne plus l'entendre. La nourriture en elle-même n'était pas trop mal, malgré le manque de viande.

Puis, j'ignore pourquoi, mon regard se posa au bout d'un moment sur Kili qui parlait à une elfe. Cela fit monter en moi un sentiment étrange, comme une brûlure au creux de l'estomac.

_*Ça s'appelle la jalousie*_ me souffla Hyldrìn _*Tirìa, tu ne pourras pas toujours t'échapper*_

_*C'est bien à toi de me dire ça*_ rétorquais-je

_*Comment ça?*_

_*Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi ou qui essaie de se rapprocher de toi, tu fais tout pour couper les ponts avec cette personne alors ne me donne pas de leçon s'il te plait*_

"Tout va bien, Tirìa?" m'interrogea Ori d'un air timide.

"Je suis juste un peu fatiguée" répondis-je en détachant mon regard de l'archer. "Je crois que je vais aller me coucher" dis-je avec un sourire.

"Je crois que je vais te suivre" m'annonça ma meilleure amie dans un demi bâillement.

Sur ces mots, nous nous levâmes de table, saluant les nains et leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. A ce moment-là, je me tournai vers le prince brun et croisai son regard (zut, moi qui ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux). Il semblait attristé de nous voir partir si tôt, et murmura un « bonne nuit » inaudible pour les autres mais pas pour moi, et il le savait.

"Tirìa! Hyldrìn!" nous interpella Gandalf. Nous nous approchâmes de sa table, à laquelle il nous présenta au seigneur Elrond.

Je notai d'ailleurs que Thorin avait quitté la table.

"Ravi de vous connaître mesdemoiselles" nous salua l'elfe en nous souriant. "Asseyez-vous je vous en prie."

Nous obtempérâmes, les deux princes à l'autre table le remarquèrent, et cela ne sembla pas leur plaire, et je pouvais sentir (je ne sais comment) qu'ils nous lançaient tous les deux des regards noirs, ou alors ces regards étaient-ils destinés à Elrond.

"Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans ma maison. Sachez que vous y serez les bienvenues quand vous le souhaiterez" ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

"Merci, seigneur Elrond" le remercia Hyldrìn. "Votre demeure est très agréable, mais pour l'heure, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, mon amie et moi aimerions retourner dans notre chambre, car nous sommes épuisées."

"Bien sûr" acquiesça-t-il en inclinant la tête.

Nous nous levâmes de table et nous éloignâmes. Nous suivions les longs couloirs de Fondcombe en silence. Alors que nous arrivions près de notre chambre, des pas derrière nous se firent entendre.

"Tirìa, attends."

La voix de Kili avait résonné dans le couloir. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Son regard brun était planté dans le mien, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient sur ses épaules puissantes. Son regard était triste et toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

"S'il te plaît, écoute-moi" l'entendis-je dire.

"Pas maintenant, Kili" répondis-je un peu sèchement.

"Tirìa..." commença-t-il.

"Kili, pour l'instant je suis juste épuisée et je n'ai pas la force d'avoir une conversation avec toi."

Sur ces mots je tournai les talons et entrai dans la chambre. Je l'entendis soupirer derrière la porte, alors qu'Hyldrìn était restée avec lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va se calmer" lui dit-elle. "Je crois que tu l'as vraiment profondément blessée. Mais elle finira par te pardonner."

"Mais quand? Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je…je m'en veux énormément, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer" expliqua-t-il a mon amie."Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça me fait de la voir me regarder comme elle le fait. Ça me rend fou de la voir m'éviter sans cesse. Tu peux essayer de lui parler, s'il te plaît?"

"Je vais essayer" céda-t-elle."Mais je ne te promets rien."

Suite à cela, j'allai m'allonger rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de cela, alors je préférai faire semblant de dormir quand elle entra, mais évidemment elle n'était pas dupe:

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Franchement, tu es vraiment trop dure avec lui. Je sais que tu as entendu notre conversation, tu devrais lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer"

Je ne répondis pas. Elle s'allongea dans le lit à côté du mien et n'ajouta pas un mot.

Elle avait peut-être raison, j'étais sans doute un peu trop dure avec lui. Et puis, je devais avouer qu'il me manquait, terriblement. Tout en pensant à l'archer, je me laissai peu à peu gagner par un profond sommeil, hanté par le sourire du jeune prince nain qui me manquait tant.

* * *

**Voilà, j'en ai fini avec ce chapitre. Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et merci de m'avoir lu. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Fondcombe-Partie 1

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Salut à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà, mon septième chapitre dans lequel on a un changement de point de vue. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Comme d'habitude, je remercie ScottishBloodyMary et Sharaa de m'avoir corrigées, et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews.**

**Siky: merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin comme tu dis :)**

**Maeva:**** ravi de voir que cette fic te plait toujours autant, en espérant que cela continue :)**

**Eilonna: comme tu dis, qui dit dispute, dit réconciliation. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews que tu me laisse a chaque chapitres :)**

**Neiflheim:**** c'est vraie qu'Hyldrin peut être agaçante, mais elle veut juste aider, mais cela va finir par se retourner contre elle ;) Je te laisse découvrir ça**

**Selena Psycho:**** contente de voir que tu apprécie ma fic, en espérant que ça continue :)**

**Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse à mon chapitre.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture :)**

**P.S: la partie entre crochet et en italique est un flashback**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Fondcombe-Partie 1**

**POINT DE VUE DE HYLDRIN**

Cela devait faire à peine une heure que je m'étais couchée, lorsque je sentis une main me secouer doucement l'épaule.

J'ouvris alors lentement les yeux, pour apercevoir une silhouette informe penchée au-dessus de moi, et sur le coup je dégainai la dague cachée sous mon oreiller. Mais elle me fut retiré d'un mouvement rapide.

"Calme-toi, c'est moi" entendis-je murmurer. "Viens avec moi une minute, j'ai à te parler."

Reconnaissant la voix de Fili, je sortis de mon lit en silence et le suivis en dehors de ma chambre.

"Evite de faire ça la prochaine fois, j'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque" lui reprochai-je.

Il me regarda un instant avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu enjôleuse : "Je sais que je suis très beau, mais de là à faire un arrêt cardiaque…"

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lançai:

"Non, c'est plutôt de voir une grosse tête barbue au dessus de mon visage qui m'a fait peur." Il prit un air faussement vexé alors que je ricanai. "Bon, tu ne m'as pas réveillée juste pour me dire à quel point tu es beau, si?"

Il reprit un air sérieux et me dit:

"Non, ça tu le sais déjà, je n'ai plus besoin de te le dire." Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel, quand il m'intima de le suivre.

Il m'amena à sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec son frère, chambre qui n'était pas loin de la mienne. Kili était allongé sur son lit et semblait dormir.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là?" demandai-je doucement.

"J'ai eu une idée."

M'attendant au pire, je demandai:

"Quelle idée?"

"Voilà, puisque Tirìa refuse toujours de parler avec Kili on pourrait la forcer à le faire."

"Comment tu comptes t'y prendre?"

"En les enfermant tous les deux dans votre chambre." Je lui lançai un regard surpris. "Je transporte Kili jusqu'à ta chambre, je le déposes sur ton lit et en ressortant je ferme la porte à clé. Elle sera bien obligée de lui parler si elle souhaite sortir."

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, surprise du plan qu'il avait monté.

"Quoi?" fit-il, un peu inquiet face à mon manque de réaction. "Tu trouves ça idiot?"

"Non, au contraire. C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète justement, c'est que ce soit une idée plutôt bonne" admis-je avec une petite voix moqueuse.

"Très drôle."

"Bon, et comment tu vas faire pour emmener Kili là-bas? Il est au courant?"

"Non. Et je te l'ai dit, je le transporte dans ta chambre."

"Mais comment? Je veux dire, il va sûrement se réveiller avant qu'on y arrive."

"Qui te dit qu'il dort?"

"Quoi? Comment ça?"

Il me regarda avec un air de fausse innocence alors que je comprenais peu à peu.

"Ne me dis quand même pas que..." son regard se fit insistant. "Tu l'as assommé?!"

"Je n'avais pas le choix."

"Tu es au courant qu'ils vont sans doute nous tuer demain?"

"Je leur dirai que c'était mon idée. Par contre, du coup, tu vas être obligée de dormir ici cette nuit" ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire faussement désolé.

"Oui, je suppose. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que je vais dormir dans ton lit" répondis-je en rigolant.

"Ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons" fit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Là-dessus, il souleva délicatement son frère dans ses bras, et sortit de la chambre. Je le suivai, et pendant qu'il posait Kili sur mon lit, je pris des vêtements pour le lendemain. Nous sortîmes de la chambre en prenant grand soin de la fermer le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller ma meilleure amie. Nous rentrâmes alors dans sa chambre et je m'allongeai sur le lit de Kili, alors que Fili s'installait sur le sien.

"Tu crois que ça va marcher?" demanda-t-il soudainement dans l'obscurité.

"J'espère que oui" répondis-je.

Puis nous restâmes silencieux alors que je m'endormis peu à peu, mais cette nuit-là ne fut pas de tout repos. Mon sommeil était troublé par des créatures sans visage qui nous attaquaient, leurs griffes aiguisées pointées vers nous. Nous étions sans armes, je me débattais comme je pouvais alors que je voyais mes compagnons tomber autour de moi. Ils étaient tous là, gisant dans leur sang qui se répandait lentement sur le sol, aspiré par la terre meuble et humide, leurs corps transpercés de toutes parts. Mon regard se posa finalement sur les corps de Kili, Tirìa et Fili et un hurlement s'étouffa dans mes sanglots.

"Hyldrìn réveille-toi!"

Je m'éveillai en sursaut et je vis Fili assis sur mon lit, me regardant. Mes joues étaient mouillées par les larmes et je tremblais de tout mon corps.

"Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi. Tu faisais un cauchemar. Tout va bien?"

J'acquiesçai en tentant de me calmer avant de lui dire:

"Désolée, je t'ai réveillé."

"C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es toute pâle, tu est sûre que ça va?"

"Oui, c'est juste que j'ai rêvé que l'on nous attaquait. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient trop forts et que vous tombiez, les uns après les autres, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit."

Je sentis des larmes brouiller mes yeux lorsque l'image des cadavres de mes amis s'imposa à moi. Fili me prit alors des ses bras et me serra contre lui tout en me berçant. Là, blottie dans ses bras puissants je me sentais toute petite mais en sécurité.

"Ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

Et sans y avoir réfléchi, je demandai:

"Tu me le jures?"

"Oui" souffla-t-il de plus belle avant d'embrasser le sommet de mon crâne "Je te le jure."

Il continua de me bercer doucement, alors que mon coeur battait à tout rompre, mais cette fois-ci mon cauchemar n'y était pour rien. Puis je me rendormis, blottie dans ses bras, quelque peu rassurée par ce contact autour de moi.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais toujours blottie dans les bras de Fili qui était demeuré avec moi tout le reste de la nuit. Ma tête était posée sur son torse et bougeait au rythme de sa respiration. Je me levai doucement en me libérant de son étreinte. Je pris les vêtements que j'avais emmenés la veille, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je fis une toilette rapide et m'habillai d'un pantalon blanc et d'une tunique bleue m'arrivant aux genoux. J'attachai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, lorsque j'entendis la douce voix de Tirìa dans ma tête:

_*HYLDRIN! Je te jure qu'à la minute où je sors je vous étrangle toi et Fili!* _

_*Vous ne sortirez pas de là tant que vous n'aurez pas discuté et tant que tu ne l'auras pas écouté!*_ rétorquai-je.

Je sortis alors de la salle de bain. Fili s'était réveillé et était maintenant assi sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Je le regardai, un peu gênée après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"Bonjour" me dit Fili avec un sourire. "Tu te sens mieux?"

"Oui, merci pour hier soir. Et désolée de t'avoir arraché de ton lit, tu n'étais pas obligé de rester avec moi toute la nuit."

"C'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seule" répondit-il avec son sourire qui me faisait fondre.

Un sourire tendre et chaleureux, ce sourire qui faisait que mon coeur battait à tout rompre sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi il s'emballait ainsi. Il y avait bien une raison qui me venait en tête, mais non, ça ne pouvait être cela. Je m'attachais peu aux autres, pour moi cela avait toujours été ainsi, j'avais toujours pensé que tout le monde partait un jour. Alors je me refusais de voir Fili autrement que comme un ami, juste un ami, rien de plus. Mais je me rendais bien compte que j'étais déjà beaucoup trop attachée à lui.

Je lui souris en retour, et m'assis sur le lit que j'avais occupé la nuit passée, lorsque Fili lança:

"J'espère que ça fonctionnera, parce que si on doit se faire tuer, il faut au moins que ça ait servi à quelque chose."

Je ricanai à sa remarque.

"Je l'espère..." j'allais continuer quand des cris se firent entendre.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir et nous nous rendîmes compte que les cris venaient de ma chambre.

"Je t'ai remerciée! Mais tu n'as pas voulu de mes remerciements!" criait Kili.

"ET ÇA T'ETONNE! Tu m'avais insultée cinq minutes plus tôt!" hurla Tirìa.

"Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça!"

"On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller" suggéra Fili.

J'acquiesçai et nous nous précipitâmes vers la porte, et lorsque nous entrâmes, Tirìa se retourna vers nous en nous lançant un regard noir de colère.

"Ah te voilà, toi!" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sèche et froide, glaciale même.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandai-je d'une petite voix.

"Ce qui se passe c'est que tu, non, VOUS avez osé m'enfermer avec ce-cet idiot! Vous refaites un coup pareil et je vous étripe tous les deux avant de vous donner en pâture aux wargs, c'est compris!?"

Là-dessus, elle sortit vivement de la chambre en fulminant de rage. Fili, Kili et moi étions restés seuls dans la chambre quand Fili souffla:

"Alors là, j'ai rien compris."

"Vraiment?" fit Kili d'une voix froide. "La prochaine fois, évitez de nous forcer la main! Parce que maintenant, c'est pire que jamais!"

"Kili..." commença son frère.

"On voulait simplement vous aider" plaidais-je

"Oui, et bien c'est raté! Vous ne pouviez pas simplement vous mêler de vos affaires! On ne vous a rien demandé! Maintenant, les choses ont empiré et c'est entièrement de votre faute!" cracha Kili avant de sortir à son tour, nous laissant, son frère et moi, pantois au milieu de la pièce.

Fili et moi échangeâmes un regard.

"Bon et bien, ça n'a pas marché" fis-je. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"On essaie de rattraper nos bêtises" proposa Fili. "Tu t'occupes de Tirìa et moi de Kili."

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Fili partit à la recherche de son frère alors que moi je cherchais ma meilleure amie.

En tournant dans un couloir, je l'aperçus. Elle me vit aussi et m'ignora superbement en passant à côté de moi. Je l'attrapai par le coude pour l'arrêter.

"Tirìa attends" dis-je.

"Non, ça va. Pour l'instant j'ai juste besoin d'être seule. Tu en as assez fait! Qu'est ce que vous avez eu besoin de vous en mêler? Ce n'était pas vos affaires, et maintenant à cause de vous c'est encore pire! Alors franchement merci beaucoup pour votre idée brillante."

Elle dégagea alors son bras avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, me laissant seule. Je retournai alors en direction de la chambre des deux frères espérant y trouver Fili. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité me déchirait les entrailles, je m'en voulais comme pas permis. Je passai la porte et trouvait un Fili à la mine maussade.

"Toi non plus il ne t'a pas écouté?" devinai-je.

"Non" affirma-t-il. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça."

Pendant tout le reste de la journée nous tentâmes de discuter avec les deux, mais rien à faire. Ils refusaient de nous adresser la parole, sauf pour nous reprocher quelque chose. Mais plus la journée avançait et plus je sentais quelque chose de bizarre. J'avais l'impression que tous les deux, surjouaient un peu. De plus, il m'était impossible de parler à Tirìa par la pensée. C'était comme si elle avait bâti une sorte de mur entre nos deux esprits, comme si elle voulait me cacher quelque chose.

"Ah, donc toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'ils cachent quelque chose." me dit Fili quand je lui fis part de mes impressions, mais en gardant pour moi mes impressions sur nos discussions en pensée.

"Oui, et souvent ils s'en vont au même moment, tu as remarqué?"

"Oui."

Vers la fin de l'après midi, nous nous étions décidés pour en suivre chacun un. Finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvés au même endroit alors que Tirìa et Kili s'étaient assis sur un banc à l'écart. Ils rigolaient tous les deux et commencèrent à chercher comment ils pourraient nous faire marcher encore plus. Fili et moi étions abasourdis. Ils nous menaient en bateau depuis le début. Nous sortîmes alors de notre cachette.

"J'en étais sûre!" hurlai-je en arrivant vers eux avec Fili.

"Vous vous êtes bien fichus de nous tous les deux" lança ce dernier avec un regard sévère.

En nous voyant ainsi, les deux farceurs se mirent à rire.

"Vous êtes vraiment horribles hein! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on s'en voulait énormément!" lâchai-je d'un ton désapprobateur.

"C'était le but" m'apprit ma meilleure amie. "Ça vous apprendra à vous mêler de vos affaires."

"Et la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de m'assommer, mon frère" lança Kili.

"Je te jure que tu me le paieras" annonçai-je à mon amie d'un ton menaçant.

Cette dernière et Kili rigolèrent de plus belle avant que Fili ne demande:

"Donc si je comprends bien, vous ne vous êtes jamais disputés ce matin?"

"Non, on s'était réconciliés et on a voulu vous donner une petite leçon pour vous apprendre à ne pas mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres" affirma Tirìa. "C'était assez drôle de vous voir essayer de vous rattraper."

"C'est vrai" confirma Kili.

Là-dessus, ils repartirent dans un grand rire. Finalement, je finis moi même par rire, mais il s'agissait surtout d'un rire de soulagement.

"Excusez-moi."

Lindir était arrivé derrière nous, coupant nos fous rires.

"Le dîner est servi" nous apprit-il.

Nous le remerciâmes et partîmes rejoindre le reste de la compagnie.

Après notre repas, les nains nous chantèrent à nouveau quelques chansons. Bofur s'était mit debout sur la table et chantait des chansons paillardes au grand dam des elfes. Certains nains commençaient à être saouls, notamment Nori qui me draguait ouvertement.

_*Euh Hyldrìn, tu ferais bien de t'éloigner de Nori*_ me conseilla mon amie.

_*Quoi? T'inquiète pas, je vais pas me laisser faire. Si jamais il devient un peu trop insistant, ou s'il a des gestes déplacés, je le remettrai à sa place.*_

_*J'en doute pas, mais si je te dis ça c'est à cause de Fili. Il lance un tel regard à Nori qu'on dirait qu'il est prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment.*_

Je tournais alors mon regard vers ce dernier et remarquai en effet le regard noir qu'il lançait à Nori. Préférant écouter les conseils de mon amie, je me levai tout en annonçant:

"Excusez-moi, je vais allez me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit à tous."

"Je viens avec toi" lança Tirìa.

"On vous raccompagne" annonça Fili en se levant, imité par son frère.

Nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit aux nains et Nori me lança d'une voix troublée par l'alcool:

"Bonne nuit ma douce et belle dame!"

Cette phrase lui valut un énième regard meurtrier de la part de Fili. Je crois que si un regard avait pû tuer, Nori serait devenu un tas de cendre en quelques secondes.

Nous traversâmes les nombreux couloirs tout en plaisantant. Fili semblait un peu renfrogné, ses yeux reflétaient toujours la lueur de rage qu'il avait envoyée à Nori. Quand nous arrivâmes devant notre chambre, Kili nous retint une minute.

"Dites-moi jeunes filles, et si on vous proposait un petit entraînement demain?"

"D'accord" acceptâmes-nous d'une même voix avec un sourire. "Bonne nuit."

Puis nous entrâmes dans notre chambre et d'un mouvement rapide, je mis une claque derrière la tête de ma meilleure amie.

"Aie!"

"Ça c'est pour le mauvais tour que vous nous avez joué. C'était vraiment pas cool" lui reprochai-je.

"Désolée. Mais au moins, votre piège a marché puisqu'on s'est réconciliés" me dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Mouais" fis-je avec une moue, même si je devais admettre qu'au fond j'étais assez fière.

"Sincèrement, merci. C'est toi qui avais raison, j'aurais dû t'écouter. Si vous ne nous aviez pas enfermés, je refuserais toujours de lui parler à l'heure qu'il est, ça j'en suis sûre. Je dois avouer que votre piège a été efficace, mais pas forcément nécessaire puisque de toute façon j'aurais fini par lui pardonner" dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

"Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir que j'ai toujours raison et qu'il faut toujours m'écouter" lançai-je avec un petit sourire.

"Mais bien sûr" souffla-t-elle avant d'aller se changer pour la nuit. "Toujours est-il que la prochaine fois, vous vous mêlerez de vos affaires, d'accord? Je sais que vous avez voulu aider, mais j'aurais préféré que vous nous laissiez régler ça entre nous."

Je me changeai pour la nuit tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

"D'accord, je suis désolée."

Elle acquiesça dans son lit pendant que je me glissais entre mes draps plus doux que de la soie et plongeai dans un sommeil qui, cette fois-ci, ne fut troublé par aucun cauchemar.

**POINT DE VUE TIRIA**

Nous fûmes réveillées le lendemain par deux tornades. Fili et Kili étaient entrés dans notre chambre sans cérémonie et sautèrent sur nos lits.

"Allez on se réveille mesdemoiselles!" crièrent-ils d'une même voix. "On vous attend dans une heure sur le terrain d'entraînement!"

L'entraînement...j'avais presque oublié ce détail.

"Vous aviez pas une manière plus douce de nous réveiller" râlai-je.

"Ouais, c'est vrai ça. Franchement, j'ai connu mieux, genre avec un petit déjeuner au lit par exemple" grogna Hyldrìn.

"Ouh là, mais on est grognon aujourd'hui" lança sarcastiquement Fili.

"Oui, je vois ça" renchérit son frère.

Là-dessus, les deux princes nains se lancèrent un sourire narquois et sur le moment, j'ai craint le pire.

Ils descendirent des lits, puis Fili alla dans la salle de bain pendant que Kili arrachait nos couvertures.

"Hey! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais!?" criai-je

Après ça, il m'arracha du lit, alors que Fili faisait de même avec Hyldrìn.

"Mais lâche-moi!" entendis-je hurler mon amie.

Je me débattais comme je pus pour me libérer des bras de Kili, mais sans succès. Soudain, je le sentis me lâcher. Et Hyldrìn et moi tombâmes dans l'eau du bain que Fili avait fait couler, eau qui évidemment était glacée. Je ressortis en crachant de l'eau et criai en direction des deux frères écroulés de rire:

"Ça vous nous le paierez! Je vous le promets!"

"Vous avez même pas idée de la grosse erreur que vous venez de commettre!" lança mon amie à son tour.

"Sur le terrain d'entraînement dans une heure" scandèrent-ils, ignorant nos menaces.

Ils sortirent de la chambre sans cesser de rire. Nous sortîmes difficilement de l'immense baignoire et nous nous séchâmes avant d'aller mettre des vêtements adaptés pour un entraînement.

Nous prîmes un petit déjeuner rapide et allâmes rejoindre les garçons sur le terrain. Sur le chemin, nous pestâmes allégrement contre les deux jeunes nains.

"J'te jure que ces deux là, je vais les tuer" lança mon amie.

"T'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose" lui assurai-je avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

"Ah vous voilà!" dit Kili quand nous arrivâmes.

"On avait peur que vous soyez restées congelées au fond de votre bain" lança Fili avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je vous jure qu'on se vengera!" promis-je, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Les deux frères repartirent dans un grand rire et nous commençâmes finalement l'entraînement. Pendant que moi je reprenais le tir à l'arc, Hyldrìn continuait l'épée.

"C'est incroyable les progrès que tu as fait" me complimenta Kili après plus d'une heure.

Il est vrai que mes flèches atteignaient de plus en plus souvent le centre de la cible, même si certaines se retrouvaient toujours plantées dans la terre.

"Je suppose que ma vue m'aide, j'ai des facilités pour viser" répondis-je, néanmoins contente de son compliment. "Mais c'est surtout grâce à toi" dis-je en souriant.

Il rougit à ma remarque et me lança un sourire radieux. Soudain, notre conversation de la veille, lorsque nous avions été enfermés, me revint en mémoire:

_["Tirìa" avait commencé Kili "Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal intentionnellement. Je sais bien que je peux me comporter en parfait crétin parfois. Mais je déteste te voir m'éviter. Cela me manque de ne plus discuter et rire avec toi. Tu me manques" avait-il terminé._

_Je me souvins que ses mots m'avaient vraiment touchée. Je l'avais bien vu au fond de ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait profondément. Et l'entendre me dire que je lui manquais m'avait légèrement fait sourire. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je crois que d'une certaine manière, j'avais besoin de l'entendre me dire tout cela._

_"Moi aussi je suis désolée" avais-je finalement soufflé. "Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela. Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter et t'ignorer comme je l'ai fait."_

_"Tu n'as aucune excuse à me présenter. J'ai agis comme un idiot."_

_"J'ai l'habitude maintenant" avais-je rétorqué dans un demi sourire._

_"Cela veut dire que tu me pardonnes?" m'avait-il demandé avec un regard plein d'espoir._

_"Oui" avais-je finalement répondu "Mais t'as pas le droit de faire ces yeux là, tes yeux de chien battu. Comment je peux t'en vouloir plus longtemps après?"_

_"Je sais, je suis très fort pour ça" avait-il rétorqué en riant._

_Puis mon rire s'était joint au sien. Je me souvenais à quel point cela était agréable de rire à nouveau avec lui. Cela m'avait vraiment manqué, et puis il était difficile d'en vouloir plus de quelques heures à Kili, il arrivait toujours à se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre. _

_"Mais dis moi" commençais-je après m'être calmée "je n'avais pas l'air de trop te manquer hier soir quand tu discutais avec cette elfe"_

_"Aurais-tu été jalouse?" demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique_

_"Oui" admis-je alors qu'il me regardais avec des yeux étonnés "Oui car à ce moment là, on ne se parlait toujours pas, bon d'accord à cause de moi je l'admet, et je te voyais parler avec quelqu'un d'autre sans aucun problème. Alors j'ai commencé à me dire que peut-être, au final, ça ne t'ennuyait pas tant que ça que je ne te parle plus"_

_Il continua de me scruter pendant un moment avant de m'attirer contre lui:_

_"C'est justement le contraire. C'est vrai, je discutais avec elle mais crois moi, j'aurais mille fois préféré que tu sois à sa place"_

_Je souris contre lui, puis après cela nous avions orchestré notre petite farce pour son frère et ma meilleure amie.]_

Kili me sortit soudainement de ma rêverie. Je continuai à m'entraîner au tir pendant encore environ une heure. Hyldrìn quant à elle s'était beaucoup améliorée dans le maniement de l'épée. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus assurés, plus précis et plus rapides. Elle parait les coups de Fili avec vitesse et souplesse, mais pas une fois elle n'avait réussi à le désarmer.

Ce fut finalement mon tour de m'entraîner à l'épée, je me tournai alors vers Fili qui me tendit une épée, la mienne étant restée dans ma chambre. Je la pris. C'était une arme très légère, avec des runes elfiques gravées le long de la lame.

"Ou l'as-tu trouvée?" demandai-je à Fili.

"Je l'ai empruntée dans l'armurerie" répondit-il.

"Empruntée?" répétai-je d'un un ton suspicieux.

"Oui, enfin c'est tout comme."

Je me mis à rigoler doucement avant que ne commencer les choses sérieuses.

"Attaque-moi" ordonna-t-il.

D'abord étonnée, j'obtempérai et me lançai sur lui. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il esquiva mon attaque et réussit à me mettre au sol du premier coup.

"Tu te tiens mal" me dit-il. "Et du coup, tu as un mauvais équilibre. Tu ne peux pas te jeter sur ton adversaire de cette manière, tu es bien trop prévisible. Feinte, part dans une direction, pour finalement attaquer dans une autre. Tiens-toi droite, tout en demeurant souple et mobile. Tu ne pourras jamais battre un ennemi de ma stature grâce à la force. Voilà pourquoi tu dois miser sur autre chose. Un adversaire tel que moi a deux défauts : la rapidité et la souplesse. C'est cela que tu dois travailler pour avoir une chance de me battre. Certains manient l'épée comme des brutes, attaquant de face, de manière droite et forte. D'autres dansent, attaquant de biais, tournoyant et feintant, brouillant les sens de leur adversaire, le perdant. Voilà ce que tu dois faire."

Il m'expliqua encore comment me tenir et nous continuâmes l'entraînement durant plusieurs heures. Il n'avait vraiment aucune pitié pour moi, et j'avais l'impression que notre petite mascarade de la veille n'y était pas pour rien. A la fin, j'étais tellement épuisée et courbaturée de partout que je ne rêvais que du lit douillet qui m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je m'étais un peu améliorée dans ma technique, mais Fili m'avoua qu'il y avait encore du boulot. Quand à Hyldrìn, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée.

J'avais tellement été concentrée dans mon apprentissage que je n'avais même pas remarqué que la grande partie de la compagnie nous avait rejoints.

C'est alors qu'un elfe vint nous prévenir que le déjeuner était servi. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais affamée jusqu'à cet instant.

Nous suivîmes l'elfe jusqu'aux tables pour le déjeuner, et encore une fois, pas de viande à l'horizon.

Le repas se passa, comme à son habitude, dans la bonne humeur et le bruit surtout. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir des maux de tête. Apparemment, mon ouïe surdéveloppée comportait aussi des inconvénients.

Puis Thorin s'approcha de notre table, le visage sérieux, et tous les nains se turent à son arrivée, il nous annonça alors:

"Nous partirons après-demain."

Puis il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot.

_*Déjà?*_ fit Hyldrìn, déçue.

_*Tu croyais vraiment que Thorin allait rester plus longtemps chez les elfes?*_ dis-je silencieusement.

_*Ouais, c'est pas faux.*_

"Je peux savoir quelque chose?" demanda Kili, interrompant notre conversation silencieuse. "Pourquoi vous paraissez si concentrées toute les deux aux même moment? Parfois vous semblez ailleurs, comme si vous aviez une discussion."

Mince, il l'avait remarqué.

_*Je pense qu'on peut leur dire Tirìa.*_

"Bien" commençai-je. "Depuis quelques années, nous nous sommes aperçues que nous pouvions communiquer par la pensée."

"Au fil du temps, un lien très fort s'est formé entre nous. Nous permettant de discuter ainsi" poursuivit mon amie.

Les nains et le hobbit parurent choqués par cette nouvelle.

Puis ce fut Fili qui ouvrit la bouche en premier: "Et...pouvez vous lire dans l'esprit des autres?"

"Oh..."

"Ça dépend!" coupai-je mon amie.

_*Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?*_

_*On a une vengeance à accomplir*_ lui rappelai-je.

"Cela peut nous arriver, mais c'est rare. D'ailleurs, nous avons appris des choses très intéressantes sur vous" déclarai-je aux neveux du roi avec un clin d'œil, et ces derniers semblèrent se décomposer.

"Comment ça?" s'inquiéta le plus jeune.

"Ce sont des choses que nous ne pouvons décemment pas dire en public" continua mon amie avec un sourire.

Ils se décomposèrent un peu plus et face à leur tête, nous ne pûmes nous retenir plus longtemps et nous éclatâmes de rire. Comprenant que nous nous étions moquées d'eux, ils reprirent des couleurs:

"Ne vous en fait pas" dis-je après m'être calmée. "Cela ne marche qu'entre nous."

Après cela, Hyldrìn et moi reçûmes une grande quantité d'eau. Fili et Kili étaient juste derrière nous avec de grands sourires vengeurs. Ils avaient versé deux grandes carafes d'eau sur nos têtes. Hyldrìn et moi étions trempées. Nous nous levâmes et fîmes face aux deux frère qui eux étaient parfaitement secs, nous tendîmes les bras vers eux avec un sourire mauvais:

"Gros câlin" dîmes-nous d'une même voix alors que les deux s'enfuyaient, craignant d'être mouillés eux aussi.

Nous courûmes derrière eux sous les rires de la compagnie. Ils descendirent des escaliers et nous nous retrouvâmes devant une fontaine. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis poussée et tombais la tête la première dans l'eau glacée, à la suite de mon amie.

Les deux frères étaient sur le côté, écroulés de rire.

"Bon ça va, vous avez gagné!" me résignai-je sous le regard étonné de mon amie.

_*Fais-moi confiance*_ lui soufflai-je.

"On gagne toujours" scanda Kili.

"Vous nous aidez à nous relever?"

Là-dessus, les deux frères s'approchèrent de nous et j'entendis Hyldrìn dans ma tête:

_*J'ai compris ce que tu veux faire, bonne idée.*_

Les deux nains nous tendirent une main que nous saisîmes. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'ainsi penchés, leur équilibre était très réduit. Ainsi, quand ils eurent pris nos mains et qu'ils virent nos sourire mauvais, nous les entendîmes souffler:

"Oh non."

A peine avaient-ils eu le temps de comprendre, qu'Hyldrìn et moi tirâmes un grand coup sur leurs mains, et les deux princes se retrouvèrent dans l'eau à côté de nous. Ils semblaient énervés de voir qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir aussi facilement.

Ils émergèrent en toussant et en nous promettant de se venger alors qu'Hyldrìn et moi étions écroulées de rire.

"On vous l'avait bien dit qu'on se vengerait"

Là-dessus, Hyldrìn et moi tentâmes de nous lever, mais c'était sans compter sur les deux princes qui nous en empêchèrent. Et là commença une vraie bataille dans l'eau. A plusieurs reprises, c'était eux qui avaient l'avantage. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus musclés que nous. Après plus d'une heure, le reste de la compagnie nous avait rejoints et alors deux équipes se formèrent: Hyldrìn, Ori, Nori, Gloìn, Bofur, Balin et moi d'un côté, puis Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Oìn, Bifur, Bombur et Dori de l'autre.

C'était un vrai champ de bataille. Nous passâmes plusieurs heures ainsi à nous amuser dans l'eau, oubliant pour la première fois la quête et le dragon.

Un peu plus tard, une voix grave se fit entendre:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"

"Désolé mon oncle, c'est de notre faute" fit Kili en hoquetant.

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et nous ordonna de sortir de là pour aller nous sécher. Nous obtempérâmes, et Hyldrìn et moi entrâmes dans notre chambre et trouvâmes des vêtements secs.

"A ton avis, à quoi ils peuvent bien penser pour se mettre dans cet état?" lança Hyldrìn

"Je ne sais pas, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir" déclarai-je en riant.

* * *

**Voilà, ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La semaine prochaine, la deuxième partie de leur séjour à Fondcombe. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous invite à me laisser des reviews**

**Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine ;)**


	9. Chapter 8: Fondcombe-Partie 2

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Coucou à tous! Ceci est la nouvelle version du chapitre 8, entièrement du point de vu d'Hyldrìn**

**Tout n'a pas été modifié, seulement une partie. Pour ce chapitre, Sarah March et ScottishBloodyMary m'avaient corrigés et je leur en remercie :)**

**Et merci à Guest et Lumatie pour la reviews qu'elles avaient laissées sur ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Fondcombe-Partie 2**

**POINT DE VUE HYLDRIN**

"A ton avis, à quoi ils peuvent bien penser pour se mettre dans cet état?" demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas, et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir" déclara mon amie en riant.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. On autorisa la personne à entrer, et ce furent les deux frères qui la passèrent:

"Alors, pas trop mouillées?" nous lança Kili, moqueur.

"Ça va, et vous?" lança Tirìa avec le même sourire.

"T'inquiète pas, on en a pas fini avec vous" renchérit Fili.

"Nous non plus" continuai-je en souriant.

Puis on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte.

"Entrez" scanda ma meilleure amie.

Ce fut Lindir qui entra. Il s'arrêta une seconde en voyant les deux jeunes princes nains, et ces derniers lui lancèrent un regard mauvais tandis que Lindir se tournait vers nous:

"Le seigneur Elrond demande à vous voir, mesdemoiselles."

"Très bien" répondis-je. "Nous arrivons."

Quand Lindir fut sortit, les deux frères se tournèrent vers nous, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de leur visage.

"Qu'est-ce que cet elfe vous veut?" lança froidement le nain brun.

"Je n'en sais rien" répondit Tirìa, visiblement surprise du ton qu'avait employé l'archer.

Je sortis alors de la pièce avec Fili. Ce dernier semblait contrarié.

"Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, ou je dois deviner ?" finis-je par lancer.

Il resta silencieux pendant environ une minute avant d'annoncer:

"C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop que cet elfe demande à vous voir comme ça d'un coup. Ça ne me plaît pas."

Je m'arrêtai et il m'imita, intrigué.

"Fili, serais-tu jaloux?"

"Moi!? Jaloux d'un elfe!? S'il te plait Hyldrìn" fit-il d'une voix légèrement indignée. "C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Alors l'idée que tu t'approches d'eux m'inquiète un peu."

"Confiance ou pas, sans eux on serait sans doute morts je te rappelle" déclarai-je alors que l'on se remettait à marcher. "Ecoute, si tu n'as pas confiance en eux, aie confiance en moi, d'accord?"

"Tu sais bien que je te fais confiance, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout."

On était arrivés devant une grande porte de bois magnifiquement sculptée. Tirìa et Kili avaient sans doute trainé un peu, car ils n'étaient pas encore là.

"Je doute que l'on ait quelque chose à craindre d'eux, tu sais. Mais je ferai attention, promis. Il ne m'arrivera rien."

Je lui lançai un sourire rassurant avant d'ajouter:

"Puisque tu n'es pas jaloux des elfes, aurais-tu été jaloux de Nori hier soir quand il me faisait des avances?"

"Pas du tout" fit-il, mais en rougissant légèrement néanmoins. "C'est juste que je ne trouvais pas correct la façon dont il te parlait."

_*Bien sûr, prends-moi pour un troll*_ me dis-je, loin d'être convaincue.

Nous attendions Kili et Tirìa depuis quelques minutes, lorsque nous les vîmes apparaître.

"Ah bah enfin! Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on vous attend!" leur lançai-je en les voyant.

Tirìa et moi frappâmes à la porte, puis une voix à l'intérieur nous dit d'entrer. Nous entrâmes alors dans la pièce, laissant les deux frères derrière nous. Nous arrivâmes dans une immense bibliothèque avec des tables de pierre au centre. Sur la plus grande, nous attendaient Elrond et Gandalf qui nous sourirent en nous apercevant.

"Ah, bonjour" nous lança Elrond amicalement. "Ravi de vous revoir, Emma et Alice."

Nous restâmes immobiles un instant en entendant les deux noms par lesquels il nous avait appelées.

_*Comment il nous a appelées!?*_ demandai-je, légèrement surprise.

Nous nous lançâmes des regards étonnés. Il savait, mais comment?

_*Gandalf?*_ soufflai-je soudain. _*Il est le seul à être au courant.*_

_*On ne lui a jamais dit nos véritables nom, mais Elrond voit l'avenir, je suppose qu'il sait beaucoup de choses*_ objecta mon amie.

"C'est Tirìa et Hyldrìn, aujourd'hui" corrigea-t-elle gentiment Elrond.

"Oui bien sûr" acquiesça-t-il. "Je peux sentir que vous êtes des jeunes filles très spéciales, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour que les Valars vous mènent ici."

"Sauriez-vous nous dire pourquoi les Valars nous ont choisies nous?" questionnai-je.

"Nul ne sait pourquoi les Valars font certaines choses" répondit Elrond. "Je suppose que si les Valars vous ont menés ici, c'est parce qu'ils ont dû voir en vous des qualités et des capacités que vous n'avez pas pu exploiter là bas. Je sais que vos vie dans cet autre monde n'était pas des meilleures, et que vos destins semblaient ne pas correspondre à ce dont vous méritez. Les Valars ont donc voulu vous donner un meilleure avenir. Mais ici, vous avez trouvé un nouveau monde, dans lequel vous vivrez votre nouvelle vie."

"Cela n'explique pas pourquoi c'est nous qui avons été choisies pour venir ici. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes certainement pas les seules à ne pas mériter le destin qui lui est attribué. Alors pourquoi nous?" argumentai-je d'une voix sûre.

Elrond sembla réfléchir un instant avant de nous dire calmement:

"Vous me semblez liées à la Terre du Milieu, d'une certaine manière. Quelque chose vous lie à ce monde, c'est sans doute pourquoi vous avez été choisies."

Soudain, deux jeunes elfes entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Ils étaient tout les deux bruns, et étaient sans doute des jumeaux vu leur ressemblance:

"Pardonnez-nous" s'excusèrent-ils auprès d'Elrond. "Nous ignorions que vous n'étiez pas seul."

"Ce n'est rien" répondit Elrond. " Elladan et Elrohir, mes fils" les présenta le seigneur d'Imladris avant de nous présenter à notre tour.

"Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure, père" dit l'un des deux (j'étais incapable de les différencier tellement ils se ressemblaient).

"Bien, je vais vous laisser retourner à votre chambre pour vous préparer" ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers nous.

Une fois seules dans notre chambre, je m'assis sur mon lit.

"D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par 'vous êtes liées à la Terre du-Milieu'?" demandai-je à mon amie.

"Je n'en sais" rien m'avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. "Je suppose qu'on le découvrira tôt ou tard. Après tout, on va vivre ici, désormais, et on est à moitié naines, ce qui veut dire..."

"Qu'on a sans doute la même espérance de vie que les nains" continuai-je

"Oui" souffla-t-elle.

"Dis moi, est ce que tu regrette?" demandais-je après quelques secondes

"Regretter quoi?"

"D'avoir quitter la Terre. Tu regrette d'être partie de ce monde pour venir ici?"

"Franchement? Non" répondit-elle "Bizzarement, je ne me sentais pas à ma place là bas. Ca peut paraitre étrange mais, je me sens beaucoup plus chez moi ici que je ne l'ai jamais été là bas. Et toi, tu regrette?"

"Non plus" admis-je "Je veux dire, il s'agit de deux mondes complètement différents, mais pourtant, comme toi, je sens que je suis là où je devais être. Sincèrement, si on me proposait de retourner là bas, je crois que je refuserais"

"Et puis, il faut dire que là bas, tout était différent depuis la mort de mon père. Quand il était là, je me sentais à peu près chez moi, mais depuis qu'il est parti..."

"Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Je ressens la même chose" avouais-je

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant plusieurs minutes encore quand soudain, nous entendîmes un bruit derrière la porte. J'entendis Tirìa souffler "Nan mais je rêve" avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre. Elle ouvrit d'un coup la porte et je découvris derrière, Fili et Kili qui semblaient choqués. Tirìa les fit rentrer rapidement avant de refermer la porte.

"Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant?" les réprimandais-je

"Non, c'est pas qu'on..." commença Kili

"On voulais juste venir vous dire pour le diner et..." continua son frère

"Et puis on a entendu..."

"Qu'est ce que vous avez entendu exactement?" coupa Tirìa, visiblement inquiète et agacée

"On vous a entendu parler d'un autre monde dans lequel vous étiez" avoua Kili d'une petite voix

Tirìa et moi échangeâmes un regard peu rassuré.

"C'est quoi cette histoire?" demanda Fili

Son frère et lui ne semblaient pas en colère, seulement curieux et un peu perdu.

_*Qu'est ce qu'on fait?*_ demandais-je

_*Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Ils nous ont entendu, autant leur expliquer*_

"D'accord, on vous raconte tout, mais vous devez promettre de n'en parler à personne" leur dis-je

"Bien entendu" dirent-ils d'une même voix

"Dites le!" exigea Tirìa

"Très bien, je le jure sur la tête de Kili" promit Fili

"Hey!" protesta son frère avant de nous lancer un regard "D'accord, je le jure sur la tête de Fili"

Satisfaites, nous leur racontions alors tout. Leur expliquant exactement tous ce qui nous étaient arrivés. Ils nous écoutaient en silence, sans nous interrompre.

"Seul Gandalf savait. Et Elrond l'a comprit" termina Tirìa

"Donc là bas, vous êtes mortes?" questionna Kili

"On suppose" lui dis-je "On ne sait pas vraiment"

"Attendez, Elrond dit que vous seriez liées à la Terre-Du-Milieu? Mais comment ça pourrait être possible?" demanda Fili

"On aimerait le savoir. On verra bien" lui répondis-je "En tout cas, je ne vous ai pas mentit, mes parents sont bel et bien morts quand j'avais neuf ans, le père de Tirìa est bien décédé l'an passé à cause d'une maladie, et sa mère est vraiment partie"

"En ce qui concerne notre famille, on vous a dit toute la vérité"

"Enfait, vous n'avez jamais vraiment mentit" dit Fili

Nous le regardions étonnée

"C'est vrai. Vous êtes restées telles que vous êtes, vous avez dit la vérité pour vos parents. En réalité, la seule chose, c'est que vous venez d'un autre monde"

"Et tu trouve que c'est rien ça?" lui dis-je

"Franchement, il a raison" renchérit son frère "C'est vrai, c'est surprenant et assez incroyable. Mais nous on vous apprécie comme vous êtes, et puis il faut avouer que si vous l'aviez dit avant, je ne pense pas qu'on vous aurait cru et c'est sûr, Thorin ne vous aurait pas accepté. Mais maintenant on vous connait, et on vous fait confiance. Ne vous en faites pas, on ne dira rien à personne. C'est promis"

Je voyais Tirìa lui sourire tendrement tandis que Fili poursuivait:

"Et donc, la Terre-Du-Milieu n'est qu'une histoire là bas?"

"Exact" affirmais-je "Ainsi que cette quête" ils nous lancèrent des yeux étonné tandis que je poursuivais avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser la mondre question "Et non, on ne vous dira rien. De toute façon, à notre arrivée ici cette histoire a été effacé de notre mémoire"

"C'est vrai, on ne sait absolument ce qu'il se passe ensuite"

"Dommage" soupira Kili "En tout cas, vous pouvez nous faire confiance"

"Allez, on va vous laissez vous préparer pour le diner" ajouta son frère

"Merci" leur dit Tirìa tandis qu'ils se dirigaient vers la porte "Et pas un mot"

"Juré!" promis Kili, mettant une main sur le coeur

"Au moins, quand vous aurez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, vous pourrez toujours vous tourner vers nous" nous dit Fili

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre en nous lançant un "à tout à l'heure"

"Je sais pas toi, mais moi ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler" avouais-je à mon amie

"Oui, moi aussi" me dit-elle en souriant"On ferait bien de se préparer pour le repas" ajouta-t-elle soudainement.

J'acquiesçai et me rendis dans la salle de bain, histoire de me rafraîchir un peu. J'en ressortis et me dirigeai vers l'imposante armoire. Je choisis une robe de couleur marron qui m'arrivait aux pieds. Elle était très légère et son tissu doux au toucher. Le décolleté était peu profond, orné de motifs dorés. Les manches étaient longues, et laissaient mes épaules légèrement découvertes, dévoilant ma peau blanche. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en une longue natte.

Tirìa s'était habillée d'une longue robe rouge sur laquelle se dessinaient des motifs argentés. Je lui coupai un peu les cheveux, qui avaient considérablement poussé, au point de lui descendre jusqu'au milieu du dos. Je ne me débrouillai pas trop mal en coiffure. A vrai dire, si je n'avais pas quitté la Terre, j'aurais ouvert mon propre salon.

Bref, une fois prêtes, nous partîmes en direction des tables du dîner. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, l'un des fils d'Elrond nous vit et nous proposa de manger à sa table en compagnie de son frère. Et bien sûr, tout ça non loin des nains qui entendirent leur proposition et qui lancèrent des regards mauvais dans notre direction. Je le soupçonnais d'ailleurs d'avoir fait cette proposition dans le dessein que les nains l'entendent.

"Merci mais je crois que nous allons plutôt rester avec nos compagnons" déclinai-je poliment.

"Mais merci pour votre proposition" ajouta ma meilleure amie.

Il sembla un peu vexé que l'on préfère manger avec les nains plutôt qu'avec eux, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Depuis l'instant où nous étions arrivés, j'avais tellement entendu les elfes dire que les nains étaient cupides, dangereux, ingrats, bruyants et j'en passe, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume envers les elfes. Mes origines naines, sans doute, se manifestaient.

Quand nous nous installâmes à table, tous les nains (y compris Dwalin) semblèrent ravis de nous voir et surtout de voir que nous avions refusé la proposition de l'elfe. C'était la première fois qu'ils nous laissaient nous servir en premier dans les plats, puisque c'était encore de la verd... attendez…non, les elfes nous avaient apportés un peu de viande, alléluia!

J'étais assise près de Fili qui ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard entre le moment où j'étais arrivée et celui où je m'assis près de lui. Tirìa s'assit à ma gauche et à la droite de Kili, qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Tu es très en beauté" m'avait soufflé le prince blond.

A ces mots, mon coeur rata un battement, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

"Merci" répondis-je avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Comme d'habitude, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les chansons.

Soudain, Nori, qui n'était pas très loin de moi, m'interpella. Je me tournai alors vers lui et l'écoutai avec attention:

"Je tiens à excuser le comportement que j'ai eu envers vous hier soir" s'excusa-t-il. "J'avoue que j'ai très peu de souvenirs, mais je me rappelle de certaines de mes paroles envers vous."

"Ce n'est rien Nori, vraiment. Vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal."

"Ça, c'est sûr" lança soudainement Dwalin. "Car après leur départ, c'est sur moi que tu t'es rabattu!"

"Tu-tu plaisantes?" balbutia Nori, rouge de honte.

"J'aimerais bien" soupira le grand nain.

Là-dessus tous les nains, y compris Tirìa et moi, éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Nori. L'imaginer en train de draguer Dwalin était vraiment étrange et drôle en même temps. Le reste de la soirée fut très joyeux, puis Tirìa et moi nous levâmes pour aller nous coucher, et tous les nains nous souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Nous entrâmes dans notre chambre et enfilâmes nos tenues pour la nuit.

"Il ne t'a pas lâchée du regard" lança soudainement mon amie.

"Mmh, qui ça?" demandai-je distraitement.

"D'après toi? Fili. Et ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vue rougir quand il t'a complimentée sur ta tenue. Et puis j'ai aussi entendu les battements de ton coeur s'accélérer."

"Depuis quand tu espionnes les battements de mon coeur?" demandai-je.

"Je ne passe pas mon temps à l'écouter, mais au moment où il t'a dit 'tu est très en beauté' ton coeur faisait un tel bruit qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas l'entendre."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Dis-moi, et sois honnête, tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de Fili par hasard?"

"Quoi!?" fis-je d'une voix surprise. "Bien sûr que non. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un ami, c'est tout."

"Mouais, j'en suis pas convaincue. Tu essaies toi-même de t'en convaincre, ça se voit. Pourquoi tu refuses de t'attacher plus que ça aux autres?"

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi" rétorquai-je.

"Oui" fit-elle d'une voix douce. "Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu tes parents que tu perdras tout le monde. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, tout le monde ne part pas forcément. Regarde, je suis toujours là moi."

Elle avait raison au fond, je le savais bien mais je refusais de l'admettre. Alors que nous nous glissions dans nos lits, le cauchemar que j'avais fait me revint en mémoire, et je revis les cadavres de tous mes amis autour de moi, tout ce sang qui s'étalait. Repenser à tout cela me faisait frissonner. Je ne pourrais supporter de perdre l'un d'eux, je le savais bien.

Cette nuit-là, il ne me fut pas facile de m'endormir. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, notamment: suis-je amoureuse de Fili? Au premier abord, j'aurais dit non. Après tout, il était un nain alors que je ne l'étais qu'à moitié, de plus il était prince et héritier de Thorin. Il était destiné à devenir roi alors que moi je ne venais même pas de ce monde. Non, jamais je ne l'avais vu autrement que comme un ami. Alors que ma tête tentait de m'en convaincre, les battements rapides de mon coeur allaient dans l'autre sens. Et si je le voyais effectivement plus que comme un simple ami? Non, c'était impossible. _"Mais si c'était le cas?"_ fit une petite voix dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais m'attacher à lui de cette manière, c'était trop douloureux. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer quoi que ce soit. Non, il fallait que je me détache de lui, que je m'éloigne peu à peu. Cette perspective me déchira le coeur. J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse une fois, il y avait longtemps. Mais je l'avais perdu et je savais que je ne pourrais survivre à une nouvelle perte de ce genre.

Tirìa avait tort sur un point, tous ceux que j'aimais finissaient toujours par s'en aller. Cela commença avec mes parents, puis il y eut cette fameuse personne que j'avais aimée, le premier dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, mais qui était parti. Et à présent, j'avais perdu mon deuxième père _*sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis morte* _pensai-je. Et un jour ou l'autre, elle partira elle aussi, celle qui avait toujours été comme ma soeur. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait me dire, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre elle partirait, comme tous les autres.

Je n'avais d'autre choix, si je ne voulais pas souffrir d'une nouvelle perte, que de me détacher de lui. C'était mieux ainsi, pour tout le monde... _"Surtout pour toi"_ me fit cette petite voix dans ma tête. Et au fond, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort...

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, il était encore tôt. Le soleil devait être levé depuis à peine une heure. Incapable de me rendormir, je me levai et m'habillai rapidement avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre, emportant avec moi mes flèches, mon arc et mon épée, dans l'idée de m'entraîner un peu.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je me dirigeai vers le terrain d'entraînement, ainsi armée. Je commençai par tirer quelques flèches sur les cibles disposées le long du terrain. Lorsque j'avais commencé à apprendre le tir à l'arc, presque toutes mes flèches se retrouvaient dans la terre autour de la cible. Sur les trois heures que j'avais passées à m'entraîner la veille, plusieurs flèches l'avaient atteinte, mais bien loin du centre. Kili m'avait donné des conseils pour m'améliorer, conseils que je suivais à la lettre à présent.

Je me plaçai comme il me l'avait dit, me concentrai sur ma cible et tirai. Je passai un certain temps à tirer mes flèches les unes après les autres et je remarquai qu'avec le temps, j'atteignais la cible avec bien plus de facilité. J'allai récupérer mes flèches encore utilisables, et abandonnai celles qui étaient brisées ou avaient perdu leurs empennes.

Puis j'empoignai mon épée et effectuai quelques mouvements que m'avait appris Fili. Mon coeur se serra en pensant à ce dernier. Je n'avais pas oublié ce que j'avais décidé la veille, me détacher de lui, oublier tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, mais cela me paraissait impossible.

Mes mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et précis, alors que je fouettais l'air avec force. Je sentais mes muscles se fatiguer, mais passai outre.

J'imaginai un adversaire face à moi. A chacune de ses attaques, je me figurais que je l'évitais ou que je parais. Puis je fis des feintes, des parades. Dans ma tête, mes ennemis tombaient les uns après les autres. Soudain une épée, bien réelle, croisa le fer de la mienne au-dessus de ma tête. Levant les yeux, je remarquai que j'étais face à un elfe. Il était grand, il avait une longue chevelure brune et ses yeux étaient d'un marron profond. Je l'avais déjà croisé auparavant, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Il faisait partie des elfes qui dénigraient le plus les nains.

"Vous êtes plutôt douée, mais il vous manque encore de la technique" me dit-il en rangeant son arme. "Je suis Fwerën."

"Hyldrìn" répondis-je d'un ton un peu suspicieux.

Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais cet elfe ne m'inspirait pas confiance, au contraire des autres à Fondcombe. Je rangeai néanmoins mon épée dans son fourreau. Alors que je ramassai mon arc il lança:

"Je me demande comment deux femmes peuvent se retrouver avec de tels personnages."

"Je vous demande pardon?" fis-je un peu sèchement.

"Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes en compagnie de treize nains. Ils sont peu courtois, bruyants et d'une grande indélicatesse. De plus..."

"Je vous conseille de vous taire!" le coupai-je. "Je ne vous laisserai pas insulter mes amis comme vous le faites. De plus, en parlant d'eux ainsi, c'est de moi dont vous parlez, car je suis à moitié naine, alors je vous déconseille d'aller plus avant dans vos propos."

J'avais déclaré tout cela d'un ton relativement calme, mais avec une voix néanmoins froide.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser" fit-il en s'inclinant. "Je ne voulais pas vous vexer."

"Et bien évitez à l'avenir de tenir de tels propos sur mes compagnons, ou alors la prochaine fois, c'est à la compagnie que vous devrez répondre, et notamment à Thorin qui se montrera beaucoup moins courtois que moi."

Puis je tournai les talons et vis arriver Fili avec son frère, Tirìa et Bofur. Mon coeur se serra une nouvelle fois en voyant le prince blond.

J'avançai à grand pas vers eux.

"Tout va bien?" me demanda Fili en apercevant mon visage sombre.

"Oui oui, ça va" répondis-je en faisant attention de ne pas le regarder directement.

Alors que nous nous éloignions du terrain, je leur rapportai la discussion que j'avais eue avec l'elfe. Tous avaient pris un air mêlant la colère et l'indignation.

"Je vais aller lui dire deux mots sur les nains, moi!" lança Kili en commençant à faire demi tour.

Son frère le retint et Tirìa lui dit:

"Calme-toi, je te rappelle qu'on est chez eux ici. Si on s'attaque à eux, on est sûrs de ne jamais repartir. Et puis de toute façon, on s'en va demain."

Nous repartîmes alors en direction des tables pour déjeuner.

"Au fait, au sujet de votre communication par la pensée" commença au bout d'un moment Fili. "Est ce que vous pouvez voir dans la tête de l'autre à tout moment, n'importe quand?"

"Non" répondit mon amie. "Si on le veut, on peut bloquer notre esprit. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer."

"Oui, s'il y a des choses que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, il me suffit de bâtir une sorte de mur entre nos esprits. Mais évidemment, je ne peux pas voir tout ce qu'elle fait."

"Heureusement d'ailleurs" objecta-t-elle. "J'ignore comment expliquer de quelle manière ça fonctionne..."

"Alors n'explique rien" intervint Kili. "Ça semble suffisamment compliqué."

Durant le repas, j'avais pris soins de me tenir éloignée de Fili, et de ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Cela ne lui échappa pas. Je sentais son regard bleu fixé sur moi. J'avais tellement envie de m'asseoir près de lui, discuter avec lui. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me berce à nouveau, comme il l'avait fait lorsque j'avais fait ce cauchemar terrifiant. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, j'avais déjà trop souffert de la perte de personnes que j'aimais. Je ne pourrai vivre cela une nouvelle fois.

Soudain, la voix de Tirìa se fit entendre:

"Hyldrìn, tu peux venir s'il te plait? J'ai à te parler."

J'acquiesçai et la suivis dans une sorte de petite clairière assez isolée.

"Bon, à quoi tu joues?" commença-t-elle.

"Pardon?"

"Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu évites de parler à Fili, ou même de le regarder? Je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de faire."

"Tirìa, écoute, j'ai déjà perdu trop de gens que j'aimais, tu te souviens quand mes parents sont morts? Ou quand je l'ai perdu, « lui »?"

Je m'étais toujours interdite de prononcer son nom après qu'il m'ait laissé, ce garçon que j'avais aimé et qui était tout simplement parti à jamais. Prononcer son nom me faisait trop mal. Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment, quand sa mère en larmes m'avait appelée un matin, m'annonçant que son corps avait été retrouvé au fond d'un ravin. Il aimait la randonnée, et cette dernière avait fini par avoir raison de lui. A l'annonce de sa mort, j'avais senti mon coeur s'arrêter, je ne pouvais plus respirer ou même parler. Puis je m'étais écroulée, littéralement. J'avais pleuré à chaudes larmes. J'avais eu envie de hurler, mais aucun son n'était parvenu à sortir. J'avais passé des mois à tenter de m'en remettre, et je crois que d'une certaine manière, je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment remise, même trois ans plus tard.

Non, jamais je ne pourrai revivre cela, je le savais bien.

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens" fit finalement Tirìa d'une voix douce. "C'est moi qui ai passé des mois à te consoler. Mais écoute, ce n'est pas en t'éloignant des autres que tu souffriras moins. Tu ne peux pas tout simplement fuir tout ceux que tu aimes et qui t'aiment en retour"

"Tirìa, s'il te plaît, je sais que tu veux m'aider mais...c'est trop dur. Je ne supporterai pas de faire face à une nouvelle perte, alors je préfère me détacher des autres."

"Qui te dit que nous aurons des pertes? Et tu crois vraiment qu'en te détachant d'eux, ça fera moins mal s'il arrivait quelque chose? Je sais que tu as peur, moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour toi et pour chaque membre de cette compagnie. On ne peut pas commencer à imaginer le pire, sinon on ne s'en sort pas."

"J'ai besoin d'être seule" murmurai-je avant de m'éloigner.

Elle ne pouvait comprendre, je savais qu'elle voulait m'aider mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Au fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs, sans but, réfléchissant aux paroles de mon amie. C'était vrai, je ne pouvais vivre dans la peur continuelle que quelque chose se produise, mais c'était comme cela. Je m'étais déjà beaucoup trop attachée à lui, puis les mots qu'il avait prononcés ce soir là, le soir de mon cauchemar, me revinrent en mémoire:

["Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais...je te le jure"]

Ils me l'avaient tous déjà dit. Mes parents avaient jurés d'être toujours là pour moi, ainsi que « lui », et où étaient-ils maintenant? J'arrivai à un balcon sur lequel je m'arrêtai. M'appuyant à la balustrade, une chanson de mon enfance me revint en tête, chanson qui me correspondait à merveille en cet instant:

_"S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement _

_Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant _

_Nul homme ne vaut de souffrir autant _

_C'est de l'histoire ancienne, je jette, j'enchaîne_

_(Qui crois-tu donc tromper? _

_Ton coeur en feu est amoureux _

_N'essais pas de cacher la passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux _

_Pourquoi donc le nier? _

_Il t'a envoutée, il t'a ensorcelée!)_

_Non non, jamais je ne le dirais non non _

_(Ton coeur soupire, pourquoi mentir ohoh?) _

_C'est trop banal d'être sentimentale_

_J'avais pourtant appris la leçon _

_Mon coeur connaissait la chanson _

_Mais tout vacille, accroche toi ma fille _

_T'as le coeur trop fragile, évite les idylles_

_(Pourquoi nier, c'est dément, le tourment de tes sentiments? _

_Remballes ton compliment _

_Quand tu mens c'est passionnément _

_Tu l'aimes et c'est normal _

_La passion t'emballe et ça fait très très très très mal)_

_Non non, jamais je n'avouerais non non _

_(Même si tu nie, tu souris car tu l'aimes!) _

_Laissez tombez, je ne suis pas amoureuse _

_(Lis sur nos lèvres, lis ton coeur car tu l'aimes) _

_Jamais jamais je ne vous dirais (Jamais jamais non) _

_Jamais jamais je n'oserai! _

_(C'est pas la peine d'hésiter car tu l'aimes) _

_Ohoh, oserai-je un jour t'avouer comme je t'aime?"_

Cette chanson, je l'avais entendue il y avait longtemps de cela. Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais complètement dans ces paroles, car oui j'étais tombée amoureuses de lui, même si je refusais de l'admettre. De toute façon, j'avais décidé de me détacher, de lui alors je devais oublier.

"Que faites vous seule ici?"

Elrond était arrivé derrière moi, je le regardai un instant avant de répondre:

"J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir."

Puis je tournai à nouveau mon regard sur le paysage s'étendant devant moi. Tout n'était que collines verdoyantes. En contrebas s'écoulait une rivière qui miroitait de reflets argentés sous le soleil. Elrond se posta à côté de moi et contempla à son tour la vue.

"J'ai eu vent de votre altercation avec Fwerën, je suis navré de son comportement."

"Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Seigneur Elrond. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que les relations entre les nains et les elfes ont toujours été houleuses."

"Il est vrai, à mon grand regret, mais cela n'excuse en rien ses mots."

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants avant d'ajouter:

"J'aimerais savoir une chose."

"Je vous écoute."

"Hier, vous nous avez dit que nous étions liées à la Terre du Milieu. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez voulu dire par là."

Il demeura silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, observant le paysage qui s'étendait face à nous, avant de commencer avec une voix douce:

"Votre histoire est beaucoup plus liée à ce monde que vous ne le pensez."

"Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas. Nous venons de la Terre, comment nous pourrions être liée à la Terre du Milieu? Là-bas, cet endroit n'est pas réel, il a été créé dans une histoire. Nos parents sont nés sur Terre, nous sommes originaires de là-bas."

"Je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi j'ai cette sensation que vous avez un grand lien vous unissant à cette terre, mais j'en suis certain. Vous n'êtes pas aussi étrangères à ce monde que vous le croyez. Vous le découvrirez bien assez vite."

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il s'éloigna, me laissant seule sur le balcon.

Comment pourrais-je être liée à cet endroit? C'était la première fois que j'y venais, je m'en souviendrais sinon. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Et puis, si vraiment nous avions été liées à ce monde, si nous avions une quelconque histoire avec la Terre du Milieu, les Valars nous en auraient parlé, non?

"Ah, Hyldrìn vous êtes là."

Bilbon était arrivé derrière moi et je pus remarquer son visage soulagé en me voyant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandai-je.

"Voilà des heures que nous vous cherchons. Tirìa nous a dit que vous vouliez un peu vous retrouver seule, puis nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter en ne vous voyant pas réapparaître deux heures plus tard. Elle a tenté de vous appeler par la pensée, mais vous ne répondiez pas."

"Désolée, j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je m'étais éloignée depuis aussi longtemps."

"Venez, les autres sont vraiment inquiets, surtout Tirìa."

J'acquiesçai et le suivis.

"Vous allez bien?" me demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

"Oui oui, ne vous en faites pas."

Bilbon avait dû sentir que je n'étais pas vraiment honnête avec lui, mais il n'insista pas. Nous continuâmes notre chemin en silence, puis je vis Tirìa arriver droit sur moi.

"Où étais-tu? On s'est fait un sang d'encre!"

"Désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte que j'étais partie si longtemps mais je vais bien."

"Pourquoi as-tu bloqué ton esprit? Je n'arrivais pas à te parler."

"Je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne sais pas, j'avais besoin d'être seule physiquement et mentalement."

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris pourquoi. Je vis arriver derrière elle le reste de la compagnie, qui semblait soulagée de me revoir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru qu'il m'étais arrivé?" demandai-je en les voyant accourir tous soulagés. "Ce n'est pas comme si cet endroit grouillait d'orcs."

"C'est juste que tu as disparu depuis le début de l'après-midi, et que maintenant le dîner est prévu dans trois heures. Alors forcément on s'est inquiétés" argumenta Kili.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me suis baladée un peu partout, et je me suis finalement arrêtée sur un balcon."

Soudain mes yeux croisèrent des yeux bleus, des yeux que je connaissais bien. Fili me fixait, et son regard avait une lueur de tristesse. Je détournai vite le mien. Ce simple contact visuel avait suffit à affoler mon cœur.

_*Viens avec moi dans la chambre, il faut que je te dise quelque chose*_ dis-je silencieusement à mon amie.

Là-dessus, nous prîmes congé des nains, prétextant vouloir nous changer avant de dîner. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux, de lui surtout, il fallait que je m'en tienne à ma résolution, c'était mieux ainsi. Nous nous rendîmes dans notre chambre. Je lui rapportai alors ce que m'avait dit Elrond quelques heures plus tôt.

"Attends, donc il pense vraiment qu'on aurait pu vivre ici?" fit Tirìa d'une voix surprise.

"Il ne l'a pas clairement dit, il m'a dit que notre histoire était liée à la Terre du Milieu, bien plus que ce que l'on pensait. Que nous n'étions pas si étrangères que cela à ce monde."

"Mais...c'est impossible. Si on avait vécu ici, on s'en souviendrait quand même. Et puis, les Valars nous l'auraient dit. Comment pourrions-nous avoir un passé ici?"

"Je me suis posée les mêmes questions" avouai-je. "Je suppose qu'on en saura plus d'ici quelques temps. Toujours est-il que ce soir est notre dernière soirée à Fondcombe."

"Je sais. C'est étrange, d'un côté ça me rend triste de devoir partir, mais d'un autre, je suis contente de reprendre la route" me dit-elle.

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire."

Nous nous préparâmes alors pour notre dernier repas dans cette demeure, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers les tables pour le dîner. Je m'étais installée entre Tirìa et Bilbon. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il manquait un nain. Fili était absent. J'interpellai alors son frère pour lui demander où il était.

"Il s'est couché. Il s'est beaucoup entraîné après que l'on t'ait retrouvée, et il était épuisé. Il s'est allongé sur son lit et s'est endormi tout de suite."

Je continuais à manger en silence. Je ne me comprenais plus. Il y a peine quelques heures, je tentais d'échapper à son regard, et à présent, je le cherchais. Mais j'avais fait mon choix, je ne devais plus penser à lui de cette manière. Je n'aimais pas cette idée, mais je n'avais d'autre choix. Puis Thorin vint nous dire d'aller nous coucher, nous allions repartir tôt le lendemain, il nous fallait être reposés.

Tirìa et moi nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur nous commençâmes à préparer nos sacs pour le lendemain, en silence, puis nous nous couchâmes dans nos lits respectifs, sans dire un mot. Demain les choses sérieuses allaient reprendre, c'était sans doute la dernière fois que je dormais dans un lit avant longtemps, la dernière fois que je me sentais pleinement en sécurité, sans craindre d'être attaquée en pleine nuit.

Demain, à cette heure-ci, qui sait où nous passerions la nuit?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé**

**Sinon bah, tant pis. J'irais pleurer dans mon coin toute seule :( lol**

**Pour la chanson, si vous ne l'avez pas reconnu, il s'agit de Sentimentale dans Hercule (disney)**

**Une pitite review? *yeux du chat potté***


	10. Chapter 9: La montagne et les gobelins

**Salut à tous! J'espère que tout vas bien pour vous. Désolée pour ce nouveau retard en tout cas voici ce neuvième chapitre qui arrive un peu tard, mais bon si vous continuez à me lire j'en déduis que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (enfin j'espère)**

**Merci à ma bêta Sarah March qui m'as une nouvelle fois corrigée (en espérant que tu n'en ai pas trop marre lol) et à une amie (dont je tairai le nom si vous voulez bien) qui a corrigée la fin.**

**Merci à Lumatie, Eilonna et Twix13 pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :) C'est toujours agréable de voir que votre fic est appréciée :) Et bien sûr merci à vous lecteurs anonymes qui passez lire ma fic sans rien dire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait quand même :) Mais je le répète, n'hésitez pas a laisser une petite review, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous manger lol.**

**Bon, je vous laisse à mon chapitre 9 (qui est entièrement du point de vue de Tiria)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Chapitre 9: La montagne et les gobelins**

(Point de vue de Tirìa)

Notre dernière nuit à Fondcombe fut agréable, même si un sentiment d'appréhension me tordait l'estomac. A l'aube quelqu'un frappa doucement à notre porte. C'était Ori:

"Levez vous mesdemoiselles! Nous partons bientôt"

Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse, remettant nos tenues de voyage que nous avions en arrivant mais qui avaient été lavés, puis nous sortîmes rejoindre les autres. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Thorin commença la marche. Je sentis une pointe de regret en quittant ces lieux, cet endroit allait me manquer je le sentais. De plus j'avais toujours cette appréhension au creux de l'estomac, comme si quelque chose allait nous tomber dessus. Nous étions partis au petit matin, sans en avertir les elfes. Lindir nous vit, mais ne tenta rien pour nous arrêter.

"Où est Gandalf?" interrogea soudainement Hyldrìn

C'est vrai, où était-il? Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque chapeau gris à l'horizon.

"Il nous rejoindra plus tard" nous apprit Bilbon

Le voyage avait plutôt bien démarré, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la douce et mélodieuse voix de Thorin:

"Hyldrìn! Tirìa!" nous appela-t-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentis une certaine colère dans sa voix.

Nous nous approchâmes, et il nous regarda avec mécontentement:

"Pourquoi vous n'en n'avez pas parlé avant?" nous questionna le chef

"Bonjour à vous aussi. Vous avez bien dormi?" lançais-je

Il me jaugea avec colère avant d'ajouter "Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi et répondez à ma question!"

"A propos de quoi?" demanda Hyldrìn

"Du fait que vous puissiez communiquer entre vous par la pensée"

"Quelqu'un vous l'a dit?" s'étonna mon amie

"Non, je vous ai entendu en parler avec la Compagnie" avoua-t-il

"Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant?" l'accusais-je

"Ne changez pas de sujet!" rétorqua Écu-de-chêne

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important" lui dis-je

"C'est très important, cela aurait pu nous aider"

J'allais rétorquer quand Hyldrìn me coupa dans mon élan:

"Cela vous a déjà aidé" il l'a regarda, étonné "Oui, lorsque les trolls étaient sur le point de vous dévorer, comment croyez vous que j'ai su ce que préparait Tirìa lorsqu'elle est intervenue. Vous avez sans doute raison, on aurait dû vous en parler plus tôt. Désolé, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous fait pas confiance, loin de là, c'est juste que c'est devenu une véritable habitude pour nous et ça nous semblait normal, et pas très important."

Elle avait sortit tout ça sur un ton calme, ton que moi même je n'aurais pas pu garder. Il hocha la tête en signe que nos excuses étaient acceptées. Hyldrìn s'éloigna et se replaça près de Bilbon et Bofur alors que moi je marchais de nouveau près de Fili et Kili. Hyldrìn était un peu plus loin devant nous. Elle évitait toujours Fili et même avec le reste de la compagnie elle était différente, moins amicale, un peu plus distante et la plupart l'avait remarqué. Toujours cette peur de s'attacher aux autres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait, bien sûr elle avait beaucoup souffert en perdant ses parents et en perdant son premier petit ami, mais je voyais bien que s'éloigner de Fili la faisait bien plus souffrir. J'avais tant de fois essayé de la raisonner, mais rien à faire. Quant à Fili, il ne comprenait pas son soudain changement de comportement avec lui. A plusieurs reprises il avait tenté de lui parler mais à chaque fois elle se débrouillait pour s'éloigner.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin sur des sentiers au flanc de la montagne. Fondcombe disparaissait derrière nous alors que devant s'étendait les pics de multitudes de montagnes, toutes plus hautes les unes que les autres. Certaines étaient parcourues par des forêts alors que d'autres étaient recouvertes à leur sommet d'une couche blanche. Sur notre gauche s'étendait une large forêt verdoyante au flanc de la montagne d'où je pouvais entendre les animaux qui y vivaient.

Nous marchions dans la montagne tout le jour durant et lorsque la nuit tomba, nous trouvâmes une grotte suffisamment grande pour nous tous.

A peine arrivée, je m'assis sur un rocher présent dans la grotte, vite imitée par ma meilleure amie. Puis la voix de Thorin résonna dans la caverne:

"Kili! Vas nous chercher de quoi manger"

L'intéressé obtempéra tandis que je me rapprochais de lui:

"Je peux venir avec toi?"

Il me regarda surpris avant d'ajouter:

"Tu es sûre?"

J'acquiesçais vivement d'un hochement de tête. Il sembla hésiter mais finalement, devant mon regard de chien battu, il me dit:

"T'as pas le droit de faire ces yeux là, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Bon d'accord, mais il faudra que tu sois silencieuse. Et que tu fasses ce que je te dise"

"Promis" dis-je en prenant mon arc et en sortant à sa suite tout en souriant

Première fois que j'allais chasser, on allait bien voir ce que ça donne. Je suivis Kili à la trace, tout mes sens étaient en alerte, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Puis sur la gauche, j'entendis des feuilles bouger, je me stoppais net et tournais mon regard par là. Kili remarqua mon arrêt et m'interrogea du regard. Sans lui prêter attention, je bandais le plus silencieusement possible mon arc dans cette direction. Plus rien ne bougeait autour de moi, tout mes sens étaient tournés vers ma proie. Je pouvais la voir, elle n'était pas très loin. Il s'agissait d'un petit chevreuil au pelage couleur caramel. Il était là, immobile, broutant l'herbe. Toute ma concentration était braquée sur ma proie. Puis je lâchais ma flèche qui atteignit l'animal dans le cou. J'en décochais une deuxième qui alla se planter dans la patte arrière gauche de l'animal. Ce dernier s'écroula et je me précipitais dans sa direction, suivie par Kili. Arrivée près du chevreuil, le sang rouge vermeil tâchait son pelage caramel, je me tournais vers Kili, à la fois fière de moi et ébahie par ce que je venais de faire.

"Alors là, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça" lança Kili "Ca fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est partis, et tu as déjà du gibier. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné et un peu jaloux"

"Merci" soufflais-je "Mais ça me fait bizarre, c'est la première fois que je fais ça..."

Je n'avais jamais tué d'animaux de ma vie, enfin à part des araignées ou des trucs de ce genre, mais quelque chose d'aussi gros c'était la première fois. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais me sentir contente de moi ou plutôt un peu honteuse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" me rassura Kili en se rapprochant "Ça fait toujours cela la première fois. Dis toi qu'on a pas le choix, c'est ça ou on meurt de faim"

"Tu as raison" soufflais-je

"Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut qu'on s'y remette" continua-t-il tout sourire "Et le prochain, c'est moi qui l'ai" me lança le jeune nain avec une voix pleine de défi.

Notre chasse dura encore plusieurs minutes et à vrai dire, cela commençait à ressembler à un concours. Kili parvint à attraper deux lapins en plus et moi je ne parvins pas à attraper autre chose que mon chevreuil (je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Kili de faire du bruit pour faire fuir mes proies)

Nous repartîmes à la caverne avec nos gibiers. Kili raconta comment j'avais réussi à avoir le chevreuil en à peine cinq minutes simplement en utilisant mes sens, tous furent impressionnés et même estomaqués de la portée que pouvaient avoir mon ouïe et ma vue.

Bofur commença alors a préparer le repas, en commençant par ma prise.

Comme toujours, le dîner se passa bien mais semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa bonne humeur.

"La montagne sur laquelle nous allons poursuivre notre route est dangereuse" nous avait prévenu Thorin "Je vous demanderais donc la plus grande attention. On dit que des gobelins vivent dans les bas-fonds des Monts Brumeux, mais si tout se passe bien et que nous restons sur nos gardes, nous ne devrions rencontrer aucunes de ces abjectes créatures"

Après le repas, Thorin nous ordonna à tous d'aller nous coucher car la route du lendemain serait longue et fatigante.

Je m'allongeai non loin du feu mourant alors que Kili s'allongeait à ma droite, Fili se mit à la droite de son frère. Contrairement à d'habitude, Hyldrìn ne se mit pas près de Fili mais à ma gauche, plus ou moins éloignée alors que j'entendis un petit soupir venant du prince blond. Je me demandais combien de temps cela allait encore durer. Peu à peu, je me laissais gagner par le sommeil sous les doux crépitements du feu et des ombres mouvantes qu'il projetait sur les parois de notre caverne.

Ce fut la douce voix de Thorin qui nous réveilla le lendemain, résonnant fortement dans la caverne:

"Tout le monde debout!"

Nous nous réveillâmes tous en sursaut puis environ trente minutes plus tard, nous étions tous prêts à partir. Les restes de notre chasse de la veille furent soigneusement emballés et rangés dans un sac.

Mais la suite du voyage fut plus calme et plus dangereuse et comme pour tout arranger, il se mit à pleuvoir. Le ciel s'assombrissait. De lourds nuages sombres et menaçants envahissaient le firmament au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait. La pluie tombait fortement, un orage menaçait d'éclater à tout moment au dessus de nos tête. Nous empruntâmes désormais un chemin très étroit sur le flanc de la montagne tandis qu'une tempête se déclara, le vent était très fort et rendait notre marche beaucoup plus dangereuse, au moindre faux pas nous risquions de tomber dans le vide. La pluie tombante n'aidait en rien, elle rendait notre chemin glissant et brouillait notre vue. Le tonnerre qui éclatait autour de nous me vrillait les tympans. Même moi, avec ma vue, j'avais du mal à voir devant moi, alors je n'osais même pas imaginer pour les autres.

"IL NOUS FAUT UN ABRI!" cria Thorin à travers les fracas du tonnerre.

Il avait pourtant hurlé, mais sa voix m'était parue lointaine. L'orage était si fort que je l'entendais à peine.

Tout d'un coup, un énorme rocher s'écrasa sur la paroi de la montagne juste au dessus de nous, provoquant un éboulement. Les pierres tombaient sur notre chemin, le cassant et le rendant encore plus étroit. Kili me colla à la paroi pour que je ne tombe pas, Bilbon failli tomber mais fut rattraper par l'un des nains.

Puis soudain, nous entendîmes la voix de Balin à travers le fracas des rochers sur la montagne:

"Ce n'est pas un orage! C'est un duel d'orage! Regardez!" hurla-t-il

Regardant dans la direction qu'il indiquait, je vis à travers la pluie quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais cru voir de ma vie.

"Des géants!" cria Bofur "Des géants de pierre!"

C'était bien ça, ils étaient énormes. Ils se battaient violemment, se lançant d'énormes rochers dont certains nous atteignirent presque. Soudain, le chemin sur lequel nous nous tenions se mit à bouger. Nous nous rendîmes alors compte que nous étions sur les jambes d'un autre géant. Les deux jambes se séparèrent, divisant la compagnie en deux: Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Bilbon, Ori, Bombur et moi sur une jambe, le reste de la compagnie sur l'autre. Les géants se battaient avec une violence rare, et lorsqu'ils le purent, l'autre groupe sauta sur un petit sentier contre la paroi de la montagne immobile. Thorin, qui était avec eux, nous intima de les imiter mais la distance était bien trop grande. Soudain, notre géant semblait avoir perdu la bataille car il tomba et la jambe sur laquelle nous nous tenions se rapprocha de la montagne jusqu'à s'écraser contre le mur rocheux. Fili m'avait protégée en me collant contre lui tout en nous baissant.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous étions tous en vie. Je remerciais Fili du regard puis j'entendis hurler Thorin "Fili!". Je n'avais jamais entendu une telle panique dans sa voix. En nous voyant tous en vie, il était visiblement soulagé et j'entendis Gloìn hurler aux autres que nous étions en vie.

Hyldrìn se précipita sur moi et me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte avec tendresse puis ce furent ensuite les bras de Kili qui m'enveloppèrent, me serrant avec force mais en même temps avec une certaine douceur. J'entendis vaguement Hyldrìn souffler un "Ca va?" à Fili avant de s'éloigner quand celui ci lui répondit par la positive.

"J'ai vraiment eu peur de t'avoir perdue" me souffla soudainement l'archer.

Mon coeur fit un bond lorsque je l'entendis dire cela.

"Où est notre hobbit?" cria alors Bofur.

La panique monta doucement en moi quand je me rendis compte que Bilbon n'était pas près de nous. Il était suspendu dans le vide, s'agrippant comme il le pouvait. Plusieurs nains se couchèrent sur le sentier en tendant leur bras vers lui, mais Bilbon ne parvenait pas à les attraper. Thorin descendit alors à son niveau pour le remonter mais glissa quand il fallut qu'il remonte lui même. Dwalin l'aida et je l'entendis dire essoufflé:

"J'ai bien cru qu'on avait perdu notre cambrioleur"

"Il est perdu depuis qu'il est sortit de chez lui" lança froidement Thorin "Il n'aurait jamais dû venir, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous"

Je regardais Bilbon, qui était pétrifié par ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais il semblait aussi un peu attristé par les paroles de Thorin. J'étais un peu en colère que ce dernier ait osé lui dire ça mais je n'avais pas la force de me confronter à lui sur le moment.

Nous trouvâmes finalement refuge dans une petite grotte. Gloìn voulut faire du feu mais notre chef refusa, nous dit d'aller dormir, et chargea Bofur du premier tour de garde.

Je m'allongeais près de ma meilleure amie et Kili vint se mettre à ma droite, Fili s'était mis non loin de nous mais n'avait pas tenté de s'allonger près de ma meilleure amie. Cette journée avait été extrêmement épuisante. Je sentais que tout mon corps était endolori. J'étais trempée par la pluie et grelottais un peu sous ma couverture.

"Ca va?" me demanda soudainement Kili

"Oui" répondis-je en souriant

Voyant qu'il avait vraiment eu peur, je lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

"Ta main est glacée" remarqua-t-il

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai un peu froid c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas" tentais-je de le rassurer

Il s'approcha alors un peu et passa un bras autour de mes épaules tout en m'enroulant dans sa propre couverture, lui n'ayant plus rien pour se couvrir.

"Non Kili, tu n'as plus rien toi" refusais-je

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira. Essaie de dormir un peu"

"Et Hyldrìn? Elle aussi doit être trempée et pourtant tu ne vas pas lui donner ta couverture"

"Bofur lui a donné la sienne. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes"

J'étais tellement épuisée que je n'avais même pas la force d'insister. Je m'endormis peu après, toujours serrée contre lui et enroulée dans ses couvertures. Mais quelque chose me gênait. J'entendais comme un bruit sourd, une sorte de grondement s'élevant du fond de la terre.

Soudain je fus réveillé par un Thorin criant d'une voix forte qui résonnait dans la caverne:

"Réveillez vous! Allez!"

Je me sentis alors glisser à travers le sol, littéralement. Je tombais pendant ce qui me sembla être un long moment. Et j'atterris lourdement sur les nains tombés avant moi.

Nous étions dans une sorte de cage, dans un endroit très sombre quand des bruits se firent entendre plus loin. Regardant dans cette direction, je vis des créatures immondes qui faisaient à peu près notre taille et sentaient aussi mauvais qu'un orc décomposé. A vrai dire, je ne saurais les décrire tellement elles étaient ignobles. Il tentèrent de nous agripper les bras pour nous emmener, mais nous nous débattîmes du mieux que nous pûmes. Finalement, ils nous forcèrent à avancer tout en nous retirant nos armes alors que nous nous débattions toujours. On avançait sur des structures en bois, qui avaient l'air assez peu solides, dans un environnement très sombre, aucun air frais ne passait entre les murs, nous étouffions littéralement.

Nous débouchâmes finalement sur une large passerelle sur laquelle il y avait un trône en bois. Je vous ai dit que les créatures étaient immondes? Sachez que celle assise sur le trône était 100 fois pire. A en juger par la couronne (faite d'os à première vue), il s'agissait du roi. Il était énorme et on pouvait voir pendre lamentablement sur sa poitrine, son menton. Sur son large et très gras ventre s'étalaient des furoncles, ainsi que sur son visage.

Arrivés devant lui, ceux qui nous avaient capturés jetèrent nos armes au sol. Le 'roi' descendit de son trône écrasant quelques uns de ces sujets, servants de marche pied.

"Qui ose pénétrer avec des armes dans mon royaume?" lança l'affreuse créature

*Ce sont des gobelins* me souffla Hyldrìn

Puis le 'roi' gobelin continua:

"Des espions? Des voleurs? Des assassins?"

"Des nains votre malfaisance" répondit un gobelin

"Des nains!" s'offusqua le gros gobelin

"On les a trouvés sur le porche" déclara l'autre.

"Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Fouillez les!" ordonna leur roi

Sur ces mots, les gobelins se rassemblèrent pour nous fouiller. Je tentais de repousser les mains immondes qui me fouillaient à la recherche de la moindre arme en vain. Je voyais Kili qui regardait avec défi le roi gobelin. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avec une telle expression. Il le regardait avec mépris et suffisance. Alors que les créatures nous fouillaient, il était resté digne, fixant le roi gobelin sans jamais dévier le regard. Je me rendis alors compte que son frère et son oncle arboraient les mêmes expressions et pour la première fois je vis en eux des princes et un roi.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, le roi gobelin nous demanda:

"Que faisiez vous dans ces montagnes?"

Silence, personne ne répondit.

"Parlez!" s'énerva-t-il

Toujours rien.

"Très bien! S'ils refusent de parler, alors nous les ferons hurler!" annonça le géant en se tournant vers son peuple qui l'acclamait "Apportez la Déchiqueteuse! Apportez la Broyeuse d'Os!" Je frissonnais au nom de ces machines de torture, et je sentis Hyldrìn faire pareil à côté de moi "Les femelles d'abord" déclara-t-il en nous pointant du doigt.

A cette annonce, le rang des nains se resserra autour de nous et je vis Fili et Kili pâlirent, toujours en lançant des regards assassins au roi, mais cette fois ci, la compagnie entière le fusillait du regard y compris Thorin.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'avança en criant:

"Attendez!"

L'énorme gobelin se redressa en le reconnaissant:

"Tiens tiens tiens..." fit-il, son menton se balançant au rythme de ses mots "Regardez qui est là? Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne" ajouta-il en mimant une révérence grotesque "Oh mais j'oubliais, vous n'avez pas de montagne et vous n'êtes pas roi" dit-il sous le ricanement de ses sujets "Ce qui fait de vous, un moins que rien"

A ces mots, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir je lançai:

"C'est faux!" tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi "Thorin est sans aucun doute un plus grand roi que vous ne le serez jamais!" crachais-je alors que Thorin me regarda mi-abasourdi, mi-reconnaissant.

Là-dessus, je sentis une douleur fulgurante me parcourir le dos et un liquide chaud couler. Je tombais à genoux sous la douleur et fut relevée par Hyldrìn et Kili. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit où était parti le coup et je vis un des gobelins, un sourire sadique sur le visage, qui tenait un fouet encore taché de mon sang.

Thorin avait esquissé un mouvement vers moi en me voyant tomber après le coup de fouet. C'est alors que le roi gobelin lança:

"Amenez-la!"

Des mains presque squelettiques et froides m'agrippèrent les bras alors que les nains autour de moi tentèrent de les repousser. Je fus finalement amenée devant le roi gobelin, près de Thorin.

"Qui es-tu toi qui ose t'opposer à moi, le roi devant qui tu devrais t'agenouiller? Répond, ou je te ferais parler!" ordonna le gobelin

"Sachez que je ne suis pas l'un de vos sujets, je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous obéir!" dis-je d'une voix froide et pleine de mépris "Je ne vous dois aucun respect. Jamais vous n'égalerez Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne en tant que roi. Vous pouvez me torturer ou même me tuer, jamais je ne m'inclinerais devant vous!"

Il semblait fulminer de rage quand il annonça de sa voix forte:

"Très bien, elle sera la première à mourir" dit le 'roi' d'une voix sadique alors que les nains protestèrent, cris qui furent suivis par des coups de fouet "Mais pour l'heure, je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt a payer cher pour votre tête. Juste une tête, détachée du reste" ajouta le gobelin en se tournant vers Thorin avec un sourire mauvais alors que l'on me jeta du côté de mes compagnons. Je sentis deux bras puissants me rattraper, levant le regard, j'aperçus Dwalin qui lançait un regard plein de haine en direction du roi gobelin. Il me plaça derrière lui, comme pour me protéger alors que le gros gobelin continuait:

"Peut-être voyez vous de qui je parle? Un vieil ennemi à vous, un orc pâle montant un warg blanc"

A ces mots, toute la Compagnie se redressa, sachant très bien de qui il voulait parler.

"Azog le Profanateur n'est plus de ce monde" dit froidement Thorin "Il a été tué lors d'une bataille il y a longtemps!"

"Alors le temps où il profanait serait révolus selon vous?" ricana-t-il avant de se tourner vers un petit gobelin sur une sorte de balançoire "Va prévenir l'orc pâle, dis-lui que j'ai son futur trophée"

Le gobelin obtempéra, et s'éloigna en glissant le long d'une corde dans un rire sinistre.

_*Ça va?*_ demanda Hyldrìn en se rapprochant de moi.

Sa lèvre saignait et je pouvait voir qu'elle avait été blessée à la hanche par un coup de fouet

_*Oui, mais toi?*_ soufflais-je

_*Ça va. Si Azog est toujours en vie, on est mal*_

_*Je sais Hyldrìn...*_

Mon dos me lançait affreusement et je pouvais remarquer que plusieurs des nains avaient les marques sanglantes des coups de fouet qu'ils avaient reçus un peu plus tôt. Kili se rapprocha de moi en lançant un regard inquiet. Son épaule gauche avait été blessée par un coup de fouet et sa joue était entaillée.

"Tu vas bien?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu inquiète.

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va" tentais-je de le rassurer dans un sourire quand il fut près de moi "Et toi?" demandais-je

"Ce n'est rien, juste des égratignures. J'ai connu pire. Tu as des tendances suicidaires ou quoi? Le provoquer comme cela c'était juste de la folie"

"Je sais, mais pas question que je m'incline devant lui. Je préfère encore me faire rôtir par un troll"

Thorin avait été rejeté vers nous et il s'approcha de moi, je ne savais pas si il était en colère ou inquiet, on aurait dit qu'il hésitait entre les deux:

"Comment allez vous?" questionna-t-il finalement

"Ça va" dis-je pour la troisième fois avec un sourire "Ça brûle un peu, mais c'est supportable, et puis il y a plus blessé que moi" ajoutais-je en regardant le reste de la compagnie

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça?" me demanda-t-il avec sérieux

"Parce que je pensais tout ce que j'ai dis. Je vous en ai parler, j'ai tendance à dire tout haut ce que je pense quand je devrais me taire" il sourit au souvenir de cette conversation, ça semblait si loin maintenant "Et bien là, nous sommes typiquement dans ce genre de cas. J'ai promis que je vous suivrais Thorin, on l'a toutes les deux promis" continuais-je "On ne s'est pas toujours entendu tous les deux, mais je suis prête à vous défendre quand il le faudra"

Il semblait reconnaissant mais aussi touché par ce que je venais de lui dire

"Merci" me souffla-t-il dans un sourire

Wouah! Thorin qui me dit merci! Alors ça c'était nouveau.

Puis nous vîmes arriver au loin les machines de torture, alors le gobelin couronné entonna une chanson:

_"Vos os seront brisés,_

_Vos cous tordus_

_Vous s'rez frappés, battus et pour finir pendus_

_Tous ici vous mourrez, disparaîtrez_

_Dans les souterrains de la ville des gobelins"_

J'avais du mal à retenir mes tremblements. Le gobelin allait s'en prendre à moi en premier et en voyant les machines de tortures arriver, je sentais la peur monter en moi, même si je ne regrettais pas les paroles que j'avais dites. Je pouvais voir que les machines étaient encore tachées du sang des dernières victimes. Je sentis une légère pression sur mon bras et remarquais que Kili me tenait:

"Ils ne t'approcheront pas, je ne les laisseraient pas. Il devront me tuer d'abord" me dit-il

"Ils devront tous nous tuer" argumenta son frère "Ne t'inquiète pas"

Puis un cri retentit. Un gobelin avait sorti de son fourreau l'épée de Thorin. En la voyant, le roi remonta sur son trône en criant:

"Je reconnais cette épée! C'est le fendoir à gobelins! La Mordeuse! La lame qui a tranché un millier de tête! Égorgez-les! Frappez-les! Tuez-les!"

Pendant qu'il disait cela, les gobelins avaient commencé à nous fouetter, Fili, Kili mais aussi Thorin tentaient de nous protéger comme ils le pouvaient, les coups pleuvant sur nous. Les gobelins se jetèrent sur Thorin pour le tuer et j'essayais de les repousser comme je le pouvais. Un autre m'atterrit sur le dos et je gémis de douleur, puis il fut repoussé par Hyldrìn.

Soudain, jaillit de je ne sais trop où un éclair blanc aveuglant. Il nous mit tous au sol, y comprit les gobelins qui semblèrent assommés quand se fit entendre une voix que je reconnus tout de suite:

"Saisissez-vous de vos armes! Battez-vous! Battez-vous!"

La voix de Gandalf résonna et jamais je ne fus plus heureuse d'entendre la voix du magicien. Nous nous relevâmes alors et nous reprîmes nos armes. Les gobelins commencèrent a reprendre leurs esprits et se lancèrent sur nous. Nous avions nos armes levées, prêtes à être tachées de sang immonde.

Nous nous battions furieusement contre nos ennemis, frappant, tranchant, poignardant. Gandalf tuait tout ce qui était à sa portée avec une rapidité et une force foudroyante, malgré l'âge qui marquait son visage.

"Il tient le Marteau à Ennemis!" gémit le roi gobelin "La Batteuse!"

Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que je faisais. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession de mon corps. Mon dos me faisait toujours mal, mais je tentais de ne pas y penser. Tous mes sens et toute ma concentration étaient braqués sur une seule chose, me débarrasser d'autant de gobelins que je le pouvais et sortir d'ici.

Le roi gobelin allait s'en prendre à Thorin mais Fili le prévint juste à temps et le roi nain réussit à le faire tomber du haut de la passerelle. C'est là que je le vis, celui qui m'avait fouetté un peu plus tôt. Une haine sans nom s'écoula le long de ma colonne vertébrale ainsi que dans mes veines. Lui aussi me remarqua et me lança un sourire mauvais. Je m'élançai vers lui, alors qu'il tentait d'utiliser une nouvelle fois son fouet sur moi. Quand je fus assez près je l'évitais et réussis à l'enrouler autour de mon bras puis il refit un essai mais malheureusement pour lui il échoua à nouveau et d'un grand coup d'épée je lui tranchai la tête.

Gandalf nous demanda de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes avec empressement. Nous nous mîmes à courir sur les ponts traversant la montagne. Des centaines de gobelins nous poursuivaient, peut-être même des milliers. Oìn achevait à lui tout seul des dizaines de gobelins en faisant tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Kili utilisa une échelle pour se protéger des flèches qui lui arrivaient dessus, puis il fit tomber l'échelle sur les gobelins dont plusieurs se retrouvèrent coincés entre les barreaux. Nous la poussâmes et en tombant elle se coinça entre deux passages, faisant tomber les gobelins coincés dans l'échelle. Nous poursuivîmes notre course, nous arrêtant sur une partie du pont, attachée à celle que nous venions de quitter. Nous la détachâmes et nous nous retrouvâmes sur une balançoire géante. Quand elle fut assez près de l'autre côté, quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras et sauta ainsi qu'une partie de la compagnie, c'était Dwalin. Fili, Kili, Hyldrìn, Thorin et les autres n'avaient pas pu sauter alors ils se dirigeaient vers l'autre rive d'où des gobelins en profitèrent pour sauter dessus. Ils les tuèrent puis nous rejoignirent, Hyldrìn ayant été entraînée par Thorin. Avant que nous ne partions, Fili avait pris soin de trancher les liens qui retenaient notre balançoire.

Nous continuâmes de courir, toujours en tuant les gobelins grouillant autour de nous, puis Gandalf fit détacher un énorme rocher de la montagne que nous fîmes rouler sur les gobelins. Le rocher tomba dans le vide alors que nous tournions sur la gauche. Nous courions toujours décapitant nos ennemis . Kili était aux prises avec un gobelin mais un autre l'attrapa par derrière, je lançai ma dague qui lui arriva en pleine tête tandis que Kili tuait l'autre. Je récupérai ma dague en passant et nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'à ce que le roi gobelin surgisse devant nous.

Gandalf se mit face à lui et le géant déclara:

"Vous pensiez pouvoir m'échapper!" puis il attaqua l'Istari

"Que va-t-il faire maintenant le magicien?"

Gandalf lui mit son bâton dans l'oeil avant de lui trancher le ventre et finit par lui trancher la gorge. Le monstre s'écroula et sous son poids, les fixations du pont cédèrent et nous glissâmes sur les fondations d'autres ponts sur plusieurs mètres, puis notre embarcation se coinça entre deux parois rocheuses ce qui amortit notre chute.

"Ça aurait pu être pire" lança Bofur

A peine avait-il eut le temps de dire cela, que le corps énorme du roi gobelin nous tomba dessus.

"Non mais tu plaisante j'espère!" lui retourna Dwalin

"Gandalf!"

Kili avait crié son nom, avec une panique légère. On regarda là où il regardait et nous vîmes tous la même chose, des milliers de gobelins arrivant dans notre direction.

"Il y en a beaucoup trop! On a aucune chance!" signifia Dwalin.

Je regardais Gandalf attendant qu'il dise quelque chose qui fut:

"Une seule chose nous sauvera, la lumière! Tirìa, guidez nous!" lança-t-il

J'acquiesçai et me concentrai cherchant un rayon de lumière.

"Par ici!" lançai-je avant de partir en courant suivie des autres.

Je la voyais, la sortie n'était pas loin

Guidant les autres je me mis à courir à nouveau. Bientôt, elle se présenta devant nous quand je sentis une présence sur ma gauche, puis une respiration, une respiration rauque. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec des gobelins, c'était autre chose. Je tournai mon regard, mais il n'y avait rien. Puis il y eut autre chose, deux battements de coeurs, l'un plus rapide que l'autre.

"Tirìa!" m'appela Gandalf

Oubliant cette sensation, je sortis de la montagne et rejoignis les autres en courant. La lumière m'aveugla et jamais je ne fus plus heureuse de sentir l'air frais sur mon visage. Nous courrions le plus vite possible entre les arbres recouvrant la montagne. Nous n'avions qu'une idée en tête, s'éloigner le plus possible de la montagne et des gobelins.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour mettre un mot ou une phrase, c'est vous qui voyez et puis ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**Gros bisous à vous tous et à la prochaine ;) **


	11. Chapter 10: Mauvaises rencontres

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Salut à tous! Alors étant donné que j'ai publié mes deux derniers chapitres en retard, je vous poste celui là avec un peu d'avance pour me faire pardonner. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus. **

**Déjà, comme toujours, merci à ScottishBloodyMary de m'avoir corrigée et de m'encouragée comme elle le fait, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**Ensuite, merci a Eilonna et Sarah March pour leur review :) **

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire tranquillement. On se retrouve à la fin :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Mauvaise rencontres**

A mesure que nous courions, les arbres touffus défilèrent près de nous tandis que nous nous éloignions de la montagne.

Nous avions couru pendant plus de cinq minutes quand nous décidâmes de nous arrêter. Ces dernières heures avaient été très éprouvantes et nous étions épuisés et blessés. Lorsque nous passâmes devant lui, Gandalf nous compta et fit un constat inquiétant:

"Où est Bilbon?"

Le hobbit avait disparu, et maintenant que j'y pensais, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu. C'est alors que je me rappelai des deux battements de coeur. Et si l'un d'eux avait appartenu à Bilbon? Nous serions passés devant lui sans même le voir. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se serait-il pas montré? Et puis, même dans ce noir je l'aurais vu et pourtant, il n'y avait rien, j'en étais certaine. Tout le monde se mit à scruter les alentours, espérant apercevoir quelque part de grands pieds velus et des oreilles pointues.

"Maudit soit le semi-homme!" déclara Gloìn. "Il est perdu maintenant!"

"Il n'était pas avec Dori?" demanda un autre nain.

"Hey! Ne m'accuse pas!" s'énerva l'intéressé.

"Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?" interrogea Gandalf d'une voix forte.

"Je l'ai vu s'éclipser quand ils nous ont conduits jusqu'à la grande salle" l'informa Nori.

"Que s'est-il passé au juste? Dites-le moi!" s'énerva Gandalf.

"Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé" déclara Thorin. "Maître Sacquet a sauté sur l'occasion de s'enfuir! Il ne pense qu'à son lit douillet, qu'à son feu dans l'âtre depuis qu'il a franchi le seuil de sa porte! Nous ne reverrons pas notre hobbit, il..."

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Hyldrìn s'était approchée de lui et lui avait collé une gifle si forte que Thorin parut vaciller pendant une seconde. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers mon amie. Je l'a regardais bouche-bée, car depuis nous nous connaissions, c'était la première fois que je la voyais perdre son sang-froid.

"Comment pouvez vous dire ça?" Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage et sa voix était pleine de colère, je pouvais voir ses mains trembler légèrement sous la rage. "Comment osez-vous penser une chose pareille? Qui vous dit qu'il a réussi à s'enfuir? Peut-être a-t-il été capturé et est-il en train de se faire torturer à l'instant même. Ou peut-être même qu'il a déjà été tué! Et vous ne vous en inquiétez même pas! Je vous rappelle qu'il est le premier à s'être levé face aux trolls! A avoir tenté quelque chose pour gagner du temps! Et vous n'avez même pas daigné le remercier, ni même Tirìa ou moi! Tout le monde l'a fait, même Dwalin qui ne nous porte pourtant pas dans son coeur! Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cette compagnie, vous n'avez cessé de le rabaisser, de lui rappeler que sa place n'était pas ici. Et même si vous ne l'avez pas clairement dit, je sais très bien que vous pensez la même chose de nous. Et vous savez quoi? Si par miracle il a réussi à s'échapper, et bien je le comprends très bien. Après tout, à quoi bon rester près d'un roi qui ne se soucie même pas de savoir si vous êtes vivant ou mort! Je pensais que vous étiez loyal, Thorin, mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Gandalf avait raison quand il disait que Bilbon avait plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginiez et qu'il avait beaucoup plus de ressources que ne le suggéraient les apparences, mais on a beau vous mettre l'évidence sous les yeux, vous les gardez constamment fermés! Vous ne le laissez même pas faire ses preuves, et lorsqu'il fait quelque chose de courageux, comme avec les trolls, vous ne voyez rien, ou plutôt vous ne voulez pas voir. Comment peut-il se faire une place si vous ne lui laissez même pas une chance?! Vous êtes sans aucun doute la personne la plus ingrate que j'aie jamais vue! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que l'on fasse pour avoir votre estime? Il faut se faire tuer!? J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me contenir face à vous, pour ne pas exploser et vous dire tout ce que je pense, mais là c'en est trop! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour vous supporter durant tout ce temps! Je ne sais même pas comment lui il a fait pour supporter toutes vos remarques désobligeantes à son sujet! Bilbon fait partie de cette compagnie et vous faites comme s'il n'existait pas! Il a signé pour vous suivre, il a quitté son pays pour honorer la promesse qu'il vous a faite, et on dirait que ça n'a aucune valeur à vos yeux! Plus cette quête avance, Thorin, et plus vous me décevez!"

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna, laissant un Thorin complètement abasourdi par son discours.

_*Alors là, tu m'as scotchée Hyldrìn.*_

Un long silence avait suivi sa tirade. Thorin n'arrivait même pas a trouver quoi répondre, tant il avait été ahuri par ce qu'avait dit ma meilleure amie. Elle s'était mise un peu à l'écart et je pouvais l'entendre respirer profondément, comme pour se calmer.

_*Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort*_ me dit-elle par la pensée.

_*Non au contraire, tu as eu raison. Il passe son temps a nous dénigrer, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le lui fasse remarquer, mais je t'avoue que jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait toi.*_

_*Non, je ne parle pas de ce que j'ai dis. Evidemment qu'il le méritait. Je parle de la gifle, je crois que j'y suis allée un peu fort parce que ma main me fait un mal de chien*_ m'avoua-t-elle.

Je ricanai doucement quand une petite voix se fit entendre derrière nous:

"Euh, je suis là."

Nous nous retournâmes et nous poussâmes tous des soupirs de soulagement en voyant apparaître le hobbit derrière un arbre. A son regard un peu triste, je devinai qu'il avait dû entendre ce qu'avait dit Thorin.

"Bilbon Sacquet! Je n'ai jamais été aussi de heureux de voir quelqu'un" se réjouit Gandalf.

"Bilbon! On ne vous espérait plus" lança joyeusement Kili.

"Comment avez-vous échappé aux gobelins?" demanda Fili, intéressé.

"Comment en effet" renchérit Dwalin.

"Ahah..." lança Bilbon en rangeant quelque chose dans sa poche, ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Gandalf.

Ce dernier ajouta en souriant comme si de rien n'était:

"Mais quelle importance, le revoilà!"

"C'est très important!" insista Thorin, la joue encore rouge après la gifle d'Hyldrìn. "Je veux savoir. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu?" demanda-t-il au hobbit de sa voix grave.

Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux avant de déclarer:

"Je sais que vous doutez de moi, que c'est le cas depuis le début. C'est vrai, je pense souvent à Cul-De-Sac. Mes livres me manquent, et mon fauteuil, mon jardin. Je suis chez moi là-bas, c'est mon foyer. Alors si je suis revenu c'est parce que vous n'en n'avez aucun, de chez vous. On vous l'a pris. J'essaierais de vous aider à le reprendre, parce que comme vous l'a dit Hyldrìn, je vous en ai fait la promesse en signant ce contrat."

Sur ces mots Thorin inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et tous adressèrent au hobbit un regard reconnaissant et touché. Même Gandalf le regardait avec une certaine fierté. Bilbon avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix sûre, il semblait changé. Il ne ressemblait plus au hobbit que j'avais rencontré à Cul-De-Sac.

J'entendis alors des grognements au loin. Des grognements qui ne présageaient rien de bon. Tournant mon regard, je vis plus loin plusieurs wargs, certains montés par des orcs, courir dans notre direction. Ils arrivaient à une vitesse folle. Nous étions restés immobiles bien trop longtemps, ce qui leur avait permis de nous trouver.

"Thorin!" hurlai-je. "Il faut partir d'ici, maintenant!"

"Que se passe-t-il?" questionna-t-il vivement en entendant ma voix légèrement paniquée.

"Les wargs arrivent!" déclarai-je.

Leurs cris se firent entendre, et Gandalf nous hurla de fuir. Encore une fois, nous nous retrouvions à courir sur le flanc de la montagne pour nous retrouver au bord d'une falaise, avec pour seule option, de grimper dans les arbres. Alors que tous nous montions dans les arbres peu feuillus, je cherchai Bilbon du regard, et je l'aperçus, toujours en bas tentant de retirer son épée du crâne d'un warg. Un autre arrivait dans sa direction, et je m'apprêtai à tirer une flèche, mais Hyldrìn fut plus rapide que moi. Finalement, Bilbon parvint à monter dans un arbre proche du nôtre. Puis tout d'un coup, arriva le pire orc que nous pouvions croiser. Thorin blêmit en le voyant et je pus l'entendre murmurer "C'est impossible" quand Azog apparut devant ses yeux. Il était grand, sa peau blanche était zébrée de plusieurs cicatrices, il avait à la place d'un bras une sorte de main aux doigts tranchants faite de métal. Sur son visage se dessina un sourire mauvais et carnassier quand il aperçut Thorin. Le warg qu'il montait était blanc comme neige, et on pouvait voir ses crocs menaçants dépasser de ses babine. Azog dit quelques mots dans une langue que je ne compris pas, toujours en fixant Thorin avec ce sourire cruel. Il parlait dans une langue très désagréable à entendre, et sombre. Puis il donna un ordre aux autres wargs, ordre qui devait être quelque chose du genre "tuez-les", puisque les wargs commencèrent à sauter autour des arbres pour nous attraper. Mais à force de donner des coups de leurs énormes pattes dans nos perchoirs, ceux-ci se déracinèrent et tombèrent les uns sur les autres, tels des dominos infernaux. Nous finîmes tous sur le dernier arbre, le plus proche de la falaise.

Soudain, je vis une boule de feu passer à côté de moi. Gandalf enflammait des pommes de pin pour les envoyer sur nos assaillants. Pour finir, nous lançâmes tous des pommes de pin enflammées sur les wargs qui reculèrent face au feu. Le peu de végétation qui recouvrait la falaise s'enflamma, formant une barrière de flammes nous protégeant des wargs. Nous lançâmes un cri de victoire au moment où notre arbre commença à se déraciner et pencher du côté du vide, jusqu'à finir complètement couché. Nous étions tous pendus dans le vide et l'arbre menaçait de se déraciner complètement à tout moment. Je me cramponnai du mieux que je pouvais, mais cela n'était pas facile. Finalement, je réussis a me positionner à califourchon sur la branche (merci à ma taille légère).

Thorin regardait avec colère Azog. Jamais je ne lui avais vu une telle expression. C'était un mélange de dégoût, de haine et de rage. Puis il se leva, et s'avança vers l'orc, le visage plein de haine. Il courut vers lui, l'épée levée, son bouclier de chêne au bras. L'orc pâle l'attendait, un sourire sadique affiché sur sa face blanchâtre et scarifiée. Au moment où le nain arriva sur lui, le warg blanc poussa violemment Thorin de ses immenses pattes. Thorin tomba lourdement avant de se relever et de se tourner à nouveau vers son ennemi. Il se lança à nouveau sur lui, et Azog envoya un puissant coup de sa massue sur le roi déchu, qui tomba une seconde fois au sol. Il se releva et fonça une troisième fois sur l'orc, mais encore une fois, il fut mis à terre, et la monture d'Azog le prit dans sa gueule. Thorin hurla de douleur sous les crocs s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Son hurlement me donna des frissons. Je pouvais voir que les babines du warg se teintaient de rouge. A chaque fois que je l'avais vu tomber, j'avais cessé de respirer. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur notre chef qui perdait la bataille. Fili et Kili jaugèrent Azog avec une rage folle et meurtrière.

"Non! Thorin!" hurla Dwalin alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Mais la branche sur laquelle il se tenait se brisa. Je tendis une main pour le rattraper, mais il parvint à se repositionner sur la branche sans mon aide.

C'est alors que le roi donna un grand coup sur le museau de la bête qui le balança plus loin. Azog ordonna quelque chose à un orc derrière lui, qui s'avança et posa son épée sur la gorge de Thorin. Ce dernier tenta de rattraper sa propre épée mais en vain. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais réussi à me lever sur le tronc, et je m'apprêtais à m'élancer, mais Bilbon me devança. Il se jeta sur l'orc menaçant Thorin et lui donna plusieurs coup d'épée, des coups pleins de colère, puis il se plaça entre Thorin et les autres orcs. Azog, toujours avec ce sourire mauvais, ordonna autre chose, puis les créatures s'avancèrent vers le hobbit qui n'avait pas la moindre trace de peur sur le visage, seulement de la colère et une détermination sans faille. C'était un hobbit totalement transformé qui se tenait devant nous. L'un des orcs s'approcha de plus en plus près, alors je décochai une de mes flèches, qui se ficha dans la tête de ce dernier. Au même moment, Kili, Fili et Dwalin se jetèrent sur les orcs. Je continuai à tirer quelques flèches, imitée par Hyldrìn, avant de me lancer moi même dans la bataille. Je tranchai et tuai avec rage tous les orcs à ma portée. Leur sang éclaboussait mes bras et mes vêtements. Je pouvais sentir mon propre sang couler le long de mon dos et coller mes vêtements mais je passai outre. L'odeur pestilentielle des orcs mélangée à celle du sang et de la chair brûlée des wargs me donnait la nausée, mais je n'arrêtai pas pour autant de me battre. Soudain, j'entendis deux personnes hurler vers l'arbre que nous avions quitté. Regardant dans cette direction, je vis Dori et Ori lâcher le bâton de Gandalf auquel ils s'étaient accrochés. J'allais pousser un hurlement, lorsque je les vis se faire emmener par des aigles géants.

Les aigles étaient arrivés. Ils s'attaquèrent aux wargs en les balançant dans le vide, accompagné souvent de leur cavalier. De leurs ailes, ils firent dévier les flammes en direction des wargs. Puis l'un des aigles prit délicatement Thorin, inconscient, entre ses serres, et je souris en voyant cela. Il était en vie, j'en étais sûre. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je continuai à me battre et là, devant moi, se tenait Azog et son warg blanc. Il me remarqua aussi et me lança un sourire mauvais avant de commencer à s'avancer lentement vers moi, son bras de fer et son épée dirigés vers moi, alors que moi je reculais. Je n'aurais aucune chance face à lui, je le savais bien. Si Thorin, un grand et fort guerrier, n'avait réussi à le battre, comment le pourrais-je, moi qui ne savais me battre que depuis à peine quelques mois? Moi qui étais mince et fluette, si bien qu'Azog pourrait me briser d'un seul coup de massue. Je me retrouvai vite coincée, car bientôt se présenta le vide derrière moi. Donc soit je me faisais tuer par la pire des créatures imaginables, soit je mourais en sautant dans le vide.

C'est alors que j'eus une idée, sans doute la plus stupide et la plus téméraire que je n'aie jamais eues. Les aigles étaient de notre côté... Alors le regardant avec un sourire mauvais, je rangeai mon épée dans son fourreau et me tournai vers le vide avant d'y sauter. Je fus, comme je mis attendais, rattrapée par un aigle. Hyldrìn m'avait sans doute vue faire, car je l'entendis pousser un cri strident.

Bientôt toute la compagnie se retrouva sur le dos des aigles, et alors que nous nous éloignions de la falaise enflammée, j'entendis Azog hurler de rage.

Nous volâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, survolant des paysages allant des forêts larges et vastes, aux prairies verdoyantes. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, zébrant le ciel de couleurs roses et orangées. Fili avait hurlé le nom de son oncle. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient entre les serres du grand rapace. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, malgré toutes les disputes que nous avions pu avoir, malgré tous nos désaccords.

Puis les aigles nous déposèrent en haut d'une corniche, étendant d'abord Thorin qui était toujours inconscient. Nous le regardâmes tous avec inquiétude. Et si je m'étais trompée? Et si il était... je ne parvins même pas à imaginer cette possibilité.

Gandalf s'était approché de lui sitôt qu'il avait posé le pied au sol. Puis il s'agenouilla près du roi nain et posa sa main sur son front, murmurant une sorte d'incantation. Mais il ne se passa rien. Je retenais mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte. Si Thorin mourait maintenant, que ferions-nous? Est-ce que nous continuerions la quête malgré tout? Où est-ce que nous arrêterions tout à cet instant?

"Hyldrìn, venez m'aider" lança Gandalf.

Cette dernière s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du magicien. Elle posa à son tour une de ses mains sur le front de Thorin et ferma les yeux. Sa deuxième main était posée là où le warg avait profondément enfoncé ses crocs dans la chair du roi. Son visage était fermé par la concentration.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent avoir duré des heures, Thorin ouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur le magicien avant de lui demander d'une voix encore un peu faible:

"Le semi-homme?"

"Tout va bien, Bilbon est sain et sauf" le rassura-t-il.

Alors Thorin se releva difficilement, aidé par Kili et Dwalin, et fit face à Bilbon.

"Vous!" dit-il d'une voix forte emprunte de colère. Le ton qu'il employait m'étonna, après tout Bilbon lui avait sauvé la vie! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce nain? "Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous avez failli être tué! N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les Terres Sauvages? Que vous n'aviez pas votre place parmi nous?" alors là c'en était trop, Bilbon venait de lui sauver la vie, et il réussissait encore à lui dire qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

J'allais intervenir, mais Kili me prit la main pour m'en empêcher. Je le regardai et il me lança un regard insistant. Je retournai mon attention sur le roi et le hobbit et j'entendis à ma grande surprise Thorin soupirer en direction de Bilbon:

"Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé de ma vie."

En disant ces derniers mots, il avait pris Bilbon dans ses bras avant de reculer pour lui faire face à nouveau et d'ajouter. "Je suis navré d'avoir douté de vous." Je pouvais sentir qu'il était sincère.

"Non, non" lui dit Bilbon. "J'aurais aussi douté de moi. Je ne suis pas un héros, ni même un guerrier, pas même un cambrioleur" dit-il en jetant un regard vers Gandalf qui sourit à sa remarque. Remarque qui fut ponctuée par les rires de quelques nains et même Thorin osa un petit sourire.

Puis le roi se tourna vers mon amie et moi, et nous dit:

"Je m'excuse. Vous méritez vos places ici. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Je suis désolé de mon comportement et je regrette mes paroles envers vous. Vous êtes des jeunes femmes remarquables, sans qui nous ne serions plus là. Ne croyez pas que je ne m'en rends pas compte, je sais que nous vous devons la vie. Je ne sais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore parties après le comportement que j'ai pu avoir, mais je vous remercie d'être restées à nos côtés malgré tout" ajouta-t-il inclinant la tête.

J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Jamais il ne nous avait parlé avec tant de sincérité dans la voix, avec une telle douceur, mais aussi avec une sorte de respect.

"Merci Thorin" lui dis-je. "Si nous ne sommes pas parties, c'est parce que nous croyions en vous et en cette compagnie. Nous ne regrettons pas notre décision de prendre part à cette quête" avouai-je avec un sourire. "Et comme je l'ai dit chez les gobelins, je sais que vous êtes et serez un grand roi, Thorin, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes toujours là, pour aider le Roi Sous la Montagne à retrouver son foyer."

"Nous sommes heureuses et fières de combattre à vos côtés Thorin Écu-De-Chêne" ajouta mon amie en s'inclinant à son tour. "Nous vous suivrons jusqu'au bout, quelque soit l'issue de cette quête."

Comme il l'avait fait avec Bilbon, il nous prit dans ses bras, mais ce geste réveilla la douleur de mon dos. Il s'en rendit compte en m'entendant gémir et me relâcha, me lançant un regard d'excuse. Puis les aigles se mirent à tournoyer autour de nous, et soudain Thorin s'avança vers le bord de la corniche, regardant quelque chose à l'horizon. Nous nous approchâmes tous pour nous placer à ses cotés. Là, au loin, se dessinait sur le ciel rougi par le soleil couchant une montagne solitaire.

"Est-ce ce que je pense?" demanda Bilbon.

"Erebor" souffla Gandalf. "La montagne solitaire, le dernier grand royaume des nains de la Terre-Du-Milieu."

"Notre royaume" ajouta Thorin avec fierté.

"Un corbeau!" lança Oìn quand un oiseau passa près de nous. "Les oiseaux s'en retournent vers la montagne."

"Mon cher Oìn, il s'agit d'une grive" le corrigea Gandalf.

"Considérons ça comme un signe" renchérit Thorin. "Un bon présage" continua-t-il en nous fixant tour à tour Bilbon, Hyldrìn et moi avec un sourire.

"Vous avez raison" l'approuva Bilbon. "Je crois bien que le pire est derrière nous."

Ça je n'en n'étais pas si sûre.

_*Ils semblent oublier qu'il y a un dragon peut-être toujours en vie là-bas*_ entendis-je la voix d'Hyldrìn dans ma tête. _*Sans compter les mauvaises rencontres que l'on pourrait encore faire avant d'y arriver.*_

Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, je doutais des dernières paroles du hobbit. Nos ennuis n'avaient fait que commencer.

* * *

**Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés à la fin du premier film. Le prochain commencera le deuxième mais sera à moitié inventer par moi. **

**J'essaierais de publier le prochain le week end prochain, d'ici là n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage avec une petite review ;)**

**A la prochaine :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Repos et ours

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Bien le bonsoir à toutes! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous.**

**Alors, déjà merci à Sarah March de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que le dernier.**

**Merci à Eilonna, Joyly et Sarah March de m'avoir laissées leur review sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'encourage grandement à poursuivre :) Et bien sûr merci à toutes celles qui me suivent ou qui ont mis cette fic en favorie :)**

**En tout cas, voici la suite promise et comme je l'avais dit, elle est à moitié inventée.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Repos et ours**

Une fois que les aigles nous avaient déposés sur la corniche, ils repartirent en direction d'une forêt un peu plus loin avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard apportant avec eux des animaux qu'ils avaient chassés pour nous: du lapin et du sanglier notamment. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point j'étais affamée. Nous n'avions rien mangé depuis que nous avions été capturé par les gobelins. Comme toujours se furent Oìn et Gloìn qui allumèrent un feu pendant que Bofur et Bombur préparaient le repas. Pour la première fois, nous mangeâmes tous en silence. Puis un grand aigle vint se poser près de nous et commença à nous parler en langue commune.

"Une fois que vous aurez terminé de manger, nous vous ramènerons en bas"

"Merci Seigneur Gwaihir" le remercia Gandalf en s'inclinant

"Pourriez-vous nous déposer non loin d'une rivière s'il vous plait?" demanda mon amie

"Très bien" accepta l'aigle puis il produisit une sorte de sifflement.

Quelques secondes après, plusieurs aigles nous saisirent, tout en prenant nos restes de nourriture et nous déposèrent à l'orée d'un petit bois dans lequel on pouvait entendre s'écouler une rivière.

"Bonne chance!" nous dit Gwaihir "Où que vous alliez, jusqu'à ce que vos aires vous reçoivent à la fin du voyage"

"Que le vent sous vos ailes vous porte où le soleil fait route et où la lune chemine" lui répondit Gandalf en s'inclinant légèrement pour la deuxième fois tandis que l'aigle reprit son envol avec les siens.

"Tirìa, Hyldrìn allez vous laver en premier" nous ordonna Thorin "Appelez au moindre problème"

Nous acquiesçâmes avant de prendre congé des nains et de nous diriger vers la rivière. Nous déshabillâmes, tout en gardant nos sous-vêtements et plongeâmes dans l'eau froide. Elle me fit frissonner mais c'était était tellement agréable de la sentir autour de moi. Lorsque je suis entrée dans l'eau, elle se teinta de rouge et de marron. Je frottais ma peau vigoureusement, tentant de me débarrasser du sang des orcs ainsi que de leur odeur qui semblait avoir imprégné ma peau. Nous ressortîmes au bout de quelques minutes et nous séchâmes du mieux que nous le pouvions avant de nous rhabiller. Heureusement que j'avais des vêtements de rechange, car ma tunique était totalement déchirée dans le dos. Nous retournâmes auprès de la compagnie qui alla à son tour dans la rivière pour se laver. Pendant ce temps, Hyldrìn s'occupa de mon dos. C'est alors que je l'a sentie appuyer (intentionnellement) sur ma blessure.

"AIE!" m'écriais-je "Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

"Que je te reprenne à sauter d'une falaise, et cette douleur te paraîtra être une chatouille comparée à ce que je t'infligerai. Compris?"

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête, légèrement apeurée par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Quand je vous disais qu'elle pouvait devenir dangereuse, c'était pas une blague (rappelez vous la gifle à Thorin, je vous l'avais dit, quand elle explose ça peut devenir très chaud). Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la compagnie nous avait rejoint et Hyldrìn se rapprocha du chef pour soigner ses blessures, alors qu'Oìn s'occupait de soigner du reste des nains

Je remarquais alors un peu plus loin Fili tout seul, Kili étant avec Oìn pour faire soigner ses blessures car il s'était déjà occupé de l'aîné. Je pouvais voir son bras droit bandé. Il était assit sur un rocher et fixait mon amie. Je m'approchais de lui et lui demandai:

"Tout va bien Fili?"

"Oui oui" répondit-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation d'Hyldrìn "Et toi, ton dos?"

"Ça va, Hyldrìn fait des miracles"

Il sourit à ma remarque tandis que je continuais:

"Tu est sûr que tout va bien?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi?"

Je le regardais un petit moment avant de sourire

"Tu dis que je ne sais pas mentir, mais toi non plus" il sourit à nouveau en m'entendant dire cela "Dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? C'est à propos d'Hyldrìn?"

Il se tourna vers moi, apparemment étonné de ce que j'avais dit, ou alors étonné de voir que j'avais compris si vite:

"Oui" souffla-t-il "Depuis notre deuxième jour à Fondcombe elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole. Ou très peu et sans jamais me regarder directement. Je me dis que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas. Et puis il n'y a pas qu'avec moi, elle est de plus en plus distante avec tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. A chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler ou de m'approcher d'elle, elle s'éloigne. J'ai sans doute fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, mais j'aimerais savoir quoi. Ça me rend dingue... Tu te souviens quand tu refusais de parler à Kili? Et bien là on dirais que les rôles ont été inversés"

Sur le moment, j'en voulais un peu à Hyldrìn. Elle faisait culpabiliser Fili sans aucune raison.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas toi" tentais-je de le rassurer "C'est elle" il me regarda interloqué "Depuis que ses parents sont morts, elle a eu tendance à se renfermer sur elle même. Elle a, depuis, beaucoup de mal à se fier aux autres. Elle a toujours eu peur que les gens qu'elle aime autour d'elle s'en aillent, la laissant toute seule. A chaque fois que quelqu'un commence à s'intéresser à elle, et qu'elle s'y intéresse aussi, elle fait en sorte d'éloigner cette personne d'elle car au moins, si cette personne venait à disparaître, elle souffrirait moins. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit, mais elle se trompe. J'ai beau essayer de le lui faire comprendre, elle ne veut pas entendre raison. Elle a peur de trop se lier aux autres et ensuite de souffrir s'ils venaient à mourir ou à l'abandonner. Elle ne veut pas prendre ce risque alors elle préfère rester distante, même si je pense que c'est ça qui la fait le plus souffrir.

Il sembla réfléchir avant d'ajouter:

"Y a-t-il une seule personne qui ne l'ait jamais laissée?"

"Elle se tient en ce moment même à côté de toi" il se tourna vers moi "Je suis l'une des seules personnes qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à faire fuir"

"J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire que je ne partirais pas. Je lui ai déjà promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. De toute façon, elle ne pourra pas m'éviter éternellement puisque cette quête est encore loin d'être finie"

"Laisse lui juste un peu de temps Fili, d'accord?" il acquiesça "J'irais lui parler si tu veux, mais laisse lui du temps. Et non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je te promets que les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre" en prononçant ces derniers mots, je posa ma main sur son épaule.

Il la pris dans la sienne quand je sentis derrière moi une présence. Je me retournai, et je vis Kili nous regardant son frère et moi avec colère quand il vit ma main dans celle de Fili. Ce dernier remarqua aussi la présence de son frère, qui s'éloigna de nous d'un pas rapide en direction de Gloìn qui était en train d'allumer un feu.

Fili soupira et me lança un regard d'excuse: "Je vais aller lui parler, ne t'en fais pas"

Là dessus il s'éloigna en direction de son jeune frère alors que moi même je m'approchais d'Hyldrìn qui finissait de soigner Thorin. Ce dernier grogna quand Hyldrìn fit un geste pour soigner une autre blessure.

"Faites attention"

"C'est pas possible d'être aussi douillet, pire qu'un môme..." râla-t-elle "Arrêtez un peu de bouger! Ça vous fera moins mal"

Thorin se renfrogna un peu, visiblement vexé qu'on le compare à un enfant.

Je m'assis non loin d'eux quand j'entendis la voix d'Hyldrìn résonner dans ma tête:

_*Vous parliez de quoi?*_ elle m'avait vue avec Fili

_*De tout et de rien, de toi notamment*_

Elle se retourna vers moi alors qu'elle avait terminé de soigner Thorin qui la remercia en se levant, mais je doute qu'elle ait entendu ce qu'il avait dit, trop occupée à me regarder, surprise de ce que j'avais annoncé:

"Comment ça, de moi?" continua-t-elle à voix haute, mais avec un ton néanmoins inquiet.

"Il s'inquiète parce que tu es plus distante avec lui et que tu ne lui parles plus depuis Fondcombe. En plus, il croit que c'est de sa faute"

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?" m'interrogea-t-elle un peu plus inquiète

"La vérité. Qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais que tu avais toujours eu tendance à éloigner ceux qui tiennent à toi depuis la mort de tes parents" elle me regarda avec une certaine colère avant que je n'ajoute "Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne comprendrais jamais ton attitude. Fili tient sincèrement à toi, et je sais que toi aussi tu tiens à lui, et que c'est même plus que ça. Tout ceux qui t'entourent ne vont pas partir Hyldrìn. Cela fait des années que je te le répète, et crois moi, Fili n'a pas l'intention de s'éloigner. Autant que moi. Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu vas nous supporter pendant encore un long moment" rajoutais-je dans un sourire.

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Bilbon, s'étant rapproché de nous, l'interpella. Visiblement contente d'échapper à notre conversation, elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

"Oui?" répondit-elle

_*T'inquiète pas, je reviendrais à la charge*_ lui soufflais-je silencieusement

Ignorant ma remarque, elle écoutait le hobbit:

"Je...je voulais vous remercier. Par rapport à ce que vous avez dit à Thorin à mon sujet. Merci d'avoir été de mon côté et de m'avoir défendu"

"Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Bilbon, c'était normal. Je ne pouvais le laisser parler de vous comme il l'a fait. Vous, Tirìa et moi sommes dans le même bateau. Thorin a juste besoin qu'on lui tienne tête de temps à autre" renchérit-elle.

"Jamais je n'avais vu Thorin aussi ahuri" intervint Nori qui s'était rapproché de nous "Et jamais je n'aurais cru vous entendre parler comme cela" ajouta-t-il en direction de mon amie "Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné venant de Tirìa, mais venant de vous, si"

Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre ce qu'il avait dit...

"Nori, je peux vous assurer qu'Hyldrìn peut être bien pire que moi" annonçais-je

Il rigola doucement devant ma remarque tandis que nos rires à moi, Hyldrìn et du hobbit s'ajoutèrent au siens.

"On vous attend pour le dîner!" annonça la voix de Bofur derrière nous

Nous partîmes alors rejoindre les autres près du feu et nous installâmes autour de celui-ci.

Comme à son habitude, le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les chansons. Au bout d'un moment Thorin demanda le silence, qui se fit immédiatement.

"Le seigneur Elrond a pu lire notre carte" nous apprit-il alors que tous le regardait avec sérieux "La porte ne sera visible qu'avec la dernière lumière du jour de Durin"

_*C'est quoi le jour de Durin?*_ entendis-je Hyldrìn

_*J'en sais rien, mais on est mi-naine, je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'on est censées savoir*_

"Qu'est ce que le jour de Durin?" interrogea Bilbon à voix haute

"Il s'agit du premier jour du nouvel an des nains" lui apprit Gandalf (nous l'apprenant par la même occasion) "Quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver apparaissent ensembles dans le ciel"

"Le jour de Durin?!" s'exclama Gloìn "Mais cela approche à grand pas!"

"Ne devrions nous pas partir sur le champ?" lança Bofur

"Non!" refusa Thorin "Ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes, nous avons besoin de repos. Mais nous partirons tôt demain matin, c'est pourquoi je vous conseille à tous d'aller vous coucher"

Chacun chercha un endroit où dormir. Hyldrìn et moi nous s'allongeâmes près du feu avec pour seule couverture, nos capes. En effet, nos sacs étaient restés chez les gobelins. Mais ce soir là, il me fut impossible de m'endormir. J'entendais le moindre petit animal dans la forêt, j'entendais chaque respiration, j'entendais même les battements de coeur de chacun des membres de la compagnie. Tous ces sons mélangés dans ma tête me donnaient d'affreux maux de tête. Je me tournais et retournais quand j'entendis quelqu'un se rapprocher de moi.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?" Kili, j'aurais dû m'en douter

"Non" admis-je

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?"

"J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. Je suppose que le fait de pouvoir tout entendre comporte des inconvénients."

"Attends" il s'éloigna alors doucement en direction d'Oìn avant de revenir vers moi avec une petite boite "Tiens, met ça sur tes tempes"

Je pris le petit pot, mis de la crème sur mes doigts et me frottais les tempes avec. La sensation de fraicheur me fis du bien et ma migraine s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

"Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas réveiller Hyldrìn, elle a besoin de dormir"

"Tu as bien fait." souris-je "Merci. Alors, tu as arrêté de bouder?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu crois que j'ai pas vu le regard que tu as lancé tout à l'heure quand j'étais avec ton frère"

"Désolé, j'ai juste cru que..."

"Que quoi? Tu pensais que Fili et moi...?" je ricanais doucement "Tu as aussi bien remarqué que moi qu'il ce passait un vrai truc entre lui et Hyldrìn, tu pense vraiment que je pourrais tenter quoi que ce soit avec celui qui intéresse ma meilleure amie?"

"Désolé" répéta-t-il "Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais"

"Moi je sais. A rien, comme d'habitude" plaisantais-je

"Ah oui?" lança-t-il doucement avec un ton narquois

Là dessus, je sentis deux bras me saisirent. Il m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais!?" soufflais-je en tentant de me libérer de son étreinte

"J'en sais rien, tu sais bien que je ne pense jamais à rien" renchérit-il d'une voix moqueuse

"Silence!" grogna Thorin

Je continuais à essayer de me libérer silencieusement, mais voyant que cela ne marchait pas, je capitulai et je pouvais le sentir sourire face à mon abandon. Je m'endormis vite contre lui, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire au contact de ses bras autour de moi.

Ce fut Hyldrìn le lendemain qui nous réveilla un sourire au lèvre.

_*Bien dormi?*_ lança-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse

_*Très bien*_ aquiescais-je sans comprendre tout de suite où elle voulait en venir avec son sourire avant de remarquer que j'étais toujours collée à Kili, avec un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Ignorant mon amie, je me levais le plus violemment possible pour le réveiller lui aussi. Ce qui fonctionna. Je me levais en repoussant son bras. Il me regarda avec un sourire moqueur avant de me demander:

"Bien dormi princesse?"

"Bof" lançais-je "Je confirme ce qu'a dit ton frère chez Bilbon, tu ronfle. Et tu ronfle fort, encore pire qu'un olifan croisé avec un troll" ajoutais-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Fili éclata d'un grand rire et Kili me regarda avec une mine faussement vexée alors qu'Hyldrìn lança:

"C'est bizzard, tu viens de me dire par la pensée que tu avais très bien dormie"

"Ah oui?" demanda Kili en souriant narquoisement

_*Je te déteste*_ lançais-je en direction de mon amie

_*Moi aussi je t'aime*_ me dit-elle

"Ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit" dis-je en direction de Kili

Là dessus, les deux frères se mirent à rire, vite imités par Hyldrìn puis finalement moi même

_*Alors, tu as décidé d'arrêter de l'éviter?*_ demandais-je à mon amie

_*C'est dur de l'admettre, mais je crois que tu as raison, je ne peux pas l'éviter continuellement. Et puis, je t'avoue qu'il me manque...*_

Je souris légèrement en l'entendant dire cela. Je le savais bien qu'il lui manquait.

Nous prîmes un petit déjeuner rapide (je vous déconseille le lapin froid au réveil) et nous reprîmes notre route.

Le voyage se fit dans les discussions joyeuses, les chants, et les récits de certains nains sur leur bataille. Bifur voulait absolument nous raconter l'une des siennes, mais s'exprimant uniquement en Khuzdul, il nous était impossible de le comprendre. C'est alors que j'avais demandé à Kili et Fili de m'apprendre quelques mots dans leur langue maternelle, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir. Ils m'apprirent deux phrases qui s'étaient avérées être des insultes (que je ne vous dirais pas ici). Certains nains se firent un plaisir de nous apprendre quelques mots en Khuzdul. Je n'étais pas très douée, mais désormais j'étais capable de comprendre quelques mots que nous disait Bifur. Puis Bofur m'interpella pour que je chante. J'entendis Hyldrìn rigoler dans ma tête, et à vrai dire c'était mérité. Je me trouvais vraiment nulle en chant.

"Désolé, je ne sais pas chanter. Mais Hyldrìn adore ça" ajoutai-je en me tournant vers mon amie qui me lança un regard assassin.

Elle allait protester, mais face à l'insistance des nains, elle capitula et finit par accepter. Puis elle commença à chanter:

_"J'ai vu la lumière se dissimuler dans le ciel __Le vent m'a murmuré un soupir Tandis que la neige recouvrait mes frères tombés Je leur chanterai ce dernier adieu_

_La nuit tombe à présent Ce jour prend fin Désormais la route nous attend Et je dois m'en aller Au delà des collines et sous les arbres Par les terres n'ayant jamais vu la lumière Le long de flux argentés ruisselants vers la mer Sous les nuages et les étoiles Sous la neige et les matins hivernaux Je rejoins enfin ce chemin qui mène à la maison_

_Et, oh, cette route me porte enfin, Je ne peux l'exprimer Nous avons fait tout ce chemin Mais le jour est arrivé De vous dire adieu_

_Tant de lieux explorés Tant de peine éprouvée Mais je ne regrette rien Comme je n'oublierai pas Tout ceux qui ont accompli ce chemin à mes côtés_

_La nuit tombe à présent Ce jour prend fin Désormais la route nous attend Et je dois m'en aller Au delà des collines et sous les arbres Par les terres n'ayant jamais vu la lumière Le long de flux argentés ruisselants vers la mer A ces souvenirs je m'accrocherai Avec ta grâce je m'en irai Pour rejoindre enfin ce chemin qui mène à la maison_

_Et, oh, cette route me porte enfin, Je ne peux l'exprimer Nous avons fais tout ce chemin Mais le jour est arrivé De vous dire adieu"_

"C'est une très jolie chanson" complimenta Bofur quand elle eut terminé

"Merci" fit mon amie avec un sourire gêné "Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite"

"Les paroles ne font pas tout. La manière de chanter en elle même est importante" lui dit Fili en souriant.

Je la vis rougir, mais elle ne tourna pas pour autant son regard vers Fili qui semblait un peu déçu.

_*Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus l'éviter*_ remarquais-je

_*Laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît*_

Je n'ajoutais rien et la laissais a ses réflexions.

Les discussions reprirent bon train puis Thorin nous fit nous arrêter pour la nuit. Nous étions près d'une montagne et je pouvais comme sentir une présence. Puis j'entendis des hurlements de loups au loin. Je me levais d'un bond:

"Des wargs?" me questionna Thorin tandis que j'acquiesçais, puis les cris des bêtes se firent suffisamment fortes pour que la compagnie les entende.

"Je vais aller voir" annonça Kili en prenant son arc

"Non!" l'en empêcha son oncle "Maître Sacquet! Vous êtes plus silencieux que nous, allez jeter un œil, voyez s'ils sont loin, mais soyez prudent" Bilbon ne semblait pas enchanté par cette perspective mais acquiesça. "Tirìa!" m'appela le roi "Suivez-le, vous verrez peut-être quelque chose de plus"

J'obtempérais et je pus remarquer les regards inquiets de Kili et Hyldrìn. Je leur souriais pour les rassurer et partis devant Bilbon.

Nous suivions un sentier étroit dans la montagne puis nous nous arrêtâmes, nous pouvions voir au loin les wargs montés par des orcs. Azog était là lui aussi. Il tourna la tête dans notre direction alors que nous nous cachions derrière les rochers. Puis sur notre gauche se fit entendre un grognement. Nous regardâmes et nous vîmes ce qui ressemblait à un ours. Un gigantesque ours noir qui regardait lui aussi en direction des orcs. Je pouvais voir ses yeux briller à la lueur de la lune. Ils reflétaient une rage meurtrière. Nous partîmes le plus discrètement mais aussi le plus rapidement possible en direction de la compagnie.

Arrivés au campement, je remarquais que Kili s'était rapproché de son oncle et semblait en colère contre lui. En nous voyant arriver, tous sourirent visiblement soulagés de nous revoir en vie, même Thorin à mon grand étonnement.

"Alors?" demanda-t-il "La horde est proche?"

"Trop proche, à deux lieues pas plus" annonça Bilbon essoufflé "Mais ce n'est pas le pire"

"Les wargs ont flairé notre odeur?" demanda Dwalin

"Pas encore" continua le hobbit "Mais ça viendra. Nous avons un autre problème"

"Ils vous ont vu?" questionna Gandalf derrière nous

"Non, ce n'est pas ça" tenta de continuer Bilbon

"Ah! Que vous avais-je dit? Plus discret qu'une souris, l'étoffe d'un cambrioleur!" s'enthousiasma le magicien sous l'approbation des nains

"Ecoutez-moi" tenta une nouvelle fois de se faire entendre Bilbon

"Vous allez nous écoutez oui!" dis-je d'une voix forte "Les wargs ne nous ont pas encore repérer mais autre chose le pourrait" tous me regardèrent, inquiets par ce que je venais de dire "Une bête énorme"

Gandalf nous regarda et demanda "Cela avait-il la forme d'un ours, un très grand ours noir?"

Nous le regardions étonnés avant que Bilbon acquiesce

"Vous saviez pour cette bête?!" lança Bofur "Il faut rebrousser chemin" poursuivi-t-il

"Et tomber aux mains des orcs?" fit Dwalin

Là dessus, les nains commencèrent à se disputer jusqu'à ce que la voix du magicien se fasse à nouveau entendre:

"Il y a une maison" nous le regardions tous surpris "Pas très loin d'ici, où nous pourrions trouver refuge"

"La maison de qui?" demanda Thorin d'une voix grave et froide "D'un ennemi ou d'un ami?"

"Ni l'un ni l'autre" annonça Gandalf "Il nous aidera ou il nous tuera"

La compagnie, ainsi que nous, lancions des regards inquiets autour de nous.

"Quel choix avons nous?" demanda Thorin d'une voix froide avant que le hurlement de la bête ne se fasse entendre non loin de nous.

"Aucun" répondit Gandalf

Là dessus, nous nous mîmes à courir. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt sur une grande plaine. Je commençais a ressentir un point de côté quand j'entendis derrière moi le bruit de lourdes pattes frappant le sol. Je regardais rapidement derrière moi et vit le monstre arriver en courant. Il était encore plus grand que ce que je croyais. Kili me prit la main pour m'entraîner avec lui alors que Gandalf nous somma d'aller plus vite en direction de la maison. Au grand étonnement de tous, Bombur fut le premier à arriver devant la porte fermée. Les nains soulevèrent la lourde planche de bois bloquant la porte et nous entrâmes le plus vite possible dans la maison avant de refermer la porte sur la gueule de l'animal qui nous avait rattrapé.

Ori se retourna alors vers Gandalf, légèrement paniqué par ce que à quoi nous venions d'échapper:

"C'était quoi ça?" demanda-t-il

"Ça" répondit Gandalf "c'est notre hôte" nous le regardâmes tous avec étonnement avant qu'il n'ajoute "Son nom est Beorn, et c'est un changeur de peau. Parfois c'est un énorme ours brun, parfois c'est un homme grand et fort. L'ours est imprévisible mais l'homme peut entendre raison. Cependant, c'est quelqu'un qui n'aime pas beaucoup les nains" avoua-t-il

"Il s'éloigne" annonça Ori avant que Dori ne l'éloigne de la porte

"Éloigne toi de là. Ce n'est pas naturel, ça crève les yeux" poursuivit Dori "Il est soumis à un maléfice"

"Ne dîtes pas de bêtises" le contredit Gandalf "Il n'est soumis qu'à son propre enchantement"

Je me retournais vers Gandalf et lançais d'une voix pleine de reproches:

"Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous nous avez mené chez un homme qui peut se transformer en immense ours, qui n'aime pas les nains, et vous espérez qu'il nous aide? Regardez autour de vous! Nous sommes 15 nains! Comment pourrait-il accepter de nous aider?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, l'homme peut entendre raison. Je parviendrais à le convaincre. Faites-moi confiance"

J'allais protester mais il m'en empêcha:

"Ne vous en faite pas jeune Tirìa, je maîtrise la situation. Bon à présent, aller dormir. Vous tous! Vous ne craignez rien ici cette nuit" il murmura ensuite de sorte à ce que personne ne l'entende, mais évidemment je l'entendis "Du moins je l'espère"

La maison de Beorn était immense, dans tout les sens du terme. Lorsque je me tenais près de la table à manger, j'arrivais à peine à voir ce qu'il y avait dessus. Si la taille de cette maison était proportionnelle à la taille de l'homme qui y habitait, alors en effet il devait être très grand.

Finalement, Hyldrìn et moi trouvâmes un endroit où dormir. Je m'allongeais à côté d'elle avant de lui parler de ce qui me tracassait depuis maintenant une heure:

_*Hyldrìn, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Kili et son oncle pendant que j'étais partie avec Bilbon? Parce que lorsque l'on est revenus j'ai remarqué que Kili s'était rapproché de lui et qu'il semblait en colère*_

_*Ah oui, ils se sont disputés. Tu n'as rien entendu?*_

_*Non, j'étais concentrée sur ce que nous allions trouver. Pourquoi ils se sont disputés?*_

_*Kili a reproché à Thorin de t'avoir envoyée voir ce que c'était avec Bilbon comme seule protection. Il l'a accusé de t'avoir mis en danger sans réfléchir. Il lui a même dit qu'il se fichait que nous survivions ou pas du moment qu'il arrivait à atteindre sa montagne et qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait à ses yeux. Thorin n'a même pas eu le temps d'en placer une quand vous êtes revenus*_

_*J'en reviens pas qu'il lui ait dit tout ça*_

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kili de s'en prendre à son oncle de cette manière. Un peu plus loin, je pouvais voir Thorin se rapprocher de son neveu. Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient:

"Kili, écoute" jamais je n'avais entendu Thorin parler avec une telle douceur "J'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, et crois moi que ça ne me fait pas rien de vous voir tous ici à risquer vos vie. Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me ferait rien s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous? Je sais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure, tu avais peur pour elle. Je sais bien ce que tu ressens envers elle, je vois bien que tu la considère plus que comme une simple sœur. Crois moi, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je m'en serais voulu mais elle est plus courageuse que je ne le pensais je dois l'admettre, et puis elle n'est pas idiote. Si cela avait vraiment été dangereux, elle n'y serait pas aller et Bilbon non plus. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'elle et Hyldrìn peuvent communiquer par la pensée, s'il y avait eu le moindre souci nous en aurions été tout de suite avertis. Je les ai envoyés en éclaireurs car ils sont les plus discrets, mais s'il y avait eu le moindre problème, j'aurais agi sur le champs tu peux me croire"

Après quelques secondes, Kili souffla à son oncle:

"Je le sais. Désolé de m'être énervé comme cela. C'est juste que..."

"Je sais" le coupa son oncle "Je ne t'en veux pas, mais ne crois plus jamais que cela me laisse indifférent de vous voir ici tous avec moi, manquant de vous faire tuer à tout moment"

Je continuais de les observer et je vis Thorin s'éloigner, laissant son neveu seul. Je me levais donc et me rapprochais de lui.

"Hyldrìn m'a dit pour ta dispute avec Thorin" lui avouais-je

"Tu as entendu ce que mon oncle vient de me dire?" me demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet de ce que j'aurais pu entendre

"Seulement sa dernière phrase" mentis-je préférant garder pour moi le fait que j'avais tout entendu, y compris quand Thorin a dit que Kili me voyait plus que comme une simple sœur (cette phrase avait d'ailleurs eu le don de faire battre mon coeur plus fort sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi) "Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi comme tu le fais, mais tu sais je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même. Si cela avait été dangereux, je n'y serais pas aller"

"Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça contre mon oncle. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose" ajouta-t-il dans un sourire gêné

"Il ne m'arrivera rien" promis-je en souriant à mon tour "Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement" continuais-je en plaisantant

Il me pris dans ses bras avec douceur avant de me murmurer:

"Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher non plus"

Puis il relâcha son emprise, il me prit la main et me souhaita une bonne nuit en exerçant une légère pression contre ma paume avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa couche. Je partis en direction de la mienne, encore sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mon coeur s'était emballé ainsi. Je m'allongeais et me recouvris de ma cape puis je m'endormis avec un sourire aux lèvres en repensant au contact de ces bras puissants autour de moi.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui**

**La chanson est _Last Goodbye_ traduite en français et chantée au départ par Billy Boyd (c'est à dire Pippin dans le Seigneur des Anneaux) si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, c'est vraiment une belle chanson (au passage, il s'agit du générique de fin du Hobbit 3)**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez? **

**A la prochaine et gros bisous :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Chez Beorn

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end :)**

**Merci beaucoup à Sarah March et ScottishBloodyMary pour la correction :)**

**Merci à celles qui m'ont laissées une review sur le dernier chapitre et à tout ceux qui suivent et qui ont mit cette fic en favorie. En bref, merci de continuer à lire cette fic ;) Je vous adore tous**

**Voilà, bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Chez Beorn**

Au matin, des coups réguliers venant de l'extérieur nous réveillèrent. Hyldrìn et moi nous levâmes péniblement, et allâmes rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté, agglutinés autour d'une petite fenêtre. Regardant par cette dernière, nous vîmes se dresser dehors un homme immense et large, beaucoup plus grand qu'un homme normal. Il coupait du bois à l'aide d'une grande hache. Gandalf nous regarda et nous dit:

"Je vais aller lui parler. Monsieur Sacquet vous venez avec moi. Vous autres, vous attendez mon signal et vous viendrez deux par deux" puis, avant de partir il se tourna vers Bombur. "Euh Bombur, vous comptez pour deux donc vous sortirez seul."

Ce dernier acquiesça avec une moue un peu vexée. Gandalf sortit alors avec le hobbit, pas du tout rassuré par l'homme se tenant au dehors.

Je pouvais entendre et voir par l'une des fenêtres Gandalf discuter avec Beorn à l'extérieur. Quand ce dernier vit le hobbit il demanda:

"Qui est-ce?"

"Oh, c'est Monsieur Sacquet, de la Comté" répondit Gandalf d'un air quelque peu hésitant.

"Ce n'est pas un nain n'est-ce pas?" je pus sentir dans sa voix une certaine colère lorsqu'il prononça ce dernier mot, peut-être même de la haine.

"Non" dit Gandalf. "Il s'agit d'un hobbit."

Beorn sembla se calmer et abaissa un peu sa hache.

"Un semi-homme et un magicien, que faites vous ici?"

"Nous avons eu quelques soucis dans les montagnes, et nous avons trouvé refuge chez vous, et nous voulions simplement vous remercier pour votre hospitalité" dit l'Istari. Il prononça ces derniers mots en montrant la maison derrière lui.

Croyant qu'il s'agissait du signal, Bofur fit signe à deux nains de sortir. Dwalin et Balin furent les premiers à se rendre à l'extérieur.

En les voyant sortir, Beorn se saisit de sa hache, le visage plein de colère.

"Dwalin et Balin" présenta le premier.

"Euh oui, j'avoue que dans notre groupe quelques uns sont...des nains" balbutia Gandalf.

"Et vous appelez deux quelques uns?" lança Beorn, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le magicien marmonna qu'il y en avait sans doute plus que deux quand deux autres nains sortirent de la maison: Oìn et Gloìn.

"Voici d'autres membres de notre joyeuse troupe" annonça Gandalf avec un rire nerveux.

"Et vous appelez six membres une troupe?" continua Beorn. "Qu'êtes-vous donc? Un cirque ambulant ?" Puis Gandalf se mit à rire de manière forcée alors que Ori et Dori sortaient à leur tour.

En voyant tous ces nains sortirt de chez lui, Beorn semblait de plus en plus en colère et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour nous. Je pouvais voir ses yeux d'une incroyable couleur dorée devenir noirs de rage.

"Dori et Ori, pour vous servir" lança Dori en s'inclinant, imité par Ori.

"Je ne veux pas de vos services" cracha Beorn.

"C'est tout à fait compréhensible" lui dit Gandalf qui semblait exaspéré par le fait que les nains sortent aussi rapidement.

Puis sortirent à leur tour Fili et Kili, suivis rapidement par Hyldrìn et moi.

"Ah et Fili et Kili, ainsi qu'Hyldrìn et Tirìa" présenta Gandalf. "J'avais oublié."

Beorn semblait fulminer de rage en voyant que dix nains étaient venus chez lui, mais il semblait aussi étonné de nous voir apparaître mon amie et moi. Pourquoi tout le monde était étonné de voir deux femmes dans une compagnie, cela me dépassait.

Presque tout de suite après nous, sortirent Nori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur que Gandalf présenta.

"Ils sont tous là?" demanda Beorn encore plus en colère en découvrant qu'il y avait en réalité quatorze nains chez lui. "Ou il y en a-t-il d'autres?"

A ce moment là, sortit Thorin, plus royal que jamais, lançant un regard de glace au changeur de peau, qui semblait le reconnaître en le voyant, et qui abaissa sa hache.

"Que faites-vous ici?" demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois, sans quitter Thorin du regard.

"Les gobelins nous ont donné du fil à retorde, et puis nous sommes tombés aux mains des orcs et d'Azog" lui répondit Gandalf.

A la mention de l'orc pâle, le regard de Beorn s'assombrit, et nous invita à entrer chez lui. Il nous servit à manger et à boire dans d'immenses récipients.

"Alors vous êtes celui que l'on appelle Ecu-De-Chêne" commença Beorn. "Dites-moi, pourquoi Azog le Profanateur est-il à vos trousses?"

"Vous connaissez Azog?" dit Thorin avant de se tourner vers lui, un air légèrement suspicieux sur le visage. "Comment?"

"Mon peuple fut le premier à vivre dans les montagnes" répondit Beorn. "Avant que les orcs n'arrivent des contrées du Nord. Le profanateur a tué presque toute ma famille. Les autres sont devenus ses esclaves."

Je remarquai alors pendus à ses poignets, des restes de chaînes. Puis il continua:

"Pas pour le travail, voyez-vous, mais pour son plaisir. Mettre en cage des changeurs de peau et les torturer l'amusait beaucoup apparemment."

"Il y en a d'autre comme vous?" demanda Bilbon.

"Il y en avait beaucoup" répondit Beorn, les yeux emplis de chagrin.

"Et maintenant?"

"Il n'y en a plus qu'un."

Je l'observai avec un regard triste. N'avoir plus aucun membre de sa famille en vie était déjà horrible en soi, mais en plus être le dernier de son espèce, cela devait être encore pire.

"Donc il vous faut atteindre la montagne avant les derniers jours de l'automne" poursuivit-il.

"Avant que n'arrive le jour de Durin, oui" affirma Gandalf. "C'est pourquoi nous devons traverser la Forêt Noire."

"Un mal est à l'œuvre dans cette forêt" fit notre hôte. "Sous ses arbres se cachent des créatures féroces. Je ne m'y risquerais qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité."

"Nous prendrons la route des elfes" affirma le magicien. "Ce chemin est encore sûr."

"Sûr?" continua Beorn, visiblement perplexe. "Les elfes de la Forêt Noire ne sont pas comme leur semblables, ils sont moins subtiles et plus dangereux. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance" continua-t-il en fixant Thorin.

"Que voulez vous dire?" questionna ce dernier.

"Ces terres sont infestées d'orcs" poursuivit le changeur de peau, fixant toujours le roi. "Leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter, et vous êtes à pied. Vous n'atteindrez jamais la Forêt Noire vivants."

Thorin le fixait, une vague expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Puis Beorn se leva, nous dominant de toute sa hauteur, et dit:

"Je n'aime pas les nains. Ils sont cupides, et aveugles." Puis, prenant une petite souris dans sa main immense, il poursuivit : "Aveugles face à toute vie qu'il estiment moindre que la leur. Mais les orcs je les hais plus encore. De quoi avez-vous besoin?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Toute la compagnie sembla soulagée en voyant qu'il allait nous aider. C'était comme si nous reprenions tous notre souffle après l'avoir retenu durant un long moment.

C'est Gandalf qui lui répondit:

"De chevaux et de vivres. Et nous passerons certainement quelques jours ici"

Beorn acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête alors que Thorin se tourna vers l'Istari:

"Comment ça quelques jours? Gandalf, nous ne pouvons rester ici"

"Nous avons tous besoin de repos Thorin, vous y compris. Nous serons en sécurité ici"

"Mais le jour de Durin..." commença le roi

"Nous arriverons à la montagne avant, je peux vous le jurer" l'interrompit le vieux mage

"Restez ici tant que vous en aurez besoin" lança Beorn de sa voix grave "Mais restez à l'intérieur une fois la nuit tombée"

Thorin s'éloigna du groupe, visiblement peu enchanté à l'idée de rester dans cette maison pendant plus longtemps. Gandalf et Beorn sortirent alors que je me rapprochais du roi.

"Vous savez Thorin" commençais-je doucement "Gandalf n'a pas tort nous nous sommes à peine remis de nos blessures, notamment vous qui étiez le plus blessé. Profitez-en pour vous reposer"

"Mêlez-vous de vos affaires!" me cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner

Après quelques secondes, je me décidai à aller le retrouver de nouveau:

"Vous savez quoi, Thorin? J'abandonne." Il me regarda, surpris. "J'ai beau essayer de faire des efforts avec vous, rien ne fonctionne. Vous vous êtes excusé de votre comportement, très bien. Mais si c'est pour reprendre le même quelques heures après, eh bien je n'en veux pas. Vous êtes toujours à repousser ceux autour de vous. Croyez-moi, je fais beaucoup d'efforts depuis quelques temps pour ne pas vous cracher tout ce que je pense mais là je n'en peux plus. Quoi que l'on fasse, cela ne semble jamais assez bien pour vous. On nous offre l'hospitalité pour quelques jours et cela ne vous convient pas. Je sais que vous voulez atteindre au plus vite la montagne, mais qui sait ce qui nous attend sur la route? Nous avons besoin de repos et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous aussi. Je vous avais prévenu que je vous tiendrai encore tête durant notre voyage, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, si les autres n'osent pas vous dire les choses en face, soyez en sûr, moi je n'hésiterai pas." J'avais déblatéré tout cela d'une voix froide et lui lançant un regard noir.

"Personne ne vous a obligée à venir" lança-t-il avec colère.

"C'est vrai, et personne ne m'oblige à rester. Je pourrais très bien partir sur le champ, contrat ou pas. Mais j'ai l'intention de rester que vous le vouliez ou non! Vous semblez oublier, Thorin, que l'on est tous là à risquer nos vies pour vous. Si Hyldrìn ne vous avait pas soigné, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est. Depuis que l'on est entrées dans cette compagnie, on a bien failli mourir des dizaines de fois et pourtant on ne s'en est jamais plaintes."

Il allait répliquer mais je l'en empêchai:

"Vous êtes égoïste, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne. A chaque fois que je me dis que vous n'êtes pas si méchant, vous faites quelque chose ou dites quelque chose montrant le contraire. Et chaque fois, cela me déçoit de vous."

Là-dessus, je m'éloignai de lui pour aller retrouver Fili et Kili, Hyldrìn s'étant isolée un peu, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps malgré qu'elle m'ait dit ne plus vouloir éviter Fili.

"Tout va bien?" me demanda le brun.

"Oui oui" répondis-je avec un sourire en m'asseyant. "Je viens juste une nouvelle fois de me disputer avec ton oncle."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Fili visiblement embêté que nous ayons eu une nouvelle dispute.

Je leur racontai alors ce que nous nous étions dit, et Kili fut le premier à prendre la parole après mon récit:

"Tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant. Il s'inquiète juste pour nous tous."

"Et tu n'aurais pas dû dire qu'il oubliait qu'on était tous là à risquer nos vies pour lui" renchérit son frère. "C'est le contraire, cette idée le hante nuit et jour."

"Tu as probablement raison, mais alors pourquoi il donne l'impression que c'est l'inverse?"

"Depuis que tu es parmi nous, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu exprimer clairement ses sentiments? Ses craintes?" demanda le blond.

Je réfléchis à sa question avant de répondre:

"Non, sauf lorsque l'un d'entre vous était vraiment en danger."

"Voilà, il n'est pas de ce genre là. Et pourtant je sais à quel point l'idée qu'il nous arrive quelque chose lui est insupportable. Il est responsable de la vie de quatorze nains, dont ses deux neveux et deux femmes, sans compter le hobbit"

Je méditais à ses paroles pendant de longues minutes. Il n'avait sans doute pas tort mais Thorin semblait toujours si distant avec les autres.

Puis nous nous mîmes à table pour le dîner et nous fûmes très étonnés de constater que les plats étaient apportés par des animaux. Des chevaux, des chiens, des ânes. Pleins d'animaux en tout genre. Nous n'avions pas revu Gandalf et Beorn depuis le matin mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de manger toujours dans la bonne humeur. J'étais coincée entre Hyldrìn et Kili. Lui et son frère nous racontaient les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Nous rigolions de bon coeur jusqu'à ce que Bofur m'appelle. Je me retournais vers lui quand il me dit:

"Nous avons entendu votre amie chanter, et nous aimerions entendre votre voix maintenant" me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Oh non Bofur, je vous l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas chanter"

"Je suis sûr que vous avez une très jolie voix" insista-t-il

"Non non non" m'entêtais-je

_*Allez Tirìa! Franchement, ta voix n'est pas horrible. Y a pire je t'assure*_ tenta de me convaincre Hyldrìn.

Tous les nains se mirent à me demander une chanson, puis j'entendis Kili à côté de moi:

"Tirìa, s'il te plait" me dit-il, en me suppliant presque, me faisant ses yeux de chien battu dont il avait le secret.

Décidément, il était vraiment trop fort...

"Bon d'accord..." soupirais-je.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de choisir une chanson et me lançai:

_"Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien _

_Je prend en main ton destin _

_Lorsque le danger te menacera, je serais là avec toi._

_Tu est si fort, et si fragile _

_Viens dans mes bras je te ferais le lit _

_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas _

_Ne pleure pas je suis là._

_Car tu vis dans mon coeur _

_Oui tu vis mon coeur _

_Dès maintenant, jusqu'à la nuit des temps_

_Tu vis dans mon coeur _

_Qu'importe leurs discours _

_Tu vivras dans mon coeur _

_Toujours"_

Tous me regardèrent avec de grands yeux lorsque je terminai ma chanson.

"Quoi?" demandai-je. "C'était si mauvais que ça?"

"Tu plaisantes?!" lança Kili. "Au contraire, tu as une très belle voix."

Je rougis affreusement à sa remarque.

"Et vous disiez ne pas savoir chanter?" s'étonna Bofur.

_*Alors là, tu m'as bluffée*_ m'avoua Hyldrìn.

"De plus, c'était une très jolie chanson" me complimenta Balin.

Je commençai à être sérieusement gênée par tous ces regards braqués sur moi.

"Merci, c'est une berceuse que me chantait mon père quand j'étais petite" inventai-je.

Tous continuaient à me fixer avec de grands yeux.

"Mais si vous pouviez arrêter de me fixer comme ça, je me sentirais mieux" admis-je en rigolant.

Tous les nains se mirent à rire devant ma remarque, et la plupart commencèrent à fumer leur pipe, discutant les uns avec les autres.

Je me mis alors à bâiller, et je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à la compagnie et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'avais dormi la veille, dans la pièce attenante.

En entrant, je remarquai que Thorin était là, assis un peu plus loin. Il me regarda alors que j'entrais, puis il ouvrit la bouche afin de me dire:

"Je suis désolé, Tirìa. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre vous comme cela. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être restée ici malgré la façon dont je vous ai traitée."

"Thorin, j'apprécie le fait que vous vous excusiez. Vraiment. Mais si c'est pour reprendre le même comportement demain, eh bien je considère ces excuses sans valeur. Désolée" ajoutai-je avant d'aller me coucher.

Je l'entendis soupirer et sortir de la pièce. Je m'endormis rapidement mais entendis néanmoins vaguement Hyldrìn arriver et s'allonger près de moi en silence.

Je me rendais compte que j'arrivais à reconnaître les gens qui arrivaient rien qu'au son de leurs, pas puis je me rendormis profondément.

**POINT DE VUE HYLDRIN:**

Après nous avoir chanté sa chanson Tirìa était partie se coucher. J'étais restée un peu, réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire: lui parler ou continuer de l'éviter tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne pourrait durer. Finalement, ce fut Fili qui trancha:

"Hyldrìn, tu pourrais venir s'il te plait. Je voudrais te parler" m'avait-il demandé d'une voix douce

Puis il se leva et entra dans pièce adjacente. J'hésitai encore quelques instants avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte. Il me regarda entrer alors que je gardais les yeux obstinément fixés sur mes pieds. Il engagea alors la conversation:

"Ecoute, Tirìa m'a expliqué. Elle m'a dit que..."

"Je sais ce qu'elle t'a dit" le coupai-je. "J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est faux, que ça n'a rien à voir mais ce serait un mensonge. Tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire est vrai. J'ai perdu trop de gens à qui je tenais, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre et je ne pense pas avoir la force nécessaire pour revivre ça" avouai-je.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'ajouter:

"Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite à Fondcombe après ton cauchemar? Je t'ai dit que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Tu as peur pour nous, je le sais. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mon petit frère a été embarqué dans cette quête alors qu'il est à peine adulte. J'ai peur pour mon oncle, il est comme un père pour moi. J'ai peur pour toi et Tirìa. Pour chaque membres de cette compagnie. Mais il faut passer outre, ne commence pas a imaginer le pire. Tout ira bien."

"Je sais que mon comportement est idiot, je m'en rends compte. Mais..."

"Mais quoi?" me coupa-t-il "Écoute, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert en perdant tes parents, Tirìa me l'a dit. Mais t'éloigner des autres n'est pas la solution. On est tous là pour veiller les uns sur les autres, tout se passera bien"

Je le regardais désormais dans les yeux, ciel que ce regard m'avait manqué.

"L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé de faire attention à moi, tu te souviens?" dis-je d'une petite voix

"Oui, quand l'elfe voulait vous parler" acquiesça-t-il

"Oui, et bien maintenant c'est à moi de te le dire, fait attention. Azog est encore en vie et il n'a qu'une obsession, détruire la lignée de Durin"

"Je sais" soupira-t-il "Mais cela fait maintenant deux fois qu'on lui montre que ça ne lui sera pas facile, mais je te le promets. Rien ne m'arrivera"

J'acquiesçais devant son sourire rassurant puis il me pris dans ses bras. Ce contact m'avais manquée beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais il y a une chose que je ne pouvais changer, c'était les sentiments que j'éprouvais. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il fallait que je les garde pour moi. Tirìa les avait devinés, mais personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Soudain j'entendis sa voix me murmurer à l'oreille:

"Ça ma manqué de ne plus te serrer dans mes bras"

Cette phrase me fit sourire et fit battre mon cœur si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Mais elle me faisait mal aussi car cela me rappelait ce qui ne pourrait jamais se produire entre nous. Je m'écartai doucement et lui annonçai que j'allais me coucher. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit, et je me dirigeai dans la pièce où étaient entreposées nos couches. M'allongeant dans mon lit, je me sentis quelque peu apaisée, mais également triste. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler silencieusement sur mes joues. Je l'aimais mais il fallait que je le garde pour moi, car rien ne se passerait jamais entre nous. Il était promis à devenir roi, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait épouser quelqu'un de sang royal, comme une princesse, et une naine qui plus est, une naine a cent pour cent. En somme, tout le contraire de ce que j'étais. Des larmes coulèrent de plus belle quand je fis ce constat, mais il avait réussi à briser ma carapace ce soir. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais l'ignorer plus longtemps. Je devais donc étouffer mes sentiments au plus profond de moi, les éteindre, les enfouir au plus profond de mon être même si cela me paraissait impossible. Je me laissai gagner peu à peu par un sommeil hanté par ce visage que j'aimais tant.

**POINT DE VUE TIRIA:**

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mon amie était encore à côté de moi, toujours endormie. Un peu plus loin dormait encore Bilbon. Je me levais et passais dans la pièce d'à côté où les nains étaient déjà.

"Ah, vous voilà réveillée Tirìa!"

"Bonjour Gloin" dis-je avec un sourire "Quelle heure est-il?"

"Déjà midi" me répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Je m'installais à la table où Bombur me servit à manger. Kili s'assit alors près de moi:

"Eh bien, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses dormir aussi longtemps" me fit-il avec un sourire moqueur

"Moi non plus" admis-je "Il est rare que je me lève si tard, mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de dormir longtemps"

"Ouais, et bien profites-en parce qu'on repart demain"

Je m'étouffai à moitié à cette nouvelle. Il me tapa dans le dos alors que je tentais d'articuler:

"De-demain!? Déjà?"

"On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Le jour de Durin approche"

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête quand Thorin arriva derrière moi:

"Allez réveiller Hyldrìn! Dans une heure, je veux vous voir à l'entraînement"

"Bonjour à vous aussi" lançais-je, ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part du roi nain

"Je ne savais pas qu'on devais les entraîner aujourd'hui" s'étonna Kili

"Parce que ça ne sera pas avec vous" annonça son oncle "Je veux vous voir vous battre contre chaque membre de cette compagnie au moins une fois. Je veux constater vos progrès"

"Quoi!" m'offusquai-je. "Si vous voulez notre morts, achevez-nous tout de suite! Comment voulez-vous qu'on arrive à enchaîner douze combats à la suite?"

"Mon oncle, elles ne tiendront jamais" affirma Kili. "Elles commencent à peine, même moi je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, surtout si elles doivent se battre contre Dwalin."

"C'est vrai" enchaîna son frère "Même nous lorsqu'on sort d'un entraînement avec lui on est épuisés, elles ne pourront enchaîner un autre combat après cela" argumenta-t-il.

A contrecoeur, Thorin céda: "Très bien. Hyldrìn se battra contre Dwalin" (je réprimai une grimace, mais j'étais d'un côté soulagée que ce ne soit pas moi contre Dwalin). "Et vous, Tirìa, vous vous battrez contre moi." annonça Thorin avec un sourire sadique. "Maintenant, allez la réveiller"

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna, me laissant abasourdie.

"Je n'ai aucune chance" soufflai-je. "Il va me massacrer..."

"Mais non, ne t'en fais pas" voulu me rassurer l'archer. "Bon, il est un peu plus difficile de le battre que Fili mais il ne te fera pas de mal, crois-moi. Moi aussi je me suis déjà entraîné contre lui et il n'y met pas toute sa force."

Je le regardai perplexe avant d'ajouter:

"Affirme-moi que tu n'es jamais sorti d'un entraînement avec lui sans une égratignure."

"D'accord, j'ai déjà été blessé mais jamais rien de grave."

"Et Hyldrìn..." commençai-je.

"Dwalin est du même tempérament que Thorin mais c'est un bon professeur. Il nous a beaucoup appris à Fili et moi. Bon, ça nous est déjà arrivé de ressortir blessés, mais rien de bien méchant, je t'assure. Et puis, lui non plus ne met pas toute sa force, et heureusement, car sinon Fili et moi nous ne serions plus là" enchaîna-t-il.

Pas vraiment rassurée, j'allai réveiller mon amie et lui appris la nouvelle:

"QUOI!?" cria-t-elle. "Mais tu plaisantes j'espère? Je vais me casser quelque chose au premier coup! Je n'ai aucune chance."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyldrìn" tentai-je de la rassurer. "Kili m'a affirmé que Dwalin se maîtrisait et qu'il y allait doucement. Je doute qu'il te fera du mal."

Pas franchement rassurée, elle se leva et me suivit dans la pièce adjacente dans laquelle nos deux « professeurs » nous attendaient. Ils nous emmenèrent dehors et Thorin fit commencer Dwalin et Hyldrìn.

Ils se mirent alors face à face, et Dwalin s'élança vers elle. Elle parvint à l'éviter en faisant un pas sur la gauche. Il s'apprêta à frapper, mais elle para son coup. Elle fut mise à terre une fois, mais elle se releva vite, évitant au passage un coup de Dwalin.

Puis alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau face à face, je vis Dwalin jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la gauche de mon amie. Son flanc gauche n'était pas protégé. Devinant ce qu'il comptait faire, je la prévins:

_*Fais attention, il va attaquer par la gauche.*_

En effet, il fit une feinte vers sa droite mais se tourna d'un coup vers la gauche. Mais Hyldrìn, ayant été avertie, elle parvient à l'esquiver sans peine en faisant un tour sur elle même dans la direction opposée.

Leur combat dura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, les mouvements d'Hyldrìn se faisaient rapides et souples, mais elle commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesses. Au bout d'un certain temps, Dwalin parvint à la désarmer et à la mettre à terre, donnant un coup de pied dans son épée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas la récupérer.

Il l'aida finalement à se relever et lui dit qu'elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée, mais qu'elle manquait encore un peu de technique.

Ce fut alors mon tour face à Thorin. Mon cœur battait follement dans ma poitrine, me battre contre lui me fichait réellement la trouille et jamais sa carrure ne m'avait parue aussi imposante. Je pris mon épée et me positionnai, comme me l'avait appris Fili, face à mon adversaire. Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard pendant environ une minute, ses yeux bleus dans mes yeux verts. Je commençai alors à l'attaquer par une feinte. Il m'esquiva, repoussant mon épée avec la sienne. Il s'élança à son tour et je parvins à le parer. Nos deux épées étaient croisées au-dessus de nous, et je tentai avec un immense effort (c'est qu'il était musclé) de les faire baisser. Mais je ne possédais pas sa force. Il parvint à me mettre à terre et s'avança vers moi. Avec ma jambe, je lui donnai un coup dans les siennes le faisant tomber à son tour. Je me relevai et m'apprêtais à poser ma lame sur sa gorge mais il était vif et se releva d'un coup. Il m'attaqua a plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois je parais les coups les uns après les autres. Comme me l'avait dit Fili, ma force venait du fait que j'étais légère et donc plus rapide. Je parvenais à l'esquiver sans trop de mal. J'utilisais les parades qu'il m'avait apprises, faisant tournoyer mon épée, et feintant. Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous combattions férocement et la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans mes muscles et dans tout mon corps. Ses coups étaient puissants, mais comme me l'avait dit Kili, je pouvais sentir qu'il n'y mettait pas sa pleine puissance. Déjà que je trouvais ses coups puissants, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça donnait lorsqu'il y mettait toute sa force. Il finit par me désarmer et par poser sa lame froide sur ma gorge.

Son regard de glace me fixait pendant quelques secondes, puis il retira son épée avant d'ajouter:

"C'est bien" avoua-t-il un peu essoufflé "Je constate que vos entraînements n'auront pas servi à rien, mais vous avez encore des progrès à faire" termina-t-il

"Merci Thorin" réussis-je à dire le souffle court

Il s'éloigna puis les deux frères ainsi qu'Hyldrìn, Bofur et Bilbon se rapprochèrent de moi.

"C'était vraiment bien" nous complimenta Fili "Pas encore parfait, mais vous avez fait des progrès incroyables vraiment" continua-t-il

"Merci" dit Hyldrìn en rougissant un peu "Mais c'est surtout parce qu'on a eu un bon professeur" ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

Fili inclina la tête avec un sourire un peu gêné et tout les deux se jaugèrent du regard pendant environ une minute. Ainsi, elle avait finit par arrêter de l'éviter, et apparemment, cela c'était arrangé entre eux. Je regardais Kili qui me sourit et je compris que l'on pensais tout les deux à la même chose: il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux.

Puis nous retournâmes tous en direction de la maison, la nuit ayant commencé à tomber. Hyldrìn et moi étions complètement épuisées par notre entraînement et n'avions envie que d'une chose: nous allonger. Ce que nous fîmes à la minute où nous entrâmes. Nous nous endormîmes quasiment instantanément, ne dînant même pas.

Le lendemain matin ce fut bien évidemment les deux frères qui vinrent nous sortir de notre profond sommeil:

"Debout la belle endormie" m'avait soufflé l'archer "Nous partons dans deux heures"

Fili s'était chargé de mon amie et nous nous réveillâmes avec d'horribles courbatures parcourant chaque parcelle de notre corps.

"Vous n'avez rien mangé hier soir" déclara Fili "Vous devez avoir faim"

C'est vrai que j'étais affamée. Nous nous levâmes et allâmes rejoindre les autres déjà installés autour de la table. Beorn était là, ainsi que Gandalf. Jamais nous n'avons vraiment su où ils étaient allés.

"Je vous prêterais des chevaux" annonça notre hôte de sa voix grave "Mais il vous faudra me les renvoyer avant que vous n'entriez dans la forêt"

"Je vous en fais la promesse" promit le magicien puis il nous vit arriver "Tirìa, Hyldrìn! Venez vous asseoir et manger un petit quelque chose avant que nous ne partions"

Là-dessus, nous nous installâmes autour de la table où étaient servies toutes sortes de denrées. Nous commençâmes notre petit déjeuner en silence, alors que Thorin parlait à Beorn:

"Et en ce qui concerne les vivres?"

"Je vous en donnerai" lui apprit le changeur de peau. "Ainsi que des couvertures pour la nuit."

Thorin le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et deux heures plus tard, nous étions dehors, préparant les chevaux. A nouveau, je m'assis devant Kili, puis, tout en remerciant Beorn pour son hospitalité, nous reprîmes notre route en direction de la Forêt Noire et de ses dangers.

* * *

**Voili voilou, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine dans la Forêt Noire, d'ici là une pitite review? *yeux de chiens battus à la Kili* ;P**

**Alors pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu, la chanson vient de Tarzan, et oui, encore un disney, mais que voulez vous j'adore bref je vous fait à toutes un gros bisous.**


	14. Chapter 13: La Forêt Noire

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Coucou à tous! Ça y est, c'est les vacances, youpi! ;)**

**Bref, je tiens à remercier ScottishBloodyMary d'avoir corrigée et merci à Lumatie et Eilonna de me laisser une petite review à chaque chapitre. Je suis contente de voir que cette fic continue de vous plaire (malgré tes révoltes Eilonna lol ;P).**

**Bref, gros bisous à toutes et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: La Forêt Noire**

Cela faisait environ trois heures que nous étions partis de chez Beorn. Hyldrìn m'avait alors raconté, par la pensée, sa discussion avec Fili et je m'en étais réjouie. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était différente, elle s'était nonchalamment laissée aller contre le torse du nain blond et avait un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Nous traversions de larges plaines verdoyantes, ne faisant aucune pause de la journée. Nous voyagions dans le silence et au loin, je pouvais distinguer les bordures d'une large forêt sombre. Mon regard tenta de se glisser entre les troncs des arbres, mais je ne vis que le noir. Rien ne semblait transpercer à travers cette forêt, rien que le fait de l'observer suffisait à me donner des frissons. J'étais toujours installée devant Kili, appuyée contre son torse puissant. Mon cœur tambourinait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre, son propre cœur cognant fortement. La chaleur qu'il dégageait et sa simple présence si près de moi suffisait à m'apaiser. Contre lui, je me sentais pleinement en sécurité.

Peu à peu, le soleil descendit, zébrant le ciel de ses lueurs rougeoyantes. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors dans une petite clairière, entourée d'arbres suffisamment nombreux pour nous masquer des regards ennemis.

Comme d'habitude, Gloìn et son frère nous allumèrent un feu, et Bombur s'occupa du repas. Nous nous installâmes tous autour du feu, dînant et discutant joyeusement. Puis, ressentant le besoin d'être un peu seule, je m'éloignai un peu du groupe et m'allongeai un peu plus loin sur l'herbe fraîche.

_*Tirìa?*_ s'inquiéta Hyldrìn.

_*Ça va, j'ai juste envie d'être un peu seule*_ la rassurai-je.

_*D'accord*_ accepta-t-elle. _*Mais si tu as besoin, je suis là.*_

_*Je sais, merci*_ fis-je avec un sourire.

Je restai là pendant plusieurs minutes, observant le ciel étoilé, une légère brise me caressant le visage. Puis j'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi.

"Vous ne devriez pas rester aussi loin du groupe seule." La voix grave de Thorin avait résonné à ma droite, mais je gardais mes yeux fixés sur le ciel sombre. Entendre sa voix ne m'avait pas étonnée, j'avais reconnu le roi nain à ses pas. Des pas lourds et assurés, les pas de quelqu'un qui savait où il allait.

"J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule" admis-je calmement.

"Je vois" dit-il.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en aille rejoindre sa compagnie, mais il resta là, sans bouger, sans parler. Jusqu'à ce que je parle:

"Admettez-le, si vous m'avez fait me battre contre vous hier c'était pour vous venger de tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés."

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez" dit-il finalement d'une voix dans laquelle je pouvais sentir l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Mais bien sûr" ironisai-je.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant encore plusieurs secondes.

"C'est vous qui aviez raison" finit-il par dire, brisant le silence de la nuit.

Sous l'étonnement je me redressai et m'assis sur l'herbe fraîche.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"Vous avez très bien entendu" dit-il d'une voix un peu agacée. "Mes excuses n'ont aucune valeur si la manière dont je vous traite ne change pas."

J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il me disait. Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre cela sortir de sa bouche. Je me relevai afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela?" demanda-t-il.

"Je me demande s'il s'agit bien de Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne en face de moi, ou si vous n'avez pas été soumis à un sortilège" dis-je d'une voix moqueuse.

"Je sais aussi reconnaître mes torts" objecta-t-il.

"Oui mais jamais je n'aurais pensé vous entendre les admettre devant moi" avouai-je. "Mais merci, Thorin, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous d'être là en cet instant."

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, à regarder les étoiles, puis je décidai de prendre congé de lui afin d'aller me coucher, mais il me retint une minute. Je le regardai étonnée avant qu'il n'ajoute:

"A l'avenir, évitez de vous éloigner du groupe."

"Pourquoi?" questionnai-je. "Vous inquiétez-vous pour moi maintenant?"

"Si je vous dis cela, c'est surtout pour quelqu'un qui tient à vous." Là dessus, il tourna son regard vers le groupe et je l'imitai, et compris où il voulait en venir en voyant Kili, qui lançait de brefs coups d'œil dans notre direction.

"Il s'inquiète pour vous" poursuivit Thorin.

"Je sais, je suis au courant pour votre dispute quand je suis partie avec Bilbon, quand vous nous avez envoyés en éclaireurs. Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de foncer tête baissée."

Devant son sourire, les souvenirs d'avoir tenu tête à un énorme gobelin et de m'être aussi opposée à trois grands trolls s'imposèrent à moi. Je ris légèrement avant d'ajouter:

"Bon d'accord, je suis un peu de ce genre-là" admis-je.

"C'est pour cela que je vous demande de faire attention. Je doute que Kili s'en remette s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Et je ne vous parle pas d'Hyldrìn."

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna en direction de la compagnie avant que je ne le suive. Bien entendu, mon amie avait tout entendu à travers ma tête:

_*Alors là, je pensais pas qu'il serait capable de venir te dire tout ça.*_

_*Je suis aussi étonnée que toi*_ avouai-je.

_*Mais tu sais, il a raison. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si tu... Et Kili non plus.*_

Je méditai ses paroles et m'allongeai sur ma couche qu'elle avait installée non loin d'elle et près du feu. Mais la fatigue engendrée par notre voyage eut raison de moi et je m'endormis rapidement.

Mais ce soir là, un cauchemar s'imposa à moi. Une attaque devant une montagne durant laquelle trois personnes tombèrent: Fili, Thorin et Kili. Voir ce dernier mort me réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Mes joues étaient mouillées et je compris que j'avais certainement pleuré en dormant. Je regardai autour de moi et distinguai non loin de nous les silhouettes des deux princes, et mon cœur se calma en voyant le va et vient de leur poitrine au rythme de leur respiration. Encore un peu plus loin, la silhouette de Thorin se détachait sur le ciel qui virait au gris, signe que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je fus soulagée en le voyant bouger dans son sommeil. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, rien de plus.

Tout en me recouchant, je me répétai cette phrase et peu à peu je me rendormis, non sans une certaine appréhension me dévorant les entrailles.

Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par de petites secousses. C'était Hyldrìn. Il devait être tôt car le soleil se levait à peine. Nous prîmes un rapide petit déjeuner avant de reprendre notre route. Le ciel était empli de nuages, les rayons du soleil les transperçant que très faiblement. Durant tout le temps où nous avancions, je ne cessais de revoir mon cauchemar, et surtout de voir l'archer étendu au sol, son corps criblé de flèches. A ce souvenir, je frissonnai.

"Tout va bien?" me demanda Kili d'une voix douce en sentant mon tremblement.

"Oui, c'est juste que je vois cette forêt et même d'ici elle me donne des frissons" lui dis-je même si sur le moment, ce n'était pas cela qui m'avait fait frissonner.

Une de ses mains lâcha la bride du cheval avant que son bras n'enserre ma taille dans une douce étreinte qui fit rater un battement à mon pauvre cœur.

"Ne t'en fais pas" me rassura-t-il de sa voix enveloppante. "Tout ira bien."

Je hochai la tête d'un petit mouvement tandis que son bras continuait de me serrer contre lui, mais je ne tentais pas de le retirer. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, j'aimais sentir son bras protecteur autour de moi.

Nous continuâmes à avancer en silence jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions finalement à la bordure de la Forêt Noire et cette dernière portait vraiment bien son nom. Aucun son ne ressortait entre ses arbres, elle était sombre, froide. Aucun animal ne semblait y vivre. Elle semblait presque morte.

Gandalf nous fit nous arrêter à un endroit bien précis. Face à une arche faite de bois clair, arche qui s'ouvrait sur un sentier.

"La porte des elfes. C'est ici que commence le sentier des elfes qui traverse la Forêt Noire" annonça le magicien.

Cette forêt me donnait la chair de poule, et le silence qui l'entourait était réellement angoissant. Gandalf s'avança un peu sur le sentier nous laissant tous au bord de cette forêt.

"Et aucun signe des orcs" lança Dwalin. "La chance est de notre côté" continua-t-il en descendant de son poney.

Gandalf lui lança un regard qui en disait long avant de le détourner vers un point derrière nous. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il regardait et je vis Beorn, sous sa forme d'ours, nous observant de loin.

"Libérez les poneys!" ordonna Gandalf. "Qu'ils retournent chez leur maître."

Nous obtempérâmes puis Kili m'aida à descendre du sien et nous commençâmes à décharger les bêtes de leur fardeau.

"Cette forêt semble malade" remarqua Bilbon. "Comme si elle était la proie d'une chose nuisible. N'y a t-il pas un moyen de la contourner?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Si, en faisant un détour de 200 miles vers le Nord, ou le double de cette distance vers le Sud" lui répondit Gandalf tout en continuant à s'avancer sur le sentier.

Nous continuâmes à décharger les poneys et nous allions nous occuper de celui de Gandalf quand ce dernier sortit de la forêt nous ordonnant de laisser le sien car il en avait besoin. Bilbon tourna son regard inquiet vers le magicien, alors que nous tous le regardions avec surprise.

"Vous allez nous quitter?" demanda Bilbon, visiblement avec regret.

"Si je vous laisse, c'est que j'y suis contraint" affirma Gandalf alors que Thorin lui jetait un regard noir. Puis Gandalf se tourna vers le hobbit et lui dit : "Vous avez changé Bilbon Sacquet, vous n'êtes plus le hobbit que l'on a vu quitter son village"

Bilbon s'apprêtait à lui parler, mais Kili arriva m'empêchant d'écouter:

"A ton avis, pourquoi il part?" me demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas" admis-je "Mais je suppose que s'il le fait, c'est qu'il n'a vraiment pas d'autre choix, même si l'idée de traverser cette forêt sans sa magie ne m'enchante pas vraiment" avouai-je.

"Je sais, cette forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance" m'avoua-t-il. "Mais je me dis que s'il nous laisse y aller sans lui, c'est qu'elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que ça."

"J'espère que tu as raison" soupirai-je. "Mais je n'oublie pas non plus que la dernière fois qu'il nous a laissés, on s'est retrouvés aux mains des gobelins."

A ce souvenir, je me mis à frissonner en repensant à la sensation du fouet dans mon dos.

Kili me prit la main et exerça une légère pression, comme pour me rassurer, alors que Gandalf s'éloignait du hobbit.

"Je vous attendrai sur le promontoire, face au versant Sud d'Erebor" nous annonça-t-il. "Gardez la carte et la clé en lieu sûr et..." il se tourna vers Thorin et ajouta "...n'entrez pas dans cette montagne sans moi."

Il se rapprocha de son cheval et lança:

"Ce n'est plus le Vert-Bois d'antan. Il y a une rivière dans ces bois qui a été soumise à un enchantement. Surtout ne touchez pas l'eau" nous avertit-il. "Traversez par le pont de pierre. Dans cette forêt, l'air lui même est chargé d'illusion. Il vous troublera l'esprit et tentera de vous fourvoyer. Restez sur le sentier! Ne le quittez pas! Si vous le quittez, vous ne le retrouverez jamais."

Thorin lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de se tourner vers la forêt, Gandalf s'éloigna de nous au galop, nous laissant seuls face à cette sombre forêt manifestement remplie de dangers.

"En route" ordonna Thorin. "Il faut y être avant le coucher du soleil du jour de Durin" dit-il avant d'entrer dans la forêt.

Bilbon regardait Gandalf s'éloigner avec inquiétude et mon amie le poussa à avancer.

Dans cette forêt, les arbres étaient si épais et denses qu'aucune lumière ne perçait. Peu avant que Gandalf ne parte, il s'était mis à pleuvoir et pourtant aucune goutte ne passait entre les branches. Ce bois était sombre, très lugubre. L'air qu'on y respirait était étouffant, il y régnait une grande chaleur. L'air était chargé d'humidité, il était malsain même. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, pas un souffle de vent ne passait entre les arbres. A mesure que l'on avançait, je sentais que mes forces s'amenuisaient peu à peu.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que nous errions dans cette forêt. Il nous était impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il était, nous n'avions aucune notion du temps. Pendant tout le temps où nous marchâmes, nous n'avions pas quitté le sentier, et bientôt nous arrivâmes au pont dont nous avait parlé Gandalf. Mais il s'était écroulé et il enjambait une rivière. Il nous était impossible de sauter, la distance était beaucoup trop grande. Bofur proposa que l'on traverse à la nage, mais la rivière était soumise à un enchantement.

"Toute cette forêt est soumise à un maléfice" rappela Thorin. "Il faut trouver un autre moyen de traverser."

Kili trouva un peu plus loin de longues branches, assez fines, qui enjambaient la rivière:

"Ces branches ont l'air solides" dit-il alors qu'il posait son pied sur l'une d'elle pour traverser.

"Kili!" l'arrêta son oncle. "Le plus léger en premier" annonça-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers moi. Comprenant où ils voulaient en venir, je m'approchais des branches mais Thorin m'arrêta en m'attrapant le bras:

"Pas vous" grogna-t-il avant d'appeler : "M. Sacquet!"

"Vous avez dit le plus léger en premier, et je suis de loin la plus légère il me semble" rétorquai-je, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

Je libérai mon bras et commençai ma traversée, non sans remarquer le regard inquiet de Kili. Je l'entendis souffler d'un ton presque suppliant, de sorte à ce que seule moi l'entende:

"Fais attention."

Je posai mon pied sur la première branche, qui semblait assez solide. Lorsque j'y mis l'ensemble de mon poids, la branche se balança dangereusement et je pus entendre la compagnie entière retenir son souffle. Je continuai à avancer tout doucement, jusqu'au moment où je perdis l'équilibre, mais parvins à me rattraper de justesse. L'eau dégageait comme des vapeurs, des vapeurs qui m'endormaient peu à peu. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais je résistai malgré tout. Finalement, j'atteignis l'autre rive après plusieurs minutes à batailler. Je leur criai que j'étais arrivée lorsque Bilbon sauta à ma suite. Je le regardai, étonnée, avant qu'il ne me dise:

"Thorin m'a ordonné de vous suivre. Hyldrìn le voulait, mais il l'en a empêchée."

J'acquiesçais quand j'entendis un grand bruit de l'autre côté. Je tournais mon regard dans cette direction et je vis la compagnie tenter de traverser. Ils se balançaient dangereusement au-dessus de l'eau. Fili tenait fermement Hyldrìn par la main. Ils avançaient lentement, avec de grandes précautions. Tous semblèrent atteints par cette étrange vapeur endormante. Puis j'entendis un bruit d'éclaboussure et là je compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je regardais la surface de l'eau et je vis avec horreur Bombur y flotter.

"Remontez-le!" ordonna Thorin.

Là-dessus, plusieurs mains agrippèrent Bombur. Ils le ramenèrent comme ils le purent sur la rive sur laquelle Bilbon et moi étions en train d'attendre. Quand ils furent tous arrivés sains et saufs, je m'approchai de Bombur pour voir s'il respirait toujours. C'est alors que je constatai avec soulagement qu'il respirait. En réalité, il ronflait. Oui, au contact de l'eau il s'était profondément endormi. Hyldrìn s'approcha à son tour et Thorin demanda avec impatience:

"Pouvez vous le réveiller?"

"Non" avoua mon amie. "Cet enchantement est trop puissant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit mortel. Il se réveillera d'ici quelques heures. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de le porter jusque-là."

Tous les nains soupirèrent à cette idée. Et cela pouvait se comprendre quand on pensait au poids du nain. Fili, Bifur, Kili, Dwalin, Nori et Bofur furent les premiers à porter Bombur. Les nains avaient réussi à confectionner une sorte de civière sur laquelle allonger le nain au poids conséquent.

La suite de la traversée de la forêt fut plus lente. Le fait que nous devions porter Bombur nous ralentissait considérablement. L'air de la forêt se faisait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus étouffant. Mes sens étaient de moins en moins puissants, je ressentais que ma vue et mon ouïe devenaient faibles. A vrai dire, ma vue et mon ouïe redevenaient semblables à celles de mes compagnons. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait bouché les oreilles et qu'un voile troublait ma vue. J'avais essayé de discuter par la pensée avec Hyldrìn, mais je n'y parvins pas. C'était comme si la forêt puisait dans mes forces, comme si elle pompait toute mon énergie. J'étais épuisée, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que nous tournions dans cette forêt.

"Nous avons besoin de nous reposer" lança l'un des nains.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un petit moment. Nous regardions autour de nous, espérant trouver un maigre rayon de lumière filtrant à travers les branches mais sans succès. Aucune lumière, pas le moindre souffle de vent. Rien.

"Vous avez entendu?" lança soudain Bilbon d'une voix fatiguée.

"Non" répondit Thorin de la même voix. "Je n'entends rien. Ni vent, ni chants d'oiseaux... Quelle heure est-il?"

"Je ne sais pas" déclara Dwalin. "Je ne sais même pas quel jour nous sommes."

Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille, je m'appuyais contre un arbre, complètement vidée de mes forces. Hyldrìn se posa à côté de moi et semblait être dans le même état.

"Ça prend trop de temps" lança Thorin. "Cette maudite forêt n'a-t-elle pas de fin!?" lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte.

"Je n'en vois pas" affirma Gloìn. "Des arbres, toujours des arbres!"

"Là" fit Thorin. "Par là!" continua-t-il en avançant en poussant les nains sur son passage.

"Mais Gandalf a dit..." commença un des nains avant que le roi ne le coupe.

"Avancez! Faites ce que je vous dis!" ordonna-t-il toujours en avançant.

Incapable de réfléchir, je suivis Thorin avec tous les autres, oubliant ce que nous avait dit Gandlf si nous nous éloignions du sentier. Nous avancions tels des automates sans aucune volonté, incapables de penser. J'entendis Bilbon crier derrière nous:

"Attendez! Arrêtez-vous! On ne doit pas quitter le sentier! On doit rester sur le sentier!"

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu dans ma tête. Je ne l'écoutais plus, je n'avais qu'une envie: sortir de cette maudite forêt au plus vite.

Nous avancions dangereusement au bord d'un précipice. Le fait de devoir porter Bombur rendait tout cela encore plus risqué. Notre traversée fut longue, très longue. Nous nous mîmes à rechercher le sentier que nous avions perdu plus tôt.

"Je ne reconnais rien" s'égosilla Balin.

"Il ne peut pas avoir disparu!" lança Dori.

"A moins que quelqu'un l'ait déplacé" annonça Dwalin.

"Il n'est pas ici non plus!" désespéra Ori.

Finalement, nous continuâmes notre route malgré le fait que nous avions perdu le sentier. Je trébuchai sur une racine et manquai de m'affaler au sol quand je sentis un bras me retenir. En tournant la tête, je vis le regard brun de Kili. Mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était comme perdu, son regard était vide. J'eus l'impression qu'il me regardait, mais sans me voir. Nous continuâmes notre chemin, mais il ne me lâcha pas.

Ori trouva quelque chose sur le sol, alors que nous nous étions arrêtés à nouveau:

"Regarde" fit-il.

Dori la lui prit de la main et constata:

"Une blague à tabac. Mais il y a des nains alors dans cette forêt."

"Et des nains des Montagnes Bleues" fit Bofur en prenant l'objet des mains de Dori. "C'est exactement la même que la mienne!"

"C'est parce que c'est la vôtre!" s'exaspéra Bilbon. "Vous ne comprenez pas? On tourne en rond! On est perdus!"

"On ne l'est pas!" rétorqua Thorin. "On continue vers l'est."

"Mais où est l'est?" demanda un nain. "On ne voit même plus le soleil."

Cela faisait des heures que nous n'avions pas vu les rayons du soleil. J'avais même oublié la sensation de sa chaleur sur ma peau, la sensation d'une brise d'été légère dans mes cheveux, toutes ces petites choses de la vie quotidienne qui m'étaient sur le moment complètement inconnues. Tout ce que je ressentais, c'était un sentiment d'étouffement, l'humidité remplissant l'air, une odeur de pourriture et âcre qui emplissait mes narines.

Les nains commencèrent à se disputer pour rien. La forêt les rendait plus irritables que d'habitude. J'étais affalée sur un tronc tout près, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit à part la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Hyldrìn s'assit à côté de moi, en le faisant elle me poussa légèrement, involontairement je le savais, mais la forêt nous rendait vite détestables et irritables:

"Hey fais attention!" dis-je à mon amie en m'énervant.

"Je t'ai à peine touchée! C'est toi qui vient de me pousser."

Là-dessus, nous commençâmes à nous disputer, ne remarquant pas que Bilbon grimpait à un arbre proche de nous. Nous ne remarquâmes pas non plus que des créatures nous observaient. Mais Thorin si, et il nous intima de nous taire. Et d'un coup, nous fûmes attaqués. J'avais senti quelque chose entrer dans le bas de mon dos, une douleur fulgurante m'avait parcourue et le noir.

Je revins à moi après quelques minutes. Je ne savais absolument pas comment nous en étions arrivés là. Je me sentais trainée, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, mon corps refusait d'obéir. Je me sentais oppressée par quelque chose de léger mais d'incroyablement solide qui m'emprisonnait. J'entendais des sons étranges, puis je perdis connaissance à nouveau.

Quand je me réveillai un peu plus tard, j'étais allongée sur le sol, avec quelqu'un penché au-dessus de moi. Lorsque ma vue s'accommoda à l'obscurité, je reconnus le visage d'Hyldrìn. Ma douleur au dos avait disparu et en y passant ma main, je sentis un trou dans ma tunique, mais aucune blessure: Hyldrìn m'avait soignée.

"Lève-toi!" me lança-t-elle.

Sentant une légère panique dans sa voix, je me levai d'un bond et vis autour de moi les nains se battre contre d'immondes créatures: des araignées géantes. Je restais paralysée. Je ne supportais déjà pas ces bestioles quand elles étaient petites, mais alors les voir grandes comme cela, c'était encore pire. Je me saisis de mon épée, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte mais fus incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si j'avais oublié tout ce que m'avait appris Fili. Soudain une araignée se planta devant moi, ses crochets menaçants pointés dans ma direction. Elle avança, mais je restai plantée là, incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

"Tirìa!" la voix de Kili résonna dans ma tête et une flèche traversa l'air pour se ficher dans la tête de l'immonde créature.

Parvenant finalement a me ressaisir du mieux que je pus, je me forçai à me lancer dans la mêlée. Je réussis à tuer une araignée, mais nous avions beau faire, elles revenaient toujours en nombre. Tout semblait perdu quand soudain nous reçûmes une aide inattendue: les elfes. Ils tuèrent les araignées une à une ou les forcèrent à fuir, avec des gestes rapides et souples.

Enfin l'un d'eux se planta devant Thorin, une flèche pointée sur son crâne. Nous sortîmes tous nos armes et les pointèrent vers le nouveau venu, mais autour de nous se tenaient plusieurs dizaines d'autres elfes, leurs flèches pointées sur nous. L'elfe qui menaçait Thorin avec son arc avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et un regard bleu très perçant. Malgré le fait qu'il serait prêt à nous tuer, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver très beau.

"Je pourrais te tuer nain, n'en doute pas. Et avec grand plaisir" cracha l'elfe blond.

Ses yeux reflétaient tout le mépris qu'il ressentait envers les nains. Les autres nous empoignaient lorsque se fit entendre un peu plus loin un cri que je reconnu tout de suite:

"A l'aide!"

"KILI!" Fili et moi avions hurlé son nom d'une même voix.

Une araignée l'avait pris à la jambe et le traînait. Fili et moi nous apprêtions à nous élancer, mais des elfes nous retenaient. Nous tentâmes de nous libérer, mais ils resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de nos bras. Pourtant, ils ne purent retenir Hyldrìn qui se lança après avoir donné un puissant coup de coude à l'elfe la retenant. Elle dégaina son arc et tira une flèche sur la créature. Au même moment arriva une elfe à la chevelure rousse lui tombant jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle se débarrassa de plusieurs araignées, dont une qui allait de nouveau s'en prendre à Kili. Puis mon regard se tourna vers Hyldrìn, ou plutôt sur sa jambe. En effet, quand elle s'était élancée pour venir en aide à Kili, un des elfes lui avait tiré une flèche dans la jambe droite. Une tache sombre s'élargissait autour de la flèche. Elle s'écroula alors que je hurlais:

"HYLDRIN!" Je réussis à me débarrasser de l'elfe qui me retenait et arrivais auprès de mon amie, en même temps que Fili (qui avait lui aussi réussi à se libérer). Kili était déjà près d'elle quand nous arrivions.

"Hyldrìn, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller" dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

"Je sais, je ne suis pas inquiète" dit-elle en souriant.

Je me retournais vers les elfes, fulminant de rage. Je pouvais la sentir couler dans mes veines.

"QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT!?" hurlai-je. Les nains tout comme moi étaient en colère contre les elfes, et leur lançaient des injures en Khuzdul ainsi qu'en langue commune.

J'allais dégainer une de mes dagues, mais une nouvelle fois on m'en empêcha. C'était Kili qui s'était rapproché de moi.

"On n'a aucune chance" me souffla-t-il.

L'elfe rousse nous amena auprès de nos compagnons alors que deux autres s'occupaient d'Hyldrìn. Les nains continuaient d'insulter les elfes et celui qui avait menacé Thorin était en train de reprocher quelque chose à un autre. C'était sans doute celui qui avait tiré sur Hyldrìn. Pendant ce temps, les autres elfes nous fouillèrent afin de nous retirer nos armes. J'entendis l'un des elfes appeler "Legolas" et l'elfe blond se retourna et récupéra l'épée de Thorin qu'il sembla reconnaître. Il prononça quelques mots en elfique avant de regarder Thorin avec suffisance et de lui demander:

"Où l'as-tu eue?"

"Elle m'a été offerte" répondit froidement le roi.

Legolas pointa alors l'épée sur la gorge de Thorin, et à ce geste la compagnie entière se raidit, prête à défendre le roi, même sans armes.

"Pas seulement voleur, mais menteur aussi" dit alors l'elfe.

"Ce n'est pas un menteur!" lançai-je d'une voix forte. "Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez!"

Il s'approcha de moi avant de demander:

"Que font deux femmes avec des nains?" il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec dégoût et mépris.

"Cela ne vous regarde pas" crachai-je. "Et sachez que je suis moi même naine, ainsi que mon amie sur laquelle vous avez lâchement tiré!"

Il sembla étonné de ma réponse et répondit : "Ce fut un accident, et je m'en excuse." Mais ses mots sonnaient faux, et je pouvais voir au fond de ses yeux qu'il ne les pensait pas.

"Je ne veux pas de vos excuse" répliquai-je. "Et ce n'était pas un accident! Les elfes sont de grands archers, ils ne ratent jamais leur cible! Vous pouvez me croire, vous avez fait une terrible erreur en vous en prenant à l'un des nôtres! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Et vous savez ce que vous disent les nains que vous semblez tant mépriser? Gelek menu caragu rukhs! Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! "

Tous, ou presque, avait compris ce que j'avais dit et étaient abasourdis d'entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche. Souvenez-vous, quand j'avais demandé aux deux frères de m'apprendre quelques phrases en Khuzdul et qu'ils m'avaient appris deux insultes, eh bien me voilà en train de les cracher à un elfe et cela voulait dire à peu près: 'Tu sens comme la bouse d'orc! Je crache sur ta tombe!'.

L'elfe ne compris pas ce que j'avais dit mais le ton sur lequel j'avais lancé ces mots lui donna une idée générale de ma pensée.

Il s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux avant de dire tout en pointant l'épée de Thorin sur ma gorge:

"Continuez comme cela, et vos compagnons auront un membre de moins" menaça-t-il.

"Ne la touchez pas ou vous le regretterez!" cracha Kili.

"Je te conseille de t'éloigner ou la prochaine tombe creusée sera la tienne!" lança une voix menaçante que je reconnus comme étant celle de Dwalin.

Leurs répliques furent approuvées dans des cris par les autres nains. Les insultes pleuvaient à nouveau sur les elfes mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le regard que posait sur moi l'elfe rousse qui avait sauvé Kili. Son regard m'intrigua. Elle ne me regardait pas avec dégoût comme ses congénères, mais avec une certaine curiosité, comme si elle me connaissait. Puis je remarquai qu'ils emmenaient Hyldrìn, et cela n'échappa pas non plus à Fili qui demanda d'une voix froide:

"Où l'emmènent-ils?"

"Là où elle sera soignée" répondit le blond sur le même ton froid.

Il ordonna alors quelque chose en elfique et nous fûmes contraints d'avancer, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Bofur derrière moi qui demandait à Thorin à voix basse:

"Thorin, où est Bilbon?"

Je commençai à regarder autour de moi, mais pas la moindre trace de notre cambrioleur, et cela m'inquiéta. Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps il avait disparu. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il montait dans un arbre sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je ne m'en étais même pas souciée, l'air vicié de la forêt se rependant en nous tel un poison abject.

Les elfes nous emmenèrent à travers la forêt. Plus nous avancions et plus les arbres semblaient s'écarter de notre chemin. L'air se faisait meilleur, plus pur. Je respirais à grand poumon, ravie de sentir l'air frais les envahir. Puis peu à peu, les rayons percèrent timidement à travers les branches. A en juger par la couleur du ciel, ce devait être l'aube. Nous avions donc passé au moins une nuit dans cette forêt, si ce n'est plus.

Finalement, nous débouchâmes sur un grand palais. Malgré le mépris que je ressentais envers ces elfes, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver l'endroit magnifique. Il n'était en rien comparable à Fondcombe, mais je restai tout de même stupéfaite devant la beauté des lieux. Nous passâmes sous une grande arche, semblable à celle que nous avions vue avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Nous traversâmes un grand pont de pierre qui menait à une immense porte sculptée d'une couleur turquoise. Nous entrâmes dans un vaste hall au bout duquel se trouvait une nouvelle porte. Lorsque nous la passâmes, j'eus tout simplement le souffle coupé.

C'était un endroit immense, parcouru par des ponts en tous genres, de grandes arches, des colonnes. Tout cela semblait avoir été taillé à même la pierre. De longs escaliers parcouraient les parois rocheuses. On nous fit tourner vers la droite et descendre un escalier de pierre. Les elfes nous mirent tous dans des cellules, sauf Thorin qui fut emmené je ne sais où.

Les nains commencèrent alors à donner de grands coups dans les portes de leur cellule, tentant de les défoncer. Mais la voix de Balin se fit entendre:

"Arrêtez! Ça ne sert à rien! Ce n'est pas un cachot d'orc! Ce sont les salles du royaume des forêts! Personne n'en sort, sans le consentement du roi."

Nous commençâmes tous à tourner en rond dans nos cellules. De l'autre côté du ravin, en face de moi, se trouvait Fili et juste en-dessous, son frère qui me lançait des regards inquiets.

Après quelques minutes, j'entendis de nouveau Balin qui n'était pas très loin de moi:

"Jamais je n'aurais pensé vous entendre vous exprimer ainsi Tirìa" déclara-t-il. "Je dois dire que ça m'étonne de vous."

"Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher" dis-je pas le moins désolée du monde.

"Ne t'excuse pas, tu as bien fait. Tu as été époustouflante!" lança Kili.

"C'était très bien sorti" me complimenta Dwalin.

Tous avaient été ravis de la façon dont j'avais envoyé balader l'elfe et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas mécontente non plus, malgré le fait que nous étions vraiment dans le pétrin désormais.

Puis j'entendis Fili m'interpeller, je me tournai vers lui et il me dit:

"Tu peux essayer d'entendre où est Thorin?"

J'acquiesçai et j'entendis un peu plus loin une discussion entre deux personnes. L'une avait une voix calme et l'autre une voix grave et froide: Thorin. J'écoutai ce que les deux personnages se disaient:

"Il y a des gemmes dans la montagne que je convoite moi aussi. Des gemmes blanches, brillantes comme les étoiles. C'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide" fit le timbre calme que je ne connaissais pas.

"Je vous écoute" répondit la voix grave de Thorin.

"Je vous relâcherai," fit la deuxième voix, "si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient" continua-t-il d'un ton dans lequel transperçait une certaine colère.

S'ensuivirent quelques secondes de silence, et je reconnus les pas de Thorin lorsqu'il bougea un peu.

"Une faveur contre une faveur" finit-il par dire.

"Je vous donne ma parole" enchaîna la deuxième voix. "D'un roi à un autre."

Alors il s'agissait du roi des elfes...

Puis j'entendis la voix de Thorin, une voix qui laissait transparaître une colère qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater:

"Je ne crois pas que Thranduil, le grand roi, honorera sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche" dit-il d'une voix forte.

Puis il continua, de plus en plus en colère:

"Vous! Vous n'avez pas d'honneur!" hurla-t-il. "J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis! Un jour nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis, demander votre aide! Mais vous n'avez eu aucune pitié! Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple! Et au mal qui nous détruisait." S'ensuivit alors une phrase en Khuzdul que je ne compris pas.

"Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon" enchaîna le roi Thranduil d'une voix glaciale. "Je connais sa colère et ses ravages. J'ai affronté les grands serpents des contrées du Nord! J'ai prévenu votre grand-père de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Vous êtes comme lui." Puis j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un se faisant attraper avant que Thranduil n'enchaîne : "Restez pourrir ici si cela vous chante. Une centaine d'année est un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe! Je suis patient! J'attendrai." La façon dont il s'exprimait me faisait curieusement penser à un serpent.

Après cela, tout ce que j'entendis furent les bruits d'un individu se faisant emmener de force. Thorin allait être fait prisonnier comme nous, mais je restais stupéfaite de ce que je venais d'entendre. Thranduil voulait quelque chose dans la montagne, il était donc au courant pour notre quête.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et vous fait pleins de bisous :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Prisonniers

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau où nos personnages se retrouvent prisonniers. J'ai pu constater que certaines avaient beaucoup aimer voir Legolas se faire rembarrer, et bien je suis contente de vous faire plaisir lol. En tout cas, merci à Lumatie, Eilonna, Aliena Wyvern et Sarah March pour leur reviews qui m'encourage énormément ;) et mersi à ma bêta ScottishBloodyMary pour la correction.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Prisonniers**

Après avoir écouté la conversation entre Thorin et Thranduil, je la rapportai aux autres nains. Tous semblèrent étonnés de constater que le roi elfe était au courant de notre quête.

"Un marché était notre seule chance" déplora Balin.

Nous nous étions attendus à voir apparaître à tout moment Thorin escorté par deux elfes pour le mener aux cachots, mais il ne vint pas.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que nous étions enfermés, et aucune nouvelle de Thorin ni d'Hyldrìn, et cela commençait à tous nous inquiéter.

Un peu plus tard, on nous apporta des plateaux avec de la nourriture. J'étais d'abord réticente à l'idée de manger les aliments donnés par les elfes, mais j'étais tellement affamée que je finis tout de même par avaler ce que l'on m'avait donné.

Nous passâmes une nuit entre les murs de ce palais. Thorin n'était toujours pas reparu, et mon amie non plus. Je pouvais voir, en face de moi en contrebas, Fili faire les cents pas dans sa cellule juste au-dessus de celle de son frère.

Finalement, encore plusieurs heures plus tard, nous revîmes Hyldrìn arriver en boitant, accompagnée par l'elfe blond, Legolas, qui lui demanda avant de la mettre en cellule:

"Etes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir une chambre? Vous avez été blessée, vous y seriez mieux."

"A qui la faute si j'ai été blessée!" lança-t-elle d'une voix froide. "Je fais partie de cette compagnie, s'ils sont en prison eh bien je le serai aussi. Je préfère rester avec eux."

Legolas ouvrit alors sa cellule est elle s'y engouffra vivement avant que l'elfe ne ferme la porte à clé.

_*Comment tu te sens?* _demandai-je à mon amie.

_*Bien*_ répondit-elle. _*Il faut avouer que la médecine elfique fait des miracles. Sinon, tout le monde va bien ici?*_

_*Oui, mais Thorin a été emmené on ne sait où. Quant à Bilbon, on ne sait pas où il est*_ lui appris-je.

_*QUOI!?*_

_*Il n'a pas été pris avec nous.*_

_*Mais alors, où est-il?*_

_*Je voudrais le savoir aussi...*_

C'est vrai, où était-il? Comment pourrions nous sortir d'ici? Et où avaient-ils emmené Thorin? Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'on ne l'avait vu.

Une nouvelle fois, on nous donna de quoi manger, et pour ma part, ce fut l'elfe rousse qui apporta mon plateau. Encore une fois, elle me regarda avec curiosité et une certaine tendresse.

"Attendez!" l'interpellai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle fit demi-tour pour se poster devant moi en me fixant à travers les barreaux:

"Y a-t-il un problème?"

Je fus surprise du ton qu'elle avait employé. Ce n'était pas du mépris. Non c'était plutôt une étrange douceur.

"Cela fait maintenant deux fois que je surprends votre regard sur moi. Ce n'est pas le même regard que me lancent vos congénères, mais un regard plein de curiosité à mon égard, et je voudrais en connaître la cause."

J'avais sorti tout cela d'un ton étrangement calme, et elle me regarda avec un sourire avant d'ajouter:

"J'ai juste été surprise. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un, qui plus est une femme, tenir tête au seigneur Legolas."

"Un seigneur?" répétai-je, étonnée.

"Oui, vous ne le saviez pas? Il s'agit du fils du roi Thranduil, souverain de la Forêt de Mirkwood."

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna à nouveau. Bon, eh bien ce ne serait pas la première fois que je m'en prenait à quelqu'un qui faisait partie d'une famille royale.

Mais j'avais bien senti qu'elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête, il y avait une autre raison à ce regard sur moi.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement dans ces cellules. Nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Thorin, et cela commençait sérieusement à nous inquiéter. Kili et Fili passaient leur temps à agresser les elfes qui passaient près de leur cellule afin de savoir où était leur oncle. Nous finîmes par apprendre qu'il avait été emprisonné loin de nous. Et quand nous voulûmes savoir pourquoi, tout ce qu'on nous répondait c'était "Ordre du roi", rien de plus.

La demeure du roi Thranduil était parcourue par de longs ponts de pierre traversant tout le royaume. Les escaliers qui donnaient accès à nos cellules descendaient encore bien profondément et je pouvais entendre, loin en-dessous de nous, couler une rivière.

En face de ma cellule, il y avait certains nains emprisonnés et en contrebas se trouvait Kili. Il nous arrivait souvent de nous lancer des regards à travers nos barreaux.

Puis, très tard ce soir là, les elfes vinrent nous chercher nous apprenant que le roi souhaitait nous parler. Nous traversâmes le royaume au moyen de ces immenses ponts de pierre, sous lesquels s'étendait le vide. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très rassurée, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune rambarde. Mais je ne fis rien paraître devant les elfes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans ce qui devait être la salle du trône. Elle était circulaire, un bel escalier de bois menait à un magnifique trône sculpté sur lequel reposait majestueusement un elfe. Sur le moment, sa ressemblance avec Legolas me frappa, malgré ses énormes sourcils disproportionnés. Il avait les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les mêmes yeux bleus perçants mais qui reflétaient une lueur plus cruelle.

Il nous regardait de haut (c'est le cas de le dire) avec dédain et mépris. Sur sa tête reposait une couronne magnifiquement sculptée.

Il se leva finalement et descendit les escaliers d'un pas souple. Sa longue cape argentée traînant derrière lui. Il se plaça devant nous et lança d'une voix froide:

"Que faisiez-vous dans cette forêt?"

Personne ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Balin s'approche et s'incline légèrement devant Thranduil:

"Pourquoi le roi de la forêt nous a-t-il arrêtés?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. "Quel crime avons nous commis?"

"Vous étiez sur mes terres" rétorqua le roi. "Armés qui plus est. Alors je repose ma question, que faisiez-vous dans cette forêt?"

"Nous nous sommes perdus" annonça Balin. "Nous avions besoin de la traverser et nous devions suivre le sentier, mais hélas, nous l'avons perdu."

"Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de la traverser ?"

"Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous avions besoin de la traverser, puisque vous avez demandé à Thorin de vous donner quelque chose qui se trouve dans la montagne en échange de notre libération" rétorquai-je, incapable de me contenir plus longtemps.

L'elfe m'examina un instant du regard, mais aucune colère n'émanait de lui. Il semblait simplement surpris de voir que j'en savais autant.

"Ramenez les prisonniers dans leur cellule" ordonna Thranduil. "Tous, sauf elle" finit-il par dire en me pointant du doigt.

Le rang des nains se resserra autour de moi, et j'entendis Kili juste devant moi cracher à l'elfe blond:

"Vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser seul avec elle!?" Puis il sortit quelque chose en Khuzdul que je ne compris pas.

Tous les nains protestèrent, ainsi que mon amie alors que je m'écartai du groupe et me plantai devant le roi, lançant d'une voix forte:

"Si vous avez des choses à me dire, dites-les devant mes compagnons, je n'ai rien à leur cacher."

Il ne sembla pas ravi par cette perspective mais acquiesça. Il les fit néanmoins éloigner un peu de moi pour que je me retrouve seule face à lui. Je pouvais entendre les nains protester une nouvelle fois mais je tournai mon regard vers eux, tentant de leur faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Ils finirent par se taire, alors que Thranduil tournait autour de moi, tel un rapace traquant sa proie.

"C'est vous n'est ce pas, qui avez tenu tête à Legolas?"

"Oui" affirmai-je d'une voix froide.

"Savez-vous qu'il s'agit de mon fils?"

"J'ai appris cela, oui." Il me dévisagea et je lançai d'une voix acide : "Si vous attendez de ma part des excuses, vous pourrez attendre longtemps. Ce sont les vôtres qui ont commencé à nous attaquer et qui ont blessé mon amie."

"Il est vrai" reconnut-il sans pour autant s'en excuser, ou en éprouver le moindre regret. "Comment savez-vous tout cela à propos de mon échange avec Thorin?"

"Je le sais, c'est tout!" rétorquai-je.

Il ignora ma réplique et continua en fixant Hyldrìn derrière moi:

"Je me demande pourquoi deux femmes accompagnent une compagnie de nains. Qu'avez-vous à gagner dans la reconquête d'Erebor?"

"Cela est notre affaire" rétorquai-je, acide. "Les raisons qui nous ont poussées à faire partie de cette quête sont les nôtres. Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de nous? Nous tuer?"

Il ignora ma question et poursuivit:

"Vous êtes donc au courant du marché que j'ai proposé à Thorin. Vous savez donc aussi qu'il préfère vous laisser enfermés ici plutôt que de me rendre ce qui me revient. S'il avait accepté, vous seriez déjà sortis, libres. Vous avez peu d'importance à ses yeux, vous tous autant que vous êtes."

"CA SUFFIT! Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme cela!" criai-je alors que les nains hurlaient des insultes au visage du roi. "Si vous essayez de nous monter contre Thorin, vous perdez votre temps. S'il a refusé, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Je sais comment vous les avez abandonnés quand le dragon Smaug a pris possession d'Erebor. Et ça me dégoûte. Vous me dégoûtez!" crachai-je au roi avant de tourner les talons afin de me rapprocher de la compagnie toujours retenue par les elfes.

Comprenant que je ne dirai rien de plus, il ordonna à ses gardes de nous remettre en cellule. Encore un roi que j'avais envoyé balader, je devenais une spécialiste dans ce domaine, cela ne faisait que le troisième, après tout.

Environ une heure plus tard, j'étais assise au fond de ma cellule, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Puis j'entendis des pas devant ma geôle, et quelqu'un qui s'arrêtait devant mes barreaux.

"Vous semblez triste." La voix de l'elfe rousse résonna dans ma cellule.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, et constatai qu'elle me fixait avec des yeux un peu inquiets.

"Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de moi?" demandai-je un peu plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle sembla un peu surprise par le ton que j'avais employé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

"Je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous avez vécu des choses terribles dans votre vie. Toutes vos peines et vos douleurs se reflètent dans votre regard" dit-elle avec douceur. "Et puis je sens que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît."

Je la dévisageai durant quelques secondes, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Quel est votre nom?" demandai-je finalement.

"Tauriel" répondit-elle dans un sourire. "Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi."

"Je le sais" répondis-je.

Elle me regarda, étonnée de ma réponse.

"Depuis le début, j'ai senti que je n'avais rien à craindre de vous. Vous êtes la seule à m'avoir regardée sans mépris ou haine. Même si j'avoue que cela m'intrigue."

Elle s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier proche de ma cellule et me répondit:

"C'est parce que vous me faites penser à quelqu'un." Devant mon regard interrogateur, elle poursuivit : "Vous ressemblez étrangement à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps. Elle était comme ma sœur. Elle n'a pas connu ses parents. Son père était mort peu de temps avant sa naissance et sa mère ne survécut pas à l'accouchement. Elle est née non loin de Mirkwood et mes parents l'avaient recueillie. Vous me faites étrangement penser à elle, elle avait le même tempérament que vous, mais ce sont surtout vos yeux. Les siens étaient étrangement semblables aux vôtres."

"Vous parlez d'elle au passé" remarquai-je dans un souffle.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux tristes, embués de larmes et je compris.

"Je suis désolée" soufflai-je. "Que lui est-t-il arrivé?" demandai-je après une minute de sience.

"Des orcs" répondit-elle avec une once de dégoût dans la voix. "Elle était partie pendant quelque temps, plusieurs années même, elle voulait voir le monde. Elle avait rencontré des gens différents, de toutes les races et de toutes les cultures durant son voyage, elle était allée un peu partout. Au Rohan, au Gondor, dans différents royaumes de nains. Elle me faisait toujours parvenir des lettres pour me dire où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait. Et dans la dernière que je reçus, elle m'apprenait qu'elle allait revenir, qu'elle avait quelque chose à m'annoncer. J'étais folle de joie, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais vue. Mais non loin, juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle fut attaquée par des orcs. Mes parents étaient morts longtemps avant cela. Jamais je n'ai su ce qu'elle voulait m'annoncer. Nous sommes arrivés en nombres pour se débarrasser de ces créatures, mais il était déjà trop tard pour elle. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà...Souvent je me dis que si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, j'aurais pu l'a protéger." Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot.

Je voyais une larme perler au coin de ses yeux couleur vert feuillage et je posai une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement à ce contact, mais ne retira pas ma main.

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien" tentai-je de la réconforter. "Croyez-moi, il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé, sauf à le rendre encore plus douloureux. Croyez-moi, je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher."

Elle tourna son regard mouillé vers moi alors que je continuai:

"Mon père est mort l'année dernière, quant à ma mère elle m'a abandonnée alors que je n'avais que deux ans. J'ai grandi sans mère. Hyldrìn est comme ma sœur, je n'ai plus qu'elle aujourd'hui. Alors lorsque je l'ai vu blessée, j'étais folle de rage. Si Kili ne m'en avait pas empêchée, j'aurais été capable de tuer tout ce qui se trouvait à ma portée."

"Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire" souffla-t-elle. "Vous êtes une personne attachante et hors du commun" m'avoua-t-elle. "Mais vous avez toute cette compagnie maintenant."

"C'est vrai, ils sont comme une famille pour moi. Mais s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Hyldrìn durant notre voyage, je ne crois pas que je pourrai poursuivre la route avec eux."

"Malgré l'archer?"

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds.

"Vous voulez parler de Kili?" Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. "Il est comme un frère pour moi alors..."

"Non" me coupa-t-elle. "Il est bien plus que cela à vos yeux. J'ai entendu la manière dont vous avez crié son nom quand l'araignée l'a attaqué. J'ai entendu comment il vous a défendu face à Legolas, comment il a refusé de vous laisser seule avec le roi. Je vois les regards que vous vous lancez à travers vos barreaux. Quoi que vous puissiez en dire, ou penser, il est bien plus qu'un simple frère pour vous. Et lui vous voit bien plus que comme une sœur."

Je la regardai, stupéfaite. Je ne savais pas d'où elle sortait tout cela mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

"Vous avez perdu celui que vous aimiez, n'est ce pas?"

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant d'ajouter:

"J'ai été fiancée, une fois" m'avoua-t-elle. "Il était un guerrier. L'un des meilleurs. Mais il fut tué durant une bataille. Quand on a ramené son corps criblé de flèches, j'ai cru mourir. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine, qu'on me l'écrasait. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. C'est notamment grâce à elle si j'ai réussi à me remettre debout." Elle prit quelques secondes pour calmer les sanglots qui la secouaient. "Je ne souhaite cette douleur à personne" acheva-t-elle de sa voix brisée.

Cela me laissa stupéfaite, j'avais connu exactement la même chose avec Hyldrìn quand elle avait perdu son premier petit ami. Elle avait mis des mois à se remettre, j'étais restée près d'elle tout le temps. J'avais même dormi avec elle lorsque, la nuit, des cauchemars troublaient son sommeil et qu'elle se réveillait en sanglotant.

"Je comprends" dis-je. "Je suis vraiment navrée pour vous. Je n'ose imaginer votre douleur. Mais n'avez-vous pas retrouvé un semblant de famille ici?"

"Après le départ de Tiliel pour découvrir le monde, le roi m'a recueillie et m'a considérée comme sa fille, mais il ne remplacera jamais ceux que j'ai perdus et aimés. Quand elle est morte, c'est Legolas qui est resté près de moi à me consoler, et il est un peu comme un frère."

"Elle s'appelait Tiliel? C'est un joli nom" fis-je d'une voix douce.

"Non, Tiliel était son nom elfique, mais elle était une fille des Hommes. Elle s'appelait Elnarìa."

Après quelques minutes de silence, j'osai lui poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres:

"Pourquoi avoir sauvé Kili? Je veux dire, rien ne vous y obligeait."

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter:

"Le roi est peut-être capable de laisser des gens mourir sous les pattes de ces créatures, mais pas moi. Le roi ne s'inquiète pas de ce qui se passe dehors, du moment que cela reste en dehors de ses frontières."

Elle semblait éprouver une sorte de ressentiment à l'égard du roi.

"Et vous n'approuvez pas ses méthodes" continuai-je.

"Bien sûr que non! Après tout, nous faisons partie de ce monde. Comment peut-on laisser ces créatures se multiplier et ne rien faire?"

"Je ne sais pas" admis-je.

Après quelques minutes elle me regarda a nouveau et me dit:

"C'est étrange, vous n'employez pas le même ton avec moi qu'avec les autres elfes."

Je souris à sa remarque et admis:

"Je crois que j'ai plus confiance en vous" avouai-je. "Au fait, je ne vous ai pas donné mon nom, je m'appelle Tirìa."

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire avant d'ajouter:

"Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrée."

Puis, nous entendîmes une voix l'appeler au-dessus de nous. Tournant mon regard dans cette direction, j'aperçus Legolas me lançant un regard noir. Moi même, je le jaugeai avec colère et mépris.

Jamais je n'aurais cru mépriser des elfes un jour. Je m'étais plutôt bien entendue avec ceux de Fondcombe, mais ceux-ci étaient vraiment détestables. Je comprenais soudain la haine que vouait Thorin aux elfes. Thranduil ne se souciait guère de ce qu'il y avait au-delà de ses frontières, il était égoïste et méprisable.

A Fondcombe, j'avais entendu les elfes soupirer au sujet des nains. Mais ils étaient toujours restés respectueux et courtois avec nous (à part un qui avait un peu trop parlé devant Hyldrìn). Au contraire, Thranduil nous offrait autant d'estime qu'une bande d'orcs.

J'entendis plus loin Legolas discuter avec Tauriel en elfique. Il semblait un peu mécontent de constater qu'elle m'avait parlé.

_*Elle n'a vraiment pas vécu des choses faciles* _entendis-je Hyldrìn.

_*Oui, et bizarrement je me sens en confiance avec elle.*_

_*J'ai l'impression qu'une sorte de lien s'est formé entre vous.*_

_*Comment ça?*_ demandai-je.

_*Eh bien, elle s'est confiée à toi alors qu'elle te connaît à peine. Elle s'est vraiment ouverte à toi, comme si elle te connaissait depuis toujours.*_

_*Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange*_ admis-je. _*Mais elle m'a dit que je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle, et j'ai envie de la croire.*_

_*Mais tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être Thranduil qui l'a envoyée pour gagner ta confiance, et que ainsi tu te confies à elle?*_

_*Non, elle était sincère. Je n'avais jamais vu une elfe pleurer, et elle souffre vraiment de la perte de sa famille. Quant à Thranduil, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un peu de mal avec lui.*_

Nous restâmes par la suite silencieuses. Autour de nous, tous les nains étaient calmes, personnes ne parlait. Seules se faisaient entendre les respirations et les pas que certains faisaient en tournant en rond tels des animaux en cage.

Puis la voix de Bofur se fit entendre après quelques temps, résonnant entre les parois du palais:

"Le soleil doit être en train de se lever. Ça va bientôt être l'aube."

"Nous n'atteindrons jamais la montagne, n'est ce pas?" finit par demander Ori d'une voix triste.

Je vis en face de moi Fili donner un coup de poing rageur contre le mur de sa cellule.

Puis une voix merveilleusement familière résonna:

"Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, non" suivie d'un tintement de clés.

Je me précipitai contre les barreaux de ma cellule pour voir Bilbon avec le trousseau de clés. Il commença par libérer Bofur alors que tout le monde lançait des "Bilbon!"; "C'est Bilbon!"

Ce dernier nous intima de nous taire, car les gardes étaient tout proches.

Il fit sortir Bofur et lui donna plusieurs clés. Bofur, qui était dans la cellule juste à côté de la mienne, me libéra et me donna d'autres clés. Je me tournai alors vers Bilbon et lui soufflai:

"Thorin a été emprisonné autre part, nous ne savons où."

"Ne vous en faites pas, je sais où il est."

Là-dessus, nous continuâmes à libérer le reste de la compagnie puis Bilbon nous intima de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes sans rechigner. Il nous amena plusieurs étages en-dessous, jusqu'à aboutir à un autre cachot dans lequel était enfermé Thorin. Ce dernier, en nous voyant, ouvrit de grands yeux et souffla de soulagement. Bilbon ouvrit sa cellule et après l'avoir refermée lorsque Thorin sortit, nous commençâmes à remonter pour nous échapper. Mais Bilbon nous arrêta nous demandant de le suivre.

Il descendait encore plus profondément jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions dans les caves, ce que fit remarquer Kili.

"Vous deviez nous emmener dehors! Pas plus loin dedans" accusa Bofur.

"Je sais ce que je fais" rétorqua le hobbit.

Je pouvais entendre sur notre gauche des ronflements et je constatai qu'il y avait là trois elfes endormis. Remarquant la carafe et les gobelets vides, je compris qu'ils devaient être complètement abrutis par le vin.

Bilbon nous fit avancer jusqu'à plusieurs tonneaux vides.

"Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux" dit Bilbon.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec étonnement.

"Vous êtes fous! Ils vont nous trouver!" lança Dwalin.

"Non, non, je vous le promets" assura Bilbon. "Je vous en prie, faites-moi confiance."

Tous hésitaient lorsque j'entendis au loin des elfes donner l'alerte. Ils avaient remarqué notre disparition, et se lançaient à notre poursuite. Je me tournai alors vers Thorin:

"Ils savent! Ils arrivent!"

Il comprit tout de suite où je voulais en venir et ordonna à tout le monde d'obéir au hobbit. Seulement, il n'y avait pas assez de tonneaux pour tout le monde alors Hyldrìn et moi nous entassâmes dans le même tonneau. Heureusement, nous étions minces et ne nous retrouvâmes pas trop serrées. Bilbon nous compta alors que j'entendais arriver les gardes.

Bofur sortit la tête de sa cachette pour demander au hobbit ce que l'on faisait maintenant.

"Ne respirez plus" répondit-il en actionnant un levier.

"Que je ne respire plus!?" s'étonna Bofur.

Soudain, je nous sentis basculer. Je compris alors que les tonneaux étaient placés sur une trappe que le hobbit venait d'ouvrir grâce au levier.

Les tonneaux roulèrent sur la pente et nous tombâmes sur plusieurs mètres pour atterrir dans une eau glacée. Nous étions tous là, sauf Bilbon. Puis tout d'un coup, la trappe au-dessus de nous se rouvrit et notre cambrioleur tomba, à la différence que lui n'avait pas de tonneau. Il s'accrocha a celui d'Oìn alors que Thorin le félicitait en souriant:

"Bravo, Maître Sacquet."

Ce dernier fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, et commença alors notre incroyable évasion.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous appréciez ma Tauriel, une petite review pour me le dire? Ou si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'envoyer des MP, y a pas de soucis ;)**

**Et bien à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

**Bisous**


	16. Chapter 15: Ce qu'a fait Bilbon

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

* * *

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous profitez bien de ce petit week-end à rallonge ;)**

**Merci à Lumatie, Eilonna et Joyly pour leur review :) et merci à Sarah March d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre**

**Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas grand chose de nouveau car il s'agit du point de vue de Bilbon sur le précédent chapitre (le titre parle de lui même)**

**J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Ce qu'a fait Bilbon pendant ce temps là**

**POINT DE VUE EXTERIEUR: BILBON**

Bilbon avait vu comment les elfes avaient arrêter les nains. Heureusement, l'anneau qu'il avait subtilisé à Gollum dans les bas fonds des Monts Brumeux le rendait invisible.

Bilbon avait vu l'elfe tirer sur Hyldrìn quand elle s'était précipitée pour venir en aide à Kili, il avait vu la rage brûler au fond des yeux de Tirìa quand son amie fut blessée, lui même avait été en colère contre les elfes sur le moment. Les nains avaient insulté avec rage les elfes.

Puis il y avait eu cette elfe rousse qui avait sauvé Kili et qui avait regardé Tirìa de manière étrange, comme si elle la connaissait. Finalement, les elfes avaient dépouillé les nains de leurs armes, puis cet elfe blond avait pointé la propre épée de Thorin sur ce dernier. Bilbon n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, mais Tirìa était intervenue après quelque chose qu'avait dit l'elfe. Tout ce qu'il entendit, c'était qu'elle avait crié quelque chose en Khuzdul. Tandis que Bilbon s'était rapproché du groupe, il avait entendu Kili dire d'une voix forte après que l'elfe se soit rapproché de Tirìa:

"Ne la touchez pas ou vous le regretterez!"

"Je te conseille de t'éloigner ou la prochaine tombe creusée sera la tienne!" Bilbon avait été aussi un peu surpris d'entendre Dwalin défendre Tirìa ainsi.

S'ensuivit alors de nouveau les insultes des nains à l'encontre des elfes. Puis ils prirent à part Hyldrìn et les nains furent emmenés.

Bilbon les avaient suivis le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était pas très difficile pour un hobbit. Ils avaient été emmenés à travers la forêt. Bilbon remarqua alors que l'air se faisait meilleur, il était moins étouffant. La lumière perçait à travers les feuillages des arbres et à en juger par la couleur du ciel, le soleil devait être en train de se lever. Ils débouchèrent alors sur un pont au bout duquel se trouvait une grande porte. Les elfes s'y engouffrèrent en entraînant les nains avec eux. Les gardes de chaque côté de la porte étaient sur le point de la fermer sur les nains, mais Bilbon parvint à s'y faufiler de justesse.

Ils étaient dans un grand hall taillé à même la roche. Ils passèrent une autre porte et de l'autre côté partaient des multitudes de ponts de pierre et Bilbon remarqua des escaliers taillés dans les parois rocheuses. Tous les nains furent emmenés vers un escalier sur la droite et descendirent. Seul Thorin restait à l'écart, ce qui étonna Bilbon. Il hésitait entre suivre la compagnie, ou attendre de voir où serait conduit Thorin. Il compris que les nains étaient emmenés vers des cellules. Puis Thorin fut emmené. Bilbon se décida à le suivre. Ils passèrent sur un grand pont. Ils montèrent des escaliers et se retrouvèrent sur une grande place entourée par de grandes arches et des colonnes. Cette place était surplombée par un grand trône taillé dans le bois. Des escaliers permettaient d'y accéder et sur le trône était assis celui qui devait être le roi des elfes.

Il avait une longue chevelure blonde lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, très perçant. Il regardait le roi nain de toute sa hauteur, avec mépris et dédain. Il descendit de son trône et commença a tourner autour de Thorin, toujours avec le même regard de mépris.

Il dit alors d'une voix claire, continuant de tourner autour du nain:

"Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Je savais que le jour où vous tenterez de repartir pour la montagne viendrait. D'aucun estimerait qu'il s'agit d'une noble quête. Une quête pour reconquérir un royaume et tuer un dragon"

Bilbon pouvait ressentir la haine de Thorin envers l'elfe, il pouvait la sentir se propager tout autour. Thorin fixait avec une hargne sans borne le roi elfe, mais il semblait aussi quelque peu surpris de voir que l'elfe savait pour la quête.

"Quant à moi" poursuivit l'elfe "je soupçonne une raison plus prosaïque. Une tentative de cambriolage, ou quelque chose de ce genre"

Il regarda alors son interlocuteur dans les yeux, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le méprisant, toujours avec ce regard dédaigneux.

Thorin soutint son regard, ne cilla pas. Il le regardait avec colère et tout le mépris qu'il avait en lui.

"Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'entrer" sortit l'elfe.

Puis se reculant, il ajouta:

"Vous cherchez ce qui vous donnerait le droit de gouverner, le joyau du roi: l'Arkenstone. Il vous est précieux, au-delà de tout"

Bilbon ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il devina que le roi elfe avait vu juste, car à la mention de ce joyau Thorin détourna le regard comme s'il avait peur que l'elfe n'y lise quelque chose de plus avant de lui lancer un nouveau regard plein de haine.

"Je comprends cela" avait dit l'elfe avec un sourire mauvais

Puis avec un regard froid et dur il poursuivit:

"Il y a des gemmes dans la montagne que je convoite moi aussi. Des gemmes blanches, brillantes comme les étoiles. C'est pourquoi je vous offre mon aide" il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en inclinant la tête.

Thorin sourit en entendant cela avant de parler pour la première fois:

"Je vous écoute"

"Je vous relâcherais, si vous me rendez ce qui m'appartient" déclara l'elfe d'une voix froide en lançant un regard glacial

Thorin s'éloigna alors un peu de l'elfe, lui tournant le dos.

"Une faveur contre une faveur" dit-il de sa voix grave

"Je vous donne ma parole" annonça l'elfe "D'un roi à un autre"

Thorin n'avait pas l'air très convaincu et lança d'une voix forte:

"Je ne crois pas que Thranduil, le grand roi, honorera sa parole même si la fin des temps était proche!"

Puis il se tourna vivement vers l'elfe, les yeux lançant des éclairs et il sortit d'une voix pleine de colère:

"Vous!" cria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'elfe "Vous n'avez pas d'honneur! J'ai vu comment vous traitez vos amis! Un jour nous sommes venus, affamés, sans logis, demander votre aide. Mais vous n'avez eu aucune pitié! Vous avez tourné le dos à la souffrance de mon peuple! Et au mal qui nous détruisait! "

Il sortit alors des mots en Khuzdul que Bilbon ne comprit pas, mais Thranduil apparemment oui. Il rapprocha vivement son visage de celui de Thorin qui ne cilla pas:

"Ne me parlez pas du feu du dragon! Je connais sa colère et ses ravages!"

Soudain, la partie gauche de son visage se couvrit de cicatrices, montrant la chair à vif. Comme si elle avait été brûlée.

"J'ai affronté les grands serpents des contrées du Nord" ajouta-t-il en se relevant alors que son visage reprenait son aspect initial.

Puis il continua:

"J'avais prévenu votre grand-père de ce que sa soif d'or engendrerait. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté" il commença à monter les escaliers accédant à son trône avant d'ajouter "Vous êtes comme lui"

Là dessus, il fit un mouvement de la main et deux gardes s'emparèrent de Thorin qui se débattit.

"Restez pourrir ici si cela vous chante!" lança Thranduil "Une centaine d'année est un battement de cil dans la vie d'un elfe. Je suis patient. J'attendrais"

Les deux elfes emmenèrent alors Thorin et Bilbon se décida à les suivre. Ils prirent l'escalier par lequel était parti la compagnie et il put l'entendre un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils tournent par là, mais contre toute attente, ils continuèrent à descendre plusieurs escaliers. Ils enfermèrent Thorin dans une cellule et celui ci demanda d'une voix forte et de laquelle perçait la colère:

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec mes compagnons!?"

"Ordre du roi" répondit simplement un des elfes avec une voix froide avant de s'éloigner avec son congénère.

Thorin donna un coup de rage sur les barreaux de sa cellule et commença à faire les cents pas.

Bilbon hésita à faire savoir à Thorin qu'il était là, mais estimant qu'il risquerait de se faire repérer, il décida de remonter histoire de voir où en étaient les autres. Vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient, il ne fut pas trop difficile de les trouver.

Ils étaient en grande discussion les uns avec les autres. Tirìa était en train de leur rapporter ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation entre Thorin et Thranduil.

Bilbon était le seul qui pouvait les libérer. Mais comment? Il dut vite s'écarter car des elfes arrivèrent, apportant à manger à leurs prisonniers. Il remarqua la réticence des nains à avaler quoi que ce soit donné par les elfes, mais leur estomac finit par avoir raison d'eux.

Puis Bilbon remarqua également l'absence d'Hyldrìn, sans doute en train de se faire soigner. Il décida finalement de remonter vers la salle du trône, voir s'il pourrait découvrir ou entendre quelque chose de plus qui pourrait l'aider à trouver une idée de comment sortir ses amis. Il constata alors que le roi était en compagnie de l'elfe blond qui avait menacé Thorin un peu plus tôt.

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda le roi

Bilbon comprit qu'il voulait parler d'Hyldrìn

"Sa blessure n'est pas très grave. Elle sera très vite remise sur pied" annonça l'elfe blond.

"Bien" fit le roi "Avais-tu donné l'ordre de tirer?"

_*Tiens*_ constate Bilbon _*Il le tutoie*_

"Non, j'ai d'ailleurs vite remis en place le responsable. Mais ce que je voudrais comprendre, c'est pourquoi ces deux femmes accompagnent les nains?"

"Nous le saurons bien assez vite. Et Tauriel?"

"Elle s'est bien battue, rapidement et avec vigueur. C'est une bonne capitaine des gardes" répondit l'autre.

Bilbon remarqua que son regard était légèrement brillant à l'évocation de la nommée "Tauriel"

"Très bien" fit le roi

"Puis-je me retirer?" demanda l'autre

"Je sais que tu tiens à elle" continua le roi sans répondre à l'elfe "Peut-être même plus que ce que tu ne devrais"

"Je vous assure..." commença le blond

"Ne me mens pas" le coupa Thranduil sévèrement "Je voix les regards que tu lui lances et je ne saurais l'accepter. Je tiens à te rappeler quel est ton rang et ta place. Et quelle est la sienne" continua-t-il d'une voix dure "Tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Tu peux partir maintenant" termina-t-il coupant court à la conversation

L'elfe blond s'éloigna, comprenant que sa dernière phrase était plus un ordre, non sans s'incliner devant Thranduil tout en lançant un regard quelque peu triste et affichant une mine un peu dégoutée.

Bilbon resta là à l'observer pendant encore quelques secondes et décida finalement de suivre l'elfe blond. Il passait sur de nombreux ponts, passait plusieurs portes, empruntait de multitudes d'escaliers pour se retrouver finalement dans une salle dans laquelle s'alignaient plusieurs lits recouverts de draps blanc immaculés. L'un d'eux était occupé par quelqu'un, un petit corps, néanmoins un peu plus grand que lui. Il pouvait voir de long cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller. Il la reconnue tout de suite. Il s'approcha alors du lit et y vit Hyldrìn. Elle était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais semblait aller assez bien. Sa jambe droite avait été bandée et le drap au niveau de sa blessure était taché de son sang écarlate.

Il entendait plus loin l'elfe blond discuter avec celle qui devait être la guérisseuse. Mais ils s'exprimaient dans une langue inconnue du hobbit: en elfique.

Bilbon se décida à faire demi tour, histoire de trouver une manière de faire sortir ses amis de là. De toute façon, il devrait attendre qu'Hyldrìn aille mieux.

Heureusement, quand ils étaient entrés, la porte n'avait pas été fermée ce qui permis au hobbit de sortir sans se faire repérer. Car il doutait que les elfes ne remarque pas une porte s'ouvrant toute seule.

Il sortit discrètement de la salle, car après tout, même s'il était invisible, il savait que les elfes avaient une ouïe très fine. Il avait dans l'idée de retourner aux cachots pour voir ses amis. Il remercia sa bonne étoile de lui avoir donner une bonne mémoire et un bon sens de l'orientation. Il retrouva rapidement le chemin menant aux cellules et à vrai dire, les nains faisaient un tel bruit que cela ne fut pas très difficile.

Ils étaient tous là, enfermés. Il les voyaient tourner en rond, tels des lions en cage. Bilbon pouvait sentir la grande animosité qui émanait d'eux. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait leur faire savoir qu'il était là. Il décida après quelques minutes que non, il ne valait mieux pas le leur dire, il risquait d'être repéré.

Bilbon passa le reste de la journée a fureter dans les longs corridors de la demeure, essayant de retenir de potentielles sorties. Il avait essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir. Mais comment faire évader quinze nains sans se faire voir?

Il avait été jusqu'aux caves où il avait entendu une conversation entre deux elfes:

"Ces tonneaux doivent être renvoyés quand?"

"Dans deux jours"

Bilbon avait alors remarqué au font de la cave une douzaine de tonneau vide posés sur une trappe.

_*Voilà notre ticket de sortie*_ pensa-t-il *_Mais comment les faire sortir de prison?*_

Bilbon avait deux jours pour y penser. Il décida de retourner auprès d'Hyldrìn. Il pouvait voir les rayons du soleil percer à travers des petites fenêtres creuser dans les parois rocheuses. Il pouvait voir que le soleil se couchait et que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Il retrouva rapidement l'infirmerie. Il y entra et il vit Hyldrìn toujours allongée sur son lit mais semblait moins pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle respirait calmement, son visage était serein.

Bilbon décida d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin, non loin d'elle. Il se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait sortir ses amis de là. La pièce était très calme, seul se faisait entendre la respiration calme d'Hyldrìn et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par des éclats de voix. Hyldrìn s'était réveillé et ne semblait par franchement ravie:

"Je tiens à rejoindre mes compagnons"

"Votre blessure n'est pas totalement remise" lui indiqua doucement l'elfe guérisseuse "Vous les rejoindrez dès que possible" finit-elle par promettre.

Cela ne sembla pas enchanter la jeune femme, mais Bilbon fut content de constater qu'elle allait visiblement beaucoup mieux.

Il resta près d'elle pendant un long moment, peut-être bien plus d'une heure. Puis l'elfe blond qu'avait vu Bilbon plusieurs fois entra. Il regarda Hyldrìn et demanda:

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?" rétorqua glacialement la jeune femme "Vous ne vous en êtes pas soucié quand vous m'avez tiré dessus!"

"Je dois avouer que jamais cette flèche n'aurait jamais due être tirée. Je vous prés..."

"Vous pouvez les garder vos excuses!" cracha Hyldrìn "Je sais bien que vous n'en pensez pas un mot. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller retrouver mes compagnons si cela ne vous ennuie pas"

Jamais Bilbon ne l'avait entendu parler avec une voix si froide. Même lorsqu'elle avait giflée Thorin et qu'elle avait prit sa défense, elle avait été très en colère mais elle n'avait pas été aussi glaciale.

"Nous allons vous mener vers une chambre, vous y serez mieux que dans une cel..."

"Ai-je parler le Khuzdul sans m'en rendre compte? Je veux rejoindre mes compagnons"

Là-dessus, elle se leva et perdit l'équilibre. Bilbon commença à s'avancer mais se rappelant qu'il était invisible, il se ravisa. L'elfe blond la rattrapa et la rassit sur son lit.

Il commença alors une discussion en elfique avec la guérisseuse et finit par souffler en direction d'Hyldrìn:

"Très bien, je vais vous y accompagner"

Il voulut l'aider à se relever, mais elle se leva toute seule, ignorant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Elle avança en boitant et l'elfe blond avança à côté d'elle tandis que Bilbon les suivit.

Ils traversèrent le palais en silence jusqu'à ce que le Hobbit entendent les nains un peu plus loin. En voyant Hyldrìn arriver, tous furent soulagés. Notamment Fili et Tirìa.

Avant de la mettre en cellule, l'elfe blond lui demanda une nouvelle fois:

"Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir une chambre? Vous avez été blessée, vous y serez mieux"

"A qui la faute si j'ai été blessée?!" rétorqua-t-elle toujours de sa voix froide "Je fais partie de cette compagnie. S'ils sont en prison et bien je le serai aussi. Je préfère rester avec eux"

Là dessus, elle entra dans sa cellule puis l'elfe referma la porte sur elle. Après ça, elle semblait étrangement concentrée. Puis Bilbon tourna son regard vers Tirìa et remarqua qu'elle avait la même expression. Elles devaient certainement être en pleine discussion silencieuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes apportèrent à manger à leurs prisonniers. Puis soudain, Bilbon entendit Tirìa interpeller quelqu'un. Une elfe avec une très longue chevelure rousse s'approcha de sa cellule. C'est alors que Bilbon la reconnue, c'était l'elfe qui avait sauvé Kili la veille.

Bilbon s'avança un peu d'elles pour entendre ce qu'elles se disaient.

"Cela fait maintenant deux fois que je surprends votre regard sur moi. Ce n'est pas le même regard que me lance vos congénères, mais un regard plein de curiosité à mon égard et je voudrais en connaître la cause"

Tirìa avait demander cela d'un ton assez calme, contrairement à la façon dont elle parlait aux autres elfes.

L'elfe à la chevelure de feu répondit:

"J'ai juste été surprise. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un, qui de plus est une femme, tenir tête au seigneur Legolas"

Ainsi donc, l'elfe blond qui avait menacer Thorin était un seigneur. Cela étonna aussi Tirìa, puis l'elfe rousse lui appris que le dénommé Legolas était en réalité le fils du roi Thranduil, ce qui expliquait pourquoi le roi l'avait tutoyé.

Bilbon comprit mieux pourquoi il lui avait semblé que ces deux elfes se ressemblaient étrangement.

L'elfe s'éloigna de la cellule de Tirìa qui restait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle fut interceptée par le dénommé Legolas non loin de Bilbon. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en elfiques avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau mais Legolas la rattrapa.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça troublant?" fit-il

"De quoi parles-tu?"

"Sa ressemblance avec Tiliel. J'ai presque cru que c'était elle à un moment dans la forêt"

"Tiliel est morte et elle ne reviendra jamais" rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu triste avant de tourner les talons.

Bilbon ignorait qui était cette Tiliel et décida de suivre l'elfe rousse jusqu'à ce qui semblait être les appartements du roi.

"Je sais que vous êtes ici. Pourquoi restez-vous dans l'ombre?" demanda ce dernier

Pendant une seconde, Bilbon croyait s'être fait repéré mais il fut soulagé de constater que le roi s'adressait à l'elfe.

"Je suis venue vous faire mon rapport" dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

"Je croyais avoir ordonné la destruction de ce nid il y a de ça deux lunes" repprocha Thranduil

"Nous avons nettoyé la forêt selon vos ordres mon seigneur, mais d'autres continuent à venir du Sud. Elles pondent dans les ruines de Dol Guldur, si nous pouvions les tuer dans l'oeuf..." commença l'elfe avant que le roi ne la coupe.

"Cette forteresse est en dehors de nos frontières. Débarrasser nos terres de ces immondes créatures, voilà votre tâche"

"Nous pouvons toujours les chasser" continua-t-elle "Mais ensuite? N'envahiront-elles pas d'autres terres?"

"Les autres terres m'indiffèrent" lança le roi

L'elfe rousse sembla être choquée de sa remarque. Même Bilbon était révolté de voir que le roi elfe se souciait si peu de ce qu'il y avait au delà de ses terres. Il continua alors:

"Le monde connaîtra apogées et déclins. Mais ce royaume qu'est le notre perdurera"

Alors que l'elfe s'apprêtait à partir, Thranduil lui dit encore quelque chose:

"Legolas dit que vous vous êtes bien battue aujourd'hui"

Elle se tourna vers le roi, visiblement flattée du compliment mais aussi étonnée d'entendre le roi le lui dire.

"Il tient beaucoup à vous" ajouta finalement le roi avec un ton plein de sous entendus

La rousse détourna le regard, gênée et répondit:

"Je vous assure mon seigneur que Legolas ne voit en moi que la capitaine des gardes"

Puis passant devant la jeune femme, le roi déclara:

"A une époque peut-être, mais aujourd'hui je n'en suis pas si sûr"

Elle semblait de plus en plus gênée mais parvint à dire d'une voix claire:

"Je ne crois pas que vous laisseriez votre fils louer des liens avec une humble elfe sylvestre"

"Non, certainement pas" confirma Thranduil "Mais il s'est attaché à vous. Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs"

Là dessus, l'elfe prit congé du roi en s'inclinant et ce dernier interpella un garde non loin. Bilbon s'apprêtait à sortir, mais ce qu'ordonna le roi le fit se stopper net:

"Je veux voir la compagnie de Thorin Écu-De-Chêne. Amenez les dans la salle du trône"

Le roi voulait voir la compagnie, mais pour quelle raison?

La nuit était déjà bien avancée sur Mirkwood, et c'est le lendemain que Bilbon devait faire évader ses amis de leur cellule, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre.

Il suivit alors le roi jusqu'à la salle du trône et quelques minutes plus tard, la compagnie arriva escortée par plusieurs elfes.

Bilbon avait écouté avec attention. Encore une fois, c'est Tirìa qui fut opposée au roi.

_*Cela devient une habitude chez elle*_ pensa Bilbon

Elle avait été vraiment en colère quand Thranduil avait dit que Thorin n'accordait aucune importance à sa compagnie. Son regard était noir de rage.

La confrontation ne dura que quelques minutes et les nains furent finalement reconduits vers leurs cellules. Il les suivit et constata que tous les nains semblaient franchement énervés par les mots qu'avaient eu Thranduil à l'encontre de leur roi. Ils semblaient encore plus agités que d'habitude dans leurs cellules.

Bilbon s'était installé non loin de la cellule de Kili et il pouvait l'entendre pester contre les elfes:

"Qu'ils soient tous maudits, dévorés par les wargs, écrasés pas des oliphants. Comment a-t-il osé parlé de Thorin comme cela!"

Son frère était du même avis que lui. Sa cellule était placé juste au dessus de la sienne.

"Ils paieront cet affront, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu Tirìa comma ça. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle allait se jeter à tout moment sur Oreilles-Pointues"

Puis Bilbon remarqua que l'elfe rousse était assise à côté de celle de Tirìa et qu'elle discutait avec elle.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut celle-là!?" fulmina Kili

Lui aussi avait remarqué l'elfe et lui lançait un regard noir.

Bilbon décida de se rapprocher de la cellule de la jeune femme quand il vit passer un elfe, tenant à la main un trousseau de clé. Les clés des cellules. Bilbon le suivit, ne sachant pas trop comment il s'y prendrait pour les lui subtiliser. Mais après tout, n'avait-il pas été engagé dans la compagnie en tant que cambrioleur? Il était temps pour lui de mettre en pratique ce titre.

Il suivit l'elfe aux clés jusqu'aux caves où deux autres elfes étaient déjà. L'un d'eux avait à la main une carafe pleine d'un liquide sombre: du vin.

"On peut dire ce que l'on veut du mauvais caractère du roi, mais il a un goût très sûr en matière de vin" fit-il en goûtant ledit vin.

Il proposa à celui qui gardait les clé d'en prendre mais celui-ci rétorqua en montrant les clés:

"Je suis tenu de garder les nains"

"Ils sont enfermés" argumenta le premier "Où iraient-ils?"

Là dessus, il lui prit les clés et les accrocha a un clou derrière. Bilbon ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Il attendit que les trois elfes boivent et commencent à dodeliner de la tête avant de s'emparer des clés.

Il remonta alors en vitesse en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit avec les clés quand il arriva aux cellules et qu'il entendit Ori se lamenter:

"Nous n'atteindrons jamais la montagne, n'est-ce pas?"

Bilbon retira alors son anneau et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se montrer devant la cellule de Bofur:

"Vous n'êtes pas coincés ici, non"

En le voyant, tous furent soulagés et il entendit des multitudes de "Bilbon"; "C'est Bilbon"

"Chut!" fit-il en direction des nains "Les gardes sont tout proches"

Il commença par libérer Bofur et lui donna plusieurs clés pour qu'il aille délivrer les autres. Il entendit alors Tirìa, libérée par Bofur, lui dire:

"Thorin a été enfermé autre part nous ne savons où"

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais où il est" la rassura le hobbit

Ils terminèrent de libérer les nains en faisant bien attention à refermer les cellules après. Il fit ensuite descendre les nains vers le cachot de leur chef et quand ce dernier les vit tous arriver, il souffla de soulagement.

Bilbon ouvrit la cellule du roi, et alors que tout les nains commencèrent à remonter, Bilbon les arrêta:

"Non pas par là, suivez moi!"

Là dessus, il continua à descendre, utilisant de longs passages escarpés. Grâce aux longues heures passées à fureter dans ces couloirs, Bilbon avait une parfaite maîtrise des lieux.

Arrivés dans les caves, il fut soulagé de constater que les trois elfes dormaient profondément, assommés par le vin.

"C'est pas vrai!" fit Kili "Nous sommes dans les caves!"

"Vous deviez nous emmener dehors! Pas plus loin dedans!" reprocha Gloin

"Je sais ce que je fais" rétorqua Bilbon

Le hobbit les fit s'avancer jusqu'à l'emplacement des tonneaux vides qui n'avaient pas encore été renvoyés.

"Tout le monde se glisse dans les tonneaux" ordonna Bilbon

Dwalin se rapprocha vivement de lui et dit:

"Vous êtes fou! Ils vont nous trouver!"

"Non non je vous le promets. Je vous en prie, faîtes moi confiance"

Les nains ne semblèrent pas très convaincus et Bilbon s'apprêtait à lancer un regard implorant à Thorin quand il entendit Tirìa dire d'une voix un peu paniquée:

"Ils savent! Ils arrivent!"

Thorin ordonna alors à tout le monde d'obéir au hobbit, ce que tout le monde fit sans hésiter. Hyldrìn et Tirìa partageaient le même tonneau et Bilbon les compta avant de se diriger vers le levier actionnant la trappe.

"Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait?" demanda Bofur en sortant sa tête du tonneau

"Ne respirez plus" lâcha le hobbit

Il l'entendit dire d'un ton étonné!

"Que je ne respire plus!"

Puis Bilbon actionna le levier et la trappe bascula faisant rouler les tonneaux contenant les nains. Ils les entendit atterrir lourdement dans l'eau de la rivière s'écoulant juste en dessous et quand tout les tonneaux furent partis, la trappe se referma, laissant Bilbon seul dans la cave avec les trois elfes qui reprenaient peu à peu connaissance.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit à cela. Il avait tellement pensé à la façon de libérer ses amis, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé comment lui sortirait. Il se positionna sur la trappe, donnant des petit coup de pied sur celle ci en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre.

Il commençait vraiment à paniquer, d'autant plus qu'il entendait les elfes descendre dans la cave à la recherche du gardien des clés.

Bilbon recula légèrement et sous son poids, la trappe bascula à nouveau et il y glissa. Puis il atterrit lourdement dans l'eau glacée où tout ses compagnons l'attendait. Il agrippa au tonneau d'Oìn et il entendit Thorin:

"Bravo Maître Sacquet"

Ce dernier fit un geste de la main, signifiant que cela n'était rien et leur évasion commença.

* * *

**Et bien voilà, je sais il est pas très palpitant et il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera mieux :)**

**D'ici là, portez vous bien.**

**Bisous, à la prochaine ;)**


	17. Chapter 16: Lacville

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Bonsoir à toutes! Pour commencer, un petit mot de ma bêta Sarah March que je remercie pour la correction: **

**Note de Sarah March: ****Ce que je trouve bien dans l'histoire c'est que ce n'est pas l'amoureuse de Kili (Tìria) qui peut le sauver mais l'autre (Hyldrìn). Enfin si elle arrive haha ;p La sauveuse c'est pas sa copine c'est l'autre. Bon j'ai fini mon petit commentaire. Bonne lecture**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous serez de son avis ;)**

**Toujours est-il que je remercie Lumatie, Eilonna et ScottishBloodyMary pour leur review. Merci à toutes celles qui ont mit cette fic en favoris ou qui l'ont follow (ou qui ont fait les deux). En tout cas, je suis plutôt contente que cette histoire continue de plaire, en espérant que ça dure ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse à ce tout nouveau chapitre**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Lacville **

**Point de vue Tirìa**

Nous faisions avancer nos tonneaux en ramant à l'aide de nos mains, Bilbon toujours accroché à celui d'Oìn. Nous passions entre les parois rocheuses de la montagne. Loin au dessus de nous je pouvais entendre les elfes s'agiter. Puis soudain, le courant se fit plus fort et j'entendis Thorin hurler:

"Attention!"

Nous nous retrouvâmes soudain à l'extérieur, pris dans les rapides. Nos tonneaux se cognaient violemment contre les rochers. Le courant était très fort alors nous nous laissions porter puis devant nous se tenait un de barrage dont les grilles étaient ouvertes jusqu'à ce que j'entende un cor résonner au loin. A ce son, les elfes chargés de garder le barrage, fermèrent la grille et nous fûmes tous bloqués contre cette dernière, créant un énorme bouchon.

_*Là on est mal*_ pensais-je.

Nous étions bloqués et nous n'avions aucune chance de nous en sortir. Les elfes dégainèrent leurs épées puis soudain l'un d'eux fut abattu d'une flèche. Tout d'un coup, surgit derrière lui un orc tenant un arc à la main. L'elfe tué tomba à l'eau, entre nos tonneaux. Soudain une multitude d'orques débarquèrent et commencèrent à attaquer. L'un d'eux sauta sur l'un de mes compagnons mais il fut vite abattu d'une flèche décochée par un elfe.

Ces derniers ne se préoccupaient plus de nous préférant charger les orcs envahissant leurs terres. Je pouvais voir Legolas se battre avec rapidité et souplesse. Plus loin, j'entendis des paroles que je ne compris pas. Tournant mon regard je découvris un orc qui donnait des ordres aux autres. Il était bien plus gros que ses congénères et semblait aussi bien plus dangereux. Il me faisait bizarrement penser à Azog.

"Sous le pont!" entendis-je à nouveau hurler Thorin de sa voix forte.

Plusieurs cadavres tombaient autour de nous dans l'eau glacée. Face à nos ennemis, nous étions sans défense. Les elfes avaient pris nos armes et nous n'avions plus rien pour nous défendre. Nous tentions de les repousser comme nous le pouvions, je vis Dwalin donner un puissant coup de coude dans la tête d'un orc qui tentait de s'en prendre à lui et Gloìn, quant à lui, distribuait des coups de tête.

Soudain, l'un de ces monstres se jeta sur notre fragile embarcation à Hyldrìn et moi. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et en me débattant, sa lame me fit une entaille profonde sur la joue. Je sentis le liquide chaud s'écouler lentement le long de mon cou. Puis j'entendis ma douce et chère Hyldrìn lancer dans un accès de rage:

"LÂCHE LA ESPECE DE BOUSE D'OLIPHAN! J'AI DIT, LÂCHE LA!"

Elle donna un puissant coup de poing dans la figure de l'orc qui sur le coup me lâcha, puis elle en donna un second quand j'entendis quelque chose transpercer l'air et vint finalement se planter une flèche dans la tête de l'orc. Je tournais mon regard, et remarquais Tauriel qui me scrutait, l'arc à la main et au fond de ses yeux pouvait se lire une rage meurtrière à l'encontre des orcs. Puis elle remarqua ma joue blessée et elle sembla encore plus en colère, elle retourna finalement dans la bataille ne laissant aucune chances aux orcs sur son passage.

"Ça va?" me demanda mon amie en fixant ma joue ensanglantée

"Oui, pour l'instant on a plus urgent"

Puis j'entendis alors le cri de Fili:

"KILI!"

Je sentais une légère panique me gagner et tournais mon regard du même côté que Fili et je vis l'archer, près du levier permettant d'ouvrir les grilles, avec une flèche plantée dans la jambe droite. Puis Kili s'écroula et je sentis mon coeur s'arrêter.

"Non" soufflais-je

"Kili" souffla à son tour Thorin

Plus loin, se tenait l'orc qui avait donné des ordres plus tôt, un arc à la main et un sourire mauvais affiché sur sa face de troll puant.

Je sortis en trombe du tonneau, et sans que je ne sache comment je me retrouvais près de Kili. Il avait réussi a récupérer une épée dont je me saisis immédiatement. Je tuais tout les orcs qui tentaient de s'en prendre nous, protégeant l'archer du mieux que je pouvais, l'adrénaline parcourant mes veines. Puis je sentis derrière moi Kili se relever et actionner le levier. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et la compagnie fut entraînée par le courant, tombant le long d'une petite cascade derrière nous. Je sentis alors les bras de Kili se resserrer autour de ma taille puis il sauta dans le tonneau qu'il avait quitté plus tôt, brisant au passage la flèche toujours plantée dans sa jambe. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement dans l'embarcation.

Notre tonneau, comme tous les autres tomba le long de la cascade et je pus voir que les orcs nous suivaient toujours en courant.

Les elfes suivaient eux aussi, tuant les orcs sans aucune pitié.

Nous poursuivions notre folle course dans la rivière, poursuivis par les orcs qui tentaient de nous tuer. Nous nous débarrassions d'eux en saisissant les armes des mains immondes des créatures. Ma joue me faisait affreusement mal et je tremblais sous les flots glacés de la rivière. A côté de moi, je sentais Kili haleter. Sa blessure à la cuisse le faisait souffrir.

"Coupez le pont!" entendis-je hurler Thorin.

Une branche enjambait la rivière et les orcs s'en servir de pont pour pouvoir nous tomber dessus lorsque nous passerions. Au moment où Thorin passa, il donna un grand coup de hache dans la branche, imité par Dwalin juste après (ils avaient récupérés les haches sur des orcs).

Sous les deux puissants coups, la branche céda faisant tomber les orcs qu'elle supportait dans les eaux glacées de la rivière.

Nous continuâmes à avancer quand surgit de nulle part Legolas. Il se tint debout sur les têtes de deux nains (en l'occurrence Dwalin et Dori) et continuait toujours et encore à tirer ses flèches les unes après les autres sur les orcs tout en gardant son équilibre.

Tauriel de son côté se battait avec des mouvements souples et rapides.

Finalement, tous nos ennemis furent vaincus et je vis Legolas nous lancer un regard assassin en nous voyant nous éloigner sans pouvoir rien faire alors qu'à côté de lui se tenait Tauriel, ses yeux vert feuillage braqués sur moi. Elle me lançait un regard inquiet. Jamais elle ne m'avait regardé avec mépris ou colère, au contraire de ses congénères. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais elle était la seule elfe avec qui je m'étais vraiment sentie en confiance ici. J'entendais au loin des orcs qui tentaient de nous suivre.

Finalement, je détournais mon regard pour le porter sur Kili qui semblait avoir vraiment mal, il semblait déjà plus pâle.

Le courant devint de moins en moins fort et nous accostâmes sur une rive de pierre. Je sortis difficilement du tonneau avant d'aider Kili à s'en sortir.

"Ça va?" demandais-je avec inquiétude en l'entendant gémir de douleur

"T'inquiète pas, ça va" me fit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant "Va plutôt soigner ta joue" ajouta-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir tout en boitant.

Je m'approchais alors d'Hyldrìn qui regarda ma joue avec attention. Elle y posa sa main et je sentis une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon visage à partir de ma blessure.

"Je suis désolé" me fit-elle "Mais tu vas garder une cicatrice"

"C'est pas grave" répondis-je "Tu n'as rien toi?" demandais-je en remarquant les éraflures sur sa main à cause du poing qu'elle avait lancé à l'orc.

"C'est rien" me dit-elle en suivant me regard "Des égratignures"

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête avant d'ajouter en voyant Kili plus loin grimacer de douleur:

"Vas t'occuper de Kili maintenant. Il en a besoin"

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna en direction de l'archer. Je me rapprochais alors de Bilbon et lui sourit de toute mes dents. Il me fit un sourire à son tour et je le prit dans mes bras. Il sembla tout d'abord étonné puis il me rendit timidement mon étreinte.

"Merci" avais-je soufflé en m'écartant de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux "Merci d'être venu nous libérer, même si je ne sais absolument pas comment vous vous y êtes pris pour ne pas vous faire voir"

"Ce n'est rien" fit Bilbon en rougissant légèrement "Je ne pouvais quand même pas vous laisser là dedans, et puis les hobbits savent se faire discrets" ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Je lui souris une fois de plus avant de me retourner vers Hyldrìn encore auprès de Kili. Fili et Bofur étaient avec eux et à mesure que je me rapprochais, je pouvais voir à leur visage que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demandais-je

"La blessure ne se ferme pas" m'appris Hyldrìn d'un air sombre

"Quoi? Comment cela se fait? D'habitude ça marche"

"Je ne sais pas, ça me trouble autant que toi. Mais j'ai beau faire, elle reste ouverte. C'est comme si quelque chose empêchais la cicatrisation"

Elle refit un dernier essai. Elle posa ses mains sur la blessure et quand elle les retira, la blessure était fermée, mais presque instantanément elle se rouvrit, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Kili.

"Nous devons repartir" entendis-je Thorin derrière nous

"Kili est blessé. Il lui faut un bandage" annonça Fili

"Les orcs nous talonne. On se met en route" insista Thorin

S'ensuivi alors une discussion sur la manière dont nous allions traverser le lac nous séparant de la montagne, mais je ne les écoutait pas. Toute mon attention était braquée sur Kili qui avait le visage crispé par la douleur tandis qu'il serrait les poing quand Hyldrìn touchait sa blessure.

"Bandez sa jambe, vite" ordonna soudainement Thorin en se tournant vers nous "Je vous donne deux minutes"

_*Trop aimable* _entendis-je Hyldrìn penser alors qu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kili.

Puis je sentis alors une présence derrière nous. Me retournant, je vis un homme brun s'approcher d'Ori et bander son arc.

"ORI!" criais-je

Tout les autres tournèrent leur regard vers ce dernier et remarquèrent l'homme qui m'avait désormais prise pour cible.

A mon grand étonnement, Dwalin se plaça devant moi avec une branche prêt à s'en servir pour me protéger. Mais l'archer décocha sa flèche qui alla se planter dans le bois. Puis Kili ramassa une pierre qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur l'étranger mais ce dernier l'a lui arracha d'une flèche.

"Refaites ça et vous êtes mort!" lança-t-il d'une voix menaçante, son arc toujours bandé prêt à lancer une flèche sur nous.

"Excusez moi" commença Balin alors que l'homme tournait son arc vers lui "Vous êtes de Lacville si je ne me trompe pas? Le bateau que vous avez là, il ne serait pas à louer par hasard?"

Je remarquais alors moi aussi pour la première fois la petit bateau qui était derrière l'homme.

L'étranger abaissa légèrement son arc, nous regardant avec perplexité. Il nous dévisagea un à un et sembla un peu surpris de nous voir Hyldrìn et moi avant d'ajouter d'une voix froide:

"Pourquoi?"

"Nous aurions besoin de traverser le lac" continua Balin toujours calmement "Et nous sommes prêt à vous payer ce qu'il faudra"

Là dessus, l'homme se détourna de nous et vit les tonneaux qui nous avaient servit d'embarcation. Puis il commença a les charger sur son bateau et questionna:

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vous aiderait?"

"Ces bottes ne sont pas de première jeunesse" remarqua Balin "Et ce manteau non plus. Et vous avez sans doute des bouches affamées à nourrir. Combien de loupiaux?"

Pendant que Balin tentait de négocier notre traversée, j'étais resté près de ma meilleure amie et des deux frères. Plus ça allait, et plus la blessure de Kili semblait le faire souffrir. J'avais pris sa main dans la mienne et elle semblait étrangement chaude, beaucoup plus chaude que ce qu'elle devrait être.

"Je te remercie" me souffla-t-il doucement "D'être venue me défendre sur le barrage, mais si tu pouvais éviter de te mettre en danger comme cela, ça me rassurerait" m'avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi" lui dis-je avec un sourire "Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je serais plus prudente" promis-je

Il me lança un autre sourire qui se transforma en rictus de douleur alors que la voix de Bard résonna à nouveau.

"J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites sur ces terres" termina-t-il en reportant son attention sur Balin.

"Nous sommes de simples marchands et nous venons des Montagnes Bleues. Et nous allons voir des parents dans les Monts de Fer" inventa ce dernier.

Mais l'homme n'eut pas l'air d'être convaincu car il ajouta en affichant une mine perplexe:

"De simples marchands dîtes vous?"

Puis son regard se tourna à nouveau vers mon amie et moi.

"Il nous faut des vivres, des outils, des armes" annonça Thorin de sa voix gave avant de demander "Pouvez vous nous aider?"

Puis l'homme regarda les tonneaux et lança d'une voix sérieuse tout en touchant les encoches laissées par les flèches:

"Je sais d'où viennent ces tonneaux"

"Oui et alors?" demanda Thorin froidement

"J'ignore quelles affaires vous traitiez avec les elfes, mais ça c'est mal fini" argumenta l'archer

_*T'as deviné ça à quoi?*_ fit ironiquement Hyldrìn mentalement

Thorin lança un regard de glace à l'homme alors que celui-ci continuait:

"Personne n'entre dans Lacville sans l'accord du Maître. Toute sa fortune provient du commerce avec le royaume des forêts. Il vous mettra aux fers plutôt que d'encourir à la colère du roi Thranduil" finit-il en lançant les cordages retenant son bateau au ponton.

Balin regarda Thorin qui lui souffla d'offrir plus.

"Il doit y avoir un moyen d'entrer dans la ville sans être vu" annonça Balin

"Oui" affirma l'archer "Mais pour ça, il vous faut un contrebandier"

"Pour lequel nous paierons, le double" offrit Balin

Au final, l'homme accepta de nous emmener. Au moment où nous allions monter à bord mon amie et moi il nous dévisagea une fois de plus.

"Que font deux femmes avec une compagnie de treize nains et un hobbit?"

"On vous l'a déjà dit, nous nous rendons aux Monts de Fer pour voir des parents"

Il ne sembla pas plus convaincu que la première fois qu'on lui avait dit cela mais n'insista pas.

La traversée fut calme bien que le froid se faisait lourdement ressentir. Soudain, la voix de Bofur se fit entendre:

"Attention!"

Devant nous se dressait de larges rochers et en regardant mieux, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait des vestiges d'une ancienne ville.

Thorin regarda avec colère notre contrebandier et lui lança d'un ton acide:

"Que cherchez vous à faire? Nous noyer?"

"Je suis né et j'ai grandi sur ces eaux maitre nain. Si je voulais vous noyer, je ne le ferais pas ici" lâcha l'homme

"Il m'énerve cet homme du lac, il est arrogant. On pourrait s'en débarrasser en le jetant par dessus bord" fit Dwalin

"Bard, il s'appel Bard" s'exaspéra notre hobbit

"Comment le savez vous?" demanda Bofur

"Mmh, je lui ai demandé" répondit Bilbon sur le ton de l'évidence

"Peu importe comment il s'appelle, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout" renchérit Dwalin

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'aimer, seulement de le payer" lui rappela son frère

Balin se chargeait de rassembler tout l'argent que nous possédions pour pouvoir payer l'archer comme convenu.

"Allez les gars, retournez vos poches"

Sur ces mots, tous se mirent à fouiller dans leurs poches à la conquête de la moindre petite pièce.

Je décrochais peu à peu de la conversation. J'étais engourdie de partout. Le froid mordait chaque parcelle de mon corps, je somnolais peu à peu puis je sentis qu'on me secouait. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Nori:

"Ne vous endormez pas Tirìa, surtout pas"

Je sentis alors qu'on déposait quelque chose de lourd sur mes épaules. Bard s'était débarrassé de son manteau et l'avait déposé de sorte à ce que mon amie et moi nous soyons recouvertes. Puis je vis les nains se lever peu à peu, scrutant quelque chose à l'horizon. Regardant à mon tour dans cette direction, je vis au loin se dessiner derrière les nuages, éclairé par les rayons du soleil, Erebor. Tous regardaient la montagne avec une certaine émotion. Puis Bard s'approcha et tous les nains se détournèrent de la montagne.

"L'argent vite, donnez le moi" fit Bard en tendant sa main vers Balin

"Nous vous paierons quand nous aurons nos provisions, pas avant" répliqua froidement Thorin

"Si vous tenez à votre liberté, faites ce que je dis. Il y a des gardes" nous apprit Bard en regardant derrière nous.

Je me retournais et distinguais à travers la brume une ville bâtie sur l'eau.

Nous donnâmes l'argent à Bard et celui ci nous dit:

"Montez dans ces tonneaux, ne bougez pas, ne faites pas un bruit"

Nous tournâmes nos regard vers Thorin, attendant son avis et celui hocha la tête après quelques secondes.

Hyldrìn et moi montâmes dans un tonneau, imités par les autres.

Bard s'éloigna sur le quai et j'entendis Dwalin demander:

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait?"

Bilbon qui avait un trou dans son tonneau répondit:

"Il parle à un homme, il nous désigne du doigt"

"Le scélérat, il nous a vendu" grogna Dwalin

"Si vous vous taisiez je pourrais peut-être entendre ce qu'ils se disent" râlais-je

Je me concentra et finis par entendre distinctement la voix de Bard:

"...Ces tonneaux doivent être rempli. Ne pose pas de question. Tiens"

J'entendis les bruit métalliques de pièces qui passent d'une main à une autre

"Très bien" répondit l'autre homme

"Alors?" s'impatienta Thorin

"Il va remplir les tonneaux, sans doute pour mieux nous cacher"

"Les remplir?" s'étonna Bofur "Mais avec quoi?"

Puis des pas sur le pont du petit bateau se firent entendre et soudain se déversa sur nous...des poissons. Des tas et des tas de poissons. L'odeur me donnais envie de vomir et je sentais que plus jamais je ne pourrais plus voir un seul poisson de toute ma vie.

Le bateau se mit alors à avancer doucement et j'entendais autour de moi, les nains se plaindre.

Puis Bard lança, pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour que nous l'entendions:

"Silence! Nous approchons de la douane"

Soudain, le bateau s'arrêta sous l'ordre d'un homme demandant des documents et notre contrebandier discuta quelques minutes avec lui. Puis au moment où l'homme permit à Bard de partir, une troisième voix beaucoup moins amicale se fit entendre:

"Oh non, voyons voyons. Chargement de tonneaux vides venant du royaume des forêts. Seulement, ils ne sont pas vides. N'est ce pas Bard? Si je me souviens bien tu est enregistré comme batelier, pas en tant que pêcheur" finit-il.

A en juger par les bruits de pas, il avait rejoint Bard sur le bateau et se tenait juste à côté de nous.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires" rétorqua le batelier

"Faux" dit l'autre "Ce sont les affaires du Maître, donc ce sont aussi mes affaires"

"Voyons Alfrid, un peu de coeur. Il faut bien que les gens mangent" tenta Bard

Le dénommé Alfrid déclara alors:

"Ces poissons sont illégaux! Videz les tonneaux par dessus bord"

A ces mots, je sentis la panique monter en moi. Puis de multitude de personnes montèrent sur le bateau. Notre tonneau bougea et je sentais qu'on essayait de le renverser quand la voix de Bard se fit à nouveau entendre:

"La population est aux abois. Les temps sont durs, la nourriture est rare"

"Ce n'est pas mon problème" annonça Alfrid

"Quand les gens sauront que le Maître rejette des poissons dans le lac, quand les émeutes commenceront, ça sera votre problème alors?" fit Bard d'une voix très convaincante.

Nous fûmes secoués pendant encore quelques secondes puis plus rien. Alfrid ordonna d'arrêter avant de dire à Bard:

"Toujours à défendre le peuple, hein Bard. A protéger les petites gens. Ils ne jurent que par toi batelier mais ça ne durera pas"

Tout autour de nous, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, s'éloignant de nous.

_*Là on a eu très chaud*_ pensa Hyldrìn

Le bateau se remit à avancer et Alfrid lança une nouvelle fois à Bard:

"Le Maître garde un oeil sur toi, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir. Nous savons où tu habites"

"C'est une petite ville Alfrid" rétorqua-t-il "Tout le monde sait où tout le monde habite"

Nous continuâmes à avancer ainsi pendant quelques temps. J'entendais la ville agitée autour de nous.

_*Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?*_ demanda silencieusement mon amie

_*J'en sais trop rien, mais il aurait très bien pu nous dénoncer et il ne l'a pas fait. Il nous a aidés et protégés malgré le risque. Alors je pense qu'on peut*_

_*Mouais, je me méfie quand même*_ ajouta-elle

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis basculer. Les poissons nous recouvrant glissèrent et nous pûmes enfin sortir à l'air libre. Bard faisait tomber les tonneaux un à un, libérant les nains sous le regard ahuri d'un vieil homme non loin. Bard lui lança une petite bourse en lui disant:

"Tu n'as rien vu, ils n'ont jamais été là" puis il ajouta "Je te fais cadeau du poisson"

La ville entière était bâtie sur pilotis. Bard nous fit passer sur des pontons de bois, nous faisant traverser la ville le plus discrètement possible pour que nous ne soyons pas vus par les gardes.

"Suivez-moi" lança Bard

"Quel est cet endroit?" demanda Bilbon peu rassuré

"Ça Maître Sacquet, c'est le monde des Hommes" lui répondit Thorin de sa voix grave.

Je pouvais sentir au son de sa voix qu'il n'était pas franchement ravi de se retrouver dans une ville d'Hommes. Nous avancions tout en restant groupés mais évidemment, une compagnie de quinze nains, dont deux femmes plus un hobbit ne passait pas inaperçu. Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers nous, étonnés de nous voir là mais personne ne dit rien. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Alfrid en disant que tous ne juraient que par Bard. Tout le monde semblait regarder Bard avec une forme de respect. Soudain un garde nous vit et lança:

"Halte!"

"Vite sauvons nous" lâcha Thorin

Nous allâmes nous cacher comme nous le pouvions. D'autres gardes arrivèrent et nous prîmes tous ce que nous avions sous la main pour nous en débarrasser en les assommant. Nous cachions les corps des gardes assommés sous les regards des habitants de Lacville qui tout d'un coup reprirent leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Puis une voix grave se fit entendre:

"Que se passe-t-il ici?"

Nous restions cachés derrière les étalages du marché de Lacville. L'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots se rapprocha.

"Restez où vous êtes, personne ne bouge!" ordonna-t-il

Puis Bard apparu devant lui et salua l'homme qui s'appelait Braga. Ce dernier en le voyant lança:

"Vous? Qu'est ce que vous manigancez?"

"Moi?" fit semblant de s'étonner le batelier "Rien, je ne manigance rien"

Puis non loin de moi je remarqua qu'un des gardes commençait à refaire surface jusqu'à ce qu'une femme fasse 'malencontreusement' tomber un pot de fleur sur sa tête l'assommant à nouveau. Je constatais alors tout autour de moi que les habitants de la ville cachaient les corps des gardes inconscients aux yeux du dénommé Braga qui s'était rapproché un peu plus. Ils nous protégeaient.

"Hey Braga" l'interpella Bard "Votre femme serait jolie là-dedans"

Je regardais les nains autour de moi et tous semblaient inquiets de la tournure des événements.

"Vous connaissez ma femme?" s'étonna Braga

"Aussi bien que tout les hommes de cette ville" répondit le batelier

Je réprimais un rire alors que Braga s'éloignait en colère et j'entendis Bard pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Après quelques secondes nous sortîmes de nos cachettes et Bard continua de nous emmener à travers la ville tout en jetant des regards frénétiques autour de nous pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des gardes. Puis un jeune garçon arriva en courant vers nous.

"Papa!" interpella-t-il Bard

Ce dernier se retourna vers son fils quand celui-ci dit d'une voix inquiète:

"Notre maison, des gens la surveillent"

Bard tourna alors son regard vers nous, alors que son fils nous jaugea avec étonnement. Le batelier sembla réfléchir a comment il pourrait nous amener chez lui sans être repéré. Finalement, nous dûmes plonger dans l'eau glacée et les suivre en passant sous les pontons pour remonter au final par les toilettes de Bard.

Dwalin fut le premier à sortir et menaça le jeune garçon de lui arracher les deux bras s'il racontait cela à qui que ce soit. Bilbon sortit en deuxième, après ce fut mon tour, celui d'Ori, Oìn, Fili, Kili (qui avait l'air d'aller de plus en plus mal), Dori, Hyldrìn, Bofur, Bombur (on a dû s'y mettre à plusieurs pour pouvoir le sortir), Bifur, Nori, Gloìn, Balin et pour finir Thorin.

A mesure que nous sortions, nous montâmes des escaliers accédant à la maison de Bard. En nous voyant tous sortir une jeune fille blonde demanda à son père d'une voix qui mêlait inquiétude et étonnement:

"Papa, pourquoi y a-t-il tout ces nains qui sortent de nos toilettes?"

"Ils vont nous porter chance?" demanda une petite fille, sans doute la seconde fille de Bard.

Nous enlevions nos bottes pour les sécher au coin du feu et Bard nous prêta des vêtements que sa plus jeune fille nous distribuait.

"Merci" lui dis-je d'une voix qui tremblait un peu tout en lui souriant lorsqu'elle me tendit des vêtements.

"Ils ne sont peut-être pas à votre taille, mais ils vous tiendront chaud" annonça Bard

Je m'enveloppais dans les vêtements merveilleusement secs que l'on nous avait prêtés quand j'entendis Thorin murmurer près de la fenêtre.

"Une arc lance de nain"

"On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme" lança Bilbon en passant derrière lui

"C'est le cas" affirma Balin "La dernière fois que nous avons vu une arme comme celle-ci, une ville était en flammes"

Il raconta alors qu'un dragon ne pouvait être tué que par une flèche noire tirée avec une arc lance. Il nous raconta comment Girion, alors seigneur de Dale, tira deux flèches sur trois et qu'il rata à chaque fois sa cible.

Je décrochais à nouveau de leur conversation. Je restais près du feu, tentant de me réchauffer quand une tasse apparue devant moi.

"Tenez, ça vous réchauffera" me dit l'aînée des filles de Bard avec un sourire aimable

"Merci" soufflais-je en prenant la tasse fumante "Quel est votre nom?" lui demandai-je

"Sigrid" répondit-elle avec un sourire

Bard sortit chercher les armes promises et revint avec un long paquet. Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes sortes d'objets transformées tels que des harpons ou des marteau de forgerons mais cela ne convint pas du tout aux nains.

"Nous avons payé pour des armes, des armes forgées. Des épées, des haches!" lança Gloìn rejetant ce qu'avait apporté Bard

Tout les nains approuvèrent ce qu'il avait dit et firent de même.

"Vous ne trouverez pas mieux si ce n'est dans l'armurerie de la ville. Toutes les armes forgées y sont gardées sous clé" lança Bard d'une voix forte.

Thorin et Dwalin échangèrent alors un regard et Balin intervint:

"Thorin" le regard de Bard se tourna vers eux à la mention de ce nom "Prenons ce qu'on nous propose et partons. Je me suis débrouillé avec moins que ça, tout comme toi" puis après quelques secondes il ajouta d'une voix forte "Bien, allons-nous en!"

"Vous n'allez nulle part" gronda Bard

"Qu'avez vous dit?" demanda Dwalin d'une voix menaçante

"Des espions surveillent la maison et probablement tout les quais et les docs de la ville. Vous devez attendre la nuit"

Tout les nains s'assirent alors de lassitude. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Kili s'asseoir avec une grimace de douleur et regarder sa jambe. Je m'approchai alors de lui.

"Ça va?" lui demandais-je

"Oui" répondit-il d'un ton un peu sec

"Kili tu es tout pâle" puis posant ma main sur son front j'ajoutai "Et tu es brûlant. Laisse-moi voir"

J'approchais ma main du bandage mais il la retint

"C'est bon, ce n'est rien" dit-il sur un ton dur qui me surpris

"Kili, ta blessure s'est sans doute infectée. Hyldrìn n'a pas réussi à la refermer, c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque..."

"Je t'ai dit que ça va aller" me coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant

Le ton qu'il avait employé me surpris. Jamais il n'avait parlé d'une voix si dure, si froide. Je m'éloignais un peu et remarquais que Bard était sorti. Je l'entendit murmurer le nom du chef de la compagnie puis son fils alla le rejoindre dehors. Il lui ordonna alors de nous empêcher de partir et il s'en alla.

"Thorin" dis-je en m'approchant de lui "Bard est parti, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, mais il a demandé à son fils de nous empêcher de partir"

Il me regarda étonné et ajouta:

"Vous en êtes sûr?" j'acquiesçais "Très bien, il faut agir maintenant"

"Agir?" répéta Hyldrìn qui s'était rapprochée

"Oui, nous allons chercher ces armes et partir vers la montagne sur le champ"

"N'est ce pas une peu dangereux? Et si on se fait prendre?" demandais-je inquiète

"C'est pourquoi il nous faudra être le plus discret possible" ajouta-t-il "Toutes les deux, restez ici. Nous serons suffisamment nombreux, nous reviendrons au plus vite" voyant que j'allais protester il continua "Pour une fois, faites ce que je vous dit, s'il vous plait"

C'était la première fois qu'il nous disait "s'il vous plait" et je devinais que ce n'était pas des mots qu'il utilisait fréquemment.

"D'accord" me résignais-je "Mais Thorin" il me regarda avec sérieux "Faites attention à Kili, j'ai l'impression que sa blessure ne s'arrange pas, au contraire"

Il hocha la tête en signe qu'il avait compris et sortit avec le reste de la compagnie alors que le fils de Bard tentait de les en empêcher mais sans succès.

Nous restâmes toutes les deux avec les enfants de Bard. Soudain celui ci revint et voyant que les nains n'étaient plus là il demanda à son fils s'ils étaient partis depuis longtemps. Puis il nous remarqua et demanda:

"Pourquoi êtes vous rester ici?"

"Parce que on nous l'a demandé" répondit sèchement mon amie

Au loin, j'entendais une foule de personne murmurer puis j'entendis distinctement la voix de Thorin s'adresser à une assemblée.

_*Hyldrìn, je crois qu'ils se sont fait prendre*_

_*Quoi!? Et tu sais où ils sont?*_

_*Oui, je ne pense pas avoir de mal à les retrouver*_

_*Dans ce cas, on y va*_

D'un coup, nous nous levâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte mais Bard me retint:

"Où allez vous?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

"Lâchez moi!" crachais-je "Nos amis ont été attrapés"

"Restez ici" ordonna-t-il avant de sortir

_*Qu'est ce qu'on fait?*_ demanda mon amie

_*On attend un peu et on y va*_

Elle acquiesça et environ cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors. Le fils de Bard avait tenté de nous en empêcher mais face aux regards meurtriers qu'on lui lança, il n'insista pas et nous laissa partir.

Je n'eus pas trop de mal a trouver où les nains étaient. Je pouvais maintenant entendre la voix de Bard se mesurer à celle de Thorin.

Nous nous retrouvâmes sur une petite place pleine de monde. Tous chuchotaient et j'entendis alors la voix de Bard:

"...elle nous détruiera tous"

"Vous pouvez écouter ce dénigreur" continua Thorin "Mais je vous promet une chose, si nous réussissons chacun aura sa part des richesses de la montagne. Vous aurez assez d'or pour reconstruire Esgaroth au moins dix fois!" finit-il avec une voix forte pleine d'assurance.

Sa phrase fut acclamée par tout les habitants de la ville

"Nous ne savons rien de vous" lança une voix que je reconnue comme étant celle d'Alfrid. Nous nous approchâmes et je le vis devant la porte de la grande maison surplombant la petite place. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, ses gras encadraient son visage pâle et à ses côté il y avait un autre homme richement vêtu et au ventre proéminent "Qui peut répondre de vous ici?" demanda Alfrid.

Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée puis la petite voix de Bilbon Sacquet se fit entendre:

"Moi" tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui "Je réponds de lui. J'ai fait un très long voyage avec lui et si Thorin Écu-De-Chêne promet quelque chose, il tiendra parole"

"Nous répondons aussi de lui" lançais-je tout en m'avançant avec mon amie.

Tous, y compris les nains, furent surpris de nous voir.

"Oui" renchérit Hyldrìn "Il tiendra sa parole car c'est un roi et surtout un nain d'honneur"

"Il a toute notre confiance, et vous pouvez avoir confiance en sa parole" continuais-je

Thorin inclina légèrement la tête en nous lançant un regard reconnaissant.

Bard s'approcha alors de Thorin et lui dit:

"Rien, rien ne vous donne le droit d'entrer dans cette montagne"

"Tout m'en donne le droit" rétorqua sèchement Thorin puis se retournant vers la Maître de Lacville il dit "Je m'adresse maintenant au Maître, voulez voir revoir cette ville couler de nouveau sous les richesses? Que dîtes vous?"

Puis pointant son doigt sur le roi déchu, le Maître répondit:

"Je vous dit ceci...Bienvenue! Bienvenue! Bienvenue" fit-il en écartant les bras sous les cris des habitants.

Bard continuait de fixer Thorin avec colère avant de s'en aller. Ce soir là, le Maître nous invita à passer la soirée dans sa demeure. L'alcool coulait à flots et la nourriture venait à profusion. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé à ma faim, et il me fut plus facile de m'endormir avec l'estomac bien remplit.

Le lendemain, nous étions parés pour partir. On nous avait offert des armes et des armures (qui étaient beaucoup trop grandes pour nous) ainsi que des provisions. Une véritable délégation était là pour nous conduire jusqu'au bateau qui nous mènerait à la montagne. Mais Bofur n'était pas encore là et Thorin déclara que nous partirons sans lui s'il n'arrivait pas à temps. Hyldrìn et moi étions déjà installées dans le bateau quand Kili s'apprêtait à monter à bord mais son oncle l'en empêcha.

"Non, pas toi. On doit aller vite, tu nous ralentirais" lui dit-il

"Qu'est ce que tu racontes" commença Kili "Je viens avec vous"

"Non" insista Thorin

Kili semblait croire tout d'abord que son oncle plaisantait, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas la cas.

"Je veux être là quand la porte s'ouvrira. Quand nous découvrirons les salles de nos pères Thorin" insista le jeune nain

"Kili, reste ici" insista de plus belle son oncle "Repose toi, tu nous rejoindras quand tu seras guéri" fit-il dans un sourire

Kili céda et regarda son oncle avec une mine dégoûtée en reculant un peu. Il était extrêmement pâle, et je pouvais voir son front luire d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

"Je reste avec lui" déclara Oìn en descendant du bateau "Mon devoir est d'être auprès du blessé"

"Mon oncle" interpella Fili "Les récits de la montagne ont bercés notre enfance, des récits que tu nous as faits. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça!"

"Fili" tenta Kili pour calmer son frère

"Je le porterais s'il le faut!"

"Un jour tu seras roi alors tu comprendras. Nous ne pouvons compromettre cette quête par égard pour un nain, même s'il s'agit d'un parent" déclara Thorin d'une voix grave.

Fili sortit vivement du bateau alors que son oncle le retint par le bras.

"Fili ne fait pas l'idiot, ta place est dans la compagnie"

"Ma place est auprès de mon frère" répliqua sèchement Fili en se délivrant de la poigne de son oncle avant de se placer auprès de Kili.

Je voyais Kili qui était encore plus pâle que la veille, il semblait vraiment très mal en point. Je me tournais alors vers mon amie et lui dit:

"Reste"

"Quoi?"

"Tu seras bien plus utile ici, tu pourras aider Oìn a soigner Kili"

"Tirìa, il y a un dragon là bas probablement toujours en vie et..."

"S'il te plait"

Elle allait répliquer mais j'insistais:

"Hyldrìn, s'il te plait"

"D'accord..." finit-elle par céder devant mon ton presque suppliant.

Elle me pris vivement dans ses bras avant de descendre à son tour et de se placer auprès de Kili, Fili et Oìn:

"Je reste aussi" déclara-t-elle à Thorin "J'aiderais Oìn"

"Très bien" concéda-t-il "Allons-y!"

Là dessus il prit sa place dans la petite embarcation qui commença à s'éloigner doucement du quai. Je fixai mes amis s'éloigner et j'entendis Hyldrìn me promettre:

_*Je le sauverais*_

Je les regardais une dernière fois avant de tourner mon regard vers la montagne en pensant au dragon probablement toujours en vie à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, les voilà séparées. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance car je risque d'avoir du retard sur les prochains chapitre, j'ai des épreuves du bac qui commencent la semaine prochaine donc voilà, je ne peut pas promettre qu'il arrivera le week end prochain, mais je ferais de mon mieux.**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

**Bisous et à la prochaine ;) **


	18. Chapter 17: Sauvetage et dragon

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Je suis désolé, c'est avec beaucoup de retard que ce chapitre arrive mais le voilà enfin ;)**

**Merci à Sarah Marh de m'avoir corrigé et merci à Lumatie et Eilonna pour leur reviews (c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et de voir que ça vous plait toujours autant)**

**Et merci tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et ont mis en favoris cette fic**

**Allez, je vous laisse à ce chapitre qui a tant tardé**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Sauvetage et dragon **

**POINT DE VUE HYLDRIN:**

Je voyais ma meilleure amie s'éloigner peu à peu du quai. Le bateau les emmenaient elle et la compagnie en direction de la montagne. C'était la première fois que nous allions être séparées. Je sentais mon coeur se serrer d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. J'avais réellement peur pour elle, j'avais peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver dans cette montagne. Je lui avais promis de sauver Kili, mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire.

Bofur arriva en courant et soupira de soulagement quand il nous vit:

"Ah, vous aussi vous avez raté le bateau?" demanda-t-il

"C'est pas tout-a fait ça" dis-je d'une petite voix alors que je détournais mon regard du bateau qui continuait de s'éloigner.

Bofur me lança un regard interrogateur quand soudain, Kili s'affaissa plus pâle que jamais. Son frère le soutint alors que je m'approchais à grand pas de l'archer:

"Il est brûlant" soufflais-je en touchant son front

Il était très pâle et son front était couvert d'une fine péllicule de sueur.

"On devrait l'emmener chez le Maître de Lacville" proposa Bofur en s'approchant à son tour "Il pourra peut-être nous aider"

Là dessus, nous partîmes, soutenant Kili qui était de plus en plus faible. Le bandage recouvrant sa blessure était noir et semblait poisseux.

Nous retrouvâmes vite le chemin de la maison du Maître. Il s'apprêtait à y entrer suivit d'Alfrid quand nous les arrêtâmes.

"Attendez!" lança Fili "S'il vous plaît, on a besoin d'aide! Mon frère est malade"

"Malade!?" répéta le Maître "C'est contagieux?" demanda-t-il avant de se couvrir la bouche d'un mouchoir "Reculez! Alfrid, ne les laisses pas s'approcher!"

Ce dernier se plaça devant le Maître comme pour le protéger. Oìn s'approcha alors un peu et demanda:

"S'il vous plaît, il nous faut des remèdes!"

"Ai-je l'air d'un apothicaire?" rétorqua Alfrid "On n'en pas fait assez pour vous? Le Maître est un homme occupé, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des nains malades tels que vous! Partez vous entendez? Fichez le camp!"

Puis il se retourna avec le Maître alors que l'on se faisait mettre dehors par des gardes. J'étais indignée par leur attitude. Encore quelques heures plutôt, ils nous considérait comme des invités de marque et là il nous traitait comme si nous étions simplement des rats parmis tant d'autres dans sa ville.

"Que faisons nous?" demanda Fili avec une voix légèrement paniquée tout en soutenant son frère.

"Bard" soufflais-je "Il faut aller le voir, il nous aidera sûrement"

Les autres acquiesçèrent et nous repartîmes en direction de la maison du batelier.

Arrivés devant sa porte, Bofur frappa. Bard ouvra et en nous voyant il déclara:

"Non, j'en ai fini avec les nains! Allez vous en!"

Il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte mais Bofur la bloqua en insistant auprès du batelier avec une voix inquiète:

"Non, attendez. C'est Kili, il est malade" puis se tournant vers ce dernier de sorte à ce que Bard le voit, il ajouta "Très malade"

Bard hésita un instant avant de nous laisser finalement rentrer. On allongea Kili sur le lit au fond de la pièce. Son front était encore plus brûlant, il tremblait de tout ses membres.

"Il nous faut de l'eau froide" lançais-je "Il faut faire descendre la fièvre"

Une des filles de Bard m'apporta récipient plein d'eau avec un chiffon. Je m'en saisit et le plongea dans l'eau froide avant de le poser sur le front brûlant de l'archer. Mais cela ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effet. Son visage était crispé par la douleur.

"Fili" l'interpellé se tourna vers moi "Défait le bandage que je vois la blessure"

Il obtempéra et je m'approchais de la cuisse de Kili et regardais avec attention la blessure. Oìn se plaça à côté de moi et l'a regarda lui aussi.

Elle dégageait une mauvaise odeur, du sang coulait, un sang noir et épais. Je déchira le pantalon au niveau de la blessure sans prêter attention aux regards étonnés des autres. La peau autour commençait a devenir noire, comme si elle se nécrosait, zébrant sa peau de veines sombres.

"Du poison" soupirais-je

"Quoi!?" s'écria Fili

"C'est la seule chose qui puisse expliquer que je n'ai pas pu refermer la blessure"

"Et ça expliquerait la fièvre" argumenta Oìn "Amenez un autre chiffon" demanda-t-il "Il faut nettoyer la plaie"

La fille de Bard obtempéra et lui en donna un autre. Oìn plongea le chiffon dans l'eau froide avant de le placer délicatement sur la blessure de Kili pour nettoyer la plaie. Celui ci se raidit et retint un gémissement de douleur. Ses mains se contractaient sur les couvertures, son visage se crispait sous la douleur. Fili tenait une des mains de son frères. Son visage était déformé par la peur et il semblait souffrir à chaque fois que son frère se crispait sous la douleur. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps que les autres étaient partient et que nous étions là, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Oìn continuait de nettoyer la blessure avec attention. Bard tentait de nous aider comme il le pouvait, mais il était aussi impuissant que nous semblions l'être.

"Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose?" s'impatienta Bofur

"Hyldrìn continuez" me dit le guérisseur en me tendant le chiffon ensanglanté "J'ai besoin d'herbes, quelque chose pour faire baisser la fièvre" déclara-t-il

"J'ai de la morelle, de la camomille..." commença Bard en sortant divers pots de ses placards

"Non, ça ne me sera pas utile. Avez vous de la Plante des Rois?" demanda Oìn

"Non, ce sont des mauvais herbes. On l'a donne aux porcs" répondit Bard

"Mauvais herbes?" lança Bofur "Aux porcs?"

Une idée sembla germer dans son esprit, il se tourna alors vers Kili et lui dit:

"Toi tu bouge pas!"

Puis il sortit de la maison alors que je lui lançait un peu sèchement:

"Et où veux-tu qu'il aille!?"

Kili allait de plus en plus mal, la fièvre le faisait doucement délirer, il avait les yeux exhorbités. Au dehors, la nuit tombait peu à peu et sa plaie continuait a saigner abondamment. Je défit alors la ceinture de Kili sous le regard surpris de son frère qui stoppa mon geste:

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"Il faut stopper l'hémorragie, sinon il va se vider de son sang. Pour ça, il faut faire un garot" le prince blond sembla perplexe mais j'insistais, mon regard planté dans le siens "Fili, fais moi confiance"

Il hocha la tête et me laissa faire. Je retirais la ceinture du brun et l'a posa au dessus de la blessure en la serrant au maximum arrachant une grimace à Kili.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin et tous gestes s'arrêtèrent. L'une des filles de Bard regarda son père avec inquétude:

"Papa?" fit-elle d'une voix légèrement paniquée

"Ca vient de la montagne" fit son frère en regardant par la fenêtre

Je me raidis à sa phrase. La montagne, quelque chose se passait là bas et tout les autres y étaient. Tournant mon regard vers la petite fenêtre, je vis au loin la montagne sombre se détacher du ciel étoilé mais surtout, je vis une lueur rougeoyante briller dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

_*Le dragon s'est réveillé*_ me suis-je dis

A cette constatation, je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

"Vous devriez partir" conseilla Fili "Prenez vos enfants et partez d'ici!"

"Et aller où?" demanda Bard "Il n'y a nulle part où aller"

"Nous allons mourir papa?" demanda inquiète sa plus jeune fille

"Non chérie" lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant

"Mais le dragon, il va nous tuer" déclara-t-elle de plus en plus paniquée

Puis Bard tendit le bras et décrocha quelque chose attaché à la poutre au dessus de lui: une flèche presque aussi longue que lui, l'une des flèches forgées par les nains, les seules pouvant tuer un dragon.

"Pas si je le tue d'abord" fit Bard avec un ton menaçant

Là dessus il sortit de la maison avec son fils en disant ses filles de ne pas bouger. La plus jeune des filles de Bard semblait réellement appeurée et tremblait. Je m'approchais alors d'elle et me mis en face d'elle de sorte à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Comment tu t'appelle?" demandais-je d'une voix douce

"Tilda" me répondit-elle d'une petite voix

"Très bien, écoute moi Tilda, je te promet que ce dragon ne vous fera aucun mal ni à toi ni à ta soeur, ni à ton frère. D'accord? On vous protégera" la rassurais-je en me désignant moi et Fili ainsi que Oìn.

Elle me fit un sourire timide et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

"Ca va aller" soufflais-je tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Puis j'entendis derrière moi Kili gémir.

"Hyldrìn!" m'appela Fili

Tilda se défit de mes bras et alla se mettre près de sa soeur alors que je m'approchais de Kili. Son état empirait, Bofur était partit depuis longtemps maintenant. La fièvre ne descendait pas, quoi que l'on face. Les draps sur lesquels était allongé Kili étaient trempés par l'eau qu'on lui aspergeait pour faire descendre la fièvre mais aussi par la sueur brûlante et maladive de Kili. Je voyais la peau autour de sa blessure noircir de plus en plus, élargissant les zébrures noires sur sa peau.

"Qu'est ce que fait Bofur!?" s'impatienta Oìn

Tout les muscles de Kili étaient crispés, tendus au maximum. Le garot que j'avais mis empêchait le sang de trop couler, mais il coulait encore. La blessure en elle même n'était pas belle à voir, et c'était encore pire une fois nettoyée. Elle était profonde, très enflée, et sur le bord il y avait comme un liquide jaunâtre. Le pus et le sang noir formait un mélange peu ragoutant, et l'odeur était pire que tout. Une odeur de chair brûlée et de décomposition. Plus ça allait, et plus sa peau noircissait autour de la blessure.

Quand la flèche avait été retirée, les tissus avaient été déchirés. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'archer qui était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux marron contrastaient avec sa peau blanche comme la mort. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la lueur malicieuse et moqueuse que je lui avait connu, ils ne reflétaient plus qu'une douleur sans nom. Le poison agissait avec une grande vitesse, et j'avais l'impression que Kili ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Il ne passerait pas la nuit si Bofur ne revennait pas rapidement avec la plante des rois. Fili regardait son frère avec des yeux paniqués, il semblait perdu. C'était la première fois que je le voyais autant apeuré, il tenait la main de son petit frère qui lui serrait la sienne comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Je me sentais inutile, Oìn et moi essayions vainement de faire baisser la fièvre quand un bruit se fit entendre, comme des pas sur le toit...oui sur le toit.

Je regardais Fili avec une certaine appréhension. La grande soeur de Tilda s'apprêtait à sortir mais je lui attrappais le bras.

"Non" soufflais-je "Reste à l'intérieur. Cache toi sous la table avec ta soeur en n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte"

Elle acquiesça et entraîna sa soeur. Je sortis sur le petit balcon avec un couteau que j'avais trouvé dans la cuisine. Soudain, surgit devant moi un orc. D'un grand coup, je lui enfonça le couteau dans la gorge et il tomba de la balustrade alors que je rentrais dans la maison en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Fili me regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

"Des orcs" soufflais-je

A peine avais-je dit ce mot, que des orcs déboulèrent dans la petite maison. Nous n'avions toujours pas d'armes alors nous battions comme nous le pouvions en utilisant tout ce qui nous tombait sous la main. Tout y passait, des verres, des chaises, des assiettes. Kili fut attrapé par sa jambe blessée par un des orcs et tomba du lit lourdement avec un cri de douleur quand son frère se débarassa de l'orc en l'étranglant avec un drap. J'entendis l'orc rendre son dernier soupir dans un gargoulli ignoble.

Puis j'entendis les filles de Bard hurler sous la table quand l'un des orcs la renversa. Prenant la première chose que je pouvais attrapper (dans ce cas, ce fut une poêle à frire) je m'élança sur lui en hurlant comme une hystérique:

"NE LES APPROCHES PAS!"

Je l'assomait à grands coups de poêle quand une flèche traversa la pièce pour aller se figer dans le crâne d'un orc derrière moi. Tournant mon regard vers l'entrée je vis Tauriel rentrer en jetant des regards frénétiques dans la petite maison. Elle commença alors à débarrasser la maison des orcs. Elle se battait avec force et rapidité, tuant tout les orcs présents jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en plus un seul. Legolas était aussi venu et tuait lui aussi un grand nombre d'orcs.

Ceux qui survécurent s'enfuyèrent de la maison. Legolas s'apprétait à les poursuivre et commanda à Tauriel de le suivre. Je me rapprochais de Kili qui était plus mal que jamais. Il hurlait de douleur sans retenu. J'étais complètement paniquée, je ne savais absolument pas comment le sauver. Tauriel avait vu Kili blessé et au moment où elle allait sortir Bofur arriva tenant dans sa main la fameuse Plante des Rois.

"Athelas" souffla Tauriel

Je la regarda avec un regard surppris:

"Vous connaissez cette plante? Ca peut le sauver?"

"Oui, mais seule je ne pourrais rien faire"

"Hyldrìn peut vous aider, elle est guérisseuse"

Je regardais celui qui avait prononcé ces mots: Fili. Sa voix était pleine d'espoir et ses yeux étaient suppliants. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère et ça je le savais.

"Oui" dis-je en me tournant vers Tauriel "Dites moi ce que je dois faire"

Elle sembla étonner, puis hésiter un instant

"S'il vous plait" la suppliais-je "Il est comme un frère pour moi, il est le frère de Fili pour qui il est tout, et surtout il y a Tirìa"

Elle ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus grand quand je dis ces derniers mots. Elle savait très bien où je voulais en venir. Elle savait aussi bien que moi ce que ressentait ma meilleure amie pour le nain, et tout comme moi Tauriel avait perdu celui qu'elle avait aimée, et comme moi elle ne voudrait pas infliger cette douleur à Tirìa. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais Tirìa et elle avaient tissées une sorte de lien entre elles.

"Très bien" concéda-t-elle finalement "Donnez moi l'Athelas" dit-elle en se tournant vers Bofur qui lui donna la plante.

Elle l'a prépara et m'en mit dans les mains avant d'en prendre elle même.

Kili fut mit sur la table par les autres, toujours en hurlant sous la douleur, se contorsionnant sous le poison coulant dans ses veines.

"Maintenez le" ordonna l'elfe

Tous le maintenait comme possible pour qu'il ne bouge pas, ils y parvienrent à grandes peine car Kili se débattait avec une force surprenante.

"Faites comme moi et concentrez toute votre magie sur sa blessure"

J'acquiesçais et elle déposa ses mains sur la blessure de Kili. Je l'imitais et au contact de nos mains, Kili se mit a hurler de douleur encore plus fort. Son cri me fit frissonner mais je tentais de passer outre. Tout mes sens étaient concentrés sur sa blessure, j'étais déterminée à vouloir le soigner, à vouloir le sauver.

Tauriel prononça une sorte d'incantation en elfique et mes mains se mirent a chauffer légèrement au dessus de sa plaie, mais cela n'était pas la même chaleur qui se dégageait quand j'avais soignée les autres auparavent, c'était une chaleur plus douce mais aussi plus intense.

_*La magie des elfes*_ pensais-je

Après quelques secondes, Kili se calma, son corps raide se relâcha. Je pouvais voir sous mes doigts que la chair qui avait noircie reprenait peu à peu une teinte normal. Son visage devint quelque peu moins pâle, ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir et reprendre la lueur que je leur est toujours connus.

Finalement, sa blessure fut soigner et son sang empoisonné fut complètement nettoyé. Mes mains étaient recouvertes de son sang et je les nettoyais dans le bol d'eau que les filles de Bard nous avaient apportées plus tôt.

Alors qu'Oìn bandait la jambe de Kili, je me tournais vers Tauriel.

"Merci" soufflais-je

Elle me sourit et je me retournais vers Kili qui ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Il tourna son regard vers moi et je l'entendis prononcer le nom de ma meilleure amie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas" soufflais-je "Elle est partie avec les autres à la montagne. On les rejoindra dès demain. Pour l'heure, tu dois te reposer"

Il hocha la tête et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un profond sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la sueur. Il reprenait des couleurs et la fièvre était totalement tombée. Sa respiration était calme et posée.

Je restais près de lui encore quelques instants quand je remarqua que Fili n'était plus là. Je le rechercha du regard avant de le voir dehors, sur le petit balcon devant l'entrée. Je laissais Kili aux soins d'Oìn et Bofur et allais rejoindre le prince blond sur le petit balcon et me postais près de lui.

"La nuit est tombée" finit-il par remarquer après quelques minutes, en regardant le ciel "Ils doivent être entrés dans la montagne à l'heure qu'il est"

"Oui" soufflais-je en regardant le ciel étoilé à mon tour.

J'avais senti un léger tressaillement dans sa voix, il avait vraiment eu peur pour son frère. Je pouvais voir qu'il respirait profondément, comme pour se calmer. Je lui pris la main qui était posée sur la rambarde.

"Fili, écoute moi, il va bien. D'accord? Il est vivant, il ira bien""

Je le voyais hocher frénétiquement la tête, comme si il essayait de s'en convaincre, tandis qu'il serrait ma main dans la sienne.

"Merci, jamais je ne te remercierais assez pour ce que tu as fais ce soir" souffla-t-il "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si..." sa voix se brisa, incapable de continuer sa phrase.

La pression de ces dernières heures retombait sur ses épaules et je le pris dans mes bras en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue et disparaître dans sa barbe blonde. Je sentis ses bras musclés se resserer autour de moi.

"Ca ira" soufflais-je contre son torse "Je te le promet"

Je le sentis acquiesçer avant qu'il ne m'écarte un peu pour me faire face. Ses yeux bleus étaient plantés dans les miens. Ce regard faisait battre mon coeur plus que n'importe quoi. Je le vis avancer doucement son visage vers le miens, mon coeur battant à tout rompre. Il était de plus en plus proche, mais je ne tentais pas de reculer. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, et j'en avais envie. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Malgré tout mes efforts pour étouffer mes sentiments à son égard, je ne pouvais rien faire contre. Jamais encore je n'avais aimée quelqu'un comme cela, jamais je n'avais tant voulu quelqu'un, jamais je n'avais ressentis ce tel besoin d'être auprès d'une personne.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec une grande douceur. Son baiser se fit doux, une de ses mains était dans mon dos, l'autre sur ma nuque. Il s'écartait à nouveau mais je ne voulait pas rompre ce contact alors je m'agrippais à son cou et lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur, fourrant mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, lui même agrippant mon cuir chevelu, sa main dans mon dos me rapprochant un peu plus de lui, mon coeur était au bord de l'implosion. J'avais la sensation que le sang de mes veines était devenu dans la lave en fusion. Finalement, il rompis notre baiser et posa son front contre le miens, un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, une de mes mains dans son cou, l'autre posée sur son torse puissant. Un de ses bras était toujours enroulé autour de ma taille tandis que son autre main me cressait doucement le visage, brûlant ma peau partout où la sienne touchait la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Nous restions ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain, un grand bruit provenant de la montagne nous fit détourner le regard. Une étrange lueur semblait provenir d'elle et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose approchait. Non, il y avait clairement quelque chose dans le ciel qui arrivait à une grande vitesse, avec une étrange lueur dorée. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Tirìa était encore là bas, ainsi que tout le reste de la compagnie.

"Hyldrìn, il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant!"

Fili me pris alors par la main et me tira à l'intérieur. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous, des regards inquiets. Kili était de nouveau réveillé et était assis, il nous scrutait lui aussi avec une lueur d'affolement au fond des yeux.

Tout d'un coup, il y eu comme le bruit d'une grande bourrasque au dessus de la maison. Le dragon était passé juste au dessus de la petite ville. Tout d'un coup, un grand jet de flamme s'abatit sur Lacville. Tilda se cramponnait à sa grande soeur, ses yeux grands ouverts, pleins de terreur. Le fils de Bard était revenu, sans son père. Tauriel proposa que l'on parte.

"Non" refusa le fils de Bard "Papa n'est pas encore revenu"

"Si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous allons tous mourir" rétorqua l'elfe

"Elle a raison" dis-je en direction du jeune homme "Nous n'avons pas le choix"

Finalement, il céda. Nous descendions les escaliers pour accéder au bateau. Kili avançait doucement en s'appuyant sur son frère. La grande soeur de Tilda lui avait donné un autre pantalon puisque que le siens avait été déchiré au niveau de sa blessure.

Nous embarquions tous dans le petit bateau. La ville était en flamme, le dragon nous survolait frolant les toits des petites maisons. Nous avancions doucement. Lorsque le dragon passait au dessus de nous, on avait la sensation qu'un véritable ouragan s'abattait sur nous. On a faillit être chavirer par un autre bateau beaucoup plus gros. Regardant de qui il s'agissait, je remarquais que c'était le Maître de Lacville emportant avec lui une grande quantité d'or. Je voyais son misérable larbin repousser avec de violents coup de rame les habitants s'aggrippant au bateau. Une chaleur intense se dégageait de partout. Autour de nous, les multitudes de cri des habitants de Lacville se faisaient entendre. Les gens se jetaient à l'eau, tentait d'embarquer dans les barques qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Déjà, des cadavres calcinés jonchaient les pontons de bois à moitié brûlés. Tout d'un coup, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, le fils de Bard se jeta hors du bateau. Bofur tenta de l'en empêcher alors que Tilda criais:

"Bain!"

Mais Tauriel dit alors:

"C'est trop tard, laissez le. On ne peut retourner en arrière"

La regardant je lançais:

"C'est un enfant!"

Là dessus, je sortis à mon tour du bateau sur les traces du jeune homme. J'entendis vaguement les nains et les deux filles de Bard m'appeler, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je le retrouva assez rapidement, penché sur un bateau amarré à côté d'une grande statue.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?" lui lançais-je quand je fus près de lui "Bain, écoute moi, il faut qu'on s'en aille si on ne veut pas finir brûlés"

"Non!" me dit-il "On peut encore tuer le dragon"

Là dessus, il sortit du bateau la Flèche Noire.

"Mais pour ça, je dois amener cela à mon père"

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds.

"Sais-tu où il est?"

"Il était en haut du clocher la dernière fois que je l'ai vu" me dit-il

Tournant mon regard dans cette direction, je vis en effet Bard au sommet du clocher tirer ses flèches sur le dragon, mais celles ci n'avaient aucun effet sur le grand reptile.

"Très bien" dis-je "Je viens avec toi"

Il acquiesça et se mit a courir en direction dudit clocher. On grimpa tout en haut quand Bain appela son père.

"Bain! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-il surpris "Tu aurais dû partir"

"Je suis venu t'apporter ça" fit son fils en lui tendant la flèche

Il me remarqua aussi et me lança un regard surpris.

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser traverser cette ville seul" répondis-je à son regard interrogateur.

Soudain, le dragon toucha le clocher qui se détruisit à moitié. Je sortis à grande peine de dessous les morceaux de bois quand il y eu comme une secousse qui fit trembler le sol. Le dragon s'était posé et toisait maintenant Bard.

"Qui est-tu, toi qui ose me résister?" lança soudainement le dragon d'une voix grave et menaçante. L'arc de Bard était brisé, ce que ne manqua pas de constater Smaug "Comme c'est dommage. Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Pauvre archer! Ils t'ont abandonnés! N'espère aucune aide!"

Le dragon disait tout cela en avançant lentement, écrasant des maisons sur son passage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée féroce. Puis il nous remarqua Bain et moi.

"Ce sont tes enfants? Tu ne pourras les sauver du feu. Ils brûleront!" termina-t-il d'une voix forte

Bard commençait à paniquer, il avait toujours la flèche mais plus d'arc. Il eu alors l'idée de fixer les deux parties de son arc dans les poteaux de bois encore debout, il encocha la flèche sur la corde intact et déposa l'autre bout sur l'épaule de son fils, se servant de lui comme support et viseur.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites!? Vous êtes dingue!" lançais-je soudainement

"Je sais ce que je fais" me rétorqua-t-il

La voix grave et caverneuse du dragon se fit à nouveau entendre:

"Dis moi, sombre idiot, comment pourrais-tu te mesurer à moi? Tu n'as pas d'autres issues, que la MORT!" hurla le dragon avant de s'élancer vers nous.

Bain regarda en arrière avant que son père ne l'interpelle:

"Regarde moi" Bain obtempéra "Un petit peu sur la gauche" fit l'archer.

Son fils se déplaça un peu comme l'avait dit Bard alors que Smaug avançait à une vitesse folle en hurlant de rage. Bard visa et lâcha la flèche qui alla se planter là où son ancêtre Girion avait délogé une écaille. Le dragon hurla de douleur et sembla ne plus tenir debout. Il écrasait les maisons sur son passage et percuta notre frêle tour qui s'écroula. Bard nous saisit son fils et moi et sauta dans les eau froides de Lacville. Lorsque je ressortis, je vis Smaug tomber sur la petite ville, mort. Lorsque que son lourd corps s'écrasa sur la ville, se fut comme si un tremblement de terre nous avait ébranlé. Puis un étrange silence se fit entendre, un silence assourdissant après la tempête qu'avait déclarée Smaug, un silence lugubre. On ressortit de l'eau et nous trouvâmes une barque. Nous quittions en silence la petite ville désormais réduite en cendre. La nuit était déjà bien avançée et lorsque nous accostâmes sur la berge sur laquelle tout les habitants s'étaient réunis, le jour se levait.

Ceux qui étaient là slalomaient entre les gens en criant le nom de quelqu'un. Tous cherchaient une ou des personnes, j'en voyait certains pleurer sur le corps de leur proche, puis une vision non loin me déchira le coeur. Une petite fille pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux blonds rougis par le sang, allongée sur la berge du lac. Elle avait de nombreuses brûlures et à côté d'elle reposait un homme aux cheveux couleur cuivre. C'est alors que j'entendis une femme hurler:

"Gilra! Hédran! Non!"

Elle se jeta alors sur les corps de ceux qui devaient être sa fille et son mari. Ses épaules étaient secoués par des sanglots alors qu'une autre femme près d'elle tentait de l'a calmer. Cette vision me transperça le coeur, des tas de familles avaient été détruite _*Par notre faute...*_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité me tordais. Partout où je posais mon regard, ce n'était qu'horreur, des cris se faisaient entendre de partout, des gens en pleurs étaient partout là où mon regard se posait. C'était une véritable vision de chaos et mes pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers Fili, Kili, Oìn, Bofur et les autres que j'avais laissé. Je me tournais vers Bard et lui dit:

"Merci, vraiment. Mais je dois aller retrouver les autres"

"Je le sais" me répondit-il "Mais là où ils seront, il y aura mes filles"

J'acquiesçais et nous partîmes alors à la recherche de nos proches.

_*Pourvu qu'ils soient encore en vie* _pensais-je en courrant tout en jetant des regards autour de moi quand le cri d'une petite fille se fit entendre:

"PAPA!"

Alors Tilda se jeta dans les bras de son père. Sa grande soeur se tourna vers moi:

"Ils sont là bas" me fit elle en me pointant un endroit du doigt "Ils vous attendent, ils sont prêts à partir"

"Merci" fis-je "Merci pour tout" dis-je d'une voix un peu plus forte en direction de Bard.

Puis je m'élançais vers l'endroit que Sigrid m'avait indiqué. Je les retrouva assez rapidement près d'une barque. Quand il me vit arriver en courrant, Fili s'élança vers moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer" me dit-il avant d'embrasser mon front "J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi" souffla-t-il

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Le dragon est mort, il faut aller rejoindre les autres maintenant"

_*S'ils sont encore en vie*_ pensais-je

Il hocha la tête quand je vis Tauriel non loin. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'a regarda avec sérieux.

"Pourquoi avez vous accepté de m'aider à sauver Kili? Rien ne vous y obligeai"

Elle me souris tendrement et dit d'une voix douce:

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, pas seulement. C'est surtout pour Tirìa, je sais ce que c'est de perdre celui que l'on aime, je ne souhaite cette douleur à personne"

"Moi non plus" avouais-je d'une petite voix

Elle me regarda un peu surprise et me lança un regard compréhensif.

"Vous vous êtes attaché à elle n'est-ce pas?" fis-je remarquer

"Oui, c'est cette ressemblance avec..."

"Tiliel" continuais-je "Tirìa m'en a parlé, en tout les cas merci de ce que vous avez fait. Sans vous, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est"

Elle inclina légèrement la tête avant d'ajouter:

"Allez-y, ils vous attendent"

"Tauriel!" fit une voix autoritaire derrière elle

Regardant dans cette direction, je remarquais Legolas qui l'a regardait durement avant de me jeter un regard noir. Je me tournais alors vers la barque sur laquelle m'attendaient mes amis et montai à l'intérieur. Je jetais un regard désolé vers toute ces personnes accablées par le chagrin puis mon regard se tourna vers Lacville qui fumait encore du passage de Smaug. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers ceux qui étaient allés vers la montagne et surtout vers Tirìa. Nous ne savions absolument pas ce qui leur étaient arrivés, de plus je n'arrivais pas à discuter avec ma meilleure amie, et cela fit monter en moi un léger vent de panique.

La barque se mit alors doucement à avancer en direction de la montagne solitaire dans laquelle nous attendais le reste de la compagnie. Mais une question subsistait, une question que nous nous posions tout les cinq: étaient-ils en vie?

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin ce rapprochement qui était, je pense, assez attendus**

**Comme vous pouvez l'imaginez, le prochain chapitre aura lieu a Erebor, mais je ne peux pas promettre une date de parution. Je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il arrive le week-end prochain, mais je ne vous fait pas de promesse.**

**En tout cas, d'ici là, n'oubliez la petite review pour me dire vos impressions**

**A la prochaine, bisous :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Pendant ce temps là à Erebor

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Hey! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien :)**

**Alors, comme à mon habitude, merci à Sarah March de m'avoir corrigée, malgré le fait qu'elle était en plein examen ;)**

**Merci à mes revieweuse (ça se dit ça?) Lumatie, ScottishBloodyMary et Arya Cahill (la petite dernière à avoir rejoint le cercle de ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favorie, je te dis solennellement bienvenue ;)**

**Bref, nous voici pour ce chapitre à Erebor. Les quelques passages en italique sont les paroles qu'entend Tirìa mais pas les autres**

**Ah et une dernière chose, je ne publierais pas les deux prochaines semaines. J'ai ma semaine de révision ainsi que le bac qui arrive. D'ailleurs, pour tout ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi, en brevet, bac ou autre examens, je vous dit un grand merde ;)**

**Allez, bisous et bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Pendant ce temps là à Erebor**

**POINT DE VUE TIRIA**

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que nous étions partis. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et nous apportait une douce chaleur accompagnée d'une légère brise d'automne qui caressait mon visage. La montagne se dressait devant nous, grande et imposante. Bientôt, nous accostâmes au bas de ce pic géant et nous commençâmes notre ascension. Nous marchions en silence, je sentais une certaine tension émaner des nains à mesure que nous nous rapprochions. C'était un lieu presque totalement désertique, il y avait très peu d'arbres et ceux qui étaient encore là étaient morts tels des souvenirs douloureux de l'arrivée de Smaug. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, pas un oiseau, rien. Quand Bilbon le fit remarquer, Balin lui dit:

"Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Jadis, ces pentes étaient couvertes de forêts. Les arbres étaient pleins de chants d'oiseaux"

"Détendez vous Maître Sacquet" fit la voix grave de Thorin "Nous avons des vivres, des outils et nous avançons vite"

Soudain, Thorin se mit à courir avant de se poster au bord de la falaise regardant quelque chose en contrebas. Je me postais près de lui et là devant moi s'étendait les restes d'une ville désormais en ruine.

"Quel est cet endroit?" demanda Ori

"Autrefois c'était la ville de Dale" répondit Balin "Aujourd'hui c'est un champs de ruine. La Désolation de Smaug"

"Le soleil sera bientôt au zénith" remarqua Thorin "Il nous faut trouver la porte secrète avant la nuit"

"Et Gandalf?" demandais-je

"Quoi Gandalf?" demanda Thorin

"Nous sommes bien au promontoire?" commença Bilbon "Nous devions l'attendre ici, en aucun cas nous devrions..."

"Vous le voyez?" coupa Thorin "Nous ne pouvons perdre du temps à attendre le magicien. Nous ferons sans lui"

Là dessus nous nous mîmes en quête de la porte. L'idée de rentrer dans cette montagne sans le magicien ne m'enchantait guère, mais je cherchai néanmoins la porte avec les autres. Nous nous séparâmes en petits groupes, escaladant du mieux que nous pouvions la longue pente escarpée.

"Si cette carte dit vrai" entendis-je Thorin dire "La porte devrait être juste au-dessus de nous" ajouta-t-il en regardant au dessus de lui.

"Bilbon regardez" fis-je à ce dernier

Juste là, au flanc de la montagne était sculpté un escalier dans la roche. Cela faisait partie de l'immense statue du nain qui nous dominait de sa hauteur. Cet escalier montait exactement là où nous voulions aller.

"Ici!" cria Bilbon aux autres.

La compagnie nous rejoignit ainsi que Thorin qui nous félicita. Nous commençâmes alors à monter les escaliers étroits et quelque peu glissants qui étaient extrêmement dangereux puisque ils n'avaient pas de rambarde et au moindre faux pas, nous risquions de tomber dans le vide. Mais finalement nous parvînmes finalement sur une petite corniche.

"Elle doit être là" souffla Dwalin en s'approchant de la roche

Le soleil commençait à se coucher alors que Dwalin cherchait la moindre fissure pouvant servir de serrure. Mais rien n'apparaissait. Nori s'approcha à son tour et se colla à la paroi avant de taper avec une cuillère sur la roche. Avec ma vue puissante, je tentais de repérer la moindre trace de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une serrure, mais je ne vis rien. Dwalin quant à lui donnait de violents coups de pieds sur la pierre. Le soleil descendait de plus en plus et aucune serrure n'était apparue sur la surface rocheuse. Dwalin s'énervait contre la roche.

"Elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas là"

"Arrête avec tes coups de pieds, je n'entends rien" lui dit Nori

"Détruisez là!" ordonna finalement Thorin

Gloìn, Dwalin et Nori empoignèrent alors leur haches et frappaient avec force la roche. Très vite, nous pûmes constater que la roche ne cassait pas au contact des haches, mais l'inverse oui.

"Arrêtez! Cela ne sert à rien" finit par dire Balin "On ne peut pas la forcer. Un puissant sortilège la protège"

Finalement, les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent, nous plongeant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

"Non!" s'écria Thorin

Il avait répété les lignes marquées en runes lunaires sur la carte avant de nous lancer un regard plein de désespoir. Il se tourna alors vers Balin:

"Qu'est ce que nous avons manqué Balin?"

"Nous avons perdu la lumière" répondit simplement ce dernier "Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Allons-nous en les gars, c'est fini" dit-il en commençant à repartir.

Je n'en revenais pas, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner maintenant. La compagnie commençait à faire demi tour elle aussi puis Thorin laissa tomber la clé au sol.

"Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner" lança Bilbon

Mais Thorin lui colla la carte sur la poitrine avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Bilbon et moi échangions un regard.

"Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter si près du but" se désola Bilbon

"Je vais essayer de les convaincre, restez ici"

Je partis alors sur les traces de la compagnie et me postais devant Thorin, lui barrant la route.

"Thorin, vous ne pouvez pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est ce soir que la porte devait s'ouvrir, c'est ce qu'a dit Elrond"

Il ne sembla pas m'écouter, il m'écarta simplement de son chemin mais je le suivais.

"Thorin n'abandonnez pas"

"Et que voulez vous que je fasse? Elle ne s'est pas ouverte, nous ne pouvons rien faire" rétorqua-t-il sèchement

Je me postais à nouveau face à lui, mais cette fois-ci l'épée à la main:

"Je ne vous laisserais pas abandonner si facilement. Vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser tomber si près du but, je vous interdis de baisser les bras"

Il me désarma rapidement et avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais collée à la montagne avec son épée sous la gorge.

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous?! Personne ne me donne d'ordre et personne ne me menace avec son épée! La porte ne s'est pas ouverte, nous repartons alors maintenant vous faites comme bon vous semble, vous pouvez rester ici à attendre que cette porte s'ouvre ou vous pouvez partir, ce n'est plus mon affaire! Si vous voulez repartir avec nous, soit, je suis prêt à vous accepter mais je n'accepterai plus aucun débordement de votre part! Vous m'avez compris?"

Jamais encore il ne m'avait lancé un tel regard, jamais sa voix ne fut aussi froide et cassante. J'allais répondre mais une lueur perçant à travers les nuages me fit lever la tête. La lune brillait au dessus de nous, c'est alors que je compris.

"La lune" soufflais-je "C'est la lune"

"Pardon?" fit Thorin qui me tenait toujours contre la montagne, sa lame toujours sur ma gorge.

"Thorin, la dernière lueur du jour de Durin n'est pas le soleil, mais la lune"

Il me regarda perplexe quand la voix de Bilbon se fit entendre:

"REVENEZ! LA SERRURE! C'EST LA LUNE"

A ces mots, Thorin me relâcha et sur le coup je tombai et me retrouvais sur les genoux. Je passais ma main sur ma gorge et sentis un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait lentement. Retirant ma main, je remarquais que mes doigts étaient teintés de gouttes de sang, la lame de Thorin m'avait légèrement entaillée. Soudain, deux bras me prirent par les aisselles et j'entendis la voix de Nori me demander:

"Vous allez bien?" il remarqua alors ma petite coupure au cou et lança un regard horrifié avant de me tendre un mouchoir "Tenez, et désolé"

"Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure" le rassurai-je en prenant néanmoins le tissu

Nous partîmes alors à la suite de la compagnie et lorsque nous arrivâmes près d'eux, Thorin se tenait près de la roche sur laquelle les rayons de la lune avaient dessiné une petite cavité. Thorin y avait introduit la clé et la tourna. Le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvre se fit entendre puis le roi posa ses deux mains sur la pierre et poussa. Une lourde et épaisse porte s'ouvrit.

Un silence religieux s'était installer dans la compagnie. Thorin soupira alors:

"Erebor"

"Thorin" avait fait la voix pleine d'émotion de Balin

Le roi entra le premier et ajouta d'une voix nostalgique:

"Je reconnais ces murs, ces couloirs, cette roche. Te souviens-tu Balin? Les salles où l'or étincelait..."

"Je me souviens" affirma Balin en entrant à son tour.

Nous entrâmes un à un, regardant autour de nous. Lorsque je passais la porte, la première chose qui me frappa, ce fut l'odeur. Une odeur de chaud, une odeur de chair brûlée à en donner la nausée. Il faisait très chaud rien que dans ce petit couloir, alors je n'osais imaginer là où était le dragon. Nous avancions en silence, puis Gloìn lut une inscription au dessus de la porte:

"Ici se tient le septième royaume du peuple de Durin. Puisse le coeur de la montagne unir tout les nains dans la défense de ces lieux"

Juste sous cette inscription était gravé un dessin représentant un grand trône avec au dessus une petite pierre ovale projetant mille rayons autour de lui.

"Le trône du roi" dit Balin

"Et c'est quoi ça? Au-dessus?" demanda Bilbon

"L'Arkenstone" lui appris Balin

"L'Arkenstone" répéta le hobbit avant de demander "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ça Maître Cambrioleur, c'est ce pourquoi vous êtes là" lui dit Thorin en se tournant vers lui

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers le hobbit. Ce dernier semblait un peu inquiet, même très inquiet. Je pouvais même voir qu'il avait pâli.

"Balin, amène-le jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle"

Le nain acquiesça et partit avec le hobbit qui était encore plus blanc à présent.

"Sortons" avait finalement dit Thorin

La compagnie repassa la porte pour se retrouver à l'extérieur alors que je restais un peu en retrait, regardant l'endroit où étaient partis Balin et Bilbon. Je m'inquiétais pour ce dernier, nous ne savions pas si le dragon était toujours en vie et nous l'envoyions là où il se trouvait.

"Tirìa, venez" lança la voix grave de Thorin juste derrière moi

Je me retournai alors vers lui, puis je vis son regard se poser sur ma gorge là où son épée m'avait légèrement entaillée.

"Je suis navré pour ça" s'excusa-t-il avant de sortir sans ajouter un mot.

Je sortis à mon tour et m'assis le dos appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse. Mes pensées dévièrent vers ceux restés à Lacville. J'étais inquiète. Kili était très blessé quand nous étions partis. Et puis, je n'arrivait pas à parler avec Hyldrìn. Elle avait bâti ce mur entre nos esprits. Je ne savais pas trop ce que cela voulait dire. Nori s'approcha alors de moi, m'apportant de quoi manger.

"Tenez, vous n'avez rien avalé depuis des heures"

Je pris ce qu'il me tendait, de la viande avec du pain et du fromage.

"Merci" dis-je d'une petite voix

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien" voulut-il me rassurer mais sans grand succès

"Je l'espère, mais avec les autres qui sont restés à Lacville et puis Kili qui était très blessé, et Hyldrìn qui ne me répond pas quand j'essaie de lui parler par la pensée. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il ce passe là bas"

"Ils parviendront à le soigner, j'en suis sûr. Et puis je pense qu'Hyldrìn ne veux pas vous brouiller l'esprit alors que nous devons rester sur nos gardes ici"

Je mangeais silencieusement, Nori resta près de moi tout ce temps. Je n'avais jamais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais je le trouvait sympathique, reposant en quelque sorte. Puis Balin ressortit de la montagne avec un visage un peu inquiet.

Toute la compagnie demeurait silencieuse. Je tendais l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit quand soudain j'entendis un grand son provenir du fond la montagne. Le bruit de millier de pièces qui sont bougées. Puis une voix, une lourde et grave voix, profonde et caverneuse.

_"Et tu y crois maintenant?!"_

Je me levais d'un bond en entendant cela. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi et Nori me demanda d'une voix inquiète:

"Que ce passe-t-il?"

"Il-il est vivant" dis-je d'une voix tremblotante "Bilbon est face à lui, il essai de le flatter et de le distraire, enfin je crois"

_"Crois-tu que les flatteries te garderont en vie?"_ demanda Smaug de sa voix caverneuse

_"Non"_ répondit la petite voix de Bilbon

_"Non en effet"_ continua le dragon _"Mon nom semble t'être familier, mais je ne crois pas avoir déjà sentis cette odeur. Qui es-tu et d'où est ce que tu viens?"_

"Alors?" demanda Nori près de moi

"Smaug semble intrigué, il ne connait pas l'odeur de Bilbon et cela le perturbe. Ça fait gagner un peu de temps à notre hobbit" leur appris-je

Tous autour de moi semblaient réellement inquiets pour Bilbon, il était à la merci de ce monstre et si jamais Smaug se décidait à le tuer, tous savaient très bien qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

"Et l'Arkenstone? L'a-t-il trouvé?" s'impatienta Thorin

"Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je vous dit ce que j'entends c'est tout. Ma vue est peut-être puissante, mais pas au point de traverser la roche" rétorquais-je sèchement

_"Et par les airs, je suis le marcheur invisible"_ entendis-je dire Bilbon

_"Impressionnant"_ observa le dragon, je pouvais l'entendre marcher sur ses lourdes pattes, comme s'il tournait autour de Bilbon _"Quoi d'autre prétends-tu être?"_

_"Je suis po-porteur de chance" _bredouilla Bilbon _"In-inventeur d'énigmes"_

"Smaug veut savoir qui il est, mais Bilbon ne lui dit pas clairement. Il se donne juste des titres, c'est tout" dis-je à la compagnie "On devrait peut-être y aller" suggérais-je "Il ne va pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps"

"Non!" fit Thorin d'une voix forte et autoritaire

C'est alors que j'entendis Smaug dire quelque chose qui me figea

_"Et tes petits camarades nains, où se cachent-ils?"_

"Il sait qu'on est là" soufflais-je alors que tous se raidirent autour de moi

_"Des-des nains?"_ faisait semblant de s'étonner Bilbon _"Non non, il n'y a pas de nains ici. Vous vous trompez"_

"Bilbon nous couvre, mais je doute que Smaug le croit. Thorin si on y va pas, il va se faire tuer!" tentais-je de le résonner tant bien que mal

_"En est-tu sûr? Monteur de tonneaux"_ répliqua le dragon de sa voix grave _"Ils t'ont envoyé faire leur sales besognes pendant qu'ils son tapis dehors!"_

_"En vérité, vous vous trompez Ô Smaug première et principale des calamités"_ déclara le hobbit d'un ton révérencieux

_"Tu as d'excellentes manières pour un voleur et un menteur! Je sais l'odeur et le goût du nain mieux que quiconque! C'est l'or! Ils sont attirés par l'or comme une mouche par une charogne! Croyais-tu que je ne savais pas que ce jour viendrait!"_ entendis-je le dragon s'énerver _"Qu'une bande de nains hypocrites reviendraient en rampant à la montagne!"_

Le sol trembla sous nos pieds et le bruit de quelque chose de lourd qui tombe se fit entendre. Je pouvais voir le regard inquiet de Thorin alors que j'entendais Smaug continuer:

_"Le roi sous la montagne est mort! J'ai pris son trône, j'ai mangé son peuple! Comme un loup parmi les moutons. Je tue quand je veux, où je veux! Mon armure est de fer, nulle lame ne peut me transpercer!"_

"Smaug ne le crois pas. Il sait qu'on est là" dis-je d'une voix qui laissait transparaître ma peur

Soudain, on vit une lueur du fond du couloir. Smaug venait de cracher un jet de flamme.

"Thorin il faut y aller!" fis-je d'une voix forte

"Non! Laissons lui un peu de temps" déclara Thorin

"Du temps pour quoi? Se faire tuer!?" lança Balin exaspéré

"Tu as peur" dit Thorin en se tournant vers son ami

"Oui j'ai peur, j'ai peur pour toi" lui dit ce dernier "Ce trésor est source de malheur! Il a conduit ton grand père à la folie!"

"Je ne suis pas mon grand-père" déclara Thorin de sa voix grave

"Tu n'est pas toi même!" tenta de le résonner Balin "Le Thorin que je connais n'hésiterait pas à entrer dans cette..."

"Je ne compromettrais cette quête pour la vie d'un cambrioleur!" le coupa le roi

"Bilbon, il s'appelle Bilbon" lui fit remarquer Balin

"Maintenant ça suffit!" lançais-je "Si vous refusez d'entrer, moi j'irai"

Là dessus, je me saisis des armes que l'on nous avait données et pénétrai dans la montagne. Nori tenta de me retenir par le bras mais je me dégageai d'un mouvement rapide et commençai à courir le long des couloirs sombres en directions des sons que je pouvais entendre. J'entendais la voix grave de Smaug résonner entre les parois rocheuses:

_"C'est Écu-De-Chêne! Ce sale nain usurpateur! Il t'a envoyé prendre l'Arkenstone n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Non, non non. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez" _dit Bilbon

_"Inutile de nier! Il y a longtemps que j'ai deviné ses viles intentions! Mais peu importe, la quête d'Écu-De-Chêne échouera. Les ténèbres approchent, elles envahiront tout les coins de cette terre dans peu de temps"_

J'avançai aussi vite que je le pouvais, mais aussi le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas me faire repérer. J'entendis derrière moi des pas précipités alors je me retournais d'un coup l'épée levée. Je me retrouvai à ma grande surprise en face de Thorin, le visage déterminé. Il mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour me dire de ne pas faire de bruit. J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête quand la voix de Smaug se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

"On se sert de toi, voleur dans les ombres. Tu n'est que le moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Le pleutre Écu-De-Chêne a estimé la valeur de ta vie et a jugé qu'elle ne valait rien"

Je pouvais entendre Bilbon essayer de se convaincre que c'était faux. Je voyais Thorin pâlir, nous étions suffisamment proches pour que lui aussi entende les paroles du dragon.

_"Vous mentez"_ entendis-je lancer Bilbon, mais sa voix n'était pas audible pour Thorin

"Que t'a-t-il promis? Une part du trésor?" le bruit de pièces qui s'écoulaient tel une cascade d'eau se fit entendre "Comme s'il pouvait en disposer. Je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce d'or, pas de la moindre parcelle! Mes crocs sont des épées! Mes griffes des lances! Mes ailes, un ouragan!"

Thorin et moi avions continué à avancer le plus vite possible, puis j'entendis la voix de Bilbon comme un murmure:

_"C'était donc vrai, la flèche noire avait atteint sa cible"_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Bilbon qui avait sursauté sur le coup le flatta encore un peu avant que Smaug ne dise:

"Je suis presque tenté de te laisser la prendre, rien que pour voir Écu-De-Chêne souffrir, la voir le détruire, la voir lui assécher le coeur et le conduire à la folie. Mais je crois que non, notre petit jeu s'arrête là. Alors dis-moi, voleur, comment veux-tu mourir?"

Et soudain nous entendîmes Smaug rugir de rage avant qu'une grande lueur rougeoyante ne vienne de la salle du trésor. Nous débouchâmes finalement en haut d'un escalier. Sous mes yeux se tenait une immense salle entièrement remplie d'or d'où se faisait ressentir une intense chaleur pas très étonnant nous étions à côté d'un dragon. Partout étaient entassées des milliers de pièces d'or, des pierres précieuses en tout genre, des bijoux de très grande valeur. J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher de nous et vis Bilbon arriver tout essoufflé.

"Vous êtes vivant!" lui lança Thorin

"Plus pour longtemps!" dit le hobbit en reprenant son souffle

"L'Arkenstone?"

"Le dragon arrive!"

"L'Arkenstone!" insista Thorin avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux "L'avez vous trouvée?"

"Oui" affirma Bilbon "Sortons d'ici"

Il s'apprêtait à sortir mais Thorin lui barra la route avec son épée avant de la pointer sur lui. Il arborait un visage étrange, il n'était pas lui même. Il semblait suspicieux, comme s'il croyait que Bilbon essayait de le voler. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, Balin avait raison.

"Thorin" fis-je doucement "Qu'est-ce que vous faites? C'est Bilbon"

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il continuait d'avancer, la pointe de son épée toujours dirigée vers Bilbon. Ce dernier était vraiment apeuré. Je levai alors mon épée et poussai un peu Bilbon pour me retrouver entre lui et le roi.

"Abaissez votre lame Thorin, vous n'êtes pas vous même. Abaissez-la, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis"

Son regard était tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il me regardait avec une certaine rage quand je vis arriver derrière lui une immense masse, Smaug. Dans ses écailles étaient incrustées des pièces et des pierres précieuses. Ces yeux luisaient d'un jaune intense, tels des flammes. Thorin vit mon regard se poser derrière lui et ses yeux redevinrent ceux que j'avais toujours connus. Il tourna lentement la tête pour voir se tenir le dragon juste derrière lui. Ce dernier toisait Thorin avec une rage meurtrière et soudain la compagnie nous rejoignit. Smaug se lança alors vers nous en poussant un rugissement assez impressionnant.

"VOUS BRÛLEREZ!" lança-t-il alors que sa poitrine rougeoyait de flammes meurtrières.

Derrière nous, un peu plus bas, se dressait une porte. Nous sautâmes dans cette direction alors que le dragon cracha un jet de flammes vers nous. Thorin fut le dernier à arriver. Il arriva en courant, son manteau enflammé. Il l'enleva vivement alors que Dwalin écrasait les flammes de son pied.

"Ne restons pas là!" ordonna Thorin

Nous nous étions retrouvés dans une petite pièce et nous passâmes une autre porte se tenant à l'opposé de celle par laquelle nous étions rentrés. Nous traversâmes les long couloirs silencieux d'Erebor avant de nous retrouver devant un long pont de pierre. Ce silence était encore plus angoissant que la profonde voix de Smaug, car nous ne savions absolument pas où il se trouvait.

"On a réussi à le semer?" demanda doucement Dori

"Non, il est bien trop malin pour ça" lui répondit Dwalin

"Où allons-nous maintenant?" demanda le hobbit

"A la salle des gardes, il y a peut-être une issue" répondit Thorin

"C'est trop haut" remarqua Balin "Nous n'avons aucune chance..."

"C'est notre seule chance" le coupa Thorin "Il faut essayer"

Mais je sentais que Smaug n'était pas loin, il était même tout proche, trop proche. Je pouvais entendre son coeur battre et son souffle. Nous avancions doucement quand soudain le bruit d'une pièce qui tombe sur le sol se fit entendre nous faisant tous stopper. Une pièce était au pied de Bilbon. Je regardais alors au dessus de nous pour voir l'immense ventre de Smaug, incrusté de pierres et de pièces. Il avançait silencieusement au dessus de nos têtes et ne nous avait pas vu. Thorin nous fit alors signe de le suivre sans bruit. Je me tenais juste derrière lui, l'épée levée.

Finalement nous nous retrouvâmes dans une grande pièce qui malheureusement n'avait aucune issue, la sortie était bouchée par de gros blocs de pierre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me désola le plus car devant nous se tenaient des centaines de cadavres de nains. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. Tous à moitié décomposés. Je ravalai un sanglot et sentis un haut-le-coeur devant ce spectacle. Thorin et les autres regardaient cela avec une profonde tristesse. Je m'approchai du roi et posa ma main sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolée" soufflais-je

"Alors c'est fini, il n'y a aucune issue" se désola Dwalin

"Les derniers des nôtres" fit Balin d'une voix triste "Ils ont dû venir ici, espérant l'impossible. Nous pourrions tenter d'atteindre les mines, nous pourrions survivre quelques jours" suggéra-t-il

Thorin s'avança un peu avant de déclarer:

"Non, je ne mourrai pas comme ça. Recroquevillé, luttant pour respirer" il se retourna vers nous et ajouta "Allons vers les forges"

"Il nous verra, sûr comme la mort" objecta Dwalin

"Pas si on se sépare" continua le roi nain

"Thorin, nous n'y arriverons pas" dit Balin

"Certains y arriveront peut-être" affirma Thorin "Attirez-le dans les forges, nous tuerons le dragon"

Tout les nains regardèrent, hésitants

"D'accord" dit Dwalin en s'approchant du roi, toujours près à suivre son roi

M'approchant de Thorin je déclarai à mon tour:

"Je vous suivrai. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit en tentant de le tuer"

"C'est vrai" lança Bilbon à ma grande surprise, d'une voix déterminée et d'où il n'y avait aucune peur

"Si cela doit se finir dans les flammes, alors nous brûlerons tous ensemble" déclara Thorin d'une voix décidée et royale

Les nains acquiescèrent à leur tour sous les paroles de leur chef.

"Dori, Ori et Dwalin, vous serez ensemble" les sous-nommés acquiescèrent "Bombur et Nori, Bifur et Gloìn. Balin, Bilbon, Tirìa vous serez avec moi"

Nous acquiesçâmes tous alors qu'il nous expliquait son plan. L'idée était d'attirer le dragon dans les forges en le faisant poursuivre plusieurs groupes. Nous partîmes les premiers.

"Suivez-moi!" cria Thorin

Smaug nous entendit et se retrouva devant nous:

"Fuyez, fuyez pour rester en vie" dit-il de sa voix lente et reptilienne "Il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher"

"ICI!"

Dori, Ori et Dwalin l'attiraient sur le pont d'à côté, nous permettant à nous de poursuivre notre chemin. Nous courrions le long des couloirs sombres. Balin allait passer par une porte et nous fit signe de le suivre mais Thorin continua d'avancer.

"Thorin!" l'appelai-je inquiète

Et derrière nous, apparut la tête de Smaug

"Allez avec Balin" nous ordonna-t-il à Bilbon et à moi.

Balin nous tira alors en arrière alors que Smaug crachait une nouvelle salve de flamme. Thorin sauta de l'esplanade et s'agrippa à une corde. Seulement, Smaug le suivit. Je courus dans cette direction et constatai que Thorin descendait dans la cavité, suivit de près par Smaug. Dwalin donna alors un grand coup sur une machine près de lui qui fit remonter la corde sur laquelle se trouvait Thorin. Ce dernier se retrouva bientôt au dessus du dragon mais il attrapa avec sa gueule le bout de la corde, refaisant descendre Thorin. La machine à laquelle était attachée la corde se brisa et finalement, Thorin se retrouva sur la gueule du dragon qui ouvrit la gueule laissant apercevoir le fond de sa gorge rougeoyante, tandis que le roi nain était dans une stabilité précaire.

Thorin sauta et attrapa une autre corde que Nori fit remonter en actionnant une autre machine. Thorin remontait la plus rapidement possible alors que Smaug relâchait encore une fois ses flammes. Au dernier moment, Thorin parvint à sortir de la cavité, évitant de justesse les flammes brûlantes.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans les forges, mais hélas les fours étaient éteints.

"Le plan ne marchera pas" annonça Dwalin "Les fours sont plus froids que de la glace"

"Nous n'avons pas de feu assez fort pour qu'ils puissent s'embraser" ajouta son frère

"Vous vous trompez Balin" tous me regardèrent surpris "Nous avons à quelques mètres de nous un véritable four ambulant"

Thorin sembla me comprendre et s'approcha des grandes grilles.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'échappe aussi facilement!" cria-t-il en direction de Smaug qui refit surface "Tu es devenu lent et gras sur tes vieux jours" continua-t-il "Limace" puis il se retourna vers nous et nous lança "A l'abri, vite!"

Nous nous mîmes derrière d'immenses colonnes, partageant le mien avec Bilbon. Les mots prononcés par Thorin avaient eu le don d'énerver fortement le dragon qui envoya un puissant jet de flamme allumant les fours un à un.

Puis Smaug tenta de forcer la grille en se jetant sur elle.

"Bombur!" appela Thorin "Actionne la soufflerie, vas-y! Bilbon, Tirìa!" nous nous tournâmes vers lui "Là haut, à mon signal actionnez le levier"

Nous hochâmes de la tête et nous rendîmes vers l'endroit qu'il nous avait indiqué. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes en hauteur, surplombant toute la forge.

Le dragon donnait de puissants coups contre la grille qui pliait sous son poids. Finalement, il parvint à entrer, sa poitrine rougeoyante et là sous son aile gauche, je vis un petit creux, une écaille manquait. C'était là que l'avait atteint la flèche noire. Smaug avançait vers nous mais ne semblait pas nous voir. Puis il remarqua Thorin et lui fit face, c'est alors que le roi hurla:

"MAINTENANT!"

Nous abaissâmes alors le levier qui ouvrit de multitude trappes libérant des trombes d'eau qui déferlèrent sur le grand dragon qui s'apprêtait à cracher ses flammes sur Thorin. Ce que je vais dire peut paraître étrange, mais lorsque l'eau atteignit le dragon, celui-ci sembla s'éteindre. Il recula et tomba dans une crevasse mais revint vite à la charge vers Thorin, de plus en plus en colère. L'eau faisait fonctionner des moulins qui faisaient avancer des chariots sur des filins suspendus dans le vide. Dans deux des chariots, je remarquais qu'il y avait Bifur et Gloìn. Balin, Dori, Nori et Ori lançaient sur Smaug des fioles qui se transformaient en éclairs quand elles atteignaient le dragon, mais cela semblait plus le rendre furieux qu'autre chose. Il continuait à avancer vers Thorin avec une rage meurtrière au fond de ses yeux jaunes et alors qu'il passait juste sous les chariots suspendus dans le vide, Gloìn coupa une corde les retenant. Les chariots tombèrent alors sur le dragon et les cordes s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

Je vis alors Thorin s'éloigner et tirer sur une lourde chaîne qui pendait. Elle fit ouvrir d'autres trappes d'où s'écoulaient, dans des sortes de gouttières, de l'or en fusion. Le liquide se déversait et semblait serpenter dans la salle dans une gouttière creusée à même le sol avant de sortir de la salle, telle une rivière d'or.

"Attirez-le dans la salle des rois" entendis-je Thorin ordonner aux autres

Il avait alors saisi une brouette et l'avait jetée sur la rivière d'or avant de se mettre à l'intérieur. Smaug se débattait toujours contre les cordages et donna des coups sur le mur sur lequel nous nous tenions. Le mur s'écroula et nous avec, mais nous arrivâmes en bas en un seul morceau, seulement Smaug nous vit et j'entendis Thorin nous ordonner de fuir, ce que nous fîmes sans demander notre reste, en passant par une petite porte.

Nous débouchâmes sur une vaste salle mais bien évidemment Smaug nous avait suivi. Il avait fait s'écrouler un mur, alors que moi j'avais réussi à me cacher derrière un large poteau, Bilbon était enseveli sous une immense bannière.

"TOI! Tu crois pouvoir me duper?! Monteur de tonneaux" dit Smaug d'une voix forte "Tu es venu de Lacville, tout ceci n'est qu'un ignoble complot entre ces sales nains et ces minables qui commercent sur des raffiaux! Ces pleurnicheurs, avec leur grand arc et leur flèches noires! Il est peut-être temps que je leur rende visite!" dit-il d'une voix un peu menaçante

"Non" avais-je soufflé "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" lançais-je d'une voix plus forte en sortant de ma cachette

"Qui es-tu? Ton odeur est celle d'un nain mais aussi d'un humain" fit Smaug en me toisant de son regard de flammes tout en me reniflant de loin.

"Vo-vous ne pouvez aller à Lacville" continuais-je d'une voix tremblotante

"Ils n'y sont pour rien" lança à son tour Bilbon en se levant

Smaug se tourna vers lui et dit d'un ton mauvais:

"Vous vous souciez d'eux n'est-ce pas? Tant mieux, vous les regarderez mourir!"

Puis il s'éloigna, passant dans la pièce d'à côté. Je sentais mon coeur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. S'il partait à Lacville, ils n'auraient aucune chance, ils étaient sûr d'être condamnés. C'est alors que j'entendis la voix de Thorin résonner:

"ICI! Lézard ignare!"

Smaug se tourna vers lui, lançant un regard plein de fureur. Thorin était en haut d'un grand monceau de pierre entouré par des bras de fer.

"Toi..."

"Je vais reprendre ce que tu as volé!" lança Thorin d'une voix forte

"Toi, nain, tu ne me prendras rien du tout!" rétorqua le dragon "J'AI anéanti tes guerriers de jadis! J'AI insufflé la terreur dans le coeur des hommes! C'est moi le Roi Sous la Montagne" finit-il en se mettant à la hauteur de Thorin

"Ce n'est pas ton royaume! C'est le royaume des nains! C'est l'or des nains! Et nous allons avoir notre vengeance!"

Puis il prononça quelques mots en Khuzdul avant de tirer sur une corde à sa droite. Les nains placés derrière tirèrent alors sur des chaines qui firent sauter les bras de fer. Les morceaux de pierres tombèrent laissant se découvrir une immense statue entièrement en or. Smaug la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme ceux d'un chat, mais l'or n'avait pas encore durci alors la statue s'écroula, ensevelissant le grand dragon sous un immense lac d'or.

Pendant quelques secondes, se fut le silence. Un silence angoissant et oppressant. Nous scrutions ce lac doré, attendant de voir si la bête resurgirait. J'entendais toujours les battements de son coeur et tout d'un coup il sortit complètement recouvert d'or. Il était plus furieux que jamais.

"Vengeance! Vengeance!" cria-t-il "Tu vas en voir une de vengeance!"

Le dragon défonça alors la grande porte et sortit dans la nuit noir. Il s'envola, et se débarrassa de l'or le recouvrant en tournant sur lui même, faisant déverser des paillettes d'or. Alors que je sortis, suivie de Bilbon, je le vis avec horreur s'éloigner en direction de Lacville, laissant dans son sillage une étrange lueur dorée. Je l'entendis alors prononcer une phrase, une phrase qui me serra le coeur avant de le sentir s'arrêter dans ma poitrine:

"Je suis le feu. Je suis...la mort"

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est finis pour l'instant.**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'y aura pas de chapitre les deux prochaines semaines, alors j'espère quand même vous revoir dans deux semaines ;)**

**Bisous :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Bannies

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Coucou tout les monde! Ca y est, le bac c'est fini et je n'est qu'un mot à dire: alléluia! Y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Bref, voici le prochain chapitre que vous attendiez en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'espérance, sinon bah je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ;)**

**En tout cas, merci à Sarah March pour la correction (comme toujours ;) ). Merci à Gin Lise, Arya Cahill (ou guest ;P) et Lumatie pour leur review, ainsi qu'à Leafanfic à qui je répond tout de suite: je te remercie, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que sa fic est apprécié, en tout cas j'espère que tes épreuves ce sont bien passés ;)**

**Bon, je crois que c'est tout. On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Bannies**

Je regardai le dragon s'éloigner peu à peu sans rien pouvoir faire. Je voulais prévenir Hyldrìn, mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir, ou même de respirer. J'étais tremblante de peur, complètement tétanisée. J'aurais aimé détourner le regard pour ne pas voir ça, mais j'en étais incapable. Mes yeux allaient du cracheur de feu aux écailles dorées à la petite ville dans laquelle mes amis se trouvaient. Bilbon avait soufflé près de moi:

"Qu'avons nous fait?"

Et soudain, je vis le dragon cracher un grand jet de flammes sur la petite ville, puis un autre formant un point enflammé sur l'eau. A cette vision, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et un cri sortit de ma gorge. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Le dragon s'acharnait sur Lacville avec une férocité sanguinaire. Je ne voyais même pas la compagnie qui nous avait rejoint, tout ce que je voyais c'était Lacville en flamme _*Par notre faute*_ pensais-je

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, c'était comme si on m'avait arraché le coeur. J'étais en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie, je n'avais plus rien. Pour moi, c'était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu. Soudain, deux bras puissants me soulevèrent et une douleur fulgurante me traversa le visage. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis Dwalin face à moi. Sa gifle avait été si forte que pendant plusieurs minutes je voyais des étoiles.

"Ils sont vivants" grogna-t-il "Tu m'entends? Il ne peut pas être autrement!"

Puis j'entendis vaguement Thorin dire:

"Emmenez-la à l'intérieur, calmez-la"

Des bras plus doux cette fois-ci me prirent sous les aisselles et me firent avancer. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Je me retrouvais finalement dans la montagne, dans une petite pièce, qui ressemblait à une cuisine, assise sur un banc. J'étais incapable de parler, les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, ma joue gauche encore douloureuse de la gifle. Celui qui m'avait emmené était Nori. Il me tendis une flasque. Je le regardais perplexe et devant mon regard il me dit:

"Bois, ça te fera du bien"

Je la pris d'une main tremblante et la portai à mes lèvres. Son contenu dégageait une forte odeur et lorsque le liquide coula dans ma gorge, il me brûla au point que j'en recrachai la moitié en toussant.

"Qu-qu'est ce que c'est?" hoquetai-je tandis que Nori me tapait dans le dos

"Du rhum. Ecoute-moi, Dwalin a raison. Ils ont sans doute trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir d'accord? Je te rappelle que Fili et Kili sont dans le lot, ils réussissent toujours à se sortir des mauvais pas"

"Mais là il ne s'agit pas d'une mauvaise blague qu'ils auraient pu faire" fis-je remarquer d'une voix sanglotante

Après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Nori avait tenté de me calmer et de me rassurer, la compagnie nous rejoignit dans la cuisine nous apprenant que le dragon était tombé, sans doute mort. Je savais que j'aurais dû être contente de cette nouvelle mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je ne le pouvais pas tant que je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé aux reste de la compagnie était tendu, je les voyais s'agiter avec des visages plus ou moins inquiets.

Cette nuit là fut la plus longue que je n'ai jamais connue. Plusieurs fois j'avais tenté d'appeler Hyldrìn par la pensée, mais sans succès. J'étais restée assise dans la salle pendant plusieurs heures, sans bouger ni parler. A plusieurs reprises les nains avaient tenté de me faire manger quelque chose, mais j'étais incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, ma gorge était trop nouée et mon estomac risquait de renvoyer tout ce que j'ingurgiterais. J'avais tenté de m'endormir, seulement à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais mes amis se faire tuer par le dragon et à chaque fois cela me réveillait en sursaut entraînant une nouvelle crise de larmes. Nori et Bilbon étaient restés près de moi tout le reste de la nuit, essayant de me calmer. Je parvins finalement à m'endormir mais très peu. Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, il était encore tôt. Toute la compagnie était là et dormait à même le sol, sauf Thorin qui était absent, je ne l'avais revu depuis qu'il avait ordonné que l'on m'emmène dans la montagne pour me calmer. Et les cinq autres n'étaient toujours pas revenus. J'étais vraiment désespérée maintenant. Comment auraient-ils pu s'en sortir face à Smaug? Je sortis doucement de la salle et me dirigeais vers la grande porte d'Erebor. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je sortis alors de la montagne et l'air frais de la matinée me fit légèrement frissonner, de pâles et timides rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les nuages caressants ma peau. Je tournais mon regard vers Lacville. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du dragon, la petite ville fumait toujours sous le pâle soleil matinal. Puis un peu plus loin j'entendis des bruits de pas. Ce n'était pas des animaux comme je l'avais cru au premier abord, c'était autre chose. Il y avait des respirations saccadées, comme fatiguées après une longue marche, puis cinq battements de coeur. Mon coeur fit un bond quand je fis ce constat. Il y en avait cinq, j'en étais sûre. Je jetais des regards frénétiques autour de moi, espérant apercevoir quelque part leurs visages et je les vis un peu plus bas, les vêtements roussis et le visage noirci par la suie. Ils étaient tous là. Plusieurs sentiments s'insinuèrent en moi, d'abord le soulagement de les voir tous en vie, puis la joie et finalement une certaine colère, la colère d'avoir eu si peur pour eux. Vous savez, quand on a eu une peur inconsidérée. Quand une mère dispute son enfant pour s'être mis en danger, alors qu'en réalité elle était morte de peur. Cette colère d'avoir eu si peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient. Et bien c'est exactement cela qui me submergeait à cet instant, au delà du soulagement et de la joie. Je me rapprochais vivement d'eux et ils me firent tous des sourires en me voyant apparaître.

"Tirìa!" cria ma meilleure amie, mais en voyant mon visage son sourire disparu "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Oh mais rien voyons" fis-je d'une voix ironique, ne voyant même pas sa main serrée dans celle de Fili "Il se passe juste que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de crétin! Tu sais combien de fois je t'ai appelée cette nuit!? Combien de fois je t'ai suppliée de répondre!? Et qu'est ce que j'ai eu? RIEN! Je t'ai cru morte! Je vous aient cru tous morts! J'ai passée la nuit la plus horrible de toute ma vie!"

"Tirìa, je suis désolée mais avec la blessure de Kili, l'attaque des orcs et l'arrivée de Smaug, mon esprit était trop occupé" tenta-t-elle de se défendre

"Tirìa" fit une petite voix sur ma droite "Calme toi"

Je me tournais pour faire face à Kili et ni une ni deux je lui envoya une gifle si forte qu'il vacilla pendant quelques secondes et que j'en ai eu mal à la main.

"TOI!" rugis-je alors qu'il m'a regardait avec un air ahuri "Plus jamais tu refais un coup pareil! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Parce que contrairement aux autres, je ne t'ai pas cru mort une fois mais deux fois à cause de cette fichue flèche! Et quand j'ai voulu t'aider, tu m'as envoyer promener! Alors que je me calme, ça va être légèrement compliqué!"

Je sentais des larmes de rage couler sur mes joues, mais ne tentais de les essuyer. Kili me lança un regard plein d'excuses avant de m'attirer vivement contre lui, ignorant mes pauvres tentatives pour le repousser. Être serrée contre lui avait eu le don de me calmer au bout de quelques secondes, mon coeur reprenait un rythme normal tandis qu'il me soufflait:

"Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais on va bien, je vais bien. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi quand j'ai vu le dragon arriver sur nous. J'ai pensé qu'il vous avait peut être... Tu m'as manqué" souffla-t-il finalement

Toute la tension accumulée ces dernières heures retomba et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues, mais cette fois-ci des larmes de soulagement. J'étais parcourue de sanglots tandis que Kili tentait de me calmer.

"Je-je suis désolée" hoquetais-je en m'éloignant "Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous comme ça, c'est juste que..."

"Je sais" me coupa ma meilleure amie "Mais ça va aller maintenant, Smaug est mort. Bard l'a tué. Il avait encore la dernière flèche noire. Maintenant le corps de ce dragon repose au fond du lac"

On remonta doucement vers la montagne pendant que je leur racontait ce qu'il c'était passé après que nous soyons entrés, ma main fermement serrée dans celle de Kili. Une fois que nous ayons passés la grande porte, Bilbon accouru vers nous et nous dit d'une voix essoufflée:

"Il faut vous en aller, nous devons tous nous en aller"

Nous le regardions perplexe alors que Bofur lançait:

"On vient juste d'arriver"

"Bilbon, que se passe-t-il?" demandais-je

"J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il n'écoute rien" dit-il à voix basse

"De quoi parlez vous!?" demanda Oìn d'une voix forte qui résonna entre les parois de la montagne

"Thorin" fit Bilbon en faisant signe au guérisseur de parler doucement

"Quoi Thorin? Qu'est ce qu'il a? Et où est-t-il? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que le dragon a attaqué Lacville" remarquai-je

"C'est parce qu'il est en bas depuis" nous apprit le hobbit "Il ne dort pas, mange à peine, il n'est plus lui même, plus du tout! C'est cet endroit, je crois qu'un mal sévit ici"

Me revint alors en mémoire le visage de Thorin quand il avait menacé Bilbon de sa lame dans la salle du trésor tandis que Fili regardait quelque chose en contrebas.

"Je crois que Bilbon à raison" soufflais-je "Cette montagne le change"

"Quel sorte de mal?" interrogea Kili

Son frère continuait de fixer un point et commença à descendre vers le niveau inférieur. Nous le suivions tous. On se retrouva finalement à l'entrée de la grande salle du trésor. Tous étaient ébahis par la quantité d'or que contenait la salle. Un peu plus bas, je vis Thorin qui arpentait la salle en regardant tout autour de lui avec un regard étrange, plein d'avidité. Ce regard me rappela celui qu'avait eu Smaug lorsque il avait vu la grande statue d'or. Thorin commença alors a parler d'une voix grave, une voix qui n'était pas celle que je connaissais, une voix profonde et quelque peu effrayante.

"De l'or, au delà de toute mesure. Au delà du chagrin et des souffrances" puis il tourna son regard vers nous mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la même lueur que d'habitude "Admirez l'immense trésor de Thror"

Il lança alors quelque chose à Fili qui le regardait avec une grande inquiétude lorsqu'il reçu un rubis aussi gros que ma main.

"Bienvenue, mes chers neveux" continua Thorin toujours avec cette voix qui ne lui appartenait pas "Dans le royaume d'Erebor"

Sa voix résonna entre les murs de la salle tandis que tous nous le regardions avec inquiétude. Le Thorin qui se tenait devant nous n'était pas celui que nous avions connu. Il continua à marcher à travers la salle, tout en murmurant d'une voix inaudible pour les autres mais pas pour moi:

"Ce trésor est à nous, à moi. Mon or. Tant de richesses nous appartenant, m'appartenant. Seulement à moi..."

Cette voix m'effrayait tellement, une voix profonde et caverneuse, me faisant étrangement penser à celle de Smaug. On sortit doucement de la salle avec dans l'idée de rejoindre le reste de la compagnie.

"Vous voyez?" nous fit Bilbon

"Fili" commença le jeune archer visiblement inquiet pour son oncle "Et si Thorin succombait lui aussi au mal qui a consumé Thror? Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça"

"Je ne sais pas, ce trésor semble l'avoir possédé. Exactement comme son grand-père"

"Il veut l'Arkenstone" continua Bilbon "Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas"

"Et j'ai peur qu'il devienne violent, qu'il ne reconnaisse plus ses amis de ses ennemis" dis-je d'une petite voix

"Comment ça?" interrogea Fili

Je leur racontais alors comment avait été Thorin avant que nous ne rentrions dans la montagne, comment il avait menacé Bilbon dans la salle du trésor.

"Vous l'avez trouvé? L'Arkenstone?" demanda Kili en direction du hobbit

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des cris se firent entendre lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la salle dans laquelle il y avait nos amis. Tous sautèrent au cou des cinq qui étaient revenus. Tous étaient ravis de les revoir sains et saufs. Même Dwalin lançait de grands:

"Vous êtes vivants!"

Nous nous asseyons alors qu'ils nous racontaient ce qu'il leur était arrivé à Lacville. J'étais assise entre Hyldrìn et Kili, ce dernier tenant ma main dans la sienne sous la table. J'appris alors que des orcs les avaient attaqués, mais que Tauriel et Legolas étaient venus les aider. Hyldrìn m'appris que l'elfe rousse l'avait même aidée à sauver Kili. Alors que tous discutaient, je m'assis un peu à l'écart complètement vidée de mes forces. Kili vint se mettre près de moi, toujours en boitant légèrement.

"Ça va ta jambe?" demandais-je tandis qu'il s'asseyait

"Oui oui, ça tire encore un peu mais ça va. Mais toi, quelque chose te tracasse" remarqua-t-il

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?"

"Tu sais, je te connais maintenant et je peux voir à ton regard que quelque chose te trouble. Dis moi"

"Je m'en veux" avouais-je après quelques secondes "Si nous n'avions pas réveillé le dragon, il ne serait pas parti vers Lacville et il n'y aurait pas eu de morts, parce qu'il y en a forcément eu. Tout ces gens avaient confiance en nous et j'ai l'impression de les avoir trahi"

"Je sais. Crois moi, j'aurais préféré que Smaug laisse cette ville en paix. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait. Mais aujourd'hui il est mort et on a plus rien à craindre de lui"

"Tu as raison" soufflais-je "Je suis contente que tu ailles bien" lui dis-je en souriant "Tu m'avais manqué"

"A moi aussi" me fit-il en rougissant légèrement tout en me serrant dans ses bras "Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta joue?" me demanda-t-il soudainement.

M'écartant un peu, je le regardais dans les yeux, perplexe, avant de porter ma main à ma joue.

"Qu'est ce que tu..." commençais-je, avant d'être coupée dans un gémissement de douleur lorsque ma main toucha ma joue gauche.

"Tu as un hématome sur la pommette" me dit-il en l'effleurant du bout des doigts "C'est à cause du dragon?" me questionna-t-il

"Non, pas exactement" répondis-je "C'est Dwalin"

Il me regarda surpris. Je lui expliquais alors comment j'avais réagis lorsque j'avais vu le dragon attaqué Lacville, et comment Dwalin avait eu l'idée de me calmer. Une fois que j'eu fini, Kili lança un regard noir en direction du grand nain guerrier.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Ce n'est qu'un hématome, ça va disparaître"

Il me pris une nouvelle dans ses bras, tout en continuant de lancer un regard assassin en direction de Dwalin.

"Si jamais il ose lever encore une fois la main sur toi..." l'entendis-je fulminer

"Kili, il ne l'a pas fait pour être violent, mais pour me calmer. J'étais en proie à une véritable crise"

Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'écoutait. Nous restâmes comme ça encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole:

"Au fait, tu veux que je te dise quelque chose? A propos de Fili et d'Hyldrìn"

Je m'écartais un peu et le regardais avec des yeux perplexe avant de dire d'une voix un peu suspicieuse:

"Vas-y"

"Et bien, après l'attaque des orcs, après qu'Hyldrìn et l'elfe..."

"Tauriel" corrigeais-je

"Si tu veux, après qu'Hyldrìn et l'elfe m'aient soigné, je me suis un peu endormi et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux tu sais ce que j'ai vu?"

"Non mais tu vas me le dire"

"Fili et Hyldrìn qui étaient sur le balcon à l'entrée de la maison"

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel"

"Et bien, leur bouches n'étaient pas vraiment occupées a parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire"

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux.

"Tu veux dire qu'ils..." il hocha frénétiquement la tête avec un grand sourire

"On dirait bien que ta meilleure amie deviendra reine" plaisanta-t-il

Je lui mis un petit coup sur l'épaule tandis qu'il rigolait. Alors là, je n'en revenais pas. Tout les deux n'étaient pas très loin, et je pouvais voir qu'ils s'envoyaient des petits regards et que les joues de ma meilleure amie rosissaient légèrement. Puis, me revint en mémoire la main d'Hyldrìn dans celle de Fili quand ils étaient arrivés à la montagne.

_*Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit!*_ reprochais-je en pensée

_*De quoi?* _demanda-t-elle

_*Toi et Fili*_

Elle tourna son regard vers moi avant de dire silencieusement:

_*Quoi Fili et moi?*_

_*Joue pas les innocentes, Kili m'as tout dit, ils vous a vu chez Bard*_

Voyant où je voulais en venir, ses joues prirent une teintes rouge alors qu'elle lançait un regard assassin en direction de Kili, qui lui regardait ailleurs d'un air tout à fait innocent.

_*Il est pas capable de tenir sa langue celui là...*_ soupira-t-elle tandis que je souriais légèrement

_*Je suis contente pour vous deux, sincèrement*_

_*Tu sais, ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien de plus. On va pas non plus se marier demain*_

_*Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'était bien plus qu'un baiser. Bref, ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle Votre Majesté un jour*_ elle me regarda perplexe _*Je te rappelle qu'il deviendra roi un jour*_

_*On en n'est pas encore là, t'emballe pas trop non plus*_ soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Je ricanai doucement alors que Kili me regardait perplexe.

"C'est vraiment nul, vos discussions par la pensée. Si ça se trouve vous parlez de nous et vous vous fichez de nous"

Je ricanais de plus belle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas notre genre" fis-je avec une voix faussement innocente.

Je me mis alors à bailler, j'avais très peu dormi la nuit dernière et je commençais à le sentir.

"Tu est complètement épuisée" remarqua Kili

"Je me demande à quoi tu l'as vu" dis-je ironiquement

"Si tu veux dormir, on peut essayer d'aller trouver une chambre potable" proposa-t-il

"Si jamais tu me propose de dormir dans le même lit que toi, je te jure que je te frappe" le menaçais-je

Il ricana tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai failli avoir peur. Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre" dit-il d'un ton innocent

"Mais bien sûr, et tu devrais avoir peur. J'ai lancé une dague à la figure de ton oncle, ne me pousse pas à retenter l'expérience"

Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en rigolant de plus belle avant de poursuivre:

"Bon, tu veux aller dormir oui ou non?"

"Tu connais bien le lieux toi?" demandais-je

"Pas vraiment" admit-il "Mais Balin oui" le vieux nain s'approcha de nous quand Kili l'appela "Tirìa est épuisée, tu sais où elle pourrait avoir une chambre à peu près vivable?"

"Dans l'aile ouest" nous répondit-il après un moment de réflexion "C'est la partie qui a été la moins touchée, venez. A vrai dire, nous devrions tous aller nous reposer" dit-il d'une voix forte.

C'est alors qu'on se mit tous à suivre Balin à travers les couloirs sombres d'Erebor. Thorin ne réapparaissait toujours pas et Dwalin était parti le prévenir que nous allions nous reposer quelques heures et il voulait tenter de le convaincre d'en faire autant.

"Peu de pièces ont été épargnées par le dragon, mais il y en a" fit Balin.

Nous étions maintenant dans un long couloir dans lequel s'alignaient plusieurs portes. Au bout de ce couloir, il y avait une grande et lourde porte. Elle dégageait une certaine majesté et elle était somptueusement sculptée et finement décorée de pierres précieuses en tout genre ainsi que d'or.

"Balin" interpella Hyldrìn "La grande porte au fond, c'est les appartements du roi?" questionna-t-elle

"Oui jeune fille. Ce couloir était d'ordinaire réservé à la famille royale. Il n'y aura pas suffisamment de chambre pour tous, alors il va falloir partager"

Des petits groupes se formèrent alors. Ori, Dori et Nori partageraient une même chambre. Gloìn, Oìn et Balin occuperaient celle d'à côté. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur prenait place dans celle en face tandis qu'Hyldrìn et moi choisissions une chambre à droite la leur. Kili et Fili occupait celle juste à côté de la notre.

C'était une grande pièce dans laquelle était entreposé divers meuble. Un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps rouge se tenait majestueusement au centre, une imposante armoire en bois sombre et finement ouvragé d'argent était placée juste en face. Sur le côté, il y avait une magnifique coiffeuse avec un grand miroir au cadre d'argent. Cela faisait bien des mois que je ne m'étais observée dans un miroir. Je me plaçais face à mon reflet et me figeais en apercevant la fille devant moi. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade le long de son dos, ses yeux verts me fixaient avec surprise, une fine cicatrice marquait sa joue, alors que sa pommette gauche était assombrie par un hématome. C'était simple, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Moi qui avait toujours été fluette, fine et pas franchement sportive, me voir comme cela était assez étrange. Je me trouvais changée. Je pouvais voir que j'avais pris du muscle, mes épaules étaient plus carrées et semblaient moins fragiles, mon visage semblait avoir gagné en maturité. J'avais l'impression que devant moi ne se tenait plus celle qui était appelée autrefois Emma, celle qui avait eu une vie normale et heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tue dans un accident. Non, devant moi se tenait Tirìa, celle qui vivait en Terre-Du-Milieu, celle qui avait combattu des orcs, des wargs, des gobelins, des trolls et même un dragon. Devant moi, se tenait Tirìa une guerrière de la Terre-Du-Milieu, et cette cicatrice sur ma joue renforçait encore plus cette sensation.

"Tirìa" la voix de mon amie me tira de ma contemplation "Il faut que tu dormes"

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête avant de me diriger vers le grand lit sur lequel était déjà allongée ma meilleure amie. Je m'allongea près d'elle. Après plusieurs minutes je l'entendis prendre la parole:

"Thorin m'inquiète. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. S'il a été prêt à tuer Bilbon pour cette pierre..."

"Je sais, je m'inquiète aussi. Tu as vu son regard? J'avais l'impression de voir le même regard que Smaug avait devant la statue d'or, et ça me terrifie"

"Tu crois que se serait une bonne chose qu'il la trouve? Je veux dire pour lui"

"J'en sais rien" admis-je "Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il n'est pas dans son état normal depuis que Smaug a quitté la montagne, et je le trouvais changé avant même qu'on y entre"

Le silence prit place dans la grande pièce. Je pouvais entendre les respirations lentes et calmes de la compagnie dans les chambres aux alentours. Puis au loin, je pouvais percevoir un autre son. Celui que fait une personne en marchant lentement. Des bruit de pas se faisaient entendre, ainsi que le bruit métallique des pièces que l'on bouscule. Thorin était encore dans cette salle, et je doutais qu'il en sorte tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'Arkenstone.

Le lendemain, de lourds et puissants coup à notre porte nous réveilla en sursaut.

"Debout!" cria Thorin "Tout le monde dans la salle du trésor, maintenant!" hurla-t-il de plus belle

Sa voix était froide, dure et plus sèche que je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Hyldrìn et moi nous nous lançâmes un regard avant de nous lever et de sortir de la chambre. Comme nous, les autres avaient été réveillés et ils se dirigeaient vers la salle du trésor derrière Thorin qui avançait d'un pas rapide. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans des montagnes d'or à la recherche de l'Arkenstone sous le regard vigilant et brûlant de Thorin. Il nous surveillait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Comme s'il nous soupçonnait de quelque chose. Nous avions passé des heures dans cette salle à la recherche de cette fichue pierre, mais nos recherches furent infructueuses.

"Toujours aucune trace?" demanda Thorin de sa voix autoritaire au bout de quelques heures

"Toujours rien" répondit Dwalin à un bout de la salle

"Rien ici" affirma Ori un peu plus loin

"Cherchez encore!" ordonna Thorin de plus belle

"Cette pierre peut-être n'importe où" objecta Nori qui n'était pas loin de moi

"Cela va nous prendre des jours avant de la trouver là dedans" fit Hyldrìn

"L'Arkenstone est dans ces salles, trouvez-la!" ordonna une nouvelle fois Thorin

"Vous avez entendu?" lança Dwalin "Cherchez!"

"Vous tous! Pas de repos avant de l'avoir trouvée" dit le roi de cette voix que je ne connaissais pas, cette voix qui n'appartenait pas au Thorin que j'avais rencontré à Cul-De-Sac des mois auparavant. Cela semblait si lointain maintenant.

Durant tout le jour nous étions restés dans cette salle, sans manger, sans nous reposer un seul instant à la recherche de cette pierre qui malgré tous nos efforts refusait de se montrer. C'est alors que les paroles de Bilbon me revinrent, ce qu'il avait dit quand Thorin lui avait demandé s'il avait trouvé l'Arkenstone. Bilbon avait répondu oui. Mais alors, s'il l'avait pourquoi ne le disait-il pas? Et s'il ne l'avait pas, pourquoi avoir menti à Thorin? Ces questions sans réponses restèrent en suspend dans mon esprit.

"Stop" fit Dwalin au bout d'un moment alors que Thorin c'était retiré "Maintenant ça suffit, elle n'est pas là. Je vais aller voir Thorin"

"Je te suis" annonça son frère

Je vis alors Bilbon qui s'apprêtait à les suivre mais je l'arrêtais

"Bilbon" il se tourna vers moi, j'attendis que les autres se soient suffisamment éloignés pour parler "Répondez franchement à ma question, avez-vous oui ou non trouvé l'Arkenstone?"

Je pus le voir pâlir légèrement à ma question.

"Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

"Parce que le jour où nous sommes arrivés, vous avez dit à Thorin l'avoir trouvée et pourtant nous sommes là à la chercher"

"J'admet avoir menti" me dit-il "Smaug était juste derrière moi et il nous fallait sortir au plus vite et je savais que Thorin refuserait si je lui disais que je ne l'avais pas"

Puis il s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas été sincère, j'avais pû le voir dans ses yeux. C'est alors que j'entendis au loin discuter Thorin avec Dwalin et Balin.

"Elle est ici dans ces salles" fit le roi toujours avec cette voix grave et profonde "Je le sais"

"Nous avons fouillé encore et encore" dit Dwalin

"Pas comme il faut" accusa le roi nain

"Thorin" tenta le grand nain guerrier "Nous voulons tous revoir cette pierre..."

"Et pourtant elle n'a toujours pas été trouvée!" s'énerva Thorin. Sa voix m'avait fait sursauter, même à plusieurs mètres de distances. Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans la montagne au point que les autres entendirent sa voix les faisant se stopper net.

"Douterais-tu le la loyauté de l'un d'entre nous?" demanda Balin

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas lourds et les bruits de vêtements qui bougent lorsque l'on se déplace.

"L'Arkenstone est l'héritage de notre peuple" continua le vieux nain

"C'est le joyaux du roi" signifia Thorin "Ne suis-je pas le roi!?" fit-il d'une voix forte. Puis un long silence s'installa tandis que de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre et Thorin continua d'une voix plus effrayante que jamais "Je vous préviens, quiconque la trouverait et la garderait pour lui, connaîtrait ma vengeance" de nouveaux, des pas se firent entendre alors que j'étais toujours dans la grande salle non loin de mes compagnons.

J'étais restée stoïque, choquée par les dernières paroles de Thorin. Il serait prêt à tuer pour cette pierre, à nous tuer un par un sans regret, je l'avais entendu dans sa voix. Je me sentis pâlir et vaciller. Je m'appuyais contre un mur alors que des pas précipités arrivèrent vers moi.

"Tirìa?!" fit la voix de ma meilleure amie "Qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

Toute la compagnie s'était agglutinée autour de moi et me regardait. Je dit alors d'une petite voix:

"C'est Thorin, la situation est pire qu'on le croyait..."

Je leur rapportais alors les paroles que je l'avais entendu dire à Dwalin et Balin. Tous me lancèrent des regards effarés.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de nous tuer?" fit Kili près de moi

"Je ne sais pas mais il n'est pas lui même, vous l'avez tous remarqué comme moi" ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête "Je l'ai entendu dans sa voix, il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir l'Arkenstone. Et puis lorsque je regarde ses yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir se refléter le regard de Smaug, et ça me terrifie..."

Tous arborait des visages inquiets pour leur chef et surtout Fili et Kili. Nous sortîmes tous finalement de la salle et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la petite cuisine. Nous n'avions pas mangé de la journée et nous étions affamés. Il nous restait un peu de provision que l'on avait ramené de Lacville et nous mangeâmes en silence. Soudain j'entendis Thorin ordonner d'une voix forte:

"A la porte! Tout de suite!"

Sa voix était sèche et dure et extrêmement froide. On sortit tous de la salle et nous nous rendîmes à la porte où Thorin nous ordonna de la boucher avec tout ce que nous pourrions trouver.

"Quoi?" m'étonnais-je "Mais pourquoi?"

Il se planta devant moi et plongea son regard dans le miens. Ce regard qu'il avait depuis que nous étions dans cette montagne, ce regard qui me terrifiait tant.

"Pourriez vous faire au moins une fois ce que je dis sans protester! Maintenant faites ce que je dis avant que je ne m'énerve d'avantage sur vous au risque de faire couler votre sang"

Jamais je n'avais vu ses yeux briller d'une telle rage, sa voix avait été si menaçante que je ne trouvait rien à redire. C'était la première fois qu'il me menaçais ainsi. J'étais clouée sur place, rendue muette par ce regard menaçant que je ne l'avais vu poser que sur ses ennemis. Puis il s'éloigna, me laissant plantée là, légèrement tremblante après ses paroles.

Puis Kili s'approcha de moi et me dis d'un ton rassurant:

"Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te touchera pas. Pas tant que je serais là"

On se mit alors à rassembler les plus gros rochers pour boucher l'entrée. Cela dura plusieurs heures, nous étions épuisés mais personne ne dit rien de peur d'attiser la colère de Thorin. Ce fut un travail ardu.

"Rendez cette forteresse imprenable d'ici l'aube" ordonna Thorin "Cette montagne a été durement conquise, je ne veux pas la voir reprise"

"Le peuple de Lacville n'a plus rien!" entendis-je dire Kili visiblement exaspéré et énervé contre son oncle "Ils sont venus chercher de l'aide, ils ont perdu tout ce qu'ils avaient"

C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'opposer ainsi aux ordres de son oncle.

"Ne me dis pas ce qu'ils ont perdu" rétorqua ce dernier avec une voix glacial tout en lui jetant un regard froid. Jamais Thorin n'avait regardé son plus jeune neveu ainsi "Je sais très bien quelles épreuves ils traversent. Ceux qui ont survécu au feu du dragon devraient se réjouir. Ils ont de quoi s'estimer heureux" continua-t-il tout en fixant la ville de Dale qui était désormais illuminée "Plus de pierres!" ordonna-t-il finalement en se tournant vers nous.

Nous nous remîmes au travail tandis que Kili continuait de fixer son oncle avec un air qui ressemblait à de la déception et peut-être une forme de dégoût, mais malgré tout il continua à contre-coeur a boucher l'entrée. Cela dura une grande partie de la nuit et lorsque nous terminâmes, le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Nous avions installé une sorte d'escalier de pierre pour pouvoir aller au dessus de la porte, nous donnant une vue sur Dale.

Ce matin là, lorsque nos regard se sont tournés vers la ville, nous pûmes constater la présence d'une armée d'elfe de la Forêt Noire. Leurs armures brillaient sous le soleil tandis qu'un cheval blanc comme neige monté par un homme brun se rapprochait de la montagne.

"C'est Bard" annonçais-je aux autres

Arrivé devant la porte il salua Thorin d'une voix forte:

"Je vous salue Thorin, fils de Thrain. C'est une joie inespérée de vous trouver vivant"

Ignorant ses salutations, Thorin poursuivit:

"Pourquoi vous présentez vous à la porte du Roi Sous la Montagne armé pour la guerre?"

"Pourquoi le Roi Sous la Montagne se retranche-t-il?" demanda à son tour Bard "Comme un voleur dans son antre"

"Peut-être est-ce parce que je m'attends à ce qu'on me vole" rétorqua Thorin

"Seigneur, nous ne sommes pas venus vous voler" tenta Bard "Mais chercher un accord équitable. Ne voulez vous pas en parler?"

Thorin inclina la tête tout en lui lançant un regard de glace avant de descendre tandis que Bard quittait sa monture pour se poster devant une cavité s'ouvrant des deux côtés du mur de pierre. Au moment où Bard se rapprochait, je vis un corbeau sortir de notre cachette et s'envoler non s'en remarquer le sourire satisfait de notre chef.

"Je vous écoute" avait fait Thorin dans la cavité

"Au nom du peuple de Lacville, je vous demande de tenir votre promesse" fit Bard "De donner une part du trésor à ces gens pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vie"

"Je ne traite avec personne quand une troupe armée se tient devant ma porte" refusa Thorin

"Cette troupe armée attaquera la montagne si nous ne trouvons pas un arrangement" continua Bard

"Et vos menaces ne m'influenceront pas" dit Thorin de sa voix grave

Leur conversation dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles Bard tentait de convaincre Thorin de tenir sa promesse, mais sans succès. Finalement, Thorin le congédia en le menaçant de faire pleuvoir nos flèches sur lui. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il était prêt à déclarer une guerre pour de l'or, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pendant leur échange, je racontais ce qu'ils se disaient aux autres et tous semblèrent ne pas reconnaître leur chef.

Quand il remonta près de nous, je lui lançait un regard noir avant de dire:

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend? Vous êtes prêt à lancer une guerre pour une poignée d'or? Vous êtes prêt à mettre nos vies en jeux pour quelques pièces? Nos vies valent-elles si peu que cela à vos yeux? Votre or est plus important que la vie de tout ceux qui vous ont suivi jusque ici?"

"De plus face aux elfes nous n'avons aucune chance! Nous sommes bien inférieur en nombre" ajouta Hyldrìn

"Plus pour longtemps" nous dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus

"Ce qui veut dire?" demanda le hobbit

"Ce qui veut dire, Maître Sacquet, qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un nain" fit Thorin "Nous avons repris Erebor, maintenant nous le défendons"

"Non mais vous vous entendez Thorin!?" explosais-je "Les Hommes de Lacville ne vous ont rien fait! Ils nous ont aidés, nous ont protégés! Et à cause de nous ils ont tout perdu! Et pour les remercier, vous êtes prêts à massacrer le peu qu'il reste!?"

"Thorin vous leur aviez promis de leur donner une part du trésor! Vous dites que vous tenez toujours vos promesses alors prouvez-le! Nous nous sommes portées garantes pour vous!" renchérit sèchement mon amie

"Vous n'êtes plus vous même! Je sais que vous seriez prêt à tous nous tuer pour l'Arkenstone. Thorin ouvrez les yeux! Il y a eu suffisamment de morts comme cela! Pas la peine d'en rajouter" tentais-je de le résonner "Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur faire ça!"

"MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT!" hurla-t-il "Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne recevais pas d'ordre de qui que ce soit, et encore moins de femmes! JE suis le roi! Ce trésor m'appartient! Je ne me séparerais pas d'une seule pièce!"

"Est-ce que vous entendez la façon dont vous parlez!? On croirait entendre Smaug! Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas votre grand-père et pourtant vous êtes atteint par le même mal!" fis-je d'une voix sûre ne me laissant pas démonter par son regard

"STOP!" cria-t-il tout en sortant son épée avant de la pointée sur nous. Je vis la compagnie se raidir autour de nous, dont certains qui s'apprêtaient a intervenir "Personne ne bouge!" ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte et tranchante "Le premier qui tente quelque chose, je ferais couler son sang!"

J'étais abasourdie. C'était la première fois qu'il menaçait directement les siens. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était sérieux, je le voyais dans ses yeux, ils avaient une lueur meurtrière.

"J'ai suffisamment supporté vos insubordinations à toutes les deux" nous dit-il "Maintenant, la montagne est reprise et je n'ai plus besoin de vous!"

"Ce qui veut dire?" demandais-je tout en sachant très bien où il venait en venir

"Je vous bannis de cette montagne! N'y remettez jamais les pieds sous peine de mort! Maintenant partez, vous avez une minute ou alors j'inonderais le sol de votre sang"

Il était sérieux, il était vraiment prêt à nous tuer. Son épée était pointée sur nous prête à être utilisée. Je vis les deux princes nains pâlirent sous la menace de leur oncle.

"Thorin!" avait fait Fili "Tu ne peux pas..."

"Elles n'ont rien fait!" renchérit son frère d'une voix froide

"Taisez vous tout les deux!" ordonna Thorin

Tout les deux se placèrent alors entre leur oncle et nous, les épées levées, prêts à se battre contre lui.

"Baisse ton épée" commanda Fili d'une voix dure que je ne le connaissais pas

"Tu oses me donner des ordre!?" s'énerva Thorin

"Si tu crois que je vais te laisser leur faire du mal sans rien faire, tu te trompe!" cracha Fili "Abaisse ton épée!" ordonna-t-il une seconde fois d'une voix un peu plus forte

"Tu ne les approcheras pas! Tu devras nous tuer!" continua Kili d'une voix sèche.

Thorin les regardait avec des yeux surpris qui se transformèrent en brasiers ardents. Il commença alors a avancer vers ses neveux, l'épée prête à l'emploi.

"Thorin arrête!" commença Balin "Ce sont Fili et Kili, tu ne vas tout de même pas..."

"Ne te mêle pas de ça" rugit Thorin

Il était capable de les tuer, il ne reconnaissait plus ses amis de ses ennemis, ni même sa propre famille. Il était vraiment prêt à tuer ses neveux.

"ARRÊTEZ!" hurla mon amie "On s'en va, mais Thorin laissez vos neveux. On part de la montagne, et je vous promet que l'on y reviendra pas. Mais écoutez moi une seconde, je sais que le Thorin que nous avons connu, celui qui était prêt à mourir pour les siens, celui qui était loyal et qui ne ferait jamais de mal aux siens est toujours là et qu'il m'écoute. Alors je veux qu'il sache que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, nous serons de son côté, à tout moment et qu'il pourra compter sur nous"

Les deux frères nous lancèrent des regards tristes tandis que la voix de Thorin grondait:

"Allez-vous en"

"Dans ce cas nous partons aussi!" déclara Fili d'une voix froide tout en avançant avec son frère

"Vous ne bougez pas!" gronda son oncle

"Fili" commença Hyldrìn "Ça va aller, restez ici"

Il lui lança un regard de profonde tristesse avant de la serrer dans ses bras, Kili me serrant brièvement. Puis elle se détacha de son étreinte avant de se rapprocher de moi. Je me détachais de Kili, serrant sa main dans la mienne.

Toute la compagnie nous regardait tristement. Nori et Bofur attachèrent une corde avant de la lancer de l'autre côté du mur. Je lançais un dernier regard vers les deux jeunes princes nains qui nous regardèrent avec tristesse. Je leur souriais faiblement avant de commencer à descendre. Je sentais mon coeur se serrer à l'idée de les quitter. Et quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Kili, s'était comme si mon coeur se déchirait en deux. Au moment où ma tête allait disparaître derrière le mur, je vis le regard de Kili se poser sur son oncle. Un regard qui mélangeait la colère, la honte mais aussi du dégoût. Jamais je ne l'avais vu le regarder comme cela.

Arrivées en bas, nous tentions un dernier regard vers le haut de la porte mais aucun visage ne se montrait. Nous commençâmes alors à nous éloigner de la montagne en direction de Dale où une armée d'elfe était postée, prête à se battre.

* * *

**Je sens que cette version de Thorin ne va pas faire plaisir à beaucoup mais bon, je voulais vraiment le rendre plus méchant et dangereux, je crois que c'est réussit ;) Venez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews**

**Ah, une dernière petite chose, je vais surement publier la semaine prochaine mais après je pars en vacance pendant un mois (jusqu'au 10 août pour être exact) et là où je serais (non je ne vous dirais pas où, n'insistez pas lol) je n'aurais pas accès à internet. Il est possible que j'arrive à me connecter via un wifi, mais c'est vraiment pas sûr. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, il va falloir patienter :)**

**Aller, je vous fait à toute de gros bisous et bien sûr: BONNE VACANCES!**


	21. Chapter 20: Le calme avant la tempête

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Hola! Nous arrivons déjà au vingtième chapitre de cette fic, et pourtant vous êtes toujours là à la lire. Alors un grand merci!**

**Pour ceux qui se posent la questions, oui j'ai eu mon bac! (au bout de deux ans, enfin!) alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: Alléluia!**

**Bref, revenons à nos dragons (oui je sais c'est nul). Déjà, comme toujours merci à Sarah March pour la correction (qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi lol)**

**Ensuite, merci à Gin Lise, Lizzia0901, Arya Cahill, Eilonna, Lumatie et Twix13 pour leur review. Je suis ravie de constater que ma version de Thorin fou fait l'unanimité entre vous ;)**

**Ah et j'oubliais, ce chapitre sera le dernier avant un long moment. Et oui, je pars samedi et ne reviendrais que le 10 août, mais promis je ne laisse pas cette fic en suspend :) Dites vous que je vais pouvoir bien avancer, et même que je pourrais en commencer une autre, qui sait ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Le calme avant la tempête**

Nous mîmes plusieurs heures avant d'arriver près de Dale. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la ville, deux elfes nous accueillirent.

"Qui va là? Qui êtes vous?"

"Nous sommes Hyldrìn et Tirìa" nous présenta ma meilleure amie "Nous sommes des amies de Bard et nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de traiter avec votre roi"

"Vous étiez avec les nains qui se sont échappés de Mirkwood n'est ce pas?" questionna-t-il

"En effet" affirmais-je

"Emmenez les" ordonna le deuxième elfe

"Quoi?!" criais-je quand deux autres elfes nous attrapèrent par les bras

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?!" lança Hyldrìn en se débattant

"Vous êtes des prisonnières s'étant enfuies de Mirkwood, vous serez emmenées devant le roi afin qu'il décide de votre sort"

"C'est ça, amenez-nous devant Sa Majesté qu'on s'explique" dis-je d'une voix froide en accentuant bien sur le "Sa Majesté"

Ils nous firent avancer sans ménagement dans les rues de Dale. Les habitants de Lacville s'afféraient à trouver des abris et a rationner le plus de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient. La plupart avaient le visage noirci, les vêtements roussis. Certains pleuraient dans un coin, d'autres se faisaient soigner. En elle même, la ville de Dale était la parfaite représentation d'une ville abandonnée et en ruine. Des maisons étaient presque totalement détruites, des pans de mur étaient arrachés, les restes d'un vieux manège traînaient sur une grande place, au centre de celle ci trônait une fontaine depuis longtemps desséchée. La nature avait repris ses droits, des plantes poussaient sur les murs encore debout, de la verdure traversait les dalles fendues et brisées. Les fenêtres étaient béantes, dépourvues de vitres et ces trous sombres avaient quelque chose de lugubre et de macabre.

_*Tirìa, regarde. On dirait qu'ils se préparent pour quelque chose*_

Regardant comme Hyldrìn, je vis tout autour de moi des hommes, mais aussi des elfes dans une grande agitation. Certains mettaient des armures, d'autres en traînaient. Des armes étaient entrain d'être reforgées ou affûtées.

_"Ca sent pas bon ça*_ dis-je

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la tente de Thranduil. Les deux gardes nous y laissèrent seules. La tente était grande et majestueuse, à l'image de Thranduil quoi. Environ une minute plus tard, il entra et nous jaugea avec son mépris habituel.

"Voilà donc deux de mes prisonnières" dit-il en se servant un verre de vin sombre

"Nous sommes également ravies de vous revoir" ironisa Hyldrìn en faisant une courbette

"Que faites-vous ici? Ne devriez vous pas être avec Thorin?"

Nous le regardâmes avec dégoût, mais sans répondre pour autant.

"Répondez!" ordonna-t-il

"Sinon quoi?" le provoquai-je "On a pas à vous répondre!"

"Vous n'êtes pas notre roi" rétorqua Hyldrìn

Les yeux de Thranduil s'assombrirent de rage.

"Peut-être bien, mais si vous voulez être libres, vous ferez ce que je vous demanderai"

"Mais bien sûr" déclarais-je "Et comme quoi?"

_*A part épiler vos immondes sourcils*_ fulminais-je en pensée

_*A ce niveau là, il faut même pas les épiler, mais les raser*_ continua Hyldrìn

Comme vous pouvez le constater, même dans les pires situations on arrive à dire des bêtises et à se moquer. Malgré nos moqueries silencieuses, nous restions impassible devant le roi elfe.

"Thorin possède des gemmes qui m'appartiennent. Allez me les récupérer, et je vous libérerai"

Je restais abasourdie par ce qu'il nous demandait. Hyldrìn et moi nous nous lançâmes un regard avant de rigoler.

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va le trahir de la sorte?" demandai-je

"Vous voulez savoir pourquoi on est là?" continua Hyldrìn froidement "Thorin nous a bannies. Si on retourne là bas, il nous tuera. Alors quitte à mourir, on préférerait que ce soit maintenant plutôt qu'en le trahissant"

"Allez-y, tuez nous. Parce que jamais nous ne ferons ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre" renchéris-je d'une voix sèche

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je crois que Thranduil l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

"Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder en vie" dit-il d'une voix grave tout en sortant son épée "Après tout, si Thorin vous a bannies, c'est que vous n'avez pas une grande utilité"

Hyldrìn et moi nous nous sommes raidies tandis qu'il avançait vers nous avec son épée. Soudainement Gandalf s'engouffra sous la tente en utilisant sa voix amplifiée:

"CA SUFFIT! Thranduil, abaissez votre épée"

Ce dernier lorgna Gandalf avec surprise, mais abaissa néanmoins légèrement son épée.

"Elles sont mes prisonnières et..." commença-t-il

"Et elles sont sous ma responsabilité!" gronda Gandalf en l'interrompant "Laissez-les"

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici?" demanda Bard qui était arrivé en même temps que Gandalf "Tirìa, Hyldrìn qu'est ce que vous faites là?" nous demanda-t-il

"On a été bannies de la montagne" répondis-je

Gandalf et Bard nous lancèrent tout deux des regards surpris. On leur expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé dans la montagne.

"Thorin n'est plus lui même" signifia Hyldrìn

"Il est devenu dangereux" ajoutais-je, m'étonnant moi-même du dernier mot que j'avais employé

"Et les choses ne vont pas s'améliorer" soupira Gandalf "Une troupe d'orcs est en marche pour la montagne"

"Quoi!?" s'exclamèrent ma meilleure amie et moi, tout se lançant un regard paniqué

"Oui, ils sont menés pas Azog. Thranduil, vous ne devez pas attaquer la montagne. Cette guerre entre les hommes, les elfes et les nains n'a pas lieu d'être" continua le magicien

"Ils ont quelque chose qui m'appartient, et que je compte bien le récupérer" rétorqua le roi elfe

"Il faut laisser de côté vos petits griefs envers les nains" tenta de la persuader Gandalf "La guerre est proche, cette fosse d'aisance qu'est Dol Guldur a été vidée. Vous êtes tous en danger de mort" annonça-t-il finalement, me faisant frissonner

"De quoi parlez-vous?" s'inquiéta Bard

"Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas les magiciens" intervint Thranduil "Ils sont comme le tonnerre d'hiver qui gronde au loin, porté par un vent furieux et dont le fracas nous alarme. Mais parfois, un orage n'est qu'un orage, rien d'autre"

_*Ca c'est de la métaphore ou je ne m'y connais pas*_ pensa Hyldrìn

_*C'est sûr, Dumbledore peut aller se rhabiller*_

Alors là, ça va pas. On m'annonce que des orcs arrivent sur nous pour tous nous tuer, et moi je fait des références à Harry Potter. Allez, un peu de sérieux faut que j'arrête de me droguer...

"Non" le contredit Gandalf "Pas cette fois. Des armées d'orcs sont en marche, ce sont des soldats, ils ont tous été formés pour la guerre! Notre ennemi a mobilisé toutes ses troupes!"

"Pourquoi dévoile-t-il son jeu?" demanda lascivement Thranduil

"Nous lui avons forcé la main. Au moment où la compagnie de Thorin Écu-De-Chêne s'est lancée à la reconquête de sa terre. Les nains n'étaient pas censés atteindre Erebor" continua Gandalf tout en sortant de la tente, suivit par nous tous "Azog le Profanateur devait les tuer. Son maître cherche à s'emparer de la montagne, pas pour le trésor qu'elle abrite mais pour sa situation, c'est une position stratégique. C'est la porte d'accès à la reconquête des terres d'Angmar, au Nord. Si ce funeste royaume devait renaître..." Gandalf esquissa alors un frisson avant de se retourner vers nous "Fondcombe, la Lorìen, la Comté tomberaient, même le Gondor"

"Les armées d'orcs dont vous parlez Mithrandir, où sont-elles?" demanda Thranduil pas convaincu le moins du monde.

La nuit commençant a tomber, on retourna dans la tente où Gandalf cracha sa colère à Thranduil:

"Depuis quand mes conseils comptent-ils si peu? Quelles intentions me prêtez vous!?"

"Je crois que vous essayez de sauver vos amis nains" répondit Thranduil de sa voix exaspèrement lasse "Et j'admire votre loyauté envers eux, mais cela ne me détourne pas de ma route" continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale "Vous avez provoquez cela Mithrandir, vous me pardonnerez si j'y mets un terme!"Il s'approcha alors de l'entrée de la tente où il y avait des elfes. Je pus alors l'entendre ordonner avec effroi de tuer tout ce qui bougerait sur la montagne.

Gandalf sortit alors vivement de la tente, vite imité par Bard tandis que je me tournais vers le roi elfe, les yeux pleins de colère et la voix aussi glaciale que le vent d'hiver durant une tempête de neige (si moi aussi je me met à faire des métaphores, on est pas sorti de l'auberge...)

"Vous ne comprenez décidément rien! Vous vous trompez d'ennemis Thranduil!"

"Si vous vous attaquez à Thorin, les orcs vont tous nous massacrer un par un!" déclara mon amie avec des yeux noirs de rage "C'est ces ignobles créatures que vous devez vous préparer à combattre, non pas Thorin! Vous réglerez vos petites gamineries d'enfant gâté après!"

Il s'éloigna, sans nous prêter attention, mais tout en nous lançant un regard plein de mépris et de hargne. Nous partîmes alors furieuses sur les pas de Gandalf quand nous le percutâmes de plein fouet. On vacilla sur le coup, tandis que le magicien s'excusait quand je vis à ses côtés un petit homme, plus petit que moi, avec une chevelure bouclée, des oreilles pointus et de grands pieds velus.

"Bilbon!" m'écriais-je

"Que faites vous là?" demanda Hyldrìn "Ne me dîtes quand même pas que Thorin vous a banni vous aussi?"

"Non non" répondit Bilbon de sa petite voix "Il ne sait pas que je suis ici, personne ne le sait d'ailleurs. Je suis là pour tenter d'empêcher cette guerre inutile"

"Et comment comptez-vous faire ça?" demandais-je

"Sachez que l'état de Thorin empire" nous apprit-il "Il est prêt à tuer un à un les membres de la compagnie, il doute de leur loyauté" il avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec une voix étrangement triste, mais aussi un peu honteuse "Mais je sais qu'il peut redevenir celui qu'il était, je l'ai vu juste avant qu'il ne fasse construire ce mur"

"Il nous faut aller voir Thranduil" intervint Gandalf

On acquiesça et on les suivit en direction de la tente du roi elfe. La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville des Hommes et lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la tente, Thranduil jaugea le hobbit avec un grand mépris tandis que Bilbon le regardait avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux.

"Voici Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté" le présenta Gandalf "Il a peut-être un moyen d'éviter la guerre"

Thranduil ne fit pas attention au magicien et continuait de fixer Bilbon avec colère et dédain.

"Ainsi donc, voilà le hobbit qui a volé les clés de mes geôles au nez et à la barbe de mes gardes" fit-il d'une voix froide

Bilbon se dandina d'un pied à l'autre avec un air gêné.

"Oui, j'en suis navré..."

"C'est pas le moment pour ça! Remettez-vous bon sang! Oui, on s'est enfuis de vos prisons!" rétorqua Hyldrìn en direction de Thranduil, visiblement exaspérée "Mais nous avons plus urgent il me semble!"

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Bard sourire légèrement tandis que Bilbon s'avançait vers le roi elfe.

"Je suis venu vous apporter ça" puis il déposa sur le bureau un petit paquet qui une fois déballé, dévoilait l'Arkenstone.

C'était une pierre plus grande que ma main, elle brillait de mille éclats colorés tandis que Thranduil et Bard se levèrent avant de s'approcher, le visage remplit de surprise et d'incompréhension.

J'étais abasourdie. Nous avions passés une journée entière dans cette salle remplie d'or à la recherche de cette pierre alors que tout ce temps elle était en la possession du hobbit.

"Ça vaut bien la rançon d'un roi" soupira Bard, puis il se tourna vers Bilbon et lui demanda avec une voix suspicieuse "Comment peut-elle être à vous?"

"J'ai considéré que c'était mon quatorzième du trésor" répondit le hobbit calmement

"Pourquoi feriez vous cela?" demanda Bard de plus en plus suspicieux "Vous ne nous devez rien"

"Je ne le fais pas pour vous" continua le hobbit "Je sais que les nains peuvent-être obstinés, bornés et difficiles. Ils sont méfiants, cachottiers. Ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer, mais ils sont aussi courageux, gentils et d'une loyauté sans faille" finit-il par dire en abaissant légèrement la tête, comme s'il avait honte "J'ai de l'affection pour eux et si je peux, je les sauverai"

L'entendre dire cela me fit sourire, la première soirée passée chez lui me revint en tête et je pouvais encore le voir courir dans tout les sens en piaillant contre les nains. Il avait bien changé depuis, mais en cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. Lorsque Thorin apprendrait qu'il avait l'Arkenstone, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

"Bilbon" commençais-je doucement "Depuis quand l'avez-vous?"

Il me regarda un instant, comme s'il hésitait entre me dire la vérité ou mentir.

"Depuis le premier jour" annonça-t-il finalement "Je l'ai trouvé dès le premier jour, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la donner à Thorin. Il ne l'avait même pas qu'il commençait déjà à changer, j'avais peur pour lui"

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Moi aussi j'avais vu le regard de Thorin changer du tout au tout quand il l'avait menacé de son épée. Moi aussi je craignais pour le nain.

Bilbon se tourna à nouveau vers Bard et Thranduil et continua:

"Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout. Je pense qu'en échange de sa restitution, il vous donnera ce qui vous est dû. Il n'y aura alors plus lieu de se battre"

Thranduil et Bard échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils hésitaient alors qu'Hyldrìn éleva la voix.

"Bilbon a raison. Thorin veut plus que tout retrouver l'Arkenstone, il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour ça"

"Très bien" annonça finalement Bard "Nous le ferons à votre manière"

"Mais si cela ne suffit pas" continua l'elfe "Nous attaqueront, quoi que vous en pensiez"

Gandalf et Bilbon sortirent alors de la tente, vivement suivis par ma meilleure amie et moi.

"Reposez-vous cette nuit" dit Gandalf à Bilbon "Demain vous devrez partir"

Bilbon lui lança un regard mêlant surprise et incompréhension.

"Quoi?"

"Il faut vous éloigner d'ici, le plus possible"

"Je ne veux pas partir" refusa le hobbit en s'arrêtant, nous obligeant à nous stopper nous aussi.

Gandalf le regarda surprit tandis que Bilbon continuait:

"Vous m'avez choisi comme quatorzième, je ne vais pas quitter la compagnie maintenant"

"Il n'y a pas de compagnie, plus maintenant" lui dit Gandalf "Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici" tenta-t-il de le persuader

"Bilbon" fis-je d'une voix assurée "Gandalf a raison. Thorin nous a bannies juste parce que nous avons voulu le résonner, il était prêt a tuer ses propres neveux parce qu'ils voulaient nous protéger. Que croyez vous qu'il vous fera en apprenant que non seulement vous aviez l'Arkenstone depuis tout ce temps, mais qu'en plus vous l'avez donnée à ses ennemis"

"Thorin est devenu bien plus dangereux" renchérit mon amie

"Je n'ai pas peur de Thorin" affirma Bilbon d'une voix pleine d'assurance que je ne l'avais jamais entendue employer

"Et bien vous devriez!" lança Gandalf "Surtout ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir maléfique de l'or couvé depuis longtemps par un grand serpent. Le mal du dragon envahi le coeur de tout ceux qui s'approchent de la montagne" dit-il d'une voix sombre avant de nous lancer un regard "Enfin presque tous. Quant à vous deux..." commença-t-il à nous dire

"Ce n'est même pas la peine d'envisager que nous partions Gandalf, vous le savez aussi bien que nous" le coupais-je

"Nous resterons ici jusqu'au bout, de toute façon où pourrions nous aller? Nous n'avons rien" renchérit Hyldrìn

"On ne partira pas" dis-je d'une voix assurée

Gandalf soupira quelque chose à propos de l'entêtement des nains puis il appela quelqu'un et je vis s'approcher doucement et d'un pas traînant Alfrid toujours vêtu de noir et encore plus miteux (si c'est possible) que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

"Trouvez un lit pour le hobbit" ordonna Gandalf tandis qu'Alfrid soupirait d'agacement "Et donnez lui quelque chose de chaud à manger, ainsi que pour ces jeunes femmes" ajouta-t-il en nous désignant d'un coup de tête.

Alfrid nous fit signe de le suivre sans cérémonie tandis que nous avancions dans les rues sombres de Dale. Plongée dans l'obscurité, la ville était encore plus lugubre et effrayante. L'homme nous trouva un coin où dormir et nous nous allongeâmes les uns près des autres sans se dire un mot. Mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ceux de la montagne, et notamment vers un certain archer. Doucement, je me sentis glisser vers un sommeil bienvenu, même si je ressentais ce manque dans ma poitrine en étant éloignée de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, je m'éveillai en entendant quelqu'un bouger non loin de moi. Ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais Bilbon s'apprêtant à sortir.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites?" demandais-je doucement

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué que je m'étais réveillée.

"Je dois y retourner" se contenta-t-il de me dire "Je n'ai pas d'autre choix"

"Bilbon" commençais-je en me levant et en me postant devant lui de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux "Il vous tuera à la seconde où il saura ce que vous avez fait"

"Il ne me fait pas peur" rétorqua-t-il bravement, et je pouvais voir au fond de ses yeux que c'était vrai, il n'avait pas peur de Thorin "Je sais qu'il peut être résonné, qu'il peut redevenir celui qu'il était"

"Qu'est ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer?" demanda soudainement Hyldrìn qui elle aussi avait été réveillée

"Je l'ai vu, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Peu avant qu'il ne fasse construire ce mur, nous avons discuté pendant quelques secondes et il est redevenu le nain que nous avons rencontrés. Mais quand Dwalin l'a prévenu que les habitants de Lacville se regroupaient à Dale, il est redevenu sombre presque instantanément. Il faut juste qu'on réussisse à le résonner"

"Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé quand nous avons essayé?" remarqua ma meilleure amie "Il nous a bannies, mais vous en plus vous aviez l'Arkenstone et vous l'avez donnée à ses ennemis"

"Faites moi confiance" nous dit-il, ses yeux presque implorant "Je sais que comme moi vous vous inquiétez pour lui, et pour la compagnie entière"

Hyldrìn et moi nous échangeâmes un regard. Bien entendu qu'on s'inquiétait pour eux, ils étaient comme notre famille.

"D'accord" finis-je par soupirer à contre-coeur "Allez-y, nous ne vous avons pas vu partir, on ne s'est pas parlés"

Il me lança un regard reconnaissant tandis qu'Hyldrìn le prit dans ses bras. Bilbon fut quelque peu désappointé, mais posa néanmoins une mains maladroite dans son dos, lui rendant timidement son étreinte.

"Faites attention à vous" soupira-t-elle

Il acquiesça avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. On le regarda pendant un moment, s'enfoncer dans les rues sombres de Dale avant de disparaître tout à fait. Je pouvais voir qu'à l'Est le ciel commençait a s'éclaircir, signe que le soleil n'allait pas tarder déposer ses rayons sur la montagne et la petite ville des Hommes

_*Je commence à regretter de l'avoir laissé partir...*_ soupirais-je silencieusement _*J'espère sincèrement qu'il voit juste en disant que Thorin peut revenir à la raison*_

_*Il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance. Mais je l'espère aussi, sinon je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Et puis je me dis qu'il y a la compagnie, ils ne laisseront pas Thorin faire du mal à Bilbon*_

_*Tu as sans doute raison*_ me résignais-je

Instantanément, mes pensées dévièrent vers Kili et Fili qui s'étaient interposés entre nous et leur oncle. La voix autoritaire et froide de Fili résonnait encore dans mon esprit. On retourna dans nos lit respectifs en silence, mais il nous fut impossible de nous rendormir. Encore plusieurs heures après, j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher et lancer d'une voix lasse:

"Debout debout hobbit et naines"

Alfrid entra alors et se figea en remarquant le lit vide de Bilbon.

"Où est-t-il?" nous demanda-t-il

"C'est une bonne question" répondit ma meilleure amie d'un ton des plus convaincants "Il n'était plus là quand on s'est réveillées"

Il déposa les bols de nourriture qu'ils nous avaient apportés et ressortit sans un mot. Nous mangeâmes en silence quand quelques instants plus tard apparut Gandalf.

"Où est-il parti?" nous demanda-t-il "Et ne me dites pas que le lit était vide quand vous vous êtes réveillées"

Je soupirais légèrement avant de lui répondre:

"Il est reparti à la montagne environ une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève"

"On a tenté de l'en empêcher, mais il ne nous a pas écouté" objecta Hyldrìn

Gandalf poussa un profond soupir exaspéré et inquiet avant de nous regarder avec sérieux.

"Mettez ça" il sortit (de je ne sais où) deux armures légères adaptées à notre taille naine "Thranduil va se rendre à la montagne d'ici peu, vous devez venir"

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un même mouvement tandis que Gandalf sortit. Je sentais l'appréhension me tordre les entrailles et faire battre mon coeur plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire pendant que j'enfilais l'armure avec des doigts tremblants. A mon dos, j'accrochais un carquois remplit de flèches et mon arc, à mon flanc gauche été accrochée mon épée. Pour ne pas qu'ils me gêne, j'avais attaché cheveux en une longue natte. Hyldrìn et moi nous sortîmes alors ensemble. Je pouvais voir l'appréhension qui se lisait sur son visage (autant qu'elle devait se lire sur le mien). Elle avait la peau pâle, faisant ressortir plus qu'à l'ordinaire ses yeux bleus et comme moi, ses cheveux étaient tressés en une longue natte brune. On suivit l'atroupement qui s'était formé dans la ville avant de remarquer un peu plus loin Gandalf. On avança plus vite, histoire de se retrouver à marcher à son côté.

_*Tirìa*_ entendis-je ma meilleure amie _*Tu te rends compte qu'on va se retrouver à combattre nos amis...*_

_*Si tu crois que je vais me battre contre eux, pas question. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. De tout façon, je doute que ce soit contre eux qu'on doive à se battre*_ fis-je remarquer

_*Les orcs...*_ comprit-elle

On avançait doucement avant de se retrouver devant la grande porte du royaume bouchée par un mur de pierre. Le pont permettant d'y accéder avait été détruit par les nains qui avaient s'écrouler un immense bloc de pierre dessus. La compagnie se tenait fièrement sur le mur et je remarquais le regard froid et dédaigneux de Thorin. Tous les autres nous regardaient, mais n'arboraient pas les mêmes expressions. C'était plutôt des regards qui ne semblaient pas comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. C'est alors que mon regard croisa le regard brun de Kili qui arpentait la foule que nous formions. Ce simple regard suffit à faire battre mon coeur follement. Non, si Thranduil donnait l'assaut, pas question que je me batte à son côté. A la manière que son regard avait à fouiller la foule, je devinais qu'il me cherchait. A ses côtés, je pouvais voir son frère fouiller l'assistance avec la même frénésie, sans doute a chercher ma meilleure amie.

Bard et Thranduil commencèrent alors à avancer doucement tandis que Thorin tirait une flèche aux pieds de la monture du roi elfe. Sous le coup, ce dernier et l'homme s'arrêtèrent. Un silence pesant et oppressant emplissait la montagne tandis que résonnait la voix forte de Thorin:

"Je logerai la prochaine entre vos yeux"

Sous ces mots, la compagnie se mit à rire et sans que je ne comprenne comment, le rang des elfe dégaina son arc et l'arma dans une parfaite synchronisation avant de les pointer vers Thorin. La compagnie se baissa immédiatement à l'exception de Thorin qui regardait Thranduil avec une rage non dissimulée. Les elfes rangèrent leurs armes alors que Thorin le gardait en joue tandis que la compagnie réémergeait.

"Nous sommes venus vous dire, qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert, et accepté" annonça le roi elfe

"Quel paiement?" tonna la voix de Thorin "Je ne vous ai rien donné! Vous n'avez rien!

Thranduil fit un signe de tête en direction de Bard qui sortit de son manteau l'Arkenstone qui brillait de mille feux sous le soleil matinal en lançant:"Nous avons ceci"

Je vis le regard de Thorin s'assombrir de rage mais aussi d'une avidité féroce en abaissant son arc. J'entendis Kili souffler:

"Ils ont l'Arkenstone" avant de lancer d'une voix forte "Voleurs! Comment avez vous obtenu l'héritage de notre maison!? Cette pierre appartient au roi!"

A ses côtés, Thorin respirait profondément alors que la convoitise se lisait clairement sur son visage.

"Nous la lui rendrons" annonça Bard "Et de bonne grâce" puis il rangea la pierre dans son manteau alors que le regard de Thorin s'assombrissait un peu plus "Mais avant cela, il doit honorer sa parole!"

Je vis Thorin hocher négativement la tête avant de dire à voix basse:

"Ils nous prennent pour des idiots. C'est une ruse" je pouvais voir tout les regards d'incompréhension que lui lançait la compagnie "Un vil mensonge" continua le roi avant de lancer d'une voix forte "L'Arkenstone est dans cette montagne! C'est une feinte!"

"C-ce n'est pas une feinte"

En entendant la petite voix chevrotante de Bilbon, je me raidis d'appréhension alors que Thorin tourna son regard plein de haine vers le hobbit que je ne voyais pas.

"C'est la vraie pierre" lui annonça Bilbon "Je la leur ai donnée"

_*Bilbon est arrivé*_ appris-je à Hyldrìn _*Il avoue à Thorin ce qu'il a fait*_

Je la sentie se raidir à côté de moi alors que Thorin soufflait d'une voix rendue rauque par la rage:

"Vous voulez me la voler?!"

"Vous la voler?" répéta le hobbit "Non. Je suis un cambrioleur mais un cambrioleur honnête"

Je pouvais entendre la respiration rauque de Thorin, je pouvais même sentir sa rage traverser la roche.

"Je suis prêt à ne rien réclamer" continua Bilbon

"Ne rien réclamer?" répéta Thorin comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot de toute sa vie "Ne rien réclamer" dit-il une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci avec cette voix grave ne lui appartenant pas "Vous n'avez rien à me réclamer misérable nabot!" tonna-t-il alors que je pouvais l'entendre avancer d'un pas vif

"J-j'ai voulu vous l'a donner" tenta Bilbon "Plusieurs fois j'ai été tenté, mais..."

"Mais quoi, sale voleur" continua Thorin d'une voix étrangement reptilienne, comme un serpent

"Vous avez changé, Thorin!" continua Bilbon sans se laisser démonter et avec une voix assurée "Le nain que j'ai connu à Cul-De-Sac n'aurait jamais trahi sa parole! N'aurait jamais menacer ouvertement les siens! Ne s'en serait jamais pris à des femmes de cette manière! N'aurait jamais douté de la loyauté des siens!"

C'était la première fois que j'entendais une telle assurance dans la voix du hobbit.

"Ne me parlez pas de loyauté!" cracha Thorin avant d'ordonner suffisamment fort pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à nous "Jetez-le des remparts!"

J'avais mes yeux rivés en haut du mur de pierre, mais personnes ne sembla bouger.

"Vous êtes sourds!?" rugit-il en prenant de force quelqu'un par le bras.

Regardant mieux, je vis une chevelure dorée se retirer de sa poigne: Fili. Me tournant vers Gandalf je lançais:

"Il faut agir maintenant ou il va le tuer"

Gandalf commença alors a avancer, suivit de près par Hyldrìn et moi tandis que Thorin empoignait le hobbit avant de l'approcher près du vide, alors que je pouvais entendre la compagnie qui tentait de l'en empêcher. Une flèche transperça l'air pour passer juste au-dessus de la tête de Thorin. Hyldrìn avait dégainé son arc et jaugeait Thorin avec colère, lui même la lorgnant avec une haine non dissimulée. Tonna alors la voix magiquement amplifiée de Gandalf:

"Si vous n'aimez pas mon cambrioleur, ne l'abîmez pas! Renvoyez-le moi je vous prie" Thorin jaugea le magicien sans relâcher sa poigne sur le hobbit "Vous donnez une bien piètre image de Roi Sous la Montagne, Thorin fils de Thrain"

A la mention de son père, les yeux de Thorin semblèrent avoir repris leur aspect initial pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il lâchait le hobbit qui en profita pour s'enfuir, utilisant la corde qu'Hyldrìn et moi avions utilisée. Le regard de Thorin redevint finalement brumeux et noir alors qu'il tonnait:

"Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire au magicien! Et au traître de la Comté! Ainsi qu'à ces sorcières!" finit-il en nous désignant.

A ces mots, je sentis mon arc me démanger douloureusement, mais ne tentais pas de m'en emparer. Kili et son frère regardèrent leur oncle avec des yeux noirs de rage en entendant comment il nous avait appelées.

_*Ce n'est pas lui*_ tentais-je de me résonner _*Il n'est pas lui même. Ce n'est pas lui*_

"Sommes-nous d'accord?" intervint finalement Bard tandis que Bilbon nous rejoignait.

C'est alors que j'entendis un énorme bruit venant de l'est. Il n'y avait pas encore très longtemps, il y avait juste eu un grondement mais maintenant, c'était de lourds bruits de pas, des sons métalliques d'armures qui bougent. J'entendis alors distinctement la voix de Thorin lancer: "Je veux la guerre"

Soudain, un cor se fit entendre et apparut à l'est, une armée de nains menée par un nain à la barbe rousse et qui montait...un cochon! Cette vision aurait pû être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. Ils étaient des centaines, vêtuent d'armures de métal et lourdement armés de haches et d'épées. Les nains sur la porte hurlèrent en les voyant apparaître tandis que les elfes bifurquèrent dans leur direction après un ordre de leur roi.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Bilbon à Gandalf alors que nous courrions près de lui

"C'est Dain" répondit le magicien "Seigneur des Monts de Fer et le cousin de Thorin"

"Ils se ressemblent?" demanda le hobbit

"J'ai toujours trouvé que Thorin était le plus raisonnable des deux" annonça l'Istari

Je déglutis difficilement à cette nouvelle. Tentant un regard vers la montagne, je vis Thorin regarder avec supériorité le spectacle se déroulant là.

"Bien le bonjour" salua Dain d'une voix étrangement aiguë en comparaison de la voix grave de Thorin "Comment allons-nous? J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques instants. Pourriez-vous envisager de foutre la camp!" termina-t-il d'une voix forte tandis que le rang des Hommes reculait "Vous tous et tout de suite!" ordonna de plus belle le nain

"Seigneur Dain" tenta Gandalf en s'avançant

"Gandalf le Gris" le reconnu Dain tandis que le magicien s'inclinait devant lui "Dites à cette meute de s'en aller ou j'inonderai le sol de leur sang!"

"Il n'y a nul besoin d'une guerre entre les nains, les elfes et les Hommes" déclara Gandalf en s'avançant un peu plus "Une légion d'orcs marche sur la montagne. Retirez votre armée"

"Je ne me retirerai devant aucun elfe" déclara Dain "Et encore moins devant ce perfide roitelet" continua-t-il en désignant Thranduil avec son marteau "Il ne veut que du mal à mon peuple!"

Je décrochai de ce qu'il disait car j'entendais un grondement sourd s'approcher de nous. Comme des milliers de pas foulant la terre, des respirations rauques. Il m'était facile de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, mais j'avais beau tourner mon regard dans tout les sens, je ne voyais rien. Aucune trace de ces saletés d'orcs, nulle part et pourtant ils n'étaient pas loin, je pouvais le sentir. Mais alors où étaient-ils? Et puis il y avait autre chose, un grondement bien plus fort et le bruit de quelque chose qui glisse lourdement sur le sol. Je savais d'où venaient ces bruits. Ils venaient d'une montagne non loin, mais j'avais beau fixer mon regard dans cette direction, rien ne bougeait. Soudain, l'armée des elfes et l'armée de Dain se mirent en position pour s'attaquer l'un l'autre et le grondement se fit suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entende. Je pouvait voir de petites pierres rouler sur la montagne sous les tremblements quand j'entendis Gandalf souffler:

"Les Grands Mange-Terre"

C'est alors que surgit de la montagne ce qui s'apparentait à des vers-de-terre géants pourvus de crocs. Ils avaient creusé un tunnel dans la montagne et bientôt y disparurent pour laisser place à l'armée d'orcs qui sortit de la montagne, telle des fourmis sortant d'une fourmilière. Des dizaines de milliers d'orcs se tenaient devant nous, visiblement déterminés à ne laisser aucun survivant.

* * *

**=D**

**Voilà!**

**Quoi? Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que je vous mettrais la bataille maintenant? Si? Et bien désolé, il va falloir attendre (oui, je sais c'est méchant mais c'est mon histoire, c'est moi qui décide :P. Mais vous n'aurez qu'à revenir pour voir la suite)**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimez :) N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit mot ;)**

**Gros bisous à tous! On se revoit en août! D'ici là, portez vous bien et bonne vacances!**

**Bisous!**


	22. Chapter 21: La bataille des cinq armées

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Salut tout le monde! Après un mois d'absence, me revoilà! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien :)**

**Déjà, merci à Sarah March pour sa correction :)**

**Merci à Lumatie et à Gin Lise pour leurs review sur le dernier chapitre. En espérant que vous continuerez d'aimer **

**En tout cas, vous l'attendiez depuis un moi et le voilà! La bataille des cinq armées commencent! Je sais qu'une question subsiste dans votre tête: nos nains préférer vont-ils survivrent? Et bien je vous laisse découvrir ça ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 21: La bataille des cinq armées**

**Point de vue Tirìa**

Ils étaient des milliers, avançant vers nous en poussant des cris sombres et effrayants. On aurait dit que le ciel s'assombrissait avec la venue de cette lugubre armée, se striant de sombres nuages gris et noir. Je pouvais ressentir qu'elle n'avait qu'un but: tout détruire sur son passage et ne laisser aucun survivant. Je tremblais de tout mes membres tandis que l'armée de Dain dévia de sorte à se mettre face à ce nouvel ennemi. Ils formèrent une sorte de mur avec les boucliers et pointèrent leurs lances acérées vers les orcs. Je constatais avec effroi que les elfes ne bougeaient pas et quand Bilbon le fit remarquer, Gandalf lança en direction de du roi elfe:

"Thranduil! C'est de la folie!"

C'est alors que les orcs avancèrent et au moment où ils allaient percuter les nains, les elfes surgirent en sautant par dessus le mur, utilisant les nains comme tremplin. Je tournais mon regard vers la montagne, espérant voir la compagnie descendre de la montagne pour nous aider, mais j'entendis distinctement la voix de Thorin ordonner:

"J'ai dit, on ne bouge pas!"

Je n'en revenais pas. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était prêt à se battre contre Thranduil et Bard, et là il refusait de se battre contre des orcs. Il était décidément très loin du Thorin que je connaissais.

Je sortis doucement mon épée de son fourreau, le bras tremblant légèrement. La bataille faisait rage autour de nous. Les nains et les elfes se battaient avec une violence rare. Les cris et le son métallique des armes qui s'entrechoquent résonnait devant la montagne, emplissant l'air du son funèbre de la guerre. C'est alors que je vis Azog en haut d'une vieille forteresse donner des ordres. Hyldrìn et moi nous nous lançâmes un regard avant de nous jeter dans la mêlée. Mes coups se faisaient puissants et rapides. Le sol était noirci de sang et les entrailles jonchaient la terre. A plusieurs reprises, je faillis être embrochée, mais j'étais rapide. Très vite, ma lame s'était noircie du sang des orcs. L'adrénaline parcourait mes veines telle un feu ardent et incontrôlable. Rien ne m'arrêtais, je ne laissais aucune chance à mes ennemis. Les quelques rayons de soleil perçant à travers les nuages teintaient le ciel de lueur rougeoyante, tel un rappel de tout le sang versé sur le sol terreux devant la montagne. Un peu plus loin, je vis une seconde armée d'orc se diriger vers Dale. Bard et ses hommes dévièrent dans cette direction. J'en informai Hyldrìn par la pensée et nous partîmes vers la ville en courant, tout en continuant de frapper nos ennemis de nos lames. Très vite nous nous retrouvâmes dans la ville en ruine aux côtés de Gandalf et de Bilbon. Les orcs étaient bien trop nombreux. Je comprenais maintenant ce qu'avait voulu dire Gandalf en disant qu'ils avaient été formés pour la guerre. Rien ne semblait les arrêter. Des trolls défonçaient les murs protecteurs de Dale en fonçant dessus, les flèches pleuvaient, les cris, l'odeur du sang imprégnaient l'air. Les morts s'accumulaient, cette guerre ravageait tout sur son passage, faisant autant de morts du côté des Hommes, des elfes et des nains que du côté des orcs. Le sang des orcs éclaboussait mes bras et mon visage. Je m'étais pris un coup dans le visage et mon arcade sourcilière s'était ouverte, déversant un flot de sang chaud sur mon visage. J'avais la lèvre ouverte, et je pouvais sentir le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche. L'odeur du sang imprégnait chaque coin de la ville, le sol était rendu glissant, tout n'étais que hurlements et fracas des armes autour de moi. Bientôt, nous réussîmes avec Bilbon et Hyldrìn a trouver un endroit à couvert. Nous étions en hauteur et en portant mon regard vers la bas, ce fut le chaos qui s'ouvrit devant moi. Partout où ma puissante vue se posait, je voyais des bras, des jambes joncher le sol, la pierre rendue rouge par le sang, des membres arrachés, des cadavres portant encore sur leur visage toute l'horreur de la guerre... Tout semblait perdu. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire...

**Point de vue Kili**

L'armée de Dain faisait face aux elfes et aux Hommes. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne comprenais pas comment nous en étions arrivés là. Quand j'avais vu les Hommes et les elfes approcher de la montagne, j'avais espéré que Tirìa et Hyldrìn n'étaient pas avec eux. J'avais cherché Tirìa du regard, mais je ne l'apercevait nulle part. Et puis le hobbit était arrivé, il avait dit à mon oncle qu'il avait pris l'Arkenstone. Puis Thorin avait voulu le tuer. C'est alors que Gandalf était arrivé et l'en avait empêché juste après qu'une flèche soit passée juste au dessus de la tête de mon oncle. Regardant en bas, je les avaient vues. Elles étaient là, toute les deux et j'aurais voulu leur crier de partir. Elles exprimaient toute les deux un visage déterminé et dur. Quand je repensais à la façon dont mon oncle avait tenté de les tuer, cela me fit frissonner. Fili et moi nous nous étions interposés et j'aurais vraiment été capable de me battre contre mon propre oncle. Enfin non, car le Thorin qui avait fait ça était tout sauf mon oncle, c'était un étranger. Et voilà maintenant que Dain s'apprête à donner l'assaut sur les elfes. Non pas que l'idée qu'une bataille contre Thranduil me déplaise, mais je n'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi Thorin s'obstinait à vouloir déclarer une guerre pour une infime partie du trésor. C'est alors que sortit de la montagne en face, des milliers d'orcs. Des Mange-Terre avaient creusés des tunnels pour eux. Les orcs étaient des milliers et instantanément, l'armée des Monts de Fer dévia vers eux. De mes mains, je serrais la roche si fort qu'elle aurait pu s'effriter sous mes doigts, mes jointures étaient rendues blanches à force de serrer les poing. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Tirìa encore en bas, car je savais qu'elle allait se battre. Je commençais à bien la connaitre et l'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule face à ces ignobles créatures me révulsait. Mais surtout, j'étais inquiet. Je savais qu'elle était du genre à foncer tête baissé, et j'avais peur que le pire lui arrive. Je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Soudain, la bataille avait commencé. Nous étions tous au sommet de la porte, regardant impuissants le macabre spectacle se déroulant en bas.

"Je vais passer la porte!" annonça soudainement mon frère en se saisissant de ses armes "Qui vient avec moi?"

"Je viens!" lui dis-je en prenant mes armes à mon tour

Les autres commencèrent à nous suivre quand la voix de Thorin, cette voix qui m'était étrangère, résonna:

"On ne bouge pas"

"Quoi? On va les laisser se battre sans rien faire?" s'étonna Bofur

"J'ai dit, on ne bouge pas!" tonna Thorin tout en descendant de la porte

Mon frère et moi échangeâmes un regard révolté. Il ne voulait rien faire. Pour moi, c'était certain, ce nain devant moi se faisant appeler Thorin n'était pas mon oncle. Car mon oncle avait certainement des défauts, mais il n'était pas lâche, jamais.

Je tournais à nouveau mon regard vers la bataille, espérant de toute mes forces qu'elle n'avait rien. Si jamais il devait leur arriver malheur, à l'une ou à l'autre, jamais je ne pourrais le pardonner à Thorin. Les cris et le fracas des armes résonnèrent jusqu'à nous. D'en haut, je pouvais voir que les orcs commençaient à prendre le dessus au bout d'un certain temps. Une autre armée s'était dirigée vers Dale et devait sans doute tout massacrer sur son passage.

N'en pouvant plus après je ne sais pas combien de temps à regarder tout ces gens mourir à notre place, je repris mes armes et commençait à descendre.

"Kili! Qu'est ce que tu fais?" m'arrêta mon frère

"Je ne vais les laisser mourir dans un combat qui est le notre!"

"Kili, à toi seul tu ne pourras pas les aider! Ca risque juste de faire un mort de plus. S'il te plait"

Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux. Mon grand frère qui avait toujours été là pour moi, pour qui je serais prêt à mourir sans hésitation. Il me regardait avec des yeux implorants, je savais qu'il avait peur pour moi, qu'il aurait préféré que je vienne pas. Mais cette décision, je l'avais prise à la minute où il m'avait annoncé qu'il partait pour Erebor. Lui et moi n'avions jamais été séparés, et je ne voulais pas que ça commence maintenant.

"Tu proposes quoi alors? Qu'on les laisse mourir sans rien faire!?"

Ses yeux bleus prirent une lueur paniqués en m'entendant dire cela, car bien évidemment il avait tout de suite compris à qui je faisais allusion.

"Pour qu'on ait une chance, il faut que Thorin revienne à la raison. Sans un chef, on est tous condamnés" fit-il remarquer

"Et comment? A chaque fois qu'on essaye de le résonner, il tente de nous tuer!"

"Je vais aller essayer" intervint Dwalin en descendant pour rejoindre Thorin

Je le regardais s'éloigner alors que mon frère me prenait par le bras et nous fit nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles. Elles sont douées au combat, et puis elles sont sans doute restées près de Gandalf" tenta-t-il de me rassurer, même si cela ne me rassura pas pour autant

"Je l'espère..." soupirais-je

Nous restions silencieux par la suite. Nous étions redescendus de la porte et seul nous parvenait le vacarme de la bataille. Dwalin était revenu quelques instants plus tard et fit un signe négatif de la tête, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Malgré ce que m'avais dit mon frère, je sentais qu'il était aussi fébrile que moi. Gloìn faisait les cent pas, tandis que les autres étaient assis, ne disant aucun mot. C'est alors que je vis une silhouette se dessiner dans la montagne. Elle se détachait de la lueur dorée provenant de la salle des Rois. Je reconnus tout de suite la carrure imposante de Thorin et me levais pour lui faire face. Il avait enlevé sa couronne et tenait son épée à la main. Ne pouvant plus me contenir face à son immobilité par rapport à la bataille je lui crachais avec hargne:

"Je ne me cacherais derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place!" fis-je d'une voix forte "Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin!"

Il s'approcha un peu plus et je pus constater que son regard était redevenu le même qu'avant. J'avais de nouveau mon oncle face à moi.

"Non, en effet" affirma-t-il avec cette voix que je connaissais, celle qui m'a bercée toute mon enfance. La véritable voix de mon oncle, Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, fils de Thrain "Nous sommes les descendants de Durin" continua-t-il "Et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille" termina-t-il dans un sourire

Il me pris dans ses bras et posa son front contre le miens. Celui que j'avais toujours connu était de nouveau face à moi. Il s'éloigna tout en me murmurant "Pardonne moi Kili".

Puis il se tourna vers le reste de la compagnie et déclara:

"Rien ne m'autorise à vous demander cela, mais allez vous me suivre une dernière fois?"

Un à un, les membres de la compagnie se levèrent, l'arme à la main. Tous regardaient de nouveau mon oncle avec respect et tous étaient prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Bombur alla sonner le cor de la montagne. Un cor donnant un son profond et grave. Et utilisant une lourde cloche d'or suspendu, nous avons fait exploser le mur de pierre. Fili et moi avions échangés un ultime regard avant de nous lancer dans la bataille et sur nos ennemis.

**Point de vue Tirìa**

Ce macabre spectacle s'ouvrant sous mes yeux me donnait des haut-le-coeur quand soudain, nous entendîmes un cor résonner. Un cor puissant et grave provenant de la montagne, faisant arrêter tout mouvement. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir la roche trembler sous moi à ce son. Je regardais dans cette direction et pensais en même temps qu'Hyldrìn _*Thorin*_ tandis que Bilbon l'avait soufflé à voix haute. C'est alors que le mur de pierre explosa après qu'une lourde cloche d'or l'ait percuté de plein fouet. C'est là que la compagnie sortie de la montagne, dirigée par Thorin. J'étais assez loin mais je pouvais voir qu'il avait retrouvé le regard qu'il avait toujours eu. A chacun de ses côtés se tenaient ses deux neveux, le visage impassible. Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais ressentir la grande animosité qui les animaient. Ils entrèrent dans les lignes ennemis et se battirent furieusement suivit par l'armée de Dain. En les voyant arriver, un petit sourire s'était accroché à mes lèvres. L'arrivée du roi semblait avoir donnée une poussée de force et d'adrénaline en plus. Ils semblaient plus puissants que jamais. Je me rejetais dans la bataille aux côtés de ma meilleure amie. J'espérais sincèrement que l'arrivée de Thorin et des autres allait changer la donne, j'en avais même bon espoir. Mes coups pleuvaient avec une rage meurtrière sur mes ennemis, soudain je vis arriver au loin, sur un cheval Legolas et Tauriel. A leur regard, je pouvais voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_*Hyldrìn!*_ appelais-je ma meilleure amie _*Legolas et Tauriel sont arrivés et on dirait que quelque chose cloche. Viens*_

Là dessus, nous partîmes sur les traces des deux elfes. Sur le chemin, nous nous débarrassâmes de quelques orcs qui nous barraient la route. Nous les retrouvâmes rapidement près de Gandalf et de Bilbon qui semblaient inquiets.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda mon amie

En me voyant, Tauriel sembla soulagé tandis que Legolas nous apprit qu'une autre armée allait arriver du Nord.

"Où est le Nord?" demanda Bilbon anxieux

"A Ravenhill" répondit Gandalf en regardant la vieille forteresse d'où Azog donnait ses ordres

"Ravenhill?" répéta le hobbit visiblement inquiet "Thorin est là bas. Et Fili. Et Kili. Ils sont tous là bas"

"Quoi!?" lançais-je en même temps que ma meilleure amie.

"Thorin compte tuer Azog" nous dit Bilbon

Hyldrìn et moi nous nous lançâmes un regard paniqué. Ils étaient là bas. Gandalf tenta alors de convaincre Thranduil d'envoyer quelqu'un les prévenir mais il refusa.

"Le sang des elfes a déjà bien trop coulé pour cette montagne" lança-t-il

"Alors vous allez faire quoi? Les laisser mourir? S'ils meurent et qu'Azog s'empare de la montagne, combien de temps croyez vous que ça lui prendra pour vous attaquer dans votre satanée forêt! Ou que quelque chose de bien plus maléfique que des araignées s'en emparent!" lançais-je furieuse de voir qu'il voulait nous abandonner, exactement comme il l'avait fait quand Smaug était arrivé "Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche!" crachais-je

Il se retourna d'un coup et plaça la pointe de son épée sur ma gorge, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Retirez tout de suite votre épée!" ordonna Hyldrìn que je vis du coin de l'oeil pointer une flèche sur l'elfe.

"Thranduil" tenta Gandalf, mais le roi elfe se contenta de me jauger avec toute la haine qu'il avait.

Une autre épée se posa sur celle de l'elfe, la faisant s'abaisser. J'entendis la voix menaçante de Tauriel dire quelque chose en elfique à Thranduil tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Tauriel le suivant les yeux pleins de colère, son épée encore à la main.

"Je vais y aller" annonça finalement Bilbon

"Ne dites pas de bêtise" refusa Gandalf "Ils vous verront et vous tueront"

"Non ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne me verront pas"

"Non" refusa toujours le magicien "Je ne le permets pas"

"Je ne vous demande pas votre permission Gandalf" fit le hobbit avant de s'éloigner

Hyldrìn et moi nous nous lançâmes un regard entendu avant de partir sur les traces du hobbit avant que Gandalf ne nous arrête.

"Je vous interdit d'y aller toutes les deux"

"Malgré tout le respect que l'on vous doit Gandalf, vous n'avez pas à nous interdire quoi que soit" argumenta mon amie

"Et au même titre que Bilbon, on ne vous demande pas la permission" complétais-je

Là dessus, nous nous éloignâmes à notre tour. J'entendis Gandalf soupirer légèrement alors que nous pressions le pas. Je tentais de voir où était Bilbon, mais je ne le vis nulle part. Nous continuâmes à avancer vers le Nord, mais atteindre Ravenhill s'avéra difficile à atteindre, puisqu'il fallait traverser tout le champs de bataille. C'est alors que je vis Gloìn et Bifur se battre non loin. Hyldrìn devina ce que je voulais faire et nous allâmes dans leur direction.

"Gloìn! Bifur!" appelais-je alors qu'ils se débarrassaient d'un orc. Ils se tournèrent vers nous et nous lancèrent un regard mêlant la surprise et le soulagement.

"On a besoin de votre aide" lança Hyldrìn

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda le nain roux

"Une autre armée arrive du Nord, on doit aller prévenir Thorin. Il faudrait que tout les deux vous nous ouvriez la voie"

"Pas de problème" accepta-t-il alors que Bifur acquiesçais à côté de lui "Suivez nous"

Nous partîmes alors sur leur trace tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient de tout les ennemis se tenant sur notre route. Nous même nous donnions des coups d'épées de temps à autre.

"Bonne chance!" nous lança Gloìn alors que l'on commençait le plus vite possible notre ascension vers la montagne de glace.

Bientôt nous arrivâmes tandis que j'entendais la voix menaçante d'Azog. Nous nous lançâmes un regard avec Hyldrìn.

"Va rejoindre les autres" lui dis-je "Je continue de monter histoire d'être en hauteur"

Elle acquiesça et partie rejoindre les autres sur la cascade désormais glacée. Je continuais de monter, de sorte à me retrouver de l'autre côté de là où devait se tenir Azog. Tandis que j'arrivais presque au sommet, j'entendis la voix de Fili hurler avec effroi:

"Fuyez!"

A ce cri, je pressais mes pas et arrivais au sommet juste au moment où Azog allait tuer Fili. Mais il reçut à ce moment là une flèche dans l'épaule droite. Sur le coup, il lâcha Fili qui se releva rapidement et commença à se battre contre les orcs qui avaient accompagnés leur chef. En contrebas, Hyldrìn avait encore son arc à la main et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Des orcs commencèrent alors à débarquer sur la cascade gelée. J'empoignais mon arc et commençais à tirer mes flèches les unes après les autres sur les orcs qui proliféraient. Thorin, Fili, Hyldrìn, Dwalin et Bilbon se battaient furieusement. Je vis soudainement qu'un orc arrivait derrière Thorin alors qu'il se battait contre un autre. D'une flèche, je lui transperça la tête. Thorin, se débarrassant de l'autre, m'envoya un regard reconnaissant avant de se rejeter dans la bataille. Je continuais de tirer mes flèches les unes après les autres, aidant mes amis du mieux que je le pouvais. Je les voyaient tous se battrent, Fili qui avait réussi à descendre, Hyldrìn qui n'était pas très loin de lui, Thorin qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi fort et indestructible, Dwalin qui éliminait à lui seul plusieurs dizaine d'orc avec une rage non dissimulée. Même Bilbon usait de son épée sur les ignobles créatures. Mais il en manquait un. Bilbon avait dit que Kili était monté lui aussi, et pourtant il n'était pas là. Un vent de panique monta en moi quand je fis ce constat. Je m'apprêtais a décocher une énième flèche, mais ils m'avaient repérés et un orc me percuta violemment sur le côté gauche, faisant sombrement craquer mon épaule. Mon arc tomba dans le vide tandis que je roulais sur plusieurs mètres et manquait de tomber dans le vide. Je me relevais rapidement et dégaina mon épée et commençais à me battre contre les orcs qui arrivaient peu à peu sur moi, mais mon épaule blessée me désavantageait. Je m'étais vite aperçue que certains orcs n'étaient guère plus intelligents que des trolls. Une fois, je m'étais retrouvée entre deux orcs. Ils s'étaient élancés en même temps et au dernier moment je m'étais baissé de sorte à ce qu'ils s'embrochent l'un l'autre. De la main droite, j'avais mon épée, mais il m'arrivait d'utiliser ma main gauche (malgré la douleur à mon épaule) pour utiliser une de mes dagues. Mon épaule me faisait mal, mais je tentais autant que possible de ne pas y penser. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais en voir le bout. A chaque fois que j'arrivais à me débarrasser d'un orc, un autre prenait sa place rendant le combat fatiguant et interminable.

Soudain, surgit de je ne sais où, un orc massif. Il m'attaqua par derrière et je me retrouvais affalée sur le sol, mon épée non loin. Je réussi à l'empoigner rapidement avant de lui faire face. Le combat dura quelques instants durant lesquels je réussis à lui entailler le bras, mais j'étais affaiblie, fatiguée et blessée. Il réussi à me désarmer avant de me donner un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac me faisant perdre mon souffle. Il avait envoyé valser mon épée en contre-bas et m'avais plaquée face contre la paroi rocheuse, sa lame sur ma gorge. Son odeur pestilentielle envahissait mes narines. Je sortis doucement une de mes dagues et la lui planta dans la cuisse. La créature poussa un cri strident et tomba du haut de l'esplanade. Mais au dernier moment, il avait réussi à m'attraper la cheville, me faisant tomber à mon tour. Poussant un cri, je parvins à m'agripper du mieux que je pus, mais il y avait plusieurs mètres sous moi. La pierre était affreusement glissante, mon bras gauche étant inutilisable je ne pouvais utiliser que le bras droit pour m'agripper. Mais je ne pus tenir bien longtemps et bientôt, je lâchai prise. Je dégringola alors dans le vide, m'attendant à l'impact de la pierre à tout moment. Mais contre toute attente, je fus rattrapée par des bras puissants. Sous mon poids, la personne se retrouva à terre. Ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçue qu'il s'agissait de Dwalin.

"Merci" soufflais-je

"Tu me remercieras quand on sortira tous de là en vie" lança-t-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je récupérais mon épée et me plaça auprès de mes amis.

Cette fois-ci, je me retrouvais auprès d'Hyldrìn, de Bilbon et de Fili pour me battre. Dwalin éliminait à lui seul plusieurs orcs, quant à Thorin il se battait contre Azog. Je remarquais que leur combat était d'une violence rare, et jamais je n'avais vu Thorin avec une expression aussi déterminée. L'odeur du sang emplissant mes narines, mélangée à celle des orcs, me donnait de sérieux haut-le-coeur. La glace sur laquelle nous nous tenions était noircie par le sang des orcs. Tout mes compagnons autour de moi avaient des blessures plus ou moins graves. Mais toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers celui qui n'était toujours pas là: Kili. Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps je lançais:

"Où est Kili?"

"Là haut!" me répondis Bilbon en me pointant un endroit en hauteur

En effet, je pouvais le voir se battre contre des orcs. Il donnait de puissants coups, mais il semblait fatigué et blessé. Mon coeur se serra et je me sentis pâlir.

"Tirìa, vas-y!" m'avais ordonné Hyldrìn

Je ne m'étais pas fait priée et étais vivement partis dans cette direction. Je montais les étages un à un, éliminant quelques orcs se trouvant sur mon passage. Je me retrouvais bientôt aux côtés de Kili, qui se battait désormais contre un grand orc. Le même qui lui avait lancé la flèche de morgul quelques jours plutôt. J'avais depuis appris qu'il s'agissait de la progéniture d'Azog, Bolg. Soudain, en voyant Kili et Bolg face à face, des images me revinrent, des images d'une autre vie: des orcs s'attaquant à des Hommes, des elfes et des nains au pied d'une montagne, et surtout la mort de trois nains: Fili tué par Azog (mort qui avait été évitée de justesse), un combat entre Thorin et Azog qui se termine par la mort du nain et de l'orc, et la mort de Kili, tuer par Bolg. Quand je vis ces images dans ma tête, je sentis mon coeur s'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi ces images m'étaient revenues d'un coup, mais elles me déterminèrent dans mon idée: le sauver.

Je me débarrassais d'autres orcs arrivés tandis que Bolg prenait visiblement le dessus sur le combat contre Kili. Ce dernier semblait affaibli. Je revis cette image où il meurt sous l'épée de Bolg et l'adrénaline parcoura une nouvelle fois mes veines, affaiblissant ma fatigue, amenuisant la douleur provoquée par mes blessures. Je me jetais alors sur le grand orc, le blessant au bras. Il poussa un grognement de douleur avant de me repousser et de se placer face à moi.

"Tirìa, vas-t-en!" m'avais ordonné Kili

"Ne compte pas là dessus!" rétorquais-je

Bolg était toujours face à moi et soudain, il s'élança sur moi. Malgré sa corpulence, il était vif mais je l'étais bien plus encore. Comme me l'avait dit Fili il y avait une éternité de ça, pour vaincre un adversaire de cette corpulence, je devais miser sur ma légèreté et ma rapidité. Ses coups étaient puissants et pleuvaient sur moi avec une force incroyable. J'arrivais à grande peine à parer ses coups, mais j'y parvenais. J'utilisais les parades que Fili m'avait apprises, feintant et parvenant quelque fois à blesser mon ennemi, mais jamais de façon mortelle. Je parvins finalement à lui entailler profondément le mollet le faisant grogner. C'est alors qu'il réussit à me désarmer d'un grand mouvement et du dos de sa main il m'envoya une grande gifle qui me fit tomber. Il me tira alors par les cheveux avant de me balancer violemment contre la roche. Je ne voyais plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes mais je pus sentir la froideur de sa lame contre ma gorge avant qu'elle ne se retire d'un coup, m'entaillant au niveau de la clavicule. J'allais alors m'appuyer contre la paroi de la montagne et me redressa très difficilement. Kili se battait contre Bolg, mais l'archer fut vite désarmé et à nouveau coincé entre la montagne et Bolg. Je me trouvais juste à sa droite, mon épée était trop loin pour que je puisse la récupérer. Au moment où Bolg s'élançait sur l'archer, je me plaçais entre eux en criant un grand "Non!" sans que j'y réfléchisse, comme si mon corps avait agit de lui même sans que je le demande. A ce moment, j'avais senti quelque chose de froid rentrer dans ma chair, juste sous mon sein droit. Baissant mon regard, je vis la lame de l'orc profondément enfoncée en moi, mon sang s'écoulant et tâchant la pierre glacée. Bolg me regardait avec un sourire carnassié et sadique, puis il retira d'un coup sa lame, m'arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Je vacillai et sentis des bras d'une infinie douceur me retenir avant de m'allonger doucement sur le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Une de mes mains était posée là où l'épée m'avait transpercée, dans une vaine tentative de retenir un peu le flot de sang. Kili me regarda un moment avec des yeux horrifiés avant de tourner son regard vers l'orc. Il avait alors saisit une épée non loin et s'était élancé sur lui. Au moment où il était parti, j'avais pu remarquer une lueur nouvelle dans son regard. Plein de haine, des yeux réclamant vengeance, des yeux meurtriers et injectés de sang.

Je pouvais les entendre se battre quand quelqu'un d'autre prit la place de Kili. C'était Tauriel qui s'était agenouillée près de moi. Ses yeux étaient horrifiés et je pouvais voir qu'elle était très apeurée.

"Tauriel" avais-je réussi à murmurer

"Chut, ne parlez pas gardez vos forces" avait-elle fait d'une voix douce mais légèrement tremblotante

"Merci" soufflais-je néanmoins "Merci de les avoir protéger quand le dragon a attaqué Lacville, d'avoir sauvé Kili. Vos parents seraient fiers de vous, ainsi qu'Elnarìa j'en suis sûre"

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes tandis que je fermais les miens. J'entendais toujours le fracas des armes non loin, puis soudain je reconnus la voix de Kili emmèttre un grognement de douleur, puis une épée était tombée. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, je vis Kili agenouillé au sol, une de ses mains sur son flanc gauche, désormais ensanglanté. Bolg était au dessus de lui et s'apprêtait à le tuer, alors que Kili tentait de s'emparer de son épée. Les battements de mon coeur se firent plus rapide quand une autre silhouette apparu. Le nouvel arrivant était de grande taille et arborait une longue chevelure blonde: Legolas. Il attaqua Bolg et je fermais de nouveau les yeux, me sentant devenir faible. J'avais du mal a respirer et j'avais sans doute plusieurs os cassés, et mon sang continuait de s'écouler lentement sur la neige blanche. Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre doucement la main: Kili.

"Tirìa" m'avait-il appelé

Je rouvris doucement les yeux pour planter mon regard dans le sien. Tauriel était partie aidé Legolas, me laissant seul avec Kili.

Il vivra, c'était tout ce qui importait à mes yeux. Mais je ne serais pas là pour le voir, je le savais bien. Ses yeux bruns reflétaient toute la peur qui le consumait à cet instant. Je sentis mon coeur battre plus fort, comme à chaque fois que je me trouvais près de lui, comme s'il voulait battre un maximum avant de s'arrêter. Je ne regrettais pas de m'être interposée, au moins il était en vie. Après tout, je me souvenais maintenant que les Valars nous avaient envoyées ici dans un but précis. Durant toute la quête, je ne m'en étais pas souvenue, mais maintenant je savais que l'on devait sauver les deux princes et le roi de leur funeste destin et c'était chose faite, du moins j'en étais certaine pour deux d'entre eux. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici, ma mission était terminée, accomplie.

"Tirìa, reste avec moi. Ca va aller, je te le promets. Hyldrìn va venir te soigner"

Il voulait me rassurer mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il voulait se rassurer lui même. Car je savais bien que je ne m'en sortirais pas, et au fond il devait le savoir aussi.

"Kili" avais-je fais d'une voix faible "Tu es blessé" dis-je, remarquant que le côté gauche de sa tunique s'était assombrit de son sang

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Reste avec moi, d'accord? Ne t'endors surtout pas" m'avait-il dit d'un ton presque suppliant, alors que des larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues "Ne me laisse pas" avait-il fini par murmurer son front contre le mien.

Je ne le voulais pas, mais ce n'était pas moi qui décidais.

"Je t'aime..." lui avais-je dis dans un souffle

J'aurais préféré lui dire à un autre moment, mais je savais que c'était sans doute la dernière occasion que j'aurais. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment je m'étais aperçue de ce que je ressentais, et surtout à quel moment je me l'étais avouée à moi même. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que c'était vrai. En m'entendant dire cela, j'avais vu ses yeux s'illuminer pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir tristes.

"Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'interdis de me dire ça, pas comme cela. Je t'interdis tu m'entends?! Pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Je t'interdis de me laisser, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me dise ça parce que tu crois que tu vas... Ne dis pas ça comme un adieu. Tu ne vas aller nulle part, pas sans moi, tu m'entends?"

Je lui souris tendrement alors que sa voix laissait clairement transparaître sa peur. Je ne voulais pas non plus le laisser, je voulais rester près de lui, près d'Hyldrìn et des autres, tout ceux là que je considérais comme une famille désormais, même Thorin, mais je ne pouvais pas changer les choses. Ma vie devait s'arrêter là, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était pourquoi j'étais venue en Terre-Du-Milieu était fait, l'histoire devait s'arrêter là pour moi, mais elle continuerait pour les autres. Tandis que je lui lançais un dernier sourire, je sentis mes dernières forces m'abandonner. Je fermais alors doucement les yeux, non sans ayant une dernière fois contempler ses traits. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors complètement, je sentis ma main retomber lâchement sur le sol. J'entendis vaguement Kili m'appeler et je sentis ma vie qui s'écoulait lentement hors de moi avant que les ténèbres ne m'engloutissent entièrement.

* * *

**=D... et bien voilà...*recule doucement* euh vous faites quoi avec ces couteaux et ces fourchettes? *s'enfuit en criant***

**Non, plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. Allez-y, lancez moi toutes les malédictions que vous voulez par review, je suis prête à les recevoir...**

**Et si vous vous demandez ce qu'il advient de Thorin, je ne vous dirais qu'une chose: revenez la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Bisous à tous!**


	23. Chapter 22: Ceux qui restent

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Les réactions ne se sont pas faites attendre sur le dernier chapitre, désolé d'en avoir fait pleurer ;)**

**Merci à Sarah March pour la correction**

**Merci à L'oubliée et Arya Cahill pour leurs review, qui m'ont très plaisir comme toujours. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite :)**

**Alors ce chapitre regroupe différents point de vue sur ce qui est arrivé à notre chère Tirìa. Au début de chaque point de vue, il y a l'extrait d'une chanson pouvant décrire ce qu'ils ressentent par rapport à Tirìa.**

**Cette fois ci, je vous laisse**

**Bisous **

* * *

**Chapitre 22: Ceux qui restent**

**POINT DE VUE EXTERIEUR: BILBON**

_J'ai fermé toutes les portes, éteint les lumières _

_Pensé à toi très fort , assis par terre _

_Et moi qui étais sûr que tu étais immortelle _

_Aujourd'hui c'est si dur, _

_Moi en bas, toi au ciel _

_Trop tard pour te le dire ,tu es partie _

_Trop tard pour te l'écrire, _

_Tes yeux ne pourront _

_Plus jamais me lire_

_[Trop tard, Gérald De Palmas]_

**OoOoO**

La bataille faisait rage. Bilbon avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour prévenir Thorin de l'arrivée imminente d'une armée de gobelins venant du Nord. Heureusement que son anneau le rendait invisible, sinon il se serait fait tuer au premier pas. Arrivé sur place, Thorin avait ordonné à Dwalin d'aller chercher ses neveux qui étaient partis explorer la forteresse quand soudain, avait surgi d'un étage supérieur, Azog traînant Fili par le col. Il avait un sourire carnassier. Le visage de Fili était marqué par de nombreuses contusions, mais il n'y avait nulle peur dans son regard. Bilbon avait été réellement terrorisé et quand l'orc leva son bras gauche servant d'épée, il avait cessé de respirer quand tout d'un coup, une flèche s'était fichée dans l'épaule droite de l'orc qui lâcha le prince. Tournant son regard, Bilbon vit arriver en courant, Hyldrìn tenant encore son arc à la main avec un visage plein de haine. Fili avait réussi à se relever et se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en tentant de rejoindre les autres en bas. Les orcs les avaient alors attaqué, Tirìa qui se tenait en hauteur lançait flèche sur flèche sur les orcs qui attaquaient. Bilbon donnait des coups d'épée, le plus puissamment qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, tout faire pour aider ses amis, et pour que surtout, tous s'en sortent vivants. Fili avait réussi à les rejoindre et se battait désormais aux côtés d'Hyldrìn. Dwalin et Thorin n'avaient jamais semblé être des guerriers aussi puissants et indestructibles. Tirìa se battait désormais contre des orcs qui l'avaient repérée. Jamais Bilbon ne l'avait vu se battre avec une telle rage. Puis il l'avait vu tomber de sa corniche et avait retenu un cri, mais Dwalin l'avait rattrapée. Tous se battaient avec rage, Thorin affrontait Azog dans un combat sans merci.

"Où est Kili?" avait soudainement criée Tirìa sans cesser de se battre

"Là haut" avait hurlé Bilbon en montrant le haut de la forteresse

Ils pouvaient le voir se battre contre des orcs, donnant de puissants coups d'épées. Le visage de Tirìa prit une teinte un peu pâle, montrant son inquiétude.

"Tirìa, vas-y!" lui avait ordonné Hyldrìn

Elle acquiesça et sans arrêter de donner des coups de son épée, elle se dirigea vers la forteresse. Désormais, Azog affrontait Fili et Thorin en même temps. Ce dernier semblait très affaibli et puis soudain, Bilbon fut assommé par derrière et tomba sur le sol glacé.

Il reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, une douce et étrange chaleur semblait se propager dans son corps. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit tout d'abord des formes ailées voltiger dans le ciel gris, puis Hyldrìn près de lui, une de ses mains posée sur son front.

"Tout va bien Bilbon, vous avez été assommé" l'avait-elle rassurée d'une voix douce

"Et Thorin?" s'était inquiété le hobbit

"Ça ira, je l'ai soigné autant que j'ai pu mais il lui faudra du repos. Pour l'instant il est encore inconscient, Fili est avec lui"

Bilbon se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui. Une image de chaos s'imposa alors à lui. Partout où il posait son regard, il n'y avait que des cadavres parfois entiers, parfois démembrés et du sang vermeil et noir qui s'écoulait sur la neige. Au dessus de sa tête, les aigles tournoyaient avant de descendre vers la montagne. Un peu plus loin se tenait Fili près de son oncle allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Fili avait de nombreuses contusions qui marquaient son visage et Bilbon pût voir que la manche de son bras gauche était ensanglantée. Les légers mouvement de va et vient de la poitrine de Thorin montraient qu'il respirait. Et non loin, se tenait le corps sans vie d'Azog, la tête détachée du reste et la poitrine sanguinolente.

Bilbon eu le temps de remarquer l'absence de Tirìa et de Kili quand soudain, au dessus de leur tête, vers la forteresse, se fit entendre un hurlement. Un hurlement déchirant et plein de désespoir. Cette voix, Bilbon l'avait reconnue tout de suite. C'était celle de Kili. A ce cri, les têtes d'Hyldrìn et de Fili se tournèrent instantanément vers la source de la voix.

Ils avaient un regard plein d'inquiétude et avaient pâli. Soudain ils s'élancèrent tout les deux alors qu'Hyldrìn avait demandé à Bilbon de rester près de Thorin. Le hobbit se plaça près du roi, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Kili et Tirìa. Quelque chose était arrivé à l'un des deux. Bilbon regarda la corps du roi allongé près de lui. Le vêtement sur son ventre était troué et rougi par son sang mais aucune blessures n'était visible. Son visage était plein de sang, une entaille désormais cicatrisée, grâce à Hyldrìn, barrait son visage. Soudain, Thorin ouvrit doucement les yeux et en voyant le visage du hobbit il demanda tout de suite:

"Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Nous avons entendu Kili crier" avoua Bilbon après une hésitation

Thorin s'était alors levé d'un bond, avait légèrement vacillé sur le coup et était parti dans cette direction en courant. Bilbon le suivit en appréhendant la découverte qu'ils feraient. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, un nouveau cri se fit entendre mais cette fois-ci se fut celui d'Hyldrìn.

_*C'est Tirìa*_ pensa instantanément Bilbon

Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place et Bilbon resta figé sur place en voyant le corps de son amie gisant sur le sol. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, Hyldrìn s'était littéralement effondrée sur son corps. Bilbon pouvait voir ses épaules bouger au rythme de ses sanglots. Juste à côté se tenait Kili. Son frère l'avait prit dans ses bras, Kili semblait inconsolable et le hobbit pu constater qu'il était très pâle. Bilbon était incapable de bouger, il avait l'impression que sa respiration était bloquée, comme si tout l'air de ses poumons avait été totalement gelé. Tout ce qu'il voyait s'était Tirìa, gisant là. Thorin s'était rapproché et avait dit quelque chose avant de prendre son plus jeune neveu dans ses bras.

Bilbon n'arrivait pas à y croire, il tomba à genoux alors que des larmes commencèrent a couler sur ses joues. En contrebas, Bilbon entendit le reste de la compagnie arriver. Il tourna son regard vers eux, et ces derniers en le voyant comprirent tout de suite qu'il s'était produit quelque chose et commencèrent à accourir vers eux. Puis Hyldrìn releva doucement sa tête. Elle avait une de ses mains posée là ou autrefois battait le coeur de son amie. C'est alors qu'elle avait prononcé deux mots de sa voix sanglotante. Deux simples mots qui avaient du mal à faire son chemin dans la tête de Bilbon, deux mots inoubliables pour le hobbit...

**POINT DE VUE EXTERIEUR: FILI**

_Tu est de ma famille _

_De mon ordre et de mon rang _

_Celle que j'ai choisie, celle que je ressens _

_Dans cette armée de simple gens _

_Tu est de ma famille _

_Bien plus que celle du sang _

_Des poignées de secondes dans cet étrange monde _

_Qu'il te protège s'il entend _

_[Goldman, Famille]_

**oOoOo**

La bataille était terminée, après de longues heures ils avaient fini par y arriver. Il avait exploré la forteresse comme le lui avait demandé son oncle avec Kili, mais il s'était fait prendre. Il avait tenté de se défendre, mais Azog avait fini par le capturer. Le traînant par le col, il l'avait emmené au bord de la grande tour pour le montrer à son oncle dont le regard reflétait sa panique totale.

"Fuyez!" avait hurlé Fili après les paroles sombres et incompréhensibles pour le nain d'Azog

Alors qu'il avait vu l'épée de l'orc se lever, Azog l'avait relâché d'un coup. Fili s'était alors relevé, remarquant que l'orc avait reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Il vit rapidement Hyldrìn en bas, son arc encore à la main, et en face à la même hauteur se tenait Tirìa. Tandis que des orcs affluaient sur la cascade, Fili avait commencé à se battre contre ceux accompagnant Azog. Il avait finalement réussi à rejoindre les autres en bas au moment où il vit Hyldrìn en mauvaise posture avec un orc. Fili s'était alors précipité, tuant l'orc et se battant aux côtés d'Hyldrìn. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vue se battre avec une telle force. Puis il avait entendu Tirìa crier et tournant son regard vers elle, il l'avait vue suspendu dans le vide. Il sentit la panique monter en lui, puis quand elle lâcha prise, il se sentit soulagé en voyant Dwalin la rattraper.

Fili avait vu son oncle se battre contre Azog et l'avait rejoint. Le combat avait duré plusieurs minute et puis Azog avait enfoncé son épée dans le ventre de son oncle, Fili lui avait alors enfoncé la sienne dans le dos, transperçant sa poitrine tandis que dans un dernier effort, Thorin avait réussi à trancher la tête de l'orc pâle. Après ça, Thorin s'était effondré suite à ses nombreuses blessures. Après s'être débarrassé des derniers orcs qu'il restait, Hyldrìn était venue le soigner. Maintenant il était allongé sur le sol, inconscient pendant que la jeune femme s'occupait du hobbit. Fili avait été aussi beaucoup blessé, mais Hyldrìn l'avait soigné du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Il avait entendu les aigles arriver, se débarrassant de la seconde armée avant de partir vers la montagne. C'était fini, ils avaient gagné. Alors pourquoi ce cri? Pourquoi il entendait son petit frère hurler comme s'il avait été blessé à mort? Ce cri le faisait frissonner.

"Kili!" avait-il soufflé d'une voix très inquiète.

S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il ne pourrait le supporter. Il avait promis à sa mère de le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se l'était juré depuis le jour où son frère naquit. Il se souvenait encore de le voir dans son petit berceau. Ce tout petit être gigotant qui avait déjà un fin duvet brun sur le crâne. A la seconde où il l'avait vu, il l'avait tout de suite aimé et quand il avait croisé son regard brun si semblable à celui de son père il sut qu'il n'aurait d'autres but que de le protéger. Il se souvenait du sourire radieux de son père en voyant son deuxième fils. Fili était pourtant jeune à cette époque, mais cette image était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Son père...Kili l'avait si peu connu, il n'avait que trois ans quand il est mort et Fili lui avait alors parlé de son père, il lui avait raconté ses batailles, lui avait parlé de lui comme d'un héros pour que Kili sache qui il était. Lui revint en mémoire cette nuit là où Kili avait faillit mourir à cause du poison. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur de sa vie, et déjà à ce moment là il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre son frère.

"Non" l'avait alors contredit Hyldrìn "C'est Tirìa"

Ils s'étaient alors élancés tout les deux, laissant Bilbon près de Thorin. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, non pas elle. Elle était comme sa petite sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas... Cette idée n'arrivait même pas à se faire une place dans son esprit. Et puis il pensait à son frère, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il savait très bien que Kili aimait Tirìa, comme lui aimait Hyldrìn. En arrivant sur place, il se stoppa. A quelques mètres d'eux, se tenait son petit frère tenant dans ses bras le corps inerte de Tirìa. Il pouvait voir les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues.

Fili s'était alors rapproché et avait doucement prit son frère par l'épaule. Ce dernier se blottit alors dans ses bras. Hyldrìn avait hurlé en voyant le corps de son son amie et s'était jetée dessus. Fili avait put remarquer une plaie béante sous son sein droit, la neige sous son corps était rougie par son sang, et sur sa clavicule s'ouvrait une entaille pas très profonde néanmoins. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et sa lèvre fendue.

Il pouvait sentir son frère sangloter dans ses bras alors que lui même laissait ses larmes salées couler sur son visage. Elle était partie, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle qui avait été comme sa soeur, elle gisait maintenant là, aussi froide que la neige sur laquelle elle reposait, immobile, plus pâle que jamais. Elle qui tant de fois avait risqué sa vie pour les leurs, qui avait fait face à des trolls, des gobelins, des orcs, des wargs, des araignées géantes et même un dragon, elle gisait là, sans vie. Il aurait dû monter à sa place dans la forteresse. Il aurait dû la protéger comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, mais il avait échoué.

Thorin et Bilbon étaient arrivés et étaient restés un moment figés. Puis son oncle s'était rapproché et avait prononcé des mots en Khuzdul que Fili reconnaissait. Cela voulait dire:

"Que Mahal te protège, que ta jeunesse éternelle éclaire de lumière d'argent nos chemins et nos vies. Repose ici, gardienne d'Erebor, repose ici et que ton coeur et ton esprit soit à jamais en nous"

"C'est de ma faute" avait fait Kili d'une voix tremblotante "Elle s'est interposée entre moi et Bolg...C'est de ma faute"

"Kili" avait tenté son frère "Tu n'y es pour rien"

Mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça, qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour la vie de son frère. Soudain, Thorin s'était rapproché d'avantage et avait prit Kili à son tour dans ses bras, le berçant comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Mais Fili gardait une de ses mains dans celle de son frère qui la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Bilbon tomber à genoux en pleurant. Fili avait envie de hurler, il avait envie de se rejeter dans une bataille, n'importe laquelle et tuer tout les ennemis qui arriveraient à sa portée. Ils avaient tué sa sœur, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner. A cause d'eux, son frère et celle qu'il aimait étaient blessés bien plus que si on leur avait enfoncé mille lames dans le corps. Lui même se sentait blessé, il avait l'impression que son coeur saignait et que rien ne pourrait le réparer. On lui avait prit sa sœur.

Il vit alors Hyldrìn relever doucement la tête, elle était très pâle, ses yeux étaient rougis, mais une lueur étrange brillait au fond de ce regard bleu qu'il aimait tant. Elle avait sa main droite sur l'emplacement du coeur de sa meilleure amie et les deux mots qu'elle avait prononcer, Fili n'arrivait pas à y croire, ces deux mots qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc...

**POINT DE VUE THORIN:**

_Where did I go wrong, (Où est je fais une erreur) _

_I lost a friend (J'ai perdu un ami) _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness (Quelque part avec un sentiment d'amertume) _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night (Je serais resté éveillé avec toi toute la nuit) _

_Had I know how to save a life (Si j'avais su comment sauver une vie) _

_[How to save a life, The fray]_

**OoOoO**

Je ne comprenais pas. Elle était venue nous prêter main forte, elle avait été rejoindre Kili pour l'aider. Pendant qu'eux étaient là haut, je m'étais battu contre le responsable de tout cela: Azog. Il était fort, très fort mais je l'étais aussi. Je l'avais battu une fois, il y a longtemps maintenant, je pouvais recommencer, je devais recommencer. Mais cette fois je ne devais pas rater. Et si je devais mourir ce jour là, je jure par Mahal qu'il allait mourir avec moi. Jamais j'eu si peur pour la vie de mon neveu. En voyant Azog arriver, traînant Fili par le col, j'avais sentis mon coeur s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder ce monstre tuer mon neveu, quand soudain une flèche se figea dans l'épaule de l'orc. Tournant la tête, je vis Hyldrìn arriver, son arc encore à la main. Puis plusieurs orcs sont arrivés, je voyais Tirìa tirer ses flèches sur eux, me sauvant la vie quand l'une de ces créatures allait m'attaquer dans le dos. Et puis je me suis battu contre l'orc pâle sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Une haine sans nom s'écoulait dans mes veines, de la haine mais aussi du dégoût à l'état brute. Personne, je dis bien personne n'avait le droit de menacer mes neveux comme il l'avait fait. J'avais à peine remarqué l'arrivée des aigles tant le combat était intense. Il m'a blessé a de nombreux endroits, mais mon neveu, mon héritier se battait à mes côté désormais face à lui. Soudain, il m'enfonça son épée dans le ventre, tandis que Fili était parvenu a lui enfoncer sa lame dans le dos, transperçant sa poitrine, alors d'un grand mouvement de bras et dans un dernier effort, j'étais parvenu à lui trancher la tête mais suite à mes nombreuses blessures, j'avais perdu connaissance presque tout de suite après. J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Puis une chaleur s'était répandue dans tout mon corps, atténuant la douleur provoquée par mes contusions. J'avais alors ouvert les yeux quelques instants plus tard pour découvrir le visage triste et inquiet du hobbit. Je devinais tout de suite que quelque chose s'était produit.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" avais-je demandé

"Nous avons entendu Kili crier"

A ces mots, je sentis mon coeur se serrer puis s'arrêter. Je me levais d'un bond, ma tête tourna une seconde sous l'effet, puis je partis en courant vers la forteresse. Pas lui, nous n'avions pas fait tout ce chemin pour le perdre maintenant. J'avais promis à ma sœur de veiller sur eux, de les protéger lui et son frère et Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne tient toujours ses promesses. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner si quelque chose leur était arrivé, ils étaient comme mes fils, des fils que je n'avais jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne pouvais en perdre un maintenant. Je repensais à la manière dont je les avais menacés lui et son frère, à la rage meurtrière qui avait alors brouillé ma vue et qui avait failli me pousser à commettre l'irréparable. Un frisson m'avait parcouru quand ces images me revinrent.

A mesure que j'avançais, je sentais mon coeur cogner douloureusement contre ma cage thoracique. J'imaginais les pires choses que je pourrais découvrir en arrivant, mais ce que je vis me stoppa net. De tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, jamais je n'aurais penser voir cela. Non, il devait y avoir une erreur.

Tirìa gisait sur le sol dur et froid, son sang vermeil tâchait la neige blanche. Je ne pouvais y croire, elle qui avait toujours été si forte, elle qui n'avait cessée de s'opposer à moi, de me provoquer mais qui malgré tout m'était restée loyale. Elle que j'avais bannie de la montagne avec son amie lorsque cette maudite pierre m'avait sous son emprise, alors qu'elles avaient tenté de me résonner. Elle que j'avais menacée de tuer, qui nous avait sauvée à plusieurs reprises, voilà maintenant qu'elle était morte. Hyldrìn était couchée sur son corps et sur le côté étaient mes deux neveux. Tout deux pleuraient, Kili dans les bras de son frère et arborait un visage pâle. Kili l'avait aimé, il lui avait donné son coeur, je le savais et l'avais deviné depuis longtemps, et cela ne se produisait qu'une fois chez les nains et maintenant il l'avait perdue.

Je m'approchais alors et dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante, la gorge serrée par la peine:

"Que Mahal te protège, que ta jeunesse éternelle éclaire de lumière d'argent nos chemins et nos vies. Repose ici, gardienne d'Erebor, repose ici et que ton coeur et ton esprit soit à jamais en nous"

C'est alors que j'entendis la voix tremblotante de Kili:

"C'est de ma faute" avait-il dit "Elle s'est interposée entre moi et Bolg...C'est de ma faute"

Je n'en revenais pas, elle avait donné sa vie pour protéger mon plus jeune neveu. Je m'approchai alors d'eux et pris Kili dans mes bras comme je le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Il se laissa aller contre moi et continua à pleurer en silence.

"Ne t'en veux pas" lui avais-je dit d'une voix douce "Cela est déjà suffisamment douloureux comme cela, ne t'inflige pas la culpabilité en plus"

De plus, cela avait été de ma faute. Si quelqu'un devait être blâmé, c'était moi. C'est moi qui avait accepté qu'elle se joigne à la compagnie, jamais je n'aurais dû dire oui. C'était moi qui l'avait bannie de la montagne après avoir menacer de la tuer. Et au final, c'était exactement ce que j'avais fais. C'est moi qui l'avais tuée. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle était partie et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hyldrìn annonça une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, une chose qui fit que Kili la regardait désormais avec de grands yeux sans vraiment comprendre, tout comme moi...

**POINT DE VUE HYLDRIN:**

_Il manque un temps à ma vie _

_Il manque un temps, j'ai compris _

_Il me manque toi _

_Mon alter ego _

_Tu es parti mon ami _

_Tu m'as laissé seul ici _

_Mais partout tu me suis _

_Mon alter ego_

_Où tu es _

_J'irai te chercher _

_Où tu vis _

_Je saurai te trouver _

_Où tu te caches _

_Laisse-moi deviner _

_Dans mon coeur rien ne change _

_T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_[Alter ego, Jean-Louis Aubert]_

**oOoOo**

Jamais je n'aurais cru me retrouver un jour dans une bataille aussi sanglante. Quand j'avais entendu Fili hurler "Fuyez!" j'avais sentis mon coeur s'arrêter et un vent de panique monter en moi. Puis le voyant être tenu par Azog et sur le point de se faire tuer, je n'avais pas hésité une seconde et avait dégainé mon arc. Ma flèche s'était plantée dans son bras droit, le faisant lâché Fili qui se releva rapidement avant de commencer à se battre. L'odeur du sang imprégnait l'air, comme collé à la glace sur laquelle nous nous tenions, glace devenue noire du sang des orcs. Fili nous avait rejoint et nous nous battions désormais côte à côte. Puis Tirìa était tombé de sa corniche mais Dwalin l'avait rattrapée à temps. Puis elle était partie rejoindre Kili qui se battait dans la forteresse. Finalement, Azog fut tué par Fili et Thorin, tandis que Dwalin et moi nous nous débarrassions des derniers orcs encore présents. J'avais vu les aigles arriver et un grand sourire était apparut sur mes lèvres tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient de la seconde armée avant de se diriger vers la montagne. J'allai soigner Thorin puis Fili avant de m'occupé du hobbit qui avait été assommé. Je voulais aussi m'occuper de Dwalin mais il m'avais demander de soigner les autres d'abord. Moi même j'étais blessé, mais ne pouvais pas me soigner moi même.

Tandis que le hobbit se réveillait, le cri de Kili résonna autour de nous. Son cri s'était fait déchirant. Un cri désespéré, qui témoignait d'une grande douleur. Je connaissais ce cri, j'avais moi même eu envie de le pousser, le genre de hurlement qui sort de notre gorge après que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à quelqu'un que l'on aime.

"C'est Tirìa" avais-je fait à Fili

Puis nous avions laissés Bilbon avec Thorin, nous précipitant vers Kili et ma meilleure amie.

_*Tirìa! Réponds moi je t'en pris!*_

Mes pensées étaient tournées vers elle, j'avais beau l'appeler aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre. Je sentais le sang battre à mes tempes, mon coeur s'engageant dans des battements fous, puis nous montâmes un dernier escalier avant de nous figer. Kili était parterre et tenait un corps dans ses bras. Une jeune femme avec une longue chevelure brune.

_*NON!*_ avais-je pensé

Mon coeur s'arrêta, je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendais plus rien. Un cri strident franchit mes lèvres alors que je m'effondrais sur elle. Son sang coulait d'une blessure juste sous son sein droit, son épaule gauche était elle aussi blessée, formant un angle étrange, et son visage était rougit de son sang. Je remarquais aussi une entaille peu profonde à sa clavicule.

Tout tournait autour de moi, je sentais mes oreilles bourdonner. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment. J'avais perdu la seule famille qui me restait, ma sœur. Je n'avais plus rien désormais, elle était partie, comme mes parents, comme Lui, tout ceux là que je ne reverrais jamais.

_*Tu m'avais promis*_ lançais-je en pensée, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais m'entendre _*Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que tu ne me laisserais jamais alors ne le fais pas je t'en prie*_

J'entendais à peine les autres arriver, puis sans que j'y réfléchisse ma main se posa là où était son coeur. C'est là que le sentis. Sous mes doigts, je pouvais ressentir un léger frémissement, un battement très léger, qui allait doucement, trop doucement. Je n'en revenais pas, il battait encore...

**POINT DE VUE EXTERIEUR: KILI**

_Quand le jour me réveille _

_Et qu'il m'offre encore ses plus beaux éclats _

_Le vide est le même, _

_Tu n'est plus là _

_Dans un demi sommeil _

_Je respire mais je sais que je ne vis pas _

_Plus rien n'est pareil _

_Quand tu n'est plus là _

_[Amel Bent, Tu n'est plus là]_

**OoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que la bataille s'était terminée, une semaine qu'il était resté assis là sans bouger, ne dormant presque pas, mangeant à peine. Une semaine qu'il se repassait ces images dans la tête. Il était face à Bolg, il était désarmé et blessé. Tirìa était venue l'aider, elle s'était battue à ses côtés. Il lui avait dit de partir mais elle avait refusé comme il s'y était attendu. Elle se tenait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Puis Bolg avait commencé à s'élancer sur lui et au moment où sa lame allait le transpercer, Kili avait vu apparaître devant ses yeux une masse de cheveux sombre. Tirìa s'était interposée et avait reçu le coup à sa place.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Et lorsque Bolg avait retiré sa lame de son corps, elle avait vacillé puis Kili l'avait rattrapée.

"Non" avait-il soufflé en l'allongeant sur le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de neige.

Sous son sein droit s'ouvrait une plaie béante et sanguinolente. Kili avait alors relevé la tête vers le responsable. Il se tenait là, un sourire sadique et carnassié affiché sur son ignoble face. Alors Kili senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines, la rage parcourrait chaque cellule de son corps. Il empoigna alors la première épée qu'il trouva et se lança sur son ennemi. La rage ne faisait que renforcer ses coups, il était plus rapide que jamais, la puissance de son bras s'était décuplée. Bolg ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle force chez son adversaire et fut quelque peu désappointé, mais il ne se laissa pas battre facilement. Kili ne sentait ni la fatigue, ni la douleur provoquée par ses blessures. Tout en lui n'était que rage. Ses coups pleuvaient avec violence et force. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps ne faisait que réclamer vengeance. Seulement, l'orc était très fort. Il était parvenu à le blesser au flanc gauche et à le désarmer. Kili était tombé à genoux, sa main gauche sur sa blessure, alors que de sa main droite il tentait de récupérer son épée. Il s'attendait à recevoir le coup final à tout moment, seulement Legolas était arrivé, attaquant l'orc. Kili remercia silencieusement l'elfe et s'approcha de Tirìa qui avait fermé les yeux tandis que l'elfe rousse, Tauriel, partait aider Legolas.

"Non!" avait-il lancé, puis s'agenouillant près d'elle il lui avait prit la main "Tirìa" avait-il fait d'une voix presque suppliante.

Elle avait alors rouvert lentement les yeux et lorsqu'elle le vit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire.

"Tirìa, reste avec moi. Ça va aller, je te le promets. Hyldrìn va venir te soigner"

Il tentait de se rassurer lui même en disant cela, il le savait bien.

"Kili..."avait-elle fait d'une voix faible "Tu es blessé"

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Reste avec moi, d'accord?" l'avait-il presque supplié alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues "Ne me laisse pas" avait-il fini par murmurer, posant son front contre celui de celle qu'il aimait

Elle lui avait à nouveau souri avant de prononcer des mots qu'il avait toujours voulu l'entendre dire:

"Je t'aime..." avait-elle dit dans un souffle

Il avait rêvé plus qu'il ne pourrait l'admettre qu'elle lui dise cela un jour. Mais pas comme ça.

"Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'interdis de me dire ça, pas comme cela. Je t'interdis tu m'entends?! Pas comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant. Je t'interdis de me laisser, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me dises ça parce que tu crois que tu vas..." il n'avait même pas réussi a prononcer ce mot "Ne dis pas ça comme un adieu. Tu ne vas aller nulle part, pas sans moi, tu m'entends?"

Elle lui avait adressé un dernier sourire avant que ses yeux verts ne se ferment tout doucement. La main qu'il tenait retomba lâchement sur le sol.

"Tirìa!"

Il l'avait appelée, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se réveillerait pas. Alors que cette idée remontait jusqu'à son cerveau, il s'était surpris à pousser un grand cri. Il avait alors pris le cadavre de Tirìa dans ses bras, secoué de sanglots. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur, qu'on l'avait écrasé, transpercé, brûlé. Comme si on lui labourait la poitrine. Il avait maintenant une plaie béante à la place du coeur. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait que lui et sa douleur, il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'avait laissée. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres désormais froides et sans vie tout en lui susurrant un "Je t'aime".

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là avec son corps dans les bras. Il entendit vaguement des pas précipités arrivés puis s'arrêter. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un hurler mais il ne savait pas qui. Il connaissait cette voix mais il lui était impossible de mettre un visage ou un nom dessus. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans son esprit. Il sentit à peine que quelqu'un le prenait par l'épaule. Il s'accrocha à cette personne qu'il reconnu comme étant son frère. Il se blottit alors contre lui, ses larmes coulant librement. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle douleur. Même celle causée par le poison de Morgul lui avait été supportable à côté de ça. Il aurait tellement voulu que sa vie s'arrête à ce moment là, ainsi il pourrait la retrouver, être près d'elle pour toujours. Après tout, que lui restait-il désormais?

A sa douleur s'ajoutait la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait, elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Il entendit vaguement la voix grave de son oncle prononcer quelques mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'est là qu'il avait dit d'une voix sanglotante:

"C'est de ma faute. Elle s'est interposée entre moi et Bolg...C'est de ma faute"

Son frère avait tenté de lui faire entendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

Jamais ce trou dans sa poitrine ne pourra être comblé, il aura toujours un vide. Il avait senti alors d'autres bras le saisir, des bras plus musclés que ceux de son frère. Résonna alors la voix grave de son oncle:

"Ne t'en veux pas. Cela est déjà suffisamment douloureux comme cela, ne t'inflige pas la culpabilité en plus"

Il avait dit cela d'une voix douce et rassurante mais cela ne suffit à retirer la culpabilité le dévorant de l'intérieur. Il avait gardé serré dans sa main une des mains de son frère, comme s'il avait peur que lui aussi s'en aille, que lui aussi le laisse. C'est à ce moment là que la voix d'Hyldrìn, encore sanglotante, s'était fait entendre. Elle avait dit deux mots qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête, même plusieurs jours après. Ses deux mots qu'elle avait prononcés et qui lui avait redonné espoir:

"Il bat" avait elle fait

Une de ses mains était posée là où était le coeur de celle qu'il aimait.

"Quoi?" avait alors dit Fili

"Oui, c'est très faible, mais il bat" affirma-t-elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas

Il serra plus fort que jamais la main de son frère dans la sienne mais il se sentait faible, il perdait toujours du sang et il peinait a garder les yeux ouverts. Hyldrìn avait soigné du mieux qu'elle pû Tirìa. Refermant ses blessures, stoppant les hémorragies, réparant ses os brisés.

Peu après, la compagnie les avait rejoint. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés de stupeur en voyant Tirìa inanimée sur le sol. Mais Kili les vit à peine. Il était toujours dans les bras de son oncle, et ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur Tirìa. Il se sentit glissé peu à peu dans l'inconscience et il relâcha petit à petit la main de son frère. Ce dernier le sentit et il l'entendit l'appeler.

Kili tomba dans l'inconscience, il sentit qu'on l'allongea sur le sol, il ressentit d'abord que quelqu'un touchait sa blessure à son flanc gauche. Il sentit à peine cette étrange chaleur se propageant à partir de là, qu'il perdit connaissance.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine, une semaine qu'il était près d'elle, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Hyldrìn l'avait prévenu que ça pourrait prendre un certain temps, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et elle ne lui avait pas caché qu'il était probable qu'elle ne se réveille pas, mais il se refusait à penser à ça.

Quand il avait perdu connaissance, Hyldrìn l'avait tout de suite soigné. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa blessure n'était vraiment pas belle à voir mais il s'était vite remis. Seulement quatre jours après la bataille il était déjà debout, lançant à tout va qu'il voulait voir Tirìa. On l'y avait finalement conduit, et depuis il y était resté.

Toute la compagnie était venue la voir. Son frère avait tenté de le convaincre d'aller dormir un peu, mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle, il ne le pouvait pas.

Il avait une de ses mains dans les siennes quand soudain il sentit un léger frémissement. Un de ses doigts venait de bouger, il en était certain...

**POINT DE VUE TIRIA:**

La dernière chose que j'avais vu avant de perdre connaissance avait été le visage de Kili, ce visage que j'aimais bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps je m'étais sentis comme flotter. Toute douleur avait disparue. Je n'avais plus aucun sens, ni vue, ni odorat, ni toucher. Rien. Le néant.

Puis peu à peu je les retrouvai. D'abord le toucher. Je sentais que j'étais allongée sur une surface molle et chaude. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela me paraissait dur, comme si mes paupières s'étaient soudainement transformer en plomb. Finalement, j'y parvins. La première chose que je vis fut des planches de bois soutenant ce qui semblait être un matelas. Cette vision me paraissais bizarrement familière. Je me redressais doucement et regardais autour de moi. Je restais stoppée pendant environ une minute en voyant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

*C'est impossible* pensais-je

J'étais dans une chambre, et pas n'importe laquelle, ma chambre. Celle qu'Hyldrìn et moi partagions sur Terre quand nous étions encore Alice et Emma. Au dessus de mon lit, c'était le sien. Je me levais et regardais dans celui ci mais constatais avec une petite déception qu'il était vide. Je regardais à nouveau autour de moi. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien ma chambre. Tout était là comme je l'avais laissé, l'armoire, mon bureau, les murs d'un bleu pâle avec un papier peint représentant une plage de sable blanc, des palmiers et une eau turquoise. Même mes vêtements avaient changés, j'étais de nouveau vêtu d'habits terriens. Pendant quelques secondes je pensais avoir rêvé tout ce qui m'étais arrivé, mais je sentais bien que se n'était pas le cas. Mais alors, comment pouvais-je être ici? N'étais-je pas censée être morte dans ce monde? Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors, mais au moment où ma main allait se poser sur la poignée, la porte disparue. Puis elle était réapparut de l'autre côté de la pièce, derrière moi. Je refis une tentative, mais elle disparut une nouvelle fois, revenant à sa place initiale. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière moi:

"Tu ne peux pas sortir"

Je me retournais d'un coup et me retrouvais face à une femme à la longue chevelure brune. Elle portais une longue robe blanche, sa taille était marquée par une ceinture dorée. Mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut ses yeux. Des yeux verts, d'un vert clair et pur. Ce regard je le connaissais, un regard doux mais qui savait aussi se montrer froid et dure, ou qui pouvait s'assombrir lors d'un moment de rage. Mon regard.

Je savais qui était cette femme, mais comment pouvait-elle être là? Pourquoi était-elle là? J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais un mot, tel un souffle, était parvenu à franchir mes lèvres en la voyant face à moi:

"Maman..."

* * *

**Et voilà**

**Encore un petit suspens ;)**

**Je sais, je suis horrible :P**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Bisous**


	24. Chapter 23: Passé, présent et futur

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Coucou! Je sais, j'ai du retard et j'en m'en excuse **

**Déjà, merci à Sarah March de m'avoir corriger :)**

**Ensuite, merci à Lumatie, Gin Lise et Lizzia0901 pour leur review :)**

**Gin Lise:**** C'est vrai, c'était horrible d'avoir arrêté à ce moment là, mais que veux-tu? Je suis horrible lol ;) En tout, voici la suite que tu attendais, en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérances :) En tout cas, merci pour ta review**

**Dons, dans ce chapitre, on en apprend pas mal ;)**

**Je vous laisse découvrir **

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Passé, présent et future**

Je savais qui était cette femme, mais comment pouvait-elle être là? Pourquoi était-elle là? J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, mais un mot, tel un souffle, était parvenu à franchir mes lèvres en la voyant face à moi:

"Maman..."

Ce mot me paraissait étrange à prononcer. Après tout, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le dire. En m'entendant l'appeler comme cela, elle me fit un sourire. Je ne comprenais rien, j'étais dans ma chambre, celle que j'avais eue sur Terre, ma mère était face à moi et pourtant je sentais que je n'étais pas sur Terre. J'étais toujours en Terre-Du-Milieu, ou quelque part rattachée à ce monde. L'étrange lumière aveuglante qui brillait derrière la fenêtre était la preuve que je n'étais pas non plus complètement en Terre-Du-Milieu. De plus, mes souvenirs étaient très flous. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était l'arrivée des orcs à la montagne.

J'étais restée là durant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, ni parler, complètement stoïque et choquée de voir cette femme face à moi. Ma mère restait là à me regarder avec une infinie tendresse jusqu'à ce que finalement, je rompe le silence.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Où est-on exactement? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" je fus surprise d'entendre ma voix si assurée, sans aucun tremblement.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien?"

"Les orcs nous ont attaqués à la montagne, puis je me suis précipitée dans la mêlée" énumérais-je tandis que peu à peu je voyais les images me revenir

La bataille contre tout ces orcs, l'arrivée de Thorin et de la compagnie, Azog sur le point de tuer Fili avant que son bras ne soit transpercer d'une flèche d'Hyldrìn. Puis moi, partant prêter main forte à Kili. _Kili_... au souvenir de ce nom, je vis son visage, ces yeux pleins de malice, son sourire narquois, ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules puissantes, ses yeux d'un chocolat intense, la sensation de ses bras forts me serrant. Et le combat contre Bolg. Il s'apprêtait à le tuer et je m'étais interposée, prenant le coup à la place du nain. Machinalement, ma main se posa là où l'épée était entrée dans ma chair, juste sous mon sein droit.

"Je suis...morte?" articulais-je lentement tout en pensant _*Encore*_

"C'est à toi de voir" me répondit-elle

Je la regardais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis une autre question franchit mes lèvres sans que j'y réfléchisse:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Nous sommes peut-être dans ma chambre, mais on est pas sur Terre, ni complètement en Terre-Du-Milieu, je le sens. Alors comment peux-tu être là?" demandais-je d'une voix dure.

"Tirìa, ma chérie..." commença-t-elle

"Non, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça!" la coupais-je froidement, réagissant aux deux derniers mots "Pas après nous avoir laissé papa et moi pendant dix-sept ans. J'ai grandis sans ma mère parce que TU m'as abandonnée! Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'avais pas le choix! On a toujours le choix!"

Toute la colère que j'avais pu ressentir envers elle se déversait dans un flot continu. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais nourri tant de rancœur à son égard.

"Tirìa, écoute-moi" me supplia-t-elle

"Non! Et puis pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça? Il s'agit du nom que l'on m'a donné quand je suis arrivée en Terre-Du-Milieu, pas celui que j'ai eu sur Terre. Comment sais-tu que l'on m'appelle Tirìa désormais?"

"Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce nom à ta naissance" lâcha-t-elle

J'étais estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Non, tu m'as appelée Emma"

"Non, Emma est le nom que tu as eu en arrivant sur Terre avec ton père. Mais ton véritable nom est bien Tirìa. Tu est née en Terre-Du-Milieu, tout comme ton père et moi"

L'information avait agi comme un électrochoc.

"Tu mens" dis-je

"Je t'assure que non. Tu es vraiment née en Terre-Du-Milieu. Tu as vécu plusieurs années dans ce monde"

"Non, ce n'est pas possible" soufflais-je "Je ne peux pas être née ici, et puis papa m'en aurait parlé"

"Pas s'il ne s'en souvenait pas lui même" fit-elle d'une voix douce "Je peux te prouver ce que je dis, viens"

Elle s'approcha alors de mon miroir qui avait toujours été dans ma chambre, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Ce même miroir qui nous avait conduit Hyldrìn et moi dans ce monde. Elle se plaça devant lui et attendit que je la rejoigne. J'hésitais un instant avant de m'approcher à mon tour et de me placer face à mon reflet.

"Ce miroir est semblable à celui de Galadriel" m'apprit-elle "Mais en beaucoup moins puissant. Il peut te montrer ce qui fut, ce qui est et ce qui ne s'est pas encore produit. Tu le sais, c'est par ce même miroir que les Valars vous ont conduits en Terre-Du-Milieu. Regarde dedans, tu verras que ce que je dis est vrai"

Je regardais la surface lisse du miroir, mais tout ce que je voyais c'était nos reflets. Et puis l'image s'estompa peu à peu, faisant place à une autre. Une femme était sur un lit, ses cheveux bruns collés à son visage par la sueur. Elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé aux yeux verts clairs. A côté, était assis un homme au visage radieux en voyant le petit être gigoter dans les bras de la femme. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, les yeux marrons. Je le reconnus tout de suite.

"Papa" murmurais-je

C'était bien lui, et dans le lit c'était la femme qui se tenait à côté de moi, ma mère. Ce qui voulait dire que le bébé c'était...moi. Je savais que cette scène n'avait pas eu lieu sur Terre, cela se voyait que ce n'était pas un hôpital. Et puis la façon dont était habillé mon père, ce n'était clairement pas des habits terriens.

"Co-comment c'est possible?" balbutiais-je alors que l'image dans le miroir s'effaça faisant apparaître mon visage encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Sous le coup je vacilla et m'assis sur mon lit. Je cherchais à me convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai, que ma mère mentait mais les images que je venais de voir ne laissaient place à aucun doute. Je me suis même pincer pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas, mais tout ce que je ressentis, ce fut une petite douleur à mon bras.

"Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes"

J'acquiesçais alors que ma mère s'asseyait près de moi.

"Dans ce monde, ton père s'appelait Horlin. Ses parents étaient des nains, ils s'appelaient Bolin et Dirwel. Ils vivaient à Ered Luin, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Ton grand-père était forgeron, certainement le meilleur de la cité. Il était même en charge de l'armurerie de la famille royale. Ton père avait un grand frère, Dorlin qui est mort très jeune. Il était à Dale le jour où le dragon est arrivé. Ton père avait aussi une soeur jumelle, Delwyn. Ta grand mère a eu beaucoup mal a supporter la mort de ton oncle, et quand ton grand père est mort, elle s'est laissée mourir. Il a été tué lors de la bataille d'Azanulbizar aux côtés de..."

"Thorin" soufflais-je en me rappelant du récit que nous en avait fait Balin il y avait une éternité de cela.

Elle acquiesça avant de continuer

"Oui, c'est en voulant protéger le frère de Thorin, Frérin, qu'il est mort. Après ça, ton père et ta tante sont partis pour Ered Mithrin, dans les Montagnes Grises. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré. Je suis une fille des Hommes, je descend des Rohirim. Mon père, Trinian, est mort avant ma naissance et ma mère, Lenya, est morte en couche, non loin de Mirkwood. Elle a juste eu le temps de donner mon prénom dans un dernier soupir. J'ai été élevée par les elfes des bois, par un couple qui m'ont considérée comme leur fille. Ils avaient d'ailleurs leur propre fille qui était comme ma soeur. Ses parents sont morts et on s'est retrouvées toutes les deux. Elle avait même perdu son fiancé, j'avais mis des mois à la consoler. Puis elle est devenue capitaine des gardes et je suis partie pour voir le monde. J'ai été au Rohan, découvrir mes racines. Je suis passée par le Gondor, j'ai même passé quelques jours dans la Comté. Je suis passé une fois par Fondcombe, mais n'y suis pas resté longtemps. Puis je me suis rendu aux Montagnes Grises où j'ai rencontré ton père. Ton père et moi nous nous sommes mariés un an après notre rencontre, l'année encore après ton frère est né et..."

"Attends, stop. Comment ça mon frère?"

"Oui, tu as un frère, mais il n'a pas été sur Terre avec ton père et toi. Tu est née six ans après lui. Il s'appelle Dorian"

Alors là, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup. D'abord, j'apprends que je suis née en Terre-Du-Milieu, et ensuite on me dit que j'ai un frère. Plus ça va, et plus j'ai l'impression que tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, formant un début de migraine.

"C'est l'année après ta naissance que je m'étais décidé à retourner à Mirkwood quelques temps, histoire de revoir ma sœur..."

"Mais tu as été attaquée par des orcs juste avant d'arriver" finis-je

Je connaissais cette histoire, Tauriel me l'avait racontée. Son fiancé et ses parents qui meurent, sa soeur qui passa des mois à la consoler et qui se fait tuer juste avant son arrivée à Mirkwood.

"Tu est Elnarìa" compris-je

"Oui" affirma-t-elle "C'était mon nom. Tu avais à peine un an quand je suis morte"

"Comment papa a-t-il su? Que tu étais..."

"On avait une amie aux Ered Mithrin qui parfois faisait des voyages jusqu'à Mirkwood. C'est là qu'elle su ce qui m'étais arrivée, et elle en a informé ton père à son retour" m'expliqua-t-elle "Ton père ne s'est jamais remis de ma disparition, les nains n'ont qu'un seul grand amour, ils ont leur Unique, et j'étais celle de ton père. S'il n'y avait pas eu toi et ton frère, si sa soeur n'était pas restée près de lui, je doute qu'il aurait survécu. J'aimais beaucoup ta tante, elle m'a tout de suite considérée comme un membre de la famille. Peu avant mon arrivée aux Montagnes Grises, Delwyn avait rencontré quelqu'un, un fils des Hommes qui répondait au nom de Belrhen. Je n'ai jamais su d'où il venait. Toujours est-il qu'ils se sont mariés peu avant ton père et moi et que ils ont eu une fille quelques mois après ta naissance, et qui comme toi s'est retrouvée sur Terre"

"Attend, tu est en train de me dire qu'une autre fille, d'à peu près mon âge, s'est retrouvée comme moi sur Terre alors qu'elle est née en Terre-Du-Milieu?" elle me lança un regard insistant "Tu ne parle tout de même pas de..."

"Si, je te parle bien d'Hyldrìn"

J'avais du mal à avaler l'info. Hyldrìn, ma cousine, c'était inimaginable... Toutes ces informations qui me tombaient dessus me faisait l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi on ne nous a jamais rien dit? Pourquoi les Valars ne nous en on pas parlés?"

"Parce que vous envoyer tous là bas avait un prix. Vos mémoires ont été effacées et les Valars ont estimé que se n'était pas à eux de vous le dire"

"Papa ne se rappelait même pas qu'il avait une sœur?"

"Non, les seules choses qu'il avait dans son esprit c'était sa fille et le fait que sa femme soit partie du jour au lendemain sans explication, ainsi que sa nièce désormais orpheline, sans qu'il ne sache qu'elle était sa nièce"

"Ils sont morts ici? Les parents d'Hyldrìn?"

"Oui, elle avait à peine dix ans quand ça leur est arrivé. Ered Mithrin n'est pas connue pour être la montagne la plus sécurisée qui soit. Des Hommes y passaient parfois et ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la relation entre l'un des leurs et une naine. Il s'agissait surtout des haradrims qui venaient aux Montagnes Grises. Alors un soir, alors que l'un de ces groupes sortait d'une taverne, ils étaient ivres et ça a mal tourné"

"Ils les ont tués!?" m'offusquais-je

"Oui" répondit-elle tristement "Ils les ont tués. C'est après ça que ton père a recueillie ta cousine. Il a été anéanti par la mort de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Après ça, il a quitté avec vous les Montagnes Grises pour se rendre aux Monts de Fer. Ce n'est que trois ans après qu'il s'est décidé à aller voir une personne pour vous envoyer quelque part où vous seriez en sécurité, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre s'il vous arrivait quelque chose"

"Tu as dit qu'Hyldrìn avait environ dix ans quand ses parents sont morts" remarquais-je "Ce qui veut dire que l'on est restées en Terre-Du-Milieu jusqu'à ce que l'on est au moins treize ans. Dans ce cas, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de Dorian? D'après ce que tu dis, c'est mon frère et pourtant je n'en ai jamais eu sur Terre"

"Je te l'ai dit, vos souvenirs ont été effacés. Et ton frère n'est pas parti avec vous. Mais maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps que tu retrouve tes souvenirs" annonça-t-elle avant de prendre une de mes mains dans les siennes.

C'est là que des tas d'images défilèrent dans ma tête.

Je me revoyais, encore enfant, jouant avec une autre petite fille aussi brune que moi avec d'incroyable yeux bleu, aussi bleu que la profondeur des océans. Je me revoyais dans les bras de mon père, me racontant la triste histoire des nains d'Erebor, obligés de fuirent leur montagne à cause de Smaug. Je le revoyais m'apprendre le Khuzdul. Je le voyais aussi manier les armes alors que moi je tentais de l'imiter, alors que j'avais à peine onze ans, m'entaillant profondément le bras tandis qu'Hyldrìn découvrait pour la première fois son pouvoir de guérison, sous les yeux ahuris de mon père.

Je revoyais ma tante, des yeux d'un marron profond, les mêmes que ceux mon père, des cheveux châtains foncés lui tombant jusqu'au bas du dos, elle arborait les même traits qu'Hyldrìn et à ses côtés, mon oncle dont Hyldrìn avait hérité les yeux. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun profond et son sourire me rappelait celui de ma meilleure amie et désormais cousine. Je réentendis mon père pleurer la mort de sa soeur et de son beau-frère.

Je me souvins de l'avoir entendu me parler d'un voyage que nous ferions, et d'avoir quitter les Ered Mithrin pour les Monts de Fer. Le souvenir d'avoir vu une magnifique femme à la longue chevelure dorée d'où ressortaient des oreilles pointues et aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Je me rappelais l'avoir écouter parler avec mon père d'un autre monde dans lequel nous serions en sécurité.

Et je me souvenais de lui, mon frère. Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon père, les cheveux couleur aile de corbeau, les yeux marrons, le même visage. Et surtout, le souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec mon père. Ce dernier lui avait parlé de son projet de partir, mais Dorian ne voulait pas. Aussi, il avait décidé de fuir une nuit mais mon père l'avait surpris. Déjà à cette époque, mon ouïe portait loin et je me souvenais les avoir distinctement entendu parler, aussi bien que s'ils avaient été à côté de moi:

_["Qu'est ce que tu fais?" avais-je entendu mon père demander en le surprenant_

_"Je ne peux pas accepter ta décision de tout quitter, ce n'est pas mon choix, et je ne partirais pas" avait fait la voix assurée et décidée de mon frère _

_"Dorian, tu sais que c'est mieux pour nous"_

_"Non" l'avait coupé Dorian"C'est mieux pour toi! Tu as pris cette décision à ma place, tu n'as pas à décider de ma vie pour moi. C'est à moi de choisir, et je choisis de rester, et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne me fera changer d'avis"_

_"Alors que vas-tu faire? T'enfuir comme ça, comme un voleur, sans même un au revoir. Et après? Où iras-tu? Que feras-tu?"_

_"Je compte partir m'installer à Ered Luin. Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour gagner ma vie. Quand au fait de dire au revoir, tu pourras le faire pour moi, après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois que tu feras quelque chose à ma place" avait-il reproché à mon père_

_"Dorian, s'il te plait..."_

_"Non, je suis désolé mais ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Sache seulement qu'en partant, c'est comme si tu perdais ton fils. En ce qui me concerne, je me considérerai comme orphelin. Adieu papa"]_

Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme s'il venait tout juste de les prononcer. Il était parti comme ça. Mon père avait tenté de le retenir, je pouvais encore l'entendre l'appeler, mais sans succès. Cette nuit là, j'avais pleuré, car mon frère m'avait laissé, sans même me dire au revoir, sans rien. J'avais à peine treize ans, et j'avais l'impression d'être abandonnée. Le lendemain, mon père nous avait dit à Hyldrìn et moi que Dorian ne viendrait pas, et j'avais une nouvelle fois pleuré et cette fois-ci, ma cousine aussi. Je me souvenais d'avoir eu à cette époque la sensation que je ne le reverrais jamais. Après ça, je me souvenais d'avoir bu une étrange boisson, de m'être écroulée au sol et puis plus rien.

Le visage de mon frère flottait toujours devant moi, comme collé à ma rétine. Maintenant que j'étais plus vieille, je lui en voulais. J'aurais voulu qu'il empêche mon père de nous faire partir, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui en s'enfuyant. Il m'avait fait la promesse d'être toujours là, et il avait menti. Je lui en voulais pour ça, mais aussi pour avoir dit à mon père qu'il se considérerait comme orphelin. Il avait renié sa propre famille sans regret. Il préférait rester en Terre-Du-Milieu et être seul plutôt que de partir mais rester avec nous. Et maintenant, où était-il?

Je restais sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, peinant à reprendre mon souffle face à tout ces souvenirs qui m'assaillaient. Ces souvenirs qui m'étaient étrangers et qui pourtant me semblaient tellement familiers, comme si j'avais toujours su qu'ils étaient en moi sans que je ne parvienne à les faire sortir.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire..." dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante

"Maintenant tu sais tout. Ce monde a toujours été le tien. Souviens toi, Elrond ne vous avait-il pas dit que votre histoire était liée à ces terres?"

"Si mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça serait à un tel point..."

"Je le sais, sache juste une chose, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonnée. Tu étais absolument tout pour moi" me dit-elle d'une voix douce

"Tu sais ce qu'il fait maintenant? Dorian" demandais-je

"Il a vécu pendant plusieurs années aux Montagnes Bleues. Il s'est fait embaucher dans une forge où il a perfectionné son savoir. Puis il est reparti aux Monts de Fer où il est devenu un forgeron renommé. Je crois même savoir qu'il s'occupe des armes de Dain en personne et sa famille"

"Et bien, il n'est pas à plaindre apparemment. En gros, il ne s'est jamais soucié de savoir ce qu'il nous était arrivé"

"Il en voulait à ton père, à cause de cette décision qu'il avait prise mais il a toujours regretté ses dernières paroles envers lui"

"Mouais, ça reste à prouver" marmonnais-je "Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai demandé si j'étais morte, tu as dit que c'était à moi de voir. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?" demandais-je, changeant de sujet

"Tu n'es pas morte, pas si tu décides de vivre. Ta blessure était profonde et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu as eu de nombreuses côtes cassées, et ton épaule gauche était mal en point. Tu avais aussi une large entaille à la cuisse qui avait commencé à s'infecter, mais Hyldrìn a réussi à te soigner. Maintenant tu est inconsciente dans ton lit et tous attendent ton réveil, en particulier une personne"

"Cela fait combien de temps?" questionnais-je

"Un peu plus d'une semaine"

"Donc j'ai le choix? Si je le veux, je peux décider de ne pas me réveiller?"

"Oui, mais ça serait une erreur. Je vais te montrer quelque chose"

Elle se leva et se dirigea à nouveau vers le miroir. Je me levais sur mes jambes encore tremblantes de tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus en quelques minutes. L'image se brouilla à nouveau pour montrer une pièce dans laquelle était réunie la compagnie.

"Tous s'inquiètent pour toi. Ils ne veulent pas perdre l'un des leurs"

En effet, je pouvais voir sur leur visage une profonde tristesse, ils semblaient tous fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis des jours. Certains semblaient plus abattus que d'autres.

"La bataille a été gagnée mais ils ne la verront jamais comme une victoire si tu ne revenais pas"

Voir tout ces visages inquiets pour moi me faisait énormément de peine. Certains avaient les joues baignées de larmes, notamment Dwalin à mon grand étonnement. Lui qui avait toujours semblé si fort, si indestructible, il pleurait sur mon sort. Bofur n'arborait pas son habituel sourire chaleureux, mais un visage plein de tristesse. Ori pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de ses deux cousins, qui eux même avaient des visages pâles, Balin semblait abattu et plus vieux, Bilbon était encore là, le visage fermé. Le silence qui régnait entre eux était étrangement assourdissant.

"Je pensais qu'il serait déjà reparti" murmurais-je en voyant le hobbit

"Il veut attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe pour toi"

Jamais je n'avais pensé compter autant que ça. Depuis le début de cette quête, Bilbon ne rêvait que d'une chose, retrouver son foyer, et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il restait là à attendre, à s'inquiéter de mon état.

"Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls dans cet état" me dit ma mère

L'image sur le miroir se brouilla à nouveau pour faire place à une autre image. Un nain se tenait dans un couloir, marchant visiblement sans but. Il avait une carrure massive et une longue chevelure noire avec quelques mèches blanches. Thorin marchait lentement, le regard dans le vide et semblait extrêmement nerveux. Je remarquais qu'il boitait légèrement et une cicatrice marquait son visage, de la pommette droite jusqu'au menton. Son visage était pâle et comme le reste de la compagnie, il semblait fatigué.

"Il s'en veut" m'appris ma mère "Il croit que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que tu te joignes à eux. Il s'en veut des paroles qu'il a eu à ton encontre, ainsi qu'à celle d'Hyldrìn, peu avant la bataille. Il pense que s'il ne vous avait pas bannies, tu n'en serais pas là"

"Mais c'est moi qui me suis interposée, c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision, il n'y est pour rien. Et je sais bien qu'il n'était pas lui même, c'est cette pierre, l'Arkenstone qui avait prit possession de lui" objectais-je "Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état"

Le voir comme ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne ressemblait pas à un roi qui venait de retrouver son royaume. La culpabilité se lisait facilement sur son visage. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il aurait pu tant s'en faire pour moi alors que j'avais passé les trois-quarts de mon temps à m'opposer à lui et à lui tenir tête.

"Et ce n'est pas le pire" fit ma mère

L'image s'effaça et cette fois-ci c'était celle d'une chambre qui s'afficha. Sur le lit, je pouvais voir Hyldrìn qui semblait plus abattue que jamais. Elle était dans les bras de Fili qui la berçait doucement. Ses cheveux d'un brun profond faisaient ressortir à l'extrême la pâleur de son visage. Elle s'accrochait à Fili comme à une bouée, et des larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage. Quant à Fili, il était très pâle, comme les autres il semblait très fatigué. Les voir comme cela me serra le coeur, tout les deux étaient comme mon frère et ma sœur. Les voir souffrir ainsi m'était insupportable.

"Hyldrìn n'est pas sortie de cette chambre depuis que tu as été soignée. Elle n'accepte que les visites de Fili. Lui il a réellement peur, il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose mais il se sent impuissant. Il préférerait même être à ta place, comme chacun des membres de la compagnie"

Ma meilleure amie et Fili semblaient vraiment les plus mal en point de tout ceux que j'avais vu.

"Mais, crois moi" continua ma mère "Ce ne sont pas eux les plus abattus"

Encore un changement d'image pour se retrouver finalement dans une autre chambre. Celle que j'avais occupée avec Hyldrìn lors de notre première nuit à Erebor. Sur le grand lit à baldaquin était allongé un corps. Une silhouette à la peau très pâle, de longs cheveux bruns s'étalant sur l'oreiller blanc, entourant le visage pâle. J'étais assez stupéfaite de me voir ainsi, c'était un sacré choc. Je semblais plus maigre que d'ordinaire, mais le léger mouvement de va et vient de ma poitrine indiquait que je respirais, mais très faiblement. Mon visage était toujours marqué de contusions.

Près de moi était assis un nain. C'est simple, sur le moment je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient lâchement son visage. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par de grandes cernes, signe qu'il n'avait dormi depuis des jours. Il avait une blessure à la lèvre, maintenant refermée et je remarquais sous sa tunique que son épaule était bandée. Son regard brun était braqué sur moi, une de ses mains tenant la mienne. Je n'avais jamais vu Kili dans un tel état. C'était comme si le Kili que j'avais connu, celui qui était rieur, toujours à mettre la bonne humeur dans le groupe, c'était comme s'il avait disparu pour laisser place à un Kili morne, triste et dont le regard ne brillait plus de la lueur malicieuse que j'avais connu. Non, il était l'exact opposé de celui que je connaissais.

"Ça fait une semaine qu'il est comme ça" m'appris ma mère "Il ne dort plus, mange à peine. Seul son frère arrive à lui faire avaler quelque chose, mais avec beaucoup d'effort. Il ne parle à personne. Il te veille jour et nuit, attendant ton réveil"

Le voir ainsi me serra le coeur. Moi qui l'avait toujours connu drôle et heureux, le voir dans un tel état me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. De plus, je me rendais compte qu'il me manquait, j'avais envie d'être dans ses bras. Le voir si près de mon corps, sachant très bien que je n'étais pas vraiment morte et ne pouvant rien faire pour le rassurer était pire que tout. Je le voyais tenir ma main, mais je ne ressentais pas sa paume contre la mienne à cet instant.

"Tirìa, si tu ne te réveilles pas, il ne survivra pas" me fit ma mère d'une voix douce

En entendant cela, je sentis mon coeur s'arrêter. L'imaginer en train de mourir m'était insupportable. Je sentais des larmes monter, je ne pouvais imaginer une telle éventualité.

"Non, il n'a pas le droit de se laisser mourir, son frère sera là pour lui. Il ne le laissera pas tomber..." tentais-je de me convaincre

"Il n'aura pas la force de le soutenir lui et Hyldrìn. Lui même sera très abattu. Tu n'est pas obligée de rester ici, tu peux repartir"

Bien sûr, je le savais mais je venais à peine de retrouver ma mère. Je voulais en savoir plus et d'un autre côté, les visages de Kili, Hyldrìn, Fili et tout les autres s'imposèrent à moi. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça, ils étaient comme ma famille. Ce serait égoïste de ma part si je décidais de ne pas me réveiller, et puis je ne voulais pas mourir. Non, cette éventualité n'était pas envisageable. Ma vie ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là après tout ce à quoi j'avais survécu: des trolls, des gobelins, des wargs, des orcs, un dragon, la colère de Thorin.

Et puis tout ceux que je connaissais désormais, je ne pouvais pas les quitter comme cela: Nori qui était resté près de moi avant que nous ne rentrions dans la montagne, qui m'avait soutenu quand Smaug avait attaqué Lacville, Bofur qui avait toujours été très sympathique avec moi, Bilbon avec qui je pouvais discuter tranquillement, Balin qui avait été de mon côté quand Thorin commençait à changer devant la montagne, Dwalin qui m'avait sauvé la vie en me rattrapant quand j'étais tombée et qui m'avait protégée plusieurs fois, Ori qui avait toujours été adorable avec nous, que je considérais comme un petit frère.

Je n'avais pas vraiment tissé de lien avec Dori, mais il s'était toujours montré aimable envers nous. Et puis Bombur qui nous avait toujours préparer d'excellents repas avec le peu qu'on avait, je n'avais que rarement discuté avec Bifur étant donné qu'il s'exprimait uniquement en Khuzdul, mais jamais il n'avait montré la moindre animosité envers nous et puis il nous avait ouvert la voie sur le champ de bataille. Et Gloìn et Oìn grâce à qui nous avions eu un peu de chaleur durant les nuits froides grâce à leur feu, Gloìn qui nous avait couvert Hyldrìn et moi alors que nous traversions le champs de bataille pour rejoindre les autres et Oìn qui nous avait soigné tant de fois.

Sans oublier que tous s'étaient montrés de mon côté à Mirkwood face à Thranduil, tous avaient tentés de nous protéger sous les coups de fouet des gobelins. Non, je ne pouvais les abandonner. Sans compter qu'il y avait aussi Thorin. Notre rencontre ne c'était pas vraiment très bien passée, il avait mis du temps avant de me faire confiance, mais il y était parvenu. Il m'avait protégée de nombreuses fois, je savais bien que sans lui je serais sans doute morte, et à plusieurs reprises en plus. Il m'avait bannie de la montagne, c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas lui. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Et puis il y avait Fili. Depuis le départ nous nous étions bien entendus. Peu à peu, un lien s'était formé entre nous. Il m'avait appris à me battre. Il était comme mon grand frère, le grand frère que Dorian aurait dû être. Fili avait toujours été là pour moi, toujours prêt à m'aider, à me protéger. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tomber, j'avais pleinement confiance en lui, et je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser tomber moi non plus. Il était pour moi bien plus un frère que Dorian ne le serait jamais.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Kili. Lui à qui je m'étais tout de suite attachée, que j'avais commencer à voir comme un frère avant que des sentiments bien plus fort ne s'insinuent. Je n'avais pas oublié les derniers mots que je lui avait dit et je les pensais. Oui, je l'aimais. Ma mère avait sans doute raison quand elle disait qu'il ne survivrait pas si je mourais, car je ressentais exactement la même chose si c'était lui qui venait à mourir. N'étais-ce pas pour ça que je m'étais interposée entre lui et Bolg? Pour ne pas avoir à le perdre? Car je savais très bien que je ne pourrais le supporter. Les nains ne pouvaient aimer qu'une seule fois et j'avais dû hériter de cette partie là car je sentais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Être près de lui était devenu un besoin plus qu'une envie, j'avais la sensation que s'était devenu pour moi aussi indispensable que respirer.

"Je ne peux pas rester" finis-je par souffler "Je dois retourner là-bas"

"Tu prends la bonne décision, et sache que je serais toujours près de toi. N'oublie pas, ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, on peut toujours les retrouver, ici" fit-elle en pointant mon coeur de son doigt "Je veillerais toujours sur toi de quelque part, tu ne seras jamais seule"

"Tu crois vraiment?"

"Oui. Tu sais ce que me disait la mère de Tauriel?" je fis non de la tête et elle me dit "Elle disait que ceux qui mouraient ne faisaient que devenir une constellation de plus dans le ciel, et que de là leurs esprits veillent sur nous et nous protègent"

Je hochais la tête alors qu'une larme salée roula sur ma joue. Elle prit mon visage entre ses main et m'embrassa sur le front avant de me regarder dans les yeux, ses propres yeux embués de larmes

"Je suis fière de toi" me souffla-t-elle

"Papa est-il avec toi?" demandais-je d'une voix un peu tremblante

"Oui, à la minute où la maladie a fini par l'emporter, il s'est souvenu de qui il était et j'ai toujours été là, à l'attendre. Lui aussi est fier de toi, et d'Hyldrìn. Nous sommes tous fiers de vous, vous faites honneur à notre famille. Sache seulement que je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour revenir en arrière"

"Je le sais" soufflais-je alors qu'elle me prit dans ses bras tandis que je m'y blotissais, profitant de cette amour maternel dont j'avais toujours été privée.

"Dis moi, en quelle année sommes nous en Terre Du Milieu exactement?" demandais-je, me rendant compte que je ne savais même pas l'âge que j'avais désormais

"Nous sommes en l'an 2941 du Troisième Age. Tu as donc 76 ans maintenant"

76 ans, et dire que sur Terre j'en avais 19. Cela faisait donc 63 ans que j'avais quittée la Terre-Du-Milieu avec mon père et Hyldrìn.

"Il est temps que tu y ailles" dit-elle soudainement

Je venais à peine de la retrouver que déjà je devais la quitter, cela me fit de la peine mais je n'avais d'autres choix. Je sentis mon coeur se déchirer à l'idée de la quitter, j'avais la sensation de la perdre une seconde fois mais je savais que ma place était avec la compagnie et surtout avec lui.

"Comment je fais?" demandais-je

"Allonge toi" j'obtempérais et me couchais sur mon lit "Ferme tes yeux, vide ton esprit. Concentre toi sur les battements de ton coeur. Laisse le te conduire jusqu'à eux, jusqu'à lui. Ne pense plus à rien, laisse toi complètement aller"

"Comment Hyldrìn se souviendra-t-elle de son passé?" demandais-je

"Ça sera à toi de lui redonner ses souvenirs" me répondit-elle

Je la regardais une dernière fois, avec des yeux perplexes tout en tentant de graver les traits de son visage dans ma mémoire. Puis je fermais doucement les yeux et oubliai tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'oubliai que j'étais dans ma chambre, ce lit sur lequel j'étais allongé, ma mère se tenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Seul me parvenais les battements réguliers de mon coeur. Je me sentais comme flotter, j'étais dans le noir, je n'entendais rien, aucune odeur ne se faisait sentir.

Puis peu à peu, ce fut comme si je m'enfonçais, j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau capable de réfléchir, mes sensation me revinrent et la première chose que je ressentis ce fut une douce chaleur dans ma main droite. Une main l'a tenait avec une grande douceur, cette main dans la mienne était étrangement familière. Peu à peu, un visage m'apparu. Brun, une barbe légère, des yeux marrons. Kili était près de moi, comme me l'avais dit ma mère, comme je l'avais vu dans le miroir. Je tentais de bouger mes doigts, mais sans succès. Comme si mon cerveau refusait de transmettre l'information à ma main. Je refis un essai et cette fois ci, deux doigts bougèrent.

"Tirìa? Tirìa, tu m'entend?" disait Kili d'une voix douce en ayant senti mes doigts bouger.

Bien sûr que je l'entendais, mais pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à lui dire? Pourquoi aucun son n'arrivait à franchir mes lèvres? Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela s'avéra difficile. Finalement, je parvins à les ouvrir doucement. Mes yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir totalement. J'étais dans ce lit, dans cette chambre que j'avais pu voir dans le miroir. Puis mon regard se posa sur l'archer qui affichait un visage soulagé, ses yeux embués de larmes. Je lui souris faiblement alors qu'il posait une de ses mains sur ma joue et me lança un sourire radieux.

Et soudain, je sentis ses lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes avant de s'écarter et de poser son front contre le mien avant de dire dans un souffle:

"Mon amour... ne me refais plus jamais ça..."

"Désolé" murmurais-je d'une voix rauque à force d'avoir été trop longtemps muette, alors que mon coeur battait follement contre ma poitrine douloureuse en entendant la manière dont il m'avait appelé et en sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

"Comment tu te sens?" demanda-t-il en s'écartant et en me regardant dans les yeux, tout en gardant ma main serrée dans la sienne.

"En vie" répondis-je "J'ai un peu mal partout, surtout à la poitrine. J'ai l'impression qu'un Oliphant m'a prit pour siège, mais ça va. Et toi?" demandais-je, me souvenant qu'il avait été blessé au flanc gauche "Et comment vont les autres?"

"Doucement" fit-il avec un léger sourire "Tout le monde va bien, physiquement du moins. On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi. Quant à moi ça va, Hyldrìn m'a vite soigné. Je me suis remis assez rapidement"

Je lui souris faiblement tandis que l'image de tout mes amis dans le miroir me revint en mémoire. Les visage déformés par l'inquiétude, la peur et la fatigue.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Fili qui apportait de la nourriture à son frère. En me voyant réveillée, il lâcha son plateau et se précipita vers moi.

"Tirìa! Depuis quand tu est réveillée? Tu te sens bien?"

"Elle est réveillée depuis quelques minutes" répondit-son frère

"Ça va" répondis-je "Tu es content de me revoir apparemment"

"Bien évidemment! Je n'avais aucune envie de perdre ma petite sœur" me dit-il avec un sourire plein de tendresse

L'entendre m'appeler comme cela m'avait vraiment fait plaisir, je lui lançais un grand sourire alors que j'ajoutais:

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement" fis-je dans un souffle à peine audible

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

"Je te jure que si tu refais un coup pareil, je t'étrangle" me menaça-t-il sans pour autant se départir de son sourire

"Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir" soufflais-je finalement dans un sourire

"Je vais aller prévenir les autres" fit-il en sortant de la salle, tout en m'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le front.

Je restais allongée sur le lit, mon épaule et ma poitrine encore meurtries.

"Tu sais que je t'en veux quand même" lança soudainement Kili

Je lui lançais un regard surpris alors qu'il poursuivait:

"Oui, d'avoir failli mourir. T'être interposée entre moi et Bolg. Prendre le coup à ma place. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais m'en remettre s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Et en plus en te sacrifiant pour moi?"

"Tu aurais fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés, en fait tu l'as même fait en te mettant entre moi et ton oncle" fis-je doucement remarquer

"C'est vrai mais..."

"Et tu crois que moi je m'en remettrais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose? D'après toi, pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Si tu attends la promesse que plus jamais je ne me jetterai entre toi et une lame pour te sauver, et bien tu ne l'auras pas. Désolée, mais je ne te promettrais pas de ne pas te protéger quand je le pourrais, déjà parce que je sais que si moi je te le demandais tu refuserais de me promettre une telle chose et surtout parce que je t'aime espèce d'idiot"

Il me lança un sourire tendre, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Au contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon coeur fit un bon tel qu'il n'en n'avait jamais fait. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et c'était comme si elles avaient été parfaitement sculptées pour les miennes. Puis il s'écarta et resta son front contre le mien, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage tandis qu'il me soufflait:

"Amrâlimê"

Mon coeur cogna de plus belle en l'entendant dire cela, car je l'avais parfaitement compris. Mes souvenirs revenus, il m'était facile de comprendre le Khuzdul désormais et mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

C'est alors que j'entendis un grand bruit venant du couloir. Comme si il y avait une dizaine de personnes entrain de courir. Il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner d'où venait ce tapage.

Soudain, quatorze personnes entrèrent dans ma chambre. Je vis quatorze paires d'yeux me regarder avec soulagement, quatorze visage souriant en me voyant réveillée, quatorze paires d'yeux au bord des larmes de joie. Ils étaient tous là, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur qui arboraient des visages joyeux, Nori, Dori et Ori qui semblaient au bord de l'explosion de joie, Balin me lançait un grand sourire soulagé, même Dwalin me souriait, Gloìn et Oìn étaient visiblement très soulagés, Bilbon semblait reprendre des couleurs, Fili me lançait un sourire radieux et Thorin avait la même expression de soulagement quand il avait vu que Fili n'avait pas été tué dans les monts brumeux quand nous étions sur les géants et il me lança lui aussi un sourire, malgré la culpabilité que je voyais au fond de ses yeux.

Et c'est là que je l'ai vue, celle qui était comme ma soeur et qui d'après ma mère était ma cousine. Il fallait maintenant que je lui dise tout cela, que je lui rende ses souvenirs. Elle s'approcha de moi, ses joues étaient mouillées par les larmes. Elle s'assit à côté de moi avant de prendre une de mes mains dans les siennes.

"Tu as de la chance d'être encore faible, parce que sinon je te jure que je t'enverrais une gifle si forte que tu retomberais dans l'inconscience. T'as plus intérêt à refaire un coup pareil" m'avait-elle dit

"A moi aussi tu m'as manquée" fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle posa alors sa tête sur mon torse pendant que de ma main libre je lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait contre moi. Peu à peu, je sentis le sommeil m'entourer de ses bras de velours alors qu'une voix non loin se fit entendre:

"Laissons-la se reposer, elle en a besoin"

Puis je m'endormis paisiblement, ma meilleure amie blottie contre moi.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard toujours dans ce même lit à baldaquin aux draps incroyablement doux. Les images de la bataille avaient troublé mon bref sommeil. J'étais désormais seule dans le grand lit et la pièce était plongée dans une demi obscurité, seulement éclairée par quelques chandeliers et un grand lustre pendu au plafond. Je pouvais sentir une présence près de moi et pensais qu'il s'agissait de Kili qui était resté là. Tournant mon regard, je croisais avec surprise le regard bleu glace de Thorin au lieu du regard brun auquel je m'étais attendu. Je fus soulagée en constatant que ses yeux étaient de nouveau clairs et sans l'avidité que j'avais pu voir et que son visage n'exprimait plus la rage meurtrière qui avait déformée ses traits avant que je ne quitte la montagne, la seule chose qui avait changé était cette cicatrice barrant son visage. Me voyant réveillée, Thorin esquissa un léger sourire.

"De toutes les personnes que je m'étais attendu à voir à mon chevet, vous étiez bien l'une des dernières" admis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur

Je le vis du coin de l'oeil esquisser un sourire à son tour.

"Et de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, vous êtes bien la plus idiote, voir la plus stupide, la plus téméraire, la plus imprudente...et la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vue" me dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête

"Je prend ça pour des compliments" soufflais-je toujours en souriant

"Comment vous sentez-vous?"

"Ça va, j'ai connu mieux mais j'ai connu pire aussi" répondis-je "Et vous?"

"Je vais bien" il resta silencieux un petit moment avant de continuer "Je-je ne sais pas par quoi commencer..."

"Essayez par le début" me moquais-je doucement

Il ignora ma remarque et poursuivit:

"Merci, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait. Une vie d'elfe ne suffirait pas à payer la dette que j'ai envers vous, que nous avons tous. Sans vous et Hyldrìn, je ne serais plus là et mes neveux non plus. Et je suis profondément désolé. Désolé de vous avoir dit de telles horreurs, d'avoir tenté de vous tuer, de vous avoir bannie, de..."

"Thorin" le coupais-je "Vous n'étiez pas vous même je le sais. Vous seriez incapable de vous en prendre à l'un des vôtres et encore moins à vos neveux. Je ne vous en veux pas"

"Vous devriez, à cause de moi vous avez bien failli mourir dans cette bataille"

"Non, là je vous arrête, vous n'y étiez pour rien. C'est moi qui est pris la décision de m'interposer entre Kili et Bolg, c'est moi qui est décidé de me battre. Même si vous ne m'aviez pas bannie, je me serais quand même battue, je serais quand même aller aider Kili et je me serais quand même interposée. Alors, arrêtez de culpabiliser s'il vous plait. Je vais bien, je suis en vie"

Il soupira, comme si mes mots n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Je le voyais bien, jamais il ne se pardonnerait.

"Et j'en suis ravi" me dit-il "Quoi qu'il en soit, considérez cette montagne comme la votre. Vous êtes ici chez vous"

"Je ne suis plus bannie?" demandais-je avec une voix sarcastique

"Vous ne l'avez jamais été" avoua-t-il

J'allais incliner la tête d'un air reconnaissant quand j'entendis une respiration profonde, presque un ronflement. Tournant un peu plus la tête, je remarquais que Kili était là, profondément endormit dans un fauteuil. Thorin suivit mon regard et posa à son tour un regard attendri sur son plus jeune neveu.

"Fili et moi avons réussi à le convaincre de dormir un peu, mais il ne voulait pas quitter votre chambre et il m'a fait promettre de rester à votre chevet" m'expliqua-t-il "Vous voulez que j'aille le réveiller?"

"Non non" refusais-je "Laissez le dormir, il en a besoin. Et Hyldrìn?"

"Fili a été l'allongée dans son lit. Il pensait que vous seriez mieux pour dormir" m'annonça-t-il

"D'accord" soufflais-je

"Rendormez vous, il est encore tôt et vous avez besoin de repos"

"Vous aussi" fis-je remarquer "Allez vous couchez Thorin, ça va aller. Vraiment. Vous êtes épuisé, ça se voit"

"J'ai promis à Kili..." commença-t-il

"Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror allez dormir" ordonnais-je

"Vous me donnez des ordres maintenant? Et moi qui pensait que vous m'obéiriez un peu plus maintenant que j'ai repris ma place" soupira-t-il

"Sachez que tout roi que vous êtes, jamais je n'arrêterais de vous tenir tête" dis-je en souriant. "Et j'insiste, allez dormir"

"Je vais bien, maintenant dormez" s'entêta-t-il

Je soupirais face à son entêtement, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour y faire face pour le moment. Je refermais alors doucement mes yeux et retombais dans un sommeil bien-heureux et nullement troublé d'aucun rêve d'aucune sorte cette fois-ci.

* * *

**Voila! J'espère que vous avez apprécié**

**Petites précision: le miroir dont je parle, vous allez me dire qu'elles ne sont pas arrivées comme ça alors je vous explique, j'ai complètement modifié mon premier chapitre et la manière dont elles arrivent dans ce monde. D'autres chapitres ont aussi été modifiés d'ailleurs (notamment le second chapitre et fondcombe partie 2)**

** ensuite, nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire. Et oui, il reste encore un chapitre et l'épilogue :( déjà... Mais ne vous en faites pas, d'autres histoires viendront ;)**

**Je vous dit à la prochaine et vous fait plein de gros calin (...ne vous en faites pas, tout est normal, j'ai juste plusieurs personnes dans la tête lol ;P)**

**Et n'oubliez pas: une petite review fait toujours plaisir ;) **


	25. Chapter 24: Recommencer

**BIENVENUE**** DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Hola! Hello! Hallo! Ciao! Bonjour!**

**Ok, j'arrête lol**

**Bien, j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé. Pour ma part, ma prérentrée se passe jeudi et normalement je rentre officiellement en octobre, vive la rentrée en fac! Oui, je raconte ma vie, et oui je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais j'aime bien raconter ma vie.**

**Bref, je tiens comme toujours a remercier ma beta, Sarah March**

**Ensuite, merci à mes revieweuse Lumatie et Gin Lise**

**Gin**** Lise: c'est gentil pour le "un peu horrible" même si je pense l'être plus qu'un peu x) En tout, je suis contente que tu ai autant apprécié ce dernier chapitre. Tu aimerais que cette histoire ne finisse jamais? Mais tu sais, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin ;) en tout cas merci pour ta review**

**En tout cas, voici le 24ème chapitre. Au programme: jalousie et dispute. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir, mais avant cela j'ai une petite question à vous poser. Vous le savez, cette fic arrive à sa fin, mais dites moi si vous voulez que je fasse un dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue centré sur le mariage de deux de nos personnages**

**Allez, cette fois ci, je vous laisse lire. Promis! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24: Recommencer**

Le reste de la nuit s'était passé sans encombre, aucun cauchemar n'était revenu troubler mon sommeil. Me réveillant le lendemain, je sentis une main me caresser doucement les cheveux. Ouvrant les yeux, je croisais le regard brun de Kili.

"Bonjour" souffla-t-il en souriant "Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?"

"Je vais bien. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi"

"Ça jamais" fit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser doucement

"Je vais bien" répétais-je quand il s'écarta "Mais toi, tu aurais pu aller dormir dans un lit cette nuit, et je n'avais pas besoin de nourrice" lui reprochais-je

"Tu te rends compte que tu viens de comparer mon oncle, qui est soit dit en passant le roi, à une nourrice? Ça va sûrement lui faire plaisir" se moqua-t-il

"Tant pis, toujours est-il que je n'avais pas besoin d'être surveillée" soupirais-je

"Manifestement tu vas mieux. Je me serais inquiété si tu avais arrêté de râler" se moqua-t-il encore une fois

"Très drôle" lançais-je doucement, tout en souriant néanmoins "Et ta blessure?" demandais-je

"Ça va aller. Hyldrìn dit que c'est guéri, que je n'est plus rien à craindre"

"Tant mieux" dis-je en souriant

Il resta près de moi à me tenir la main et à me couver du regard. Cette nuit de sommeil lui avait fait du bien et ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de cette lueur que je lui avait toujours connue, mais avec néanmoins quelque chose de meurtri au fond de ce regard.

"Tu as peut-être faim" me dit-il "Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose?"

"Non, ça va aller pour le moment mais j'aimerais que tu ailles chercher Hyldrìn, j'ai besoin de lui parler" lui dis-je doucement

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Vas-y s'il te plait, et sans poser de question" insistais-je

Il sortit alors de la chambre, non sans m'embrasser sur le front avant. Il fallait que je parle à Hyldrìn, que je lui dise tout, que je lui apprenne pour notre passé. Elle devait retrouver ses souvenirs. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais amener la chose.

Bientôt, Kili revint avec sur ses talons Hyldrìn et Fili.

"Je t'avais dis Hyldrìn seulement"

"Il a insisté" me répondit l'archer avec un haussement d'épaule

"Salut" me fit le prince héritier "Ça va?"

"Très bien, mais je voudrais parler à Hyldrìn. Seule à seule"

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant avant qu'Hyldrìn ne les mettent à la porte tout les deux. J'entendis la porte être verrouillée avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de mon lit et qu'elle s'assoit au bord.

"Dis moi, qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

Je lui racontais alors tout. Que j'avais vu ma mère, ce qu'elle m'avait appris sur nous, qu'elle ne m'avais jamais abandonnée. J'avais vu ses yeux s'embrumer quand je lui avait parlé de ses parents, et notamment la manière dont ils étaient morts. A mesure que je lui parlait, les yeux de ma meilleure amie et cousine s'ouvrirent de plus en plus. Quand j'eu finis mon récit, elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vide.

"Je-je ne comprends pas. Comment c'est possible? C'est pas croyable" souffla-t-elle sous le choc

"Souviens toi, Elrond nous avait dit que notre passé était lié à la Terre-Du-Milieu. Maintenant, tu sais à quel point c'était vrai"

"Oui, mais de là à être nées ici, je ne m'y attendais pas"

"Donne moi ta main" lui dis-je

Elle obtempéra et mit sa main dans la mienne. Sans que je ne sache comment, je réussis à lui transférer tout ses souvenirs. Pas les miens, mais les siens. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus sous les images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Quand ce fut terminé, elle resta encore sous le choc pendant quelques instants.

"Je me souviens de tout... Tirìa, on est revenues" souffla-t-elle

"Je sais" dis-je non sans sourire "Ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau soi-même non?"

"T'as pas idée" dit-elle "Mais, Dorian?" je tressaillis légèrement à la mention de mon frère "Il n'est pas parti avec nous, donc il doit être encore ici. Il est sans doute toujours en vie"

"Oui, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de le voir"

"Quoi?" s'étonna-t-elle

"Tu ne te souviens pas de ses derniers mots? Il a dit qu'il se considérerait comme orphelin, c'est-à-dire sans famille. Il a préféré nous renier, et puis la façon dont il est parti, sans un mot et en pleine nuit...Il n'a même pas eu le courage de nous le dire en face, il a préféré s'enfuir. Il n'a même pas essayé d'empêcher mon père de nous emmener. Je lui en veux, il nous a laissés tomber et il nous a sans doute oublié depuis le temps"

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse oublier sa soeur?"

"J'en sais rien. A l'époque, je pensais connaître mon frère, mais maintenant, quand je repense à sa dernière conversation avec mon père, je me rend compte que je ne le connaissais pas autant que je le pensais. Jamais je n'aurais cru l'entendre dire de telles choses à son propre père" dis-je "Bref, d'après toi, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire maintenant?" demandais-je, changeant complètement de sujet, empêchant Hyldrìn d'argumenter.

Elle soupira devant ma réaction avant de demander:

"A quel propos?"

"Est-ce qu'on leur dit? Aux autres, est-ce qu'on leur avoue tout?"

"Euh, il se pourrait que je leur ai déjà dit en quelque sorte, qu'on était pas d'ici" m'apprit-elle en regardant ailleurs

"Comment-ça?" m'étonnais-je

"Et bien, deux jours après la bataille, tu ne te réveillais toujours pas et je désespérais que tu te réveille un jour. Et puis, j'ai piqué une crise de nerf. J'étais à bout, terrorisée à l'idée que tu ne te réveilles pas et j'ai dis des trucs du genre: 'Jamais on aurait dû venir dans ce foutu monde!'. Enfin, t'as compris l'idée"

"Et comment ils ont réagi?"

"Je n'en sait rien, j'ai été m'enfermer dans ma chambre après ça et n'en suis plus sortie, acceptant seulement que Fili vienne. Mais je crois que Gandalf leur a expliquer. En tout cas, pour le moment, personne ne m'en a parlé"

"Ils attendent sans doute qu'on le fasse" soupirais-je "Et maintenant, faut leur dire qu'on est bien nées ici..."

"Bon, je vais aller les chercher. Je reviens" dit-elle en sortant de la chambre

Je restais couchée sur le lit. J'avais encore un peu mal, mais c'était supportable, je me sentais de mieux en mieux. Me redressant du mieux que j'ai pu, je repensais à tout ce dont je me souvenais désormais. Et dire que j'avais vécu plusieurs années sans savoir qui j'étais réellement.

Je tentais de me rappeler de mon passage, au final très court, sur Terre. Je revoyais tout ces paysages, si différents et pourtant si semblables à la fois. Des pays et des cultures si différentes habitaient ce monde. Mais, alors maintenant que j'étais de nouveau chez moi, pour rien au monde je ne le quitterais.

Je ne savais pas trop quelle serait la réaction de la compagnie, et je devais avouer que cela m'inquiétais.

Bientôt, Hyldrìn revint avec l'ensemble de la compagnie. Tous nous regardaient ma cousine et moi tour à tour, cherchant à savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Gandalf étant là lui aussi, je m'adressais à lui en premier:

"Vous leur avez tout dit?" demandais-je

"Oui, ils savent que vous venez d'un autre monde. Je leur ai tout expliqué"

"Alors, c'est vrai?" demanda Nori doucement "Vous ne venez pas de la Terre-Du-Milieu?"

"C'est ce que nous pensions, mais il s'est avéré qu'en réalité, si"

"Que voulez vous dire?" demanda Gandalf

"Nous sommes réellement nées ici. Nous avons vécu dans ce monde jusqu'à nos treize ans avant que mon père ne nous fasse partir dans cet autre monde où nos souvenirs ont été modifiés, et notre mémoire de la Terre-Du-Milieu effacée" expliquais-je

Tous nous regardaient avec de grands yeux. Hyldrìn et moi nous leur expliquions alors tout. De notre enfance, en passant par notre passage sur Terre jusqu'à notre retour.

"Donc vous êtes mortes?" demanda Nori, hésitant sur le dernier mot

"On pense que que là-bas, on est considérées comme tel. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que nous avons traversé ce portail. Ici, nous avons simplement disparues en quelque sorte quand mon père nous a fait partir" lui expliquais-je

"Maintenant" commença Hyldrìn en se tournant vers Thorin "Si vous estimez ne plus nous faire suffisamment confiance pour que l'on reste, nous comprendrons. On voulait juste être honnête avec vous. On aurait dû vous le dire plus tôt, mais on avait peur de votre réaction. Alors si vous voulez que l'on parte je vous demanderais juste d'attendre que Tirìa aille mieux..."

"Il est pas question que vous alliez où que ce soit" intervint Fili, apparemment choqué qu'elle est pu avoir une telle idée

"Vous êtes des nôtres" intervint Bofur "Vous faites partie de la compagnie, peu importe le reste"

"Vous êtes toujours celles qu'on a connues, celles qu'on a rencontrées" argumenta un des nains "Vous n'avez pas changé votre manière d'être"

"Mais..." commençais-je

"Ils ont raison" lança à son tour Thorin "Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes chez vous ici. Vous n'avez peut-être pas tout dit sur vous, mais d'après vos paroles, vous-même vous ne saviez pas réellement qui vous étiez. Il est vrai, vous auriez dû nous le dire, mais nous ne vous aurions peut-être pas cru. De plus, après ce que je vous ai fait, je pense que cela serait mal venu de ma part que je vous en tienne rigueur. Et je n'oublie pas que je vous dois la vie, ainsi que celles de mes neveux et de la compagnie, pour les avoir sauver à plusieurs reprises. J'ai une dette envers vous, une dette qu'une vie toute entière ne suffirait pas à payer"

"C'est vrai? Vous ne nous en voulez pas?" s'étonna ma meilleure amie

"Bien sûr que non" lança Fili "Quand vous nous en avez parlé à Kili et moi à Fondcombe, on vous a dit qu'on vous acceptait comme ça. Alors maintenant qu'on sait que vous êtes bien nées ici on aucune raison de vous en vouloir"

"Comment ça?" lança Thorin "Vous saviez?"

"Euh oui, ils nous ont entendu en parler à Fondcombe" lui apprit Hyldrìn

"On avait promis de rien dire" déclara Kili en faisant une tête d'enfant innocent

"Dans tout les cas, sachez que comme l'a dit Fili, personne ne vous en veut" nous dit gentiment Balin "Vous n'étiez pas au courant de tout vous même"

Chacun d'eux ne nous en voulait pas et considérait que ça importait peu, qu'ils nous appréciaient pour ce que nous étions et surtout qu'après tout ce qu'on avait fait pour eux, ils étaient prêts à tout pardonner. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit quand ils nous dirent cela.

"Tirìa, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas" me dit Thorin

"Merci Thorin" dis-je "Et pas seulement pour nous permettre de vivre ici. Pour tout, sans vous Hyldrìn et moi nous serions sans doute mortes. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment très bien démarrées entre nous mais..."

"Vous voulez parler de la dague à quelques centimètres de mon oreille?" demanda-t-il ironiquement

"Oui" dis-je en souriant à ce souvenir si lointain "Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, vous nous avez fait confiance. Et je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur, à vous tous"

"L'important c'est que tu ailles bien maintenant" argumenta Kili près de moi avec un sourire

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils nous posèrent différentes questions sur nous et notre famille. On leur en disait autant que nous en sachions, autrement dit pas grand chose.

"Je sais que notre oncle est mort à Dale à l'arrivée du dragon et que notre grand-père a été tué durant la bataille d'Azanulbizar" j'avais vu les yeux de Thorin s'agrandirent quand je dis ça "Notre grand mère s'est laissée mourir à sa mort" leur dis-je "Mon père et la mère d'Hyldrìn sont alors partis aux Montagnes Grises"

"Mes parents sont morts là bas quand j'avais à peine dix ans. Mon père était un Homme et ma mère une naine. Un soir, un groupe d'Homme, des Haradrims à ce que je sais, est sortit d'une taverne et ils les ont croisés. Je suppose qu'ils étaient souls, mais ils n'appréciaient pas de voir quelqu'un de leur espèce ayant une telle relation avec une naine. Ça a mal tourné et mes parents ont été tués" finit ma cousine dans un sanglot tandis que Fili la prenait dans ses bras

"D'où venait votre père?" questionna Bilbon

"Avant de rencontrer ma mère, il était un Rôdeur du Nord, un des Dunedains" expliqua Hyldrìn

"Et ta mère alors?" me demanda Kili

"Elle ne m'as pas abandonnée. Elle a été tuée par des orcs tout près de Mirkwood alors que j'avais à peine un an. Je sais qu'elle a été élevée là-bas"

"Avec les elfes?" s'étonna Bofur

"Oui" affirmais-je "Sa mère est morte en couche là bas. Son père est mort peu avant sa naissance"

"A quelle espèce appartenait-elle?" s'intéressa Balin

"Aux Hommes. Elle descendait des Rohirim. Elle a rencontrée mon père aux Montagnes Grises"

"Après la mort de mes parents, nous sommes partit aux Monts de Fer puis trois ans après, la père de Tirìa nous a emmenées avec lui dans cet autre monde où tout ce qui a un rapport avec la Terre-Du-Milieu n'est qu'une histoire inventée" expliqua Hyldrìn "Nous y sommes restées jusqu'à nos 19 ans de cet autre monde, puis un an après la mort du père de Tirìa, nous sommes passée à travers ce portail. Puis on s'est retrouvées ici. La suite, vous la connaissez"

"Donc, quel âge avez vous en réalité?" demanda Nori

"76 ans" répondis-je

"C'est pas vrai" soupira Thorin "Elles sont encore plus jeunes que Kili, et j'ai bien failli les envoyer à la mort"

"Elles n'ont qu'un an de moins" intervint son plus jeune neveux

"Allez circulez!" entendis-je soudainement dire un des nains avec une voix autoritaire

C'est alors que je vis Bombur passer entre les membres de la compagnie avec les bras chargés d'un grand plateau sur lequel reposait plusieurs choses à manger. Voyant cela, je sentis mon estomac se contracter sous la faim et je l'entendis émettre un grognement sourd. Je n'avais pas dû manger énormément durant ma convalescence, du moins rien de solide. J'étais affamée et si mon épaule ne m'avait pas fait autant mal, j'aurais pu me jeter sur le plateau.

"Kili aide moi à m'asseoir s'il te plait" lui demandais-je

Celui ci obtempéra et me souleva doucement par les épaules avant de me mettre en position assise et de positionner un oreiller dans mon dos.

"Pauvre petite" soupira Bombur, pour qui ne rien manger pendant plusieurs jours constituait un véritable sacrilège "Je suis le seul a penser à la nourrir. Tu dois être affamée" me dit-il "Et ils sont tous là à te regarder et à t'inonder de questions sans penser à te donner à manger, c'est vraiment honteux" ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard désapprobateur à la compagnie

Il déposa le plateau sur mes jambes et je salivais à la vue de toute cette nourriture sous mes yeux: une omelette bien garnie, des tartines avec de la confiture ou du miel, des saucisses...en sommes un vrai petit déjeuner de nain. Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement, attendant avec impatience que je le remplisse avec ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

"Bombur, comment tu as fait en si peu de temps?"

"Les elfes nous ont apportés de quoi manger, et je m'y suis mis depuis que tu est réveillée" me dit-il

"Merci"

"A nous tu ne nous a jamais donné autant depuis qu'on est là" s'insurgea Fili

"Parce que tu ne le mérites pas autant qu'elle" lui rétorqua Bombur

"Bon, laissons la manger en paix" intervint Thorin, empêchant Fili de répliquer

Petit à petit, les membres de la compagnie sortirent, ne laissant avec moi que Kili, Hyldrìn, Fili et Bilbon. Je commençai à manger doucement, mais j'en fus incapable tellement j'avais faim. Bientôt, j'avais fini l'omelette (pourtant bien servie) et m'attaquais au reste.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous resteriez si longtemps Bilbon" dis-je entre deux bouchée

"Et bien, je voulais être sûr que vous iriez bien" me dit-il avec un sourire aimable

"Et je suppose que vous comptez bientôt repartir"

"Je pars à la fin de la semaine"

"Vous ne rentrez pas seul au moins?" demanda ma meilleure amie et cousine

"Non non" la rassura le hobbit "Gandalf m'accompagne"

"Tant mieux" soufflais-je, soulagée à cette idée.

"Bien entendu, vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez moi" nous dit-il avec un sourire

"C'est avec plaisir que l'on passera vous voir" lui dit Hyldrìn

Nous discutions pendant que je mangeais, parlant de choses et d'autres. Quand j'eu finis mon petit déjeuner (oui, j'ai tout fini, c'était dire à quel point j'avais faim, mais bon, on est naine ou on ne l'est pas), Kili me débarrassa du plateau et alla le poser plus loin avant de revenir s'asseoir près de moi et de passer un bras autour de mes épaules, mais en évitant de trop me serrer de peur de me faire mal.

"Est ce que Tauriel est venue?" demandais-je au-bout d'un moment

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Hyldrìn ne réponde d'une voix étrange:

"Non..."

"Ah oui? Je pensais qu'elle serait venue mais elle avait sans doute d'autres choses à faire. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait aller la chercher? Je voudrais lui parler, la remercier aussi pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous et..."

Je m'arrêtais dans ma tirade quand j'entendis un reniflement. Tournant mon regard vers Hyldrìn, je remarquais que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Je sentis les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer tandis que mes yeux regardaient les autres présents dans la pièce. Fili et Bilbon me regardaient avec des yeux tristes, tandis que je sentais Kili me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

"Quoi?" demandais-je soudainement inquiète "Dites moi, qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

Je regardais Hyldrìn, attendant qu'elle parle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je tentais de lire dans sa tête, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Elle avait battis ce mur m'empêchant d'accéder à ses pensées.

"Kili" dis-je en me tournant vers lui "Dis-moi, je veux savoir"

Il respira profondément et commença:

"Et bien, tu le sais quand tu as été blessée, je me suis battue contre Bolg mais il m'a blessé. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer, mais le fils de Thranduil, Legolas, est arrivé et a commencer à le combattre. Après je me suis rapproché de toi et Tauriel est partie l'aider. Après on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Hyldrìn t'a soigné du mieux qu'elle a pu, mais après c'est moi qui ait perdu connaissance"

"On était tous autour de toi" poursuivit son frère "quand Kili à perdu connaissance, Hyldrìn s'est tout de suite précipitée vers lui et a commencé à le soigner. Très vite, ses blessures ont été soignés et elle m'a assuré qu'il irait bien. C'est après ça que Legolas est revenu tenant Tauriel dans ses bras..."

Je sentis les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, commençant à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir, mais j'avais besoin de les entendre le dire.

"Tauriel était inconsciente" continua Hyldrìn d'une petite voix tremblotante "D'après ce que j'ai su, elle s'était bien battue contre Bolg, aussi bien qu'une elfe peut se battre, mais elle n'a pas été assez rapide. Quand Legolas l'a amené, je me suis tout de suite rapprochée d'elle. Elle avait reçut un coup sur la tête et sa poitrine était sanguinolente. Legolas m'a dit qu'elle était tombée sur la tête après un coup de Bolg et que ce dernier lui avait enfoncé son épée dans le thorax. L'épée avait atteint son coeur, et elle avait un poumon perforé par une côte cassée. J'ai tout essayé. J'ai refermé toute ses blessures une à une, mais j'avais beau faire, son coeur n'est jamais reparti" finit-elle dans un sanglot "Tirìa, je suis désolée"

Je sentais mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me laissa aller contre Kili qui m'entoura de ses bras tout en me caressant les cheveux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Je n'avais même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire qui j'étais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là, à pleurer silencieusement dans les bras de Kili. J'entendis vaguement les autres quitter la pièce petit à petit, nous laissant seul Kili et moi. Il ne parla pas, se contentant de me bercer doucement. Bientôt, mes larmes cessèrent de couler, mais je restais blottie contre lui, appréciant la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, respirant son odeur. Nous restions là, sans parler et je ne sais combien de temps après, je m'endormis dans ses bras, épuisée par toutes les larmes que j'avais versées.

. . . . . .

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans les bras de Kili. Me dégageant doucement, je remarquais que lui aussi s'était endormi. Je restai là quelques instants à le regarder dormir, puis je m'écartai doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Mon épaule ne me faisait presque plus souffrir alors je m'assis sur le lit avant de sortir mes jambes. Ma tête tourna un instant, puis je me mis doucement debout. La pièce tourna autour de moi, aussi je me suis rassis presque instantanément.

J'observais attentivement la pièce autour de moi. Elle était exactement comme je l'avais vu la dernière fois, peut-être un peu plus propre. Grande, finement décorée avec des tapisseries aux murs et un lourd tapis au sol. Une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur la chambre, sans doute l'une des rares qui existait dans la montagne, les rayons du soleil la traversaient, baignant la pièce d'une lumière chaleureuse. Le plafond était haut et la pièce était éclairée par de multiple bougies disposées sur différents chandeliers, à priori en or. Un feu ronflait dans une grande cheminé de pierre décorée de gravures dorées, projetant des rayons dansants dans la chambre. De lourds fauteuils étaient disposés autour de cette source de chaleur, et une grande bibliothèque était placée près de la cheminée. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me lever et cette fois ci, la pièce ne tourna pas autant que la première fois. Je me dirigeais vers le feu ronflant, me tournant vers la bibliothèque. Les reliures en cuir des divers ouvrages étaient abîmés par le temps. Il m'était difficile de lire les titres, ces derniers ayant presque disparus. Une pellicule de poussière les recouvraient. Ces livres n'avaient pas été touchés depuis des années.

Je me détournais et me dirigeais vers la porte de bois massif présente dans la pièce. Je la poussais doucement, non sans la faire grincer. A ce son strident, je m'arrêtais et tournais mon regard vers Kili. Mais il était toujours installé dans le lit, profondément endormi. J'ouvrais alors plus grand la porte et me retrouvais dans une grande salle de bain. Une grande baignoire sculptée à même la roche dominait la pièce. Des marches de pierre permettaient d'y entrer. Y était gravé différentes runes naines en or. Sur tout un mur, était poussé un grand meuble de bois sombre vieilli par le temps, avec au dessus un grand miroir craquelé et terni. De chaque côté de la porte, il y avait de lourd et haut chandelier, à première vu en or. Le sol était couvert d'un lourd tapis en peau de bête. Sur un des mur était tendu une grande tapisserie ternie. Je restais quelques instants à observer la pièce devant moi.

J'entendis des mouvements derrière moi et sentis les bras de Kili se refermer autour de ma taille. Je m'appuya contre lui alors qu'il posa sa tête sur mon épaule non blessée.

"Ça va?" me demanda-t-il

"Oui" dis-je en frottant ma joue contre la sienne "Dis moi, on est dans la chambre de qui?"

"La tienne" me répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde

Je me tournais vers lui, surprise de ce qu'il avait dit.

"Quoi?"

"Tu as entendu" me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux "Thorin te l'as dit, c'est chez toi ici alors il te faut une chambre"

A cette pensée, je souris. Il avait raison, j'allais rester ici. Je pourrais en savoir plus au sujet de mes parents, et qui sait, peut-être même que je saurais si mon frère était toujours en vie. Malgré ce que j'avais dis à Hyldrìn plus tôt, j'avais besoin de savoir s'il était encore vivant ou non.

A la pensée de ce dernier, son visage m'apparut: les cheveux noirs corbeau, les yeux marron. En fait, il avait le visage de mon père en plus jeune. Et ses dernières paroles étaient toujours aussi vivaces en moi. Ces mots qu'il avait craché à mon père:

_"Non, je suis désolé mais ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Sache seulement qu'en partant, c'est comme si tu perdais ton fils. En ce qui me concerne, je me considérerais comme orphelin. Adieu papa"_

Puis il était parti. Il avait renié son père, et moi même par la même occasion. Je lui en voulais d'être parti comme ça, sans un au revoir, tel un voleur dans la nuit. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, un larme coula sur ma joue.

"Tirìa? Qu'est ce qui ce passe?" s'est inquiété Kili

Il m'a conduit jusqu'au grand lit et m'as fait m'y asseoir.

"Tu as mal quelque part? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hyldrìn?"

"Non, ce n'est pas mes blessures. C'est mon frère..." dis-je dans un souffle

"Ton frère?" répéta Kili surprit

Je lui parlai alors de lui. Lui disant qu'il avait six ans de plus que moi et qu'il avait environ vingt ans quand mon père avait décidé de partir et que mon frère avait décidé de s'enfuir. Je lui rapportais ses dernières paroles et Kili sembla choqué d'entendre ce que mon frère avait dit.

"Tu sais, il ne le pensait sans doute pas. Il devait être en colère, c'est tout" tenta-t-il de me réconforter

"Peut-être. J'en sais rien, toujours est-il que je ne pense pas le revoir un jour. Et je ne crois même pas en avoir envie. De toute façon, elle est ici ma famille désormais"

Et ce que je dis est vrai. Ceux que je peux considérer comme ma famille sont dans cette montagne. Kili me prend la main et la presse doucement.

"Qui sait, ça te ferait peut-être du bien de lui dire tout ce que tu pense" objecta-t-il

"Ou ça me fera plus souffrir"

"N'y pense plus" me dit-il tout en me serrant dans ses bras "En tout cas, dans la compagnie personne ne te laissera jamais tomber. Et surtout pas moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi"

"Je sais" soufflais-je en me laissant aller contre lui

Je savais que je pouvais avoir une pleine confiance en tout ceux qui résidaient là.

Je suis restée blottie contre lui, et mes pensées dérivèrent vers Tauriel. J'aurais tellement voulu la revoir.

"Je suis désolé pour Tauriel" me dit Kili "Je sais que tu t'étais attachée à elle"

J'acquiesçais doucement contre lui.

"Elle connaissait ma mère. Ce sont ses parents qui l'ont élevée. J'aurais aimé en connaitre plus sur elle"

Kili me serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Et Bolg?" demandais-je, non sans éprouver du dégout en prononçant son nom "Que lui est-il arrivé"

"Il est mort. Après qu'il est blessé Tauriel, Legolas s'est encore battu contre lui et est parvenu à le tuer"

"Tant mieux. Bon débarras" dis-je avant de poursuivre "Dis moi, tu crois que Thorin accepterait que Legolas vienne ici? J'aimerais lui parler"

"Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, mais ça va être difficile"

"Pourquoi?"

"Legolas est parti" m'apprit-il

Je m'écartais un peu, le regardant dans les yeux.

"Comment ça parti?"

"Oui, après l'enterrement de Tauriel, il a demandé de tes nouvelles à Thorin. Il a proposé à l'elfe de le prévenir quand tu serais réveillée, mais Legolas lui a dit qu'il partait pour le Nord" m'apprit-il

"Dommage, j'aurais aimé le revoir. Je sais que pour Tauriel il était comme un frère, je me dis que peut-être il avait connu ma mère..."

"Qui sait, on le reverra peut-être un jour" objecta Kili

"J'en doute" dis-je tout en me laissant une nouvelle fois aller contre son torse puissant

Plus d'une semaine plus tard, j'étais sur pieds et reprenait une vie plus ou moins normal. Bilbon était reparti dans son pays. Comme convenu, Thorin lui avait donné un quatorzième du trésor, en plus de la cotte de mithril.

"Adieu mon ami, Maître Cambrioleur" lui avait dit Thorin "La lignée de Durin vous sera à jamais redevable. Pardonnez mes gestes et mes paroles de colère, seul un ami aurait pu faire ce que vous avez fait. Et j'espère vous revoir dans de meilleures circonstance. En tout cas, les portes d'Erebor vous seront toujours ouvertes"

"Merci Thorin" lui avait dit Bilbon "Et il n'y a rien a pardonner. Je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons. Si un jour l'un de vous passait par Cul-De-Sac, le thé est à cinq heures, avec de tout à profusion. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus" dit-il avant d'ajouter "Ah et, pas la peine de frapper" en souriant sous les petits ricanements de la compagnie, tandis que Thorin lui souriait.

Puis il était parti, non sans que quelques larmes pour ma part. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras avant qu'il ne se détourne de la montagne pour rejoindre sa Comté si chère à son coeur en compagnie du magicien.

Le royaume était encore loin d'être reconstruit, mais Dain était resté un certain temps, histoire d'aider Thorin. Je prenais peu à peu mes marques dans la montagne, reprenant les entraînements à l'épée mais aussi à l'arc. Mais je ne pouvait pas encore y aller à fond, étant donné que je me remettais à peine et je sentais toujours une petite gêne dans mon épaule gauche lorsque je tirais à l'arc, mais c'était supportable. Les choses allaient bien dans la montagne, enfin plus ou moins car environ deux mois après, est arrivée une personne que je me serais bien passée de rencontrer: Lika.

Une naine aux cheveux d'un blond cendrée, une barbe finement tressée, une silhouette témoignant d'une classe sociale plutôt aisée et des yeux d'un gris clair. Elle connaissait un peu Fili et Kili qu'elle avait rencontrés aux Montagnes Bleues bien des années auparavant. A cette époque, elle avait accompagné son père qui était quelqu'un d'influent et qui devait s'entrenir avec Thorin. Les deux princes, sous la demande de leur mère et de leur oncle, lui avait fait visiter la cité. Elle vivait dans les Monts de Fer, et était cette fois-ci accompagnée de ses deux parents à sa venue à Erebor.

"Prince Fili, prince Kili" avait-elle salué le deux neveux de Thorin "C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir" avait-elle fait d'une voix mielleuse, et tout ça en dévorant Kili du regard.

Je me souviens encore, quand j'ai vu ses yeux se poser sur l'archer, j'ai sentis mon sang bouillir. Elle le regardait de haut en bas, le déshabillant presque du regard, comme s'il elle avait un morceau de viande particulièrement alléchant sous les yeux.. Les deux princes nous avaient présentées à elle, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui lancer un "Ravie" glaciale (et complètement à l'opposé de ce que je pensais réellement, car j'étais tous sauf ravie de la rencontrer) et tout ça en la fusillant du regard, tandis que elle, c'est à peine si elle avait posé les yeux sur nous, évidement ses yeux étaient trop occupés à lorgner Kili.

C'est pas que je suis jalouse, c'est juste que je n'aime pas partager. Et oui, sur le moment j'avais juste envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui arracher les yeux. Sincèrement, qui aime qu'une autre fille dévore des yeux son homme? Je vous le demande. Toujours est-il que je ne la supportais que par obligation, mais la voir regarder Kili, et surtout la voir tenter un quelconque contact physique avec lui me faisait voir rouge.

Et puis, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle se cachait. Tout le monde voyait ce qu'elle essayait de faire, et je dois avouer que ça m'amusait de la voir essuyer refus après refus de Kili. Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps sur le terrain d'entrainement qu'à cette période (faut bien évacuer la colère).

Je me souviens, une fois, je n'en pouvais juste plus de voir ses yeux déshabiller Kili et d'entendre sa voix mielleuse, et surtout entendre son rire exagéré à chacune de ses histoires.

Ce soir là, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle où nous étions. J'étais près de Fili et d'Hyldrìn tandis que la petite dinde c'était assise à côté de Kili. Nous mangions tranquillement, alors que moi j'étais entrain de bouillir intérieurement. Et puis quand j'ai vu la dinde faire doucement du pied à Kili sous la table, j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Fili avait dû le sentir, car il retira le couteau que j'avais près de moi. Ne pouvant plus voir cette petite dinde draguer Kili, j'étais sortis de la salle d'un pas rapide tout en m'excusant.

Je me promenais dans les couloirs et m'étais arrêtée sur la grande place du royaume, au milieu de laquelle tronait une grande fontaine. M'asseyant au bord de celle ci, je tentais de me calmer quand j'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Des pas que je connaissais mieux que quiconque, que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille.

"Alors comme ça, tu m'abandonnes?" fit la voix faussement boudeuse de Kili

"Désolé, mais je ne supportais plus de voir les yeux débordants d'amour que te lance Lika. J'ai juste envie de lui cogner la tête contre un mur, alors pour éviter un accident diplomatique, je préfère m'éloigner"

Kili ricana doucement et vint s'asseoir derrière moi avant d'entourer ma taille de ses bras et de me coller contre son torse.

"Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es jalouse?" me souffla-t-il à l'oreille

"Oui et bien fait attention, tu n'as pas envie de me voir trop 'mignonne'" répliquais-je "Que je la reprenne à te faire du pied sous la table, et une dague va voler, mais cette fois ci elle se retrouvera pas dans la porte!"

Il ricana une nouvelle fois avant de me tourner vers lui.

"Ecoute, tu sais bien que cette fille ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, elle ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, et personne d'autre. Je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés. Je t'aime" termina-t-il "Toi, Tirìa, celle qui est une vraie guerrière, qui s'est battue contre des trolls, des orcs, des gobelins et même un dragon. Pas cette fille à la vie bien tranquille, qui ne s'intéresse qu'à mon titre de prince. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas"

"Moi aussi" soufflais-je tout en me blottissant dans ses bras "Mais, la voir te regarder comme elle le fait, je te jure c'est juste insupportable. Et puis, quand je la vois te draguer ouvertement, j'ai subitement des envies de meurtre"

Il rigola sous la menace tandis que je continuais:

"Et je t'avoue que j'ai peur" il m'écarta doucement afin de me regarder dans les yeux

"De quoi?" demanda-t-il

"De te perdre. C'est vrai, tu es censé être avec quelqu'un de plus noble que moi, et une vrai naine, pas une demi-naine" dis-je, mais sans le regarder "J'ai peur qu'au bout d'un certain temps, tu la trouves plus attrayante et plus acceptable que moi, elle ou une autre"

Un court silence prit place avant qu'il ne me prenne par le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

"De toute les sottises que j'ai pu t'entendre dire, je crois que celle là est la plus grande" se moqua-t-il "Je me fiche que tu sois de sang noble ou non, que tu sois à demi-naine ou totalement naine. Je t'aime toi, et je te veux telle que tu es. Je ne voudrais pas d'une réplique qui soit naine à cent pour cent et de lignée noble, parce que ça ne serait pas toi. Je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre. Tu dit que Lika me dévore des yeux, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien, car quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi je ne peux pas ne pas te regarder. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, alors ne crois pas que je ne voudrais pas de toi parce que pour certaines personnes tu ne serais pas celle qu'un prince devrait fréquenter"

Il ne m'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde, et je pouvais ressentir dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, et me sentais quelques peu rassurer. Je me pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement. Il me rendit mon baiser tout en me serrant contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on décida de retourner avec les autres. En voyant Kili rentrer, les yeux de Lika s'écarquillèrent. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu Mahal en personne. J'étais rassurée par les paroles de Kili. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, et que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais cette fille ne pourrait avoir ce qu'elle voudrait.

La soirée continua d'avancer tout doucement, quand j'entendis Kili demander doucement à Lika de le suivre car il voulait lui parler. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, je les suivis (oui, je sais, c'est pas bien). Bien que mon ouïe soit puissante, il régnait un tel vacarme dans la pièce qu'il m'étais difficile d'entendre autre chose.

"De quoi vouliez vous me parlez?" demanda la naine, avec une voix légèrement surexcitée, comme si elle s'attendait à quelque chose de spécial.

_*Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce qu'il te demande en mariage!?*_ me dis-je pour moi-même

"C'est à propos de votre comportement envers moi" commença Kili avec un ton sérieux qui était bizarre à entendre venant de lui

"Mon comportement?" s'étonna Lika

"Oui, je vois à quoi vous jouez et je me dois de vous dire d'arrêter ça. Je suis amoureux de Tirìa, et cela depuis des mois. J'ai déjà failli la perdre une fois, et j'ai cru en mourir. Elle est mon Unique, je le sais. Je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre qu'elle. Je ne verrais jamais personne d'autre. Je vous le demande calmement, ne tentez plus rien. Je vous le dis maintenant car Tirìa est assez en colère contre vous, et je peux vous assurez qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'avoir à dos"

"C'est donc pour cela qu'elle est partie tout à l'heure" comprit-elle "Prince Kili, je ne le savais pas. Sinon jamais je n'aurais osé... Je suis désolée" s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'éloigné, les joues un peu rouge de honte, seulement je pouvais sentir que ses excuses sonnaient faut, et quand elle passa près de l'endroit où je m'étais caché je pû voir ses yeux clairs être assombrie par la rage et la jalousie.

"Je sais que tu es là" dit-il soudainement "Viens, approche"

Je me rapprochai de lui avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime" dis-je contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres

"Moi aussi, plus que tout"

Quelques jours plus tard, Lika et ses parents étaient repartis. Elle s'était excusée auprès de Kili, mais n'avais pas jugé bon de le faire pour moi. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était me fusiller du regard à chaque fois que je la croisais, tandis que moi je répondais d'un grand sourire victorieux. Je la voyais être dévorer par la jalousie à chaque fois que j'étais avec Kili (et il faut avouer que c'était particulièrement jouissif pour moi).

Jamais plus on ne revit Lika, quelque fois son père venait à la montagne mais plus jamais avec sa fille, pour mon plus grand plaisir...

Et puis, environ trois mois après la bataille, j'appris que mon frère était à la montagne. En effet, en tant que le meilleur forgeron des Monts de Fer, Dain l'avait fait venir pour aider à reconstruire la montagne. Quand j'ai su qu'il était là, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter. Et puis un jour, entrant dans une pièce avec Kili, je vis Thorin et Dain en compagnie d'un jeune homme.

Au départ, je ne l'avais pas reconnu étant donné qu'il était de dos lorsque j'étais entré, mais lorsqu'il s'est retourné, j'ai cru qu'une massue m'étais tombée dessus. Ressortant aussi vite que j'étais entrée, je tentais de me calmer. Il ne m'avait qu'aperçue lorsque j'étais sortie. Les années passées l'avaient fait encore plus ressembler à mon père, j'avais presque l'impression de le voir. Kili m'avait vite suivi, m'interrogeant d'un regard inquiet.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" me demanda-t-il

"C'est mon frère" soufflais-je encore sous le choc "C'est Dorian"

"Tu est sûr?"

J'acquiesçais vivement tandis que Thorin sortait dans le couloir, suivi de Dain qui partit plus loin, et de Dorian, mais je gardais les yeux au sol.

"Tirìa? Tout vas bien?" me demanda Thorin inquiet en me voyant certainement plus pâle

Relevant la tête, je croisais le regard marron de Dorian, croyant presque pendant une seconde voir celui de mon père. Me reconnaissant à son tour, je pus l'entendre souffler "Tirìa". Thorin l'ayant entendu, nous regarda tour à tour avec un regard surpri.

"Vous vous connaissez?"

"Thorin" commençais-je "Permettez que je vous présente mon frère" dis-je d'une voix dure

Thorin écarquilla les yeux.

"Ton quoi?"

"Kili, je te laisse lui expliquer. J'ai deux mots à dire à Dorian"

J'entra alors dans la pièce, suivie de mon frère. Je restais un moment dos à lui, ne le regardant pas, même longtemps après que la porte se fut refermée

"Tirìa" commença-t-il "Co-comment peux-tu être là? Je te croyais partie à jamais avec papa"

"C'était le cas" répliquais-je "Nous sommes bien parties, mais on est passé par un portail qui nous a ramené ici Hyldrìn et moi"

"Hyldrìn aussi est là? Mais, je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible" souffla-t-il

"Et pourtant, tu vois je suis bien là devant toi. Je sais, tu pensais ne plus jamais me revoir, et je suis sûr que tu en étais heureux au fond"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? Tu es ma soeur, ça fais 63 ans que vous êtes partis, bien évidemment que je ne pensai pas te revoir un jour. Et papa?" questionna-t-il

Me retournant d'un coup, je lui fis face pour la première fois.

"Quoi? Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant?! Après les horreurs que tu lui as dite le soir où tu t'es enfui!"

"J'ai toujours regretté les mots que j'ai prononcé ce soir là. Je ne les pensais pas, j'étais en colère. Je ferais tout pour retourner en arrière et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué" dit-il en commençant à s'avancer

"Ne m'approche pas!" grognais-je "Je t'interdis de m'approcher!"

"Pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point?"

"Tu es sérieux?! Tu n'as une toute petite idée? Très bien, dans ce cas je vais t'éclairer! Tu nous as laissés tomber. Tu as préféré partir et vivre seul plutôt que d'être avec ta famille! Tu m'as abandonnée! Tu n'as même pas essayé d'empêché papa de nous emmener! Tu n'as pas une seule seconde pensé à nous! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi! Tu t'es conduit en parfait égoïste!" crachais-je avec hargne et amertume

"Je sais, tu as raison. Ça m'a tué de te laisser derrière moi. Pour être honnête, j'avais pensé à vous emmener toutes les deux avec moi, mais j'avais à peine vingt ans. Je ne savais déjà pas comment j'allais survivre, comment j'aurais pû m'occuper de deux enfants de treize ans? Je t'avoue ne pas regretter d'être resté ici. Je suis chez moi en Terre-Du-Milieu. J'aurais aimé que papa ne vous emmène pas, mais jamais je n'aurais pû quitter mon foyer. Ose me dire que cette terre ne t'a jamais manqué? Que tu n'en a jamais voulu à papa de vous avoir fais quitter la Terre-Du-Milieu?"

"Et bien non! Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous n'avions aucun souvenir de notre vie ici! La Terre-Du-Milieu n'est qu'une histoire là bas! Je ne savais même pas qu'Hyldrìn était ma cousine! Pour moi, ma mère m'avais abandonnée quand j'avais un an! Je ne me souvenais même pas de mon propre frère! Papa n'avait aucun souvenir de son fils ni de sa soeur! Il ne savait pas qu'Hyldrìn était sa nièce! Il est mort dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne, dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien! Bien évidemment que j'aurais préféré ne jamais quitter la Terre-Du-Milieu, mais surtout j'aurais voulu que mon frère tienne sa promesse et qu'il soit resté avec moi! Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai trouvé ici d'autres personnes qui sont pour moi bien plus une famille que tu ne le seras jamais! Des nains pour qui je serais prête à mourir sans hésitation! Pour qui j'ai bien failli mourir d'ailleurs, rien que pendant la bataille!"

"La bataille? Tu y as participé? Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris! Tu aurais pu..."

"Ah non!" le coupais-je froidement "Tu ne vas pas jouer les grands frères protecteurs maintenant! Car il y a longtemps que tu as perdu ce droit avec moi! A partir de maintenant, ne t'étonne pas si je ne t'adresse même pas un regard car à mes yeux tu ne sera plus qu'un nain aux ordres de Dain venu aider. Rien de plus"

"Tirìa, je suis ton frère"

"Plus maintenant. Tu as choisit ton propre chemin en nous abandonnant" dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte "C'est toi qui l'as voulu Dorian, tu te souviens? Tu as dit à papa que tu te considérerais comme orphelin, et bien félicitation! Tu l'es désormais, nos parents sont morts et tu peux me considérer comme tel, je n'en ai plus rien a faire"

"Comment pourrais-je te penser morte maintenant que je te sais ici?"

"Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu as fait pendant 63 ans Dorian. Faire comme si je n'existais pas, te dire sans famille auprès de tous, que tu n'as plus de parents ni de soeur. Tu n'as qu'à continuer ta petite vie tranquille et faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, ça ne me concerne plus"

"Tirìa..."

"Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Dorian, tu l'as perdue ce soir là où tu es parti. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahie, reniée par mon propre frère. Je ne te fais plus confiance, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses la récupérer un jour. Adieu"

Puis je sortis de la pièce en hâte, courant à moitié, ignorant les regards de Thorin et de Kili qui me virent passer. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé à traverser les couloirs d'Erebor jusqu'à ce que finalement j'en trouve un désert. M'appuyant contre le mur de pierre, je laissa les larmes couler sur mes joues. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cette confrontation avec mon frère me ferait tant mal, mais elle m'avais en même temps soulagée car j'avais pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Et c'est ainsi que me trouva Kili qui m'avais suivie, prostrée contre un mur, les joues baignées de larmes. Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras en me berçant doucement. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau abondamment tandis que j'étais contre lui jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à me calmer.

Les semaines qui suivirent, je n'accordais aucune attention à mon frère. Je sentais quelque fois son regard posé sur moi, mais jamais il n'avait tenté de me parler ou de m'approcher. Finalement, il repartit encore plusieurs semaines après, ne me laissant qu'un simple mot:

_Je suis désolé. Tu me manqueras._

Jamais plus je ne revis mon frère après cela...

Ainsi commença réellement ma vie dans la montagne et en Terre-Du-Milieu entourée de ma véritable famille...

* * *

**Et voilà! Pour l'âge de Kili, je n'invente pas, il a bel et bien 77 ans au moment de la quête (source: le site tolkiendil)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez un dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue sur un certain mariage (allez, je suis gentille je vais vous le dire: sans doute celui de Tirìa et Kili). Par Pm ou review, c'est comme vous voulez!**

**Bisous! :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Mariage

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Salut à tous! Voilà, un petit mariage comme promis. Et c'est aussi le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :(**

**Merci Sarah March de m'avoir corrigé et lizzia0901 et Gin Lise pour leur review!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Mariage**

Cela faisait environ une heure que j'étais dans ma chambre à tourner en rond, sentant une sourde angoisse monter doucement en moi, tel un feu qui s'allume petit à petit, passant de simples braises chaudes aux grandes flammes dévastatrices.

"Tirìa, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de bouger dans tout les sens, tu me donnes le tournis!"

Je tournais mon regard vers la source de la voix et vis Hyldrìn assise sur un des fauteuils de ma chambre. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue foncée et brodée. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, avec seulement deux mèches retenues à l'arrière de son crâne par une pince d'argent sertie de saphir.

"J'y peux rien, j'angoisse comme pas permis" admis-je

"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Tu vas seulement épouser un prince du plus puissant royaume nain de la Terre-Du-Milieu. Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu d'être angoissée" dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique

"Tu ne m'aides pas là"

"De quoi tu as peur exactement?"

"Je ne sais pas. De ne pas parler au bon moment, de ne pas dire ce qu'il faut quand il faut, de trébucher" énumérais-je avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix en regardant ailleurs "Que Kili change d'avis..."

Je sentis ses yeux bleus sur moi avant qu'elle ne se lève et s'approche de moi. Elle me prit la main et me conduisit jusqu'à mon miroir.

"Dis-moi, tu vois quoi là?" me demanda-t-elle

Fixant mon reflet, je vis une fille brune à la peau pâle et aux yeux verts.

"Une fille complètement paniquée" répondis-je

Elle rigola un instant avant de me dire:

"Et bien tu vois, moi je vois ma magnifique cousine qui dans quelques heures va se marier. Tu peux me croire, Kili a énormément de chance et jamais il ne changera d'avis" tenta-t-elle de me rassurer "Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi être nerveuse"

La regardant dans les yeux, elle me fit un sourire tendre.

"C'est bien à toi de dire ça. Il me semble qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais à ma place et tu étais encore plus nerveuse que moi" déclarais-je d'une voix sarcastique, me remémorant son mariage avec Fili il y avait 1 an et un peu plus de deux mois.

Je me souvenais que ce jour là, elle était d'une très grande nervosité, étant certaine que quelque chose allait rater, que sa coiffure n'allait pas, que la robe était soit trop petite soit trop grande. Elle s'était même convaincu que Smaug allait ressusciter et revenir tout détruire sur son passage (et je vous jure qu'elle était sobre). Enfin bref, il fallait avouer que ce jour là, avant la cérémonie elle avait été particulièrement chiante (désolé du terme, mais il faut dire ce qui est).

"Hey!" lança-t-elle en ayant entendu mes pensées "C'est vrai, tu as raison. C'est vrai que j'étais très nerveuse, mais j'avais de quoi. J'épousais le prince héritier, donc le roi en devenir. C'est énormément de pression. Mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose, à la minute où j'ai vu Fili ce jour là, je n'ai plus eu peur du tout. Tout s'est envolé quand Kili a mis mes mains dans les siennes. Tu verras, ça te fera pareil" me dit-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle avait raison. Je me mis à penser à lui, et rien que ça fit que mon coeur battait un peu plus vite. Me regardant de nouveau dans le miroir, je fixais mon reflet peinant à me reconnaître. La robe était magnifique, faite par les meilleures couturières de la montagne. Dìs elle même avait fait l'esquisse de la robe. Je l'avais rencontrée quelques mois après la bataille, et je pouvais affirmer qu'elle nous avait presque tout de suite beaucoup appréciées Hyldrìn et moi (je suppose que le fait d'avoir sauvé ses fils aide).

La robe était magnifiquement brodée, mais restait pourtant simple. Des motifs argentés se dessinaient sur mon buste tandis qu'un corsage avec des lacets argentés enserrait ma taille. La jupe épousait mes formes à la perfection tandis qu'elle retombait jusqu'au sol, recouvrant mes pieds chaussés de petites chaussures blanches. C'était la première fois que je voyais la robe, Dìs avait tenu à ce que je ne la vois pas avant le mariage. Les couturières étaient donc juste venues prendre mes mesures et étaient reparties.

Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de mon dos, avec de belles boucles brunes. Deux mèches étaient tressées, tirées en arrières en demi-queue de cheval et retenues par une pince d'argent, finement ouvragée et sertie d'un diamant.

Je pouvais entendre au loin l'agitation de la foule s'amassant dans la salle du trône. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui étaient les invités. Bien sûr, le peuple d'Erebor serait là, j'avais cru comprendre que Bard serait aussi présent ainsi que Dain. Après, je ne savais pas trop.

Les mots d'Hyldrìn ne m'avaient que peu rassurée, et pensant à la foule de gens que serait là, je sentis la peur s'intensifier un peu plus.

"Tirìa" soupira Hyldrìn derrière moi "Arrête de t'inquiéter. Et puis le stress c'est mauvais pour le bébé" lâcha-t-elle

Je me retournais d'un coup, lui lançant un regard perplexe.

"Je croyais que c'était toi qui était enceinte, pas moi"

"Et alors? Elle le sent, c'est ta nièce, et puis vu comment tu est stressée, je suis sûre qu'on le ressent jusque dans la Comté"

"Tu est tellement persuadée que ça sera une fille?"

"Oui, j'en suis sûre" répondit ma cousine en caressant son ventre d'un geste tendre

Cela faisait environ trois mois qu'Hyldrìn était enceinte, et elle me l'avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux elle et Fili. Et je devais avouer que l'idée d'avoir moi même mon propre enfant avec Kili me traversait de plus en plus l'esprit ces derniers temps.

"Tu as vu Kili aujourd'hui?" demandais-je

"Oui, tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il est en train de les rendre tous dingues" plaisanta-t-elle "Je crois même qu'il a essayé de se faufiler jusqu'ici, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère qui l'en a empêché"

Je souris doucement en entendant cela. Il me manquait énormément. On nous avait empêché de nous voir de toute la journée, et même la nuit précédente, il y avait deux gardes devant nos chambres nous empêchant de rejoindre l'autre.

"T'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt le retrouver"

Soudain, des petits coups secs furent frappés à la porte de ma chambre. Hyldrìn alla ouvrir et laissa entrer une naine rousse portant l'uniforme de la montagne et qui s'inclina devant nous en entrant (je dois avouer que j'avais toujours du mal avec ça)

"On m'a chargée de vous apporter cela Dame Tirìa" me dit-elle en me tendant un petit paquet

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demandais-je

"Un jeune homme l'a apporté pour vous. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom, seulement qu'il était un vieil ami à vous puis il est reparti"

Perplexe, je fixais le paquet dans ma main.

"Merci Epona" lui dis-je tandis qu'elle sortait de la chambre en s'inclinant

Je fixais toujours le paquet dans ma main, ne comprenant pas qui pouvait me donner cela. Remarquant un papier attaché, j'entrepris de le détacher doucement sans le déchirer avant de le déplier, anxieuse de ce que j'allais trouver. Je découvris alors une lettre écrite d'une écriture penchée:

_"Petite soeur,_

_Je sais, tu considères que j'ai perdu le droit de t'appeler comme cela depuis longtemps, mais sache que pour moi tu es et seras toujours ma petite soeur. J'ai appris que tu allais te marier, et je voulais te féliciter. J'aurais voulu être là, mais tu ne voudrais sûrement pas m'y voir alors je ne m'imposerais pas. Seulement, je voulais tout de même que tu aies ce collier. Il était à notre mère et elle me l'avait donné avant son départ, pour qu'elle soit près de moi durant son absence. Bien évidemment, jamais je n'aurais cru que je ne la reverrais pas. Toujours est-il que je suis sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que tu l'aies, alors voilà je te l'offre. J'y ai gravé les prénoms de papa et maman, ainsi ils seront toujours avec toi en particulier pour ce jour spécial. Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils sont fiers de toi, autant que moi je peux l'être._

_Je te souhaite sincèrement d'être heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de vous avoir laissées comme je l'ai fait, si je le pouvais je reviendrais en arrière._

_Sois heureuse,_

_Ton grand frère qui malgré tout t'aime et qui pense à toi_

_Dorian"_

Je suis restée quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur les mots de mon frère. Posant la lettre à côté de moi, j'enlevais le papier entourant une petite boite rouge d'une main tremblante. Ouvrant la boite, je découvris un médaillon de forme ovale avec une fleur aux pétales blanches et à la tige dorée gravée à la surface. La fleur était entouré de motifs dorés. Ouvrant doucement le médaillon, je découvris les deux noms de mes parents: Horlin et Elnarìa écrits en doré sur les deux faces du médaillon. Le refermant, je le pressais contre moi tandis que des larmes coulèrent doucement sur mes joues.

"Tu veux que je te le mette?" me demanda doucement Hyldrìn qui s'était rapprochée de moi et qui avait lu la lettre.

J'acquiesçais et elle me prit le collier avant de me le mettre autour du coup. J'alla me replacer devant mon miroir, effaçant toute trace montrant que j'avais pleuré et vérifiant qu'il ne manquait rien. Hyldrìn entreprit de me maquiller un peu quand on frappa encore une fois à la porte et Fili entra, vêtu d'une tenu bleu roi.

"C'est l'heure" annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire "Tu es superbe" me complimenta-t-il

Je rougis légèrement sous le compliment.

"Merci" répondis-je "Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus" dis-je en souriant

Il s'inclina doucement, tandis qu'Hyldrìn se plaça à côté de moi.

"Et moi alors on m'oublie" dit-elle d'une voix faussement boudeuse avant de s'approcher de Fili et de se blottir dans ses bras

Je me pris la peine de regarder ailleurs et de ne pas les écouter avant de leur rappeler quelque chose au bout de plus d'une minute.

"Je vous rappelle que je me marie aujourd'hui, et Fili tu est censé m'emmener à ton frère, alors si on pouvait y aller"

"Impatiente en plus de ça" se moqua gentiment le prince héritier

Hyldrìn sortit la première de la chambre, non sans embrasser Fili avant, puis le prince héritier me tendit un bras que je saisis.

Nous marchions en silence alors que je sentais la nervosité monter doucement en moi. J'avais peur de trébucher devant tout le monde, de ne pas réussir à parler au bon moment.

_*Tout vas bien se passer*_ tenta de me calmer Hyldrìn

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant la grande porte de la salle du trône dans laquelle la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Je pouvais entendre les murmures des nombreuses personnes présentes dans la grande salle. Fili m'embrassa sur la joue avant que les grandes portes ne s'ouvrent, faisant taire tout les murmures de la salle. Hyldrìn entra la première, sa robe bleu flottant derrière elle. Je commençais alors à avancer doucement avec Fili sous les regards de tous. Il y avait énormément de monde qui était présent. La salle pourtant très grande était remplie.

De grandes tentures blanche avaient été suspendues au dessus de nos tête, tandis qu'un grand tapis blanc lui aussi avait été déroulé, recouvrant la pierre sur laquelle nous marchions. Je sentais mon coeur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine et serrait un peu plus fort le bras de Fili. Au bout de la grande allée, se tenait Thorin debout devant son trône, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, sa couronne d'or posée sur la tête. Il avait sur les épaules, une lourde cape couleur bleu roi et bordé d'une fourrure foncée. A sa droite, Hyldrìn se tenait debout, souriant largement. Et à sa gauche, il y avait Kili.

Quand je le vis, toute mes craintes s'envolèrent, je n'avais plus qu'une envie: courir et me jeter dans ses bras. Quand il me vit, son visage s'était illuminé et un grand sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il portait une tenue claire, ses cheveux tombait sur ses épaules à l'exception de deux mèches tirées en arrière et retenues par une pince d'argent. Je ne voyais plus personne d'autre que lui. Pendant tout le temps où je traversais la salle, je ne l'avais pas quitté du regard et enfin, Fili déposa mes mains dans celles de son frère. On se regarda un instant avant de nous tourner vers Thorin.

"Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui" commença Thorin "Pour célébrer l'union de Kili, fils d'Hildi, descendant de Durin et prince d'Erebor et de Tirìa, fille d'Horlin, pupille d'Erebor et descendante de rohirrim" Thorin marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre "Tout deux vont se promettre l'un à l'autre et s'unir dans le mariage. Kili, fils d'Hildi, accepte-tu de prendre Tirìa, fille d'Horlin, comme épouse?"

"Oui" répondit Kili avec un sourire

"Tirìa, fille d'Horlin, accepte-tu de prendre Kili, fils d'Hildi, comme époux?"

"Oui" répondis-je les larmes aux yeux

"Les anneaux" demanda Thorin

Fili et Hyldrìn nous amenèrent à chacun un anneau d'or. Kili me prit la main et me regardant dans les yeux il dit:

"Je te prends Tirìa aujourd'hui comme épouse, et par cet anneau je te fais mienne pour toujours"

Il passa alors l'anneau à mon annulaire gauche.

"Je te prends Kili aujourd'hui comme époux, et par cet anneau je te fais miens pour toujours"

A mon tour, je lui passa l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche avec une main tremblante.

Le regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire, lui même me souriant, on se retourna vers Thorin qui nous prit nos deux mains gauches dans les siennes, les lia avec un tissu en soie et déclara:

"En ma qualité de roi et par les pouvoirs qui me sont acquis, je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme. Tirìa, en tant qu'épouse de Kili, prince d'Erebor et second héritier du trône, je te nomme princesse d'Erebor. Accepte-tu ce titre?"

"Je l'accepte" répondis-je

Thorin lâcha nos mains en prononçant les quelques mots Khuzdul qu'il devait dire pour nous unir. Puis il retira le lien, tandis que mon désormais mari et moi nous nous faisions face. Kili posa une main sur ma joue et m'embrassa tandis que je m'accrochais à son cou. J'entendais à peine la foule applaudir et crier. Il n'y avait que Kili et moi à ce moment là. Ce fut lui qui arrêta le baiser avant de poser son front contre le mien en me soufflant "Amrâlimé". Lui souriant, on se tourna vers la foule en allégresse. Pour la première fois, je voyais de face tout ceux qui étaient là. Au premier rang, la compagnie entière était présente, et c'est eux qui faisaient le plus de bruit, seul Bilbon n'était pas là car il n'avait pas pu se déplacé pour des raisons familiales nous avait-il dit, mais il nous avait tout de même fait parvenir une lettre pour nous féliciter. Gandalf avait lui aussi fait le déplacement.

Juste derrière eux, il y avait Bard, désormais Maitre de Dale, et ses trois enfants ainsi que d'autres Hommes de la ville. Nous avions même invité le roi elfe, mais c'était plus pour la forme. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il était absent (j'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire). Mais je remarquais assez vite que son fils était là, ainsi que le Seigneur Elrond à mon plus grand étonnement. Dain était aussi présent, ainsi que d'autres nains des Monts de Fer, je constatais aussi la présence de quelques amis que je m'étais fais au Rohan lorsque j'y avais été avec Kili un an plus tôt, mais je devais avouer que je ne connaissais pas la plupart des gens qui étaient là.

Kili et moi descendions les marches avant de passer dans l'allée sous les cris de la foule.

Une grande salle avait été aménagé pour la fête qui devait avoir lieu après. Une grande table avait été érigée, nous plaçant Kili et moi au centre. A ma droite se tenait Hyldrìn et la gauche de Kili se tenaient son frère et son oncle. Tout les invités passaient nous féliciter un à un. Toute la compagnie était assise à notre table et pour la première fois, ils se tenaient à peu près bien.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et l'allégresse puis vint finalement le moment de la première danse. Kili et moi nous levâmes et nous plaçâmes au centre de la piste sous le regard de toute l'assistance. Tout ces regards braqués sur moi me rendais nerveuse et Kili dû le sentir car il me susurra à l'oreille:

"Concentre toi sur moi"

Je lui souris et le regardais dans les yeux. Nous dansions doucement, puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sous les applaudissements de tous. S'écartant, il me regarda dans les yeux sans me lâcher une seule seconde. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, mais bientôt nous n'étions plus seuls sur la piste. J'entendis alors quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière moi et me retournant, je remarquais Fili qui s'inclina doucement.

"Puis je avoir une danse avec la mariée?" demanda-t-il "Ou tu compte l'accaparer toute la soirée mon frère?" plaisanta-t-il

"J'accepte volontiers un danse avec toi Fili, à moins que mon mari n'y voit un inconvénient" dis-je d'une voix sarcastique

Kili m'attira un peu à lui avant de regarder son frère:

"Du moment que tu me la rends en un seul morceau" dit-il avant de m'embrasser la tempe

"Tu as ma parole" lui dit son frère avant de me tendre la main

J'embrassais rapidement Kili avant de prendre la main tendue de Fili. Je vis alors mon désormais mari se diriger vers Hyldrìn et entamer une danse avec elle.

Je commençais à tournoyer doucement avec Fili quand il commença à parler:

"Voilà, c'est fait. Te voilà princesse d'Erebor, le plus puissant royaume nain. Voilà que tu es officiellement ma soeur"

"Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas le fait de devenir princesse qui m'a le plus intéressé aujourd'hui"

"Oui, je sais. En tout cas, toutes mes félicitations"

"Merci" dis-je dans un sourire "Je te retourne les félicitations, tu vas être papa"

Il inclina la tête en me soufflant un "Merci". J'avais pu voir ses yeux s'illuminer à l'idée de devenir père, et jamais depuis que je l'avais rencontré je n'avais vu Fili aussi heureux

On continua à danser pendant quelques minutes encore, avant que je ne lui demande grâce pour mes pauvres pieds. Il me relâcha et j'allai m'appuyer contre la balustrade d'un grand balcon surplombant toute la vallée. Je pensais à mes parents désormais très loin de moi, mais bizarrement je sentais leur présence près de moi. Amenant ma main à mon médaillon, je le serrai doucement. J'entendais la musique derrière moi quand bientôt j'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi et une voix douce se fit entendre.

"C'est bien la première fois que je vois une mariée déserter son propre mariage"

Me retournant je vis devant moi Elrond tout de blanc vêtu.

"Seigneur Elrond" dis-je en inclinant la tête "Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là. Merci d'être venu"

"C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je ne sais pourquoi, c'est Thorin lui même qui a demandé à ce que je sois là. Vous êtes radieuse, et permettez que je vous présente mes plus sincères félicitations"

"Merci" dis-je en souriant "Je peux vous poser une question?" demandais-je après quelques secondes

"Bien entendu"

"Comment saviez vous qu'Hyldrìn et moi nous étions nées ici. Quand nous sommes venus à Fondcombe, vous avez dit que notre histoire était liée à ce monde"

"Je n'étais pas sûr que vous soyez nées ici, mais j'avais un fort pressentiment me disant que vous n'étiez pas totalement étrangères à la Terre-Du-Milieu"

"C'est le cas, en effet"

On continua à discuter pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un d'autre se rapprocher.

"Ah, tu es là" fit la voix de Kili avant qu'il ne passe un bras autour de ma taille "Seigneur Elrond" salua-t-il

Elrond le salua à son tour avant de s'éloigner en direction de la fête.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais?" me demanda Kili

"On discutait, tu n'es quand même pas jaloux?"

"Pas du tout"

Je ricanais doucement avant de me tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser.

"Juste au cas où" lui dis-je en m'écartant

Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

"Je ne t'ai même pas complimentée pour ta tenue, tu es magnifique"

Je lui lança un grand sourire.

"Merci mon prince" lui dis-je

"Même si je suis sûr que tu seras encore mieux sans" souffla-t-il d'un ton enjôleur à mon oreille

Levant les yeux au ciel, je l'embrassa de nouveau. Je m'agrippais à son cou, une de ses mains dans mon dos me rapprochant de lui, l'autre sur ma nuque. Posant mon front contre le sien, je restais contre lui quelques instants, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

"On verra ça tout à l'heure" soufflais-je à mon tour

Me retournant vers la vallée s'étendant devant nous, je restais contre lui tandis que ses bras enserrèrent ma taille et plantais mon regard dans le ciel étoilé et repensait aux mots de ma mère: _"Ceux qui meurent ne font que devenir une constellation de plus dans le ciel, et de là leurs esprits veillent sur nous et nous protègent". _La nuit était claire ce soir là, si bien que les étoiles n'étaient nullement cachées par aucun nuage, et la lune nous berçait d'un halo doux et protecteur.

Était-il possible que mes parents soient quelque part parmi ces étoiles que j'observais de si loin? Je me plaisais à me dire que oui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" s'inquiéta Kili

"Non, tout vas bien" lui dis-je sincèrement un sourire au lèvre tout en me blottissant contre lui

"D'où il vient ce collier?" demanda-t-il "Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure quand on dansait"

"Mon frère me l'a fait parvenir. Il était à ma mère et il y a gravé les prénoms de mes parents. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui" soufflais-je contre lui

"Je sais mên kurdu, autant que j'aurais voulu que mon père soit ici. Mais dis toi qu'ils étaient là d'une certaine façon" me dit-il tout en me serrant un peu plus contre lui

J'acquiesçais doucement avant de m'écarter doucement.

"On ferait mieux d'y retourner" lui dis-je

Il acquiesça avant de m'embrasser. Nous repartîmes donc en direction de nos invités qui avaient commencés à se rendre compte de notre disparition. On discuta doucement avec eux, un des bras de Kili autour de moi.

"S'il vous plait, votre attention!" entendis-je soudainement une voix s'élever derrière moi

Nous retournant, nous vîmes toute la compagnie alignée devant nous. Soudainement, je me souvenais qu'au mariage d'Hyldrìn et Fili chacun avaient dit quelques mots, et je devinais que c'était mon tour.

"Nous avons quelques mots à dire aux jeunes mariés" annonça Nori "Alors, je commence. Toute la compagnie se souvient de ce soir là, où nous avons rencontré Tirìa. Au premier abord, elle m'avait semblé douce et gentille et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une jeune fille comme elle voulait se retrouver dans une quête aussi dangereuse que la notre. En effet, je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était une jeune fille très amicale et gentille, mais pas forcément toujours douce quand on repense à sa rencontre avec Thorin" plaisanta-t-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil sous le ricanement des autres "On a tous très vite compris qu'elle n'était pas une jeune fille a contrarier, mais malgré tout, sous ses airs de forte tête se cachait une jeune fille plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait. Et je suis des plus honoré de faire partie de ses amis, et croyez moi, il vaut mieux être son ami que son ennemi" plaisanta-t-il une nouvelle fois "Quant à Kili, on le connaissait tous et sincèrement, je me demande ce que Tirìa peut trouver à un idiot pareil, mais bon" rigola-t-il "Je vous souhaite à tout les deux d'être heureux, et je ne doute pas que vous le serez" finit-il en s'inclinant doucement

Premier discours, et déjà les larmes aux yeux, ça promet. Le prochain fut Bofur:

"Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je bénis ce jour où Tirìa, ainsi qu'Hyldrìn, sont entrées dans la compagnie. Car n'oublions pas que sans elles, nous serions morts plusieurs fois. Jamais je n'oublierais tout ce qu'elles ont fait pour nous. Et je suis fière d'avoir combattu aux côtés d'une jeune femme aussi remarquable que Tirìa. Kili, j'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as" dit-il en direction de mon mari qui acquiesça près de moi "Garde là précieusement, parce que crois moi, une fille comme elle, tu n'en trouveras pas d'autre. Bref, tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter, c'est beaucoup de bonheur à tout les deux"

Bon, je ne vais pas tout vous retracer, sinon ça va être un peu long mais tous ont dit un petit mot (même Dwalin, c'est vous dire) et bien évidemment, ils ont réussi à me faire pleurer. Pour finir, Ori s'approcha de nous, amenant avec lui un beau cadre dans lequel il y avait un dessin de sa confection. Ce dessin nous représentait Kili et moi, Kili me serrant dans ses bras. J'étais stupéfaite, ce dessin était si réaliste que j'aurais pu me croire face à un miroir.

"C'est magnifique Ori" dis-je alors que les larmes recommencèrent à couler.

Le prenant dans mes bras, je le remerciais encore et encore. Et puis chaque membres de la compagnie décidèrent de danser chacun leur tour avec moi. C'est ainsi que je passa de bras en bras (même Dwalin) pour enfin finir dans ceux de mon mari. On dansa encore quelques minutes avant d'aller nous rasseoir, discutant pendant plusieurs minutes avec les invités. Puis Dìs, ma désormais belle-mère s'approcha et dit à son fils:

"Il me semble que le tradition veut que le marié danse avec sa mère"

Kili me lança un regard gêné, car si lui devait danser avec sa mère, moi j'aurais dû le faire avec mon père.

"Vas-y" l'encourageais-je

Il m'embrassa doucement avant de s'éloigner avec Dis. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis une lourde main se poser sur mon épaule.

"Puis-je avoir une danse?" me fis la voix grave de Thorin

Lui souriant, je pris la main qu'il me tendait avant de nous diriger vers la piste.

"Je ne crois pas avoir eu l'occasion de te féliciter" me dit-il "Je suis sincèrement ravi pour toi et pour Kili"

"Merci Thorin" lui répondis-je avec un sourire "Mais dites moi, vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que ça serait mieux si Kili était avec quelqu'un de plus noble, quelqu'un de peut-être plus digne de lui"

Il rigola doucement sous ma remarque avant de poursuivre:

"Sache qu'à mes yeux, tu es plus digne de lui que toutes les princesses de la Terre-Du-Milieu réunies"

Je lui souriait tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

"J'ai parlé au Seigneur Elrond" dis-je "Et il m'a dit que c'était vous même qui l'avait invité. Je peux savoir pour quelle raison? Vous qui détestez tellement les elfes"

"Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir de le voir. Et puis, je dois avouer que sans son aide, jamais nous n'aurions su pour la porte cachée, et nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu préféré de loin le Seigneur Elrond à Thranduil"

"Ça vous étonne?" dis-je en rigolant

"Pas vraiment" admit-il avec un sourire

"Et Legolas?"

"Ça c'est une idée de ton désormais mari. Il ma dit qu'un jour tu lui avait avouer que tu aurais voulu le revoir, par rapport à ta mère" dit-il d'une voix douce tandis que je hochais la tête "Alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion, même si j'avoue avoir été surprit en sachant qu'il allait venir"

"Je vous remercie Thorin"

Il hocha doucement la tête tandis que nous continuâmes à danser doucement jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête. Thorin s'inclina alors doucement devant moi avant de s'éloigner.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et dans la joie. Beaucoup de nains commençaient à devenir ivre.

Remarquant Legolas non loin, je m'approchais de lui.

"Je suis assez surprise de vous voir ici" lui dis-je

"Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi j'avais été invité, au vu de nos rapports un peu conflictuels. Puis, je me suis dit que Tauriel aurait voulu que je vienne"

J'hochais la tête avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Je sais qu'elle vous appréciait énormément, que vous étiez comme un frère pour elle"

"C'est vrai" acquiesça-t-il "Elle s'était beaucoup attachée à vous" me dit-il "Il faut dire que votre ressemblance avec Tiliel est très troublante"

"Elle était ma mère" lui appris-je "Elle a rencontré mon père à Ered Mithrin pendant son voyage. Je n'avais qu'un an quand elle est morte"

Je le regardais toujours, tentant de voir une once de surprise sur son visage mais rien ne vint.

"Vous ne semblez pas surpris"

"Pas vraiment" admit-il "Cette ressemblance ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Je m'étais dit que vous deviez être sa fille. Après tout, elle est partie pendant de nombreuses années"

"Vous l'avez connue?"

"Oui, une femme très bien, très gentille mais avec un fort caractère. Un peu comme vous d'ailleurs"

"Non, moi je suis pire. J'ai l'entêtement des nains en plus" plaisantais-je

Il rigola doucement.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle serait fière de vous" me dit-il gentiment "Et je pense qu'elle m'a certainement maudit pour toute mon existence, avec la façon dont je vous ai traité"

"C'est fort probable" rigolais-je "Mais je n'ai pas été tendre non plus" dis-je en me souvenant des insultes que je lui avait craché à la figure dans la forêt

"D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais su ce que ça voulait dire. Ce que vous avez dit dans la forêt. Je me doute que ce n'était pas une formule de politesse"

"Oh ça non, et croyez moi, mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez pas ce que ça voulait dire"

Il sourit doucement sous ma remarque avant de poursuivre.

"Je vais devoir repartir"

"Déjà?"

"Oui, on m'attend au Nord. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose pour vous"

Puis il me tendit un objet enveloppé dans un tissus couleur vert feuillage. Je le pris doucement dans mes mains et développa une dague assez longue et légèrement courbée. Le fourreau était vert feuillage avec des motifs dorés dessinés dessus, ainsi qu'une tête de cheval: le symbole du Rohan. Sortant la dague de son fourreau, je la vit briller sous les lumières de la grande salle de bal. Juste à la base de la lame était gravé deux inscription des deux côtés de la lames, l'une en elfique et l'autre dans une langue qui m'était inconnue.

"Elle appartenait à votre mère" m'apprit Legolas "Sur l'un des côtés il s'agit de son nom elfique, Tiliel, et de l'autre son nom humain, Elnarìa, écrit dans la langue de ses ancêtres, le rohirrique"

"Elle-elle est magnifique" dis-je, les larmes aux yeux

"Elle aurait certainement voulut qu'elle vous revienne"

"Il ne s'agit pas d'un ouvrage d'Homme" remarquais-je "Ni de nain"

"Non, en effet. Elle a été forgé par les miens. Le père de Tauriel l'avait faite faire spécialement pour Tiliel. Il s'agit d'une lame elfique donc..."

"Elle émet une lumière bleue quand des orcs ou des gobelins sont dans les parages" finis-je

Il acquiesça tandis que je rangeais la lame et leva mes yeux verts lui.

"Merci beaucoup, déjà pour avoir fait le déplacement et puis de m'avoir donné ceci"

Il inclina doucement la tête et posa une main sur mon épaule.

"Je suis content qu'elle vous revienne. Faites en bon usage, j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans de meilleures circonstances que celle où nous nous sommes rencontrés"

"Je l'espère aussi" lui dis-je sincèrement quand je sentis le bras de Kili se resserrer autour de ma taille

"Legolas" dit-il en inclinant la tête "Content que vous ayez pu venir"

Je regardais Kili avec des yeux étonnés en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il a bien dit qu'il était content? J'ai pas rêvé.

"C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Au moins pour Tauriel" répondit Legolas "Et bien, je vous souhaite mes félicitations et je dois vous dire adieu à présent. Mes plus sincères félicitations à vous deux"

Là dessus il s'inclina légèrement devant nous avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Me retournant vers Kili, je le regardais avec des yeux perplexes.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il

"Depuis quand tu es content de voir Legolas toi?"

"Et bien, depuis qu'il ma sauvé la vie en attaquant Bolg pendant la bataille. Je n'ai pas oublié, même si j'ai quand même un peu de mal à l'apprécier" admit il

Je rigolais doucement quand il vit l'arme dans ma main.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Une dague qu'il vient de me donner. Elle était à ma mère, forgée par les elfes"

Il l'a prit dans sa main, et détailla la lame minutieusement

"Je dois admettre que c'est du bon travail" dit-il

On resta tout les deux tandis que quelques personnes passaient nous voir, nous félicitant, nous offrant des cadeux de mariage. Mais je crois que les plus beaux cadeaux que je reçus furent, déjà la dague de ma mère et puis l'épée que Thorin m'avait forgée. Une épée assez longue et pourtant légère. Il y avait gravé en Khuzdul le nom de Kili, tandis que sur celle qu'il avait offerte à son neveu, il avait gravé le mien. La garde de mon épée était décorée avec différentes runes naines, ainsi que son fourreau, d'un noir de jais.

En un peu plus d'un an, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on pouvait voir une mariée recevoir pour cadeau des armes. Cela avait dérangé pas mal d'invités, notamment les femmes, alors que ceux qui me connaissaient, ainsi qu'Hyldrìn, ne s'en formalisaient pas plus que ça (c'est à dire, la compagnie entière, Bard et ses enfants, Elrond, Gandalf, Dain et quelques uns de ses soldats qui nous avait vu à la bataille, et même Dìs).

Tandis que Kili discutait avec son oncle, lui montrant ce que m'avais offert Legolas, je vis non loin Hyldrìn et Fili l'un contre l'autre, la main de Fili posée sur le ventre de sa femme. Cette vision me fis sourire, et je me surpris à m'imaginer mère d'un petit garçon aux yeux aussi marron que son père. Soudainement, je sentis des bras que je connaissais bien désormais se resserrer autour de moi.

"Tu verras, bientôt nous aussi nous aurons nos propres enfants" m'avais soufflé Kili à l'oreille, lui aussi ayant vu son frère et Hyldrìn

Je me laissais aller contre lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée avec nos invités, surtout avec Fili et Hyldrìn, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf nous invite à tous nous rendre sur le grand balcon surplombant la vallée. Lui obéissant, nous nous retrouvions donc tous sous le ciel étoilée quand soudain, une fusée rouge et or explosa dans le ciel, suivi de multitudes d'autres, plus colorées les unes que les autres. Je connaissais la réputation des feux d'artifices de Gandalf et je devais avouer que c'était mérité. Il avait créé un véritable ballet de lumière colorée. Partout, des explosions de lumières scintillaient autour de nous, telles des étoiles colorées et éphémères dans la nuit noire.

Jamais je n'avais vu spectacle plus beau. Les fusées semblaient naître dans la voûte même des étoiles avant de disparaître et de laisser la place à d'autres. C'était un spectacle absolument magnifique, se terminant par une image de Kili et moi entrain de nous embrasser. Cette image resta en suspension quelques secondes dans le ciel, tâches de lumières colorées dans le ciel noir.

J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Kili m'approcha de lui. M'accrochant à son cou, je l'embrassa, oubliant tout ces gens autour de nous. Il me rendit mon baiser avant de nous entraîner en dehors de la salle, sous les sifflements et les ricanements de certaines personnes...

4 mois plus tard...

Me baladant dans les rues de Dale avec Hyldrìn, nous marchions dans le grand marché où toute sorte de produits étaient proposés. Les effluves des épices et les cris des marchands emplissaient les rues de la ville des Hommes, redevenue prospère mais n'ayant pas encore retrouvé sa renommé d'antan. Hyldrìn et moi discutions, nous arrêtant parfois pour regarder tel ou tel étalage, la plupart des gens s'inclinaient devant nous (et je devais avouer que cela m'exaspérait). Et puis passant devant un énième étalage, une odeur insoutenable me monta aux narines. Regardant sur ma droite, je vis un grand étalage proposant uniquement du poisson. Toutes sortes de poissons en tout genre, dégageant une odeur qui me donnait sérieusement envie de vomir. Marchant plus vite pour ne pas m'attarder, je m'éloignais au plus vite et m'appuya contre un mur et respira à plein poumon l'air plus pur.

"Tout vas bien Tirìa?" me demanda Hyldrìn qui m'avait suivit

"Oui oui" répondis-je "C'est juste que depuis notre voyage dans des tonneaux remplient de poissons, j'ai un peu de mal avec ces bestioles. C'est tout"

Elle rigola doucement, comprenant très certainement ce que je voulais dire.

"Mais c'est bizarre, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on passe par là, et ça ne t'as encore jamais fait ça" remarqua-t-elle "Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre?"

"Non, ne t'en fait pas, c'est sans doute rien. Bon, je croyais qu'on devait aller au magasin de jouet"

"Tirìa, tu te rend compte de tout ce que tu as déjà acheté? Alors que le bébé n'est même pas encore né"

"Et alors? J'ai bien le droit de gâter ma nièce si j'ai envie non?"

Elle soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel, tout en souriant néanmoins. Elle était rentrée dans son septième mois et son ventre était désormais bien rond. On entra dans la petite boutique de jouets où le marchand me connaissait bien désormais.

"Princesse Tirìa, princesse Hyldrìn" nous salua l'homme en s'inclinant. Il avait des cheveux blanc et était de petite taille. Tout comme Hyldrìn et moi, il était semi-nain. "Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Et bien, qu'avez vous à nous proposer Ridhl?"

Il commença alors à sortir différents articles de ses placards et nous les montra. Mais je décrochais bien vite de la conversation. J'ai eu une soudainement très chaud et des tâches noires apparurent devant mes yeux. Le monde tourna autour de moi et je m'agrippai au comptoir pour éviter de tanguer, ce qu'Hyldrìn ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Tirìa? Ça ne va pas?"

Je secouais négativement la tête et me sentis partir. Je sentis vaguement quelqu'un me retenir et m'allonger sur le sol, puis j'entendis Hyldrìn ordonner quelque chose au marchand que je ne saisis pas, puis je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongé sur mon lit et je sentis que quelqu'un me tenait la main. Je pouvais aussi sentir un linge mouillé sur mon front et j'entendis une voix familière.

"Tirìa?"

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis Hyldrìn assise près de moi, ses yeux bleus emplit d'inquiétude.

"Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé?" demandais-je

"Tu t'es évanouie dans le magasin de jouets. J'ai demandé au marchand d'aller chercher de l'aide et on t'as transporté jusqu'ici"

"J'ai été inconsciente longtemps?"

"A peine dix minutes. Tu te sens mieux?"

"Un peu, j'ai la tête qui tourne encore un peu"

"Quelqu'un est parti chercher Oìn et Kili ne va pas tarder"

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots, que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en une volé pour laisser apparaître Kili, visiblement très inquiet. Hyldrìn s'écarta tandis que Kili se rapprochais et prit ma main dans la sienne.

"Mon amour, tu te sens comment?"

"J'ai encore la tête qui tourne, mais ça va. Ne t'en fait pas, c'était juste un petit étourdissement. C'est rien"

"Tirìa" dit-il "Déjà hier tu t'es sentie mal, et tu m'as déjà dit ça"

"Et puis tu était à deux doigts de vomir quand on est passé près de la poissonnerie" ajouta Hyldrìn

J'allais parler pour les rassurer quand Oìn entra en trombe dans la chambre, suivit de Sigrid qui était devenue son assistante attitrée.

"Bien, tout le monde dehors" ordonna le guérisseur

Hyldrìn sortit de la chambre alors que Kili restait près de moi.

"Kili, toi aussi" lui signifia Oìn

"C'est ma femme Oìn, j'estime avoir le droit de rester près d'elle"

"Je sais que tu t'inquiète. Mais là tu vas plus me gêner qu'autre chose"

"Mais..." voulu protester mon époux

"DEHORS!" rugit Oìn

Kili sursauta, ça ne ressemblait pas à Oìn. Mon mari me lança un regard tandis que je lui fit signe de sortir. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de quitter la chambre.

"Bien, que c'est-il exactement passé?" me demanda Oìn en regardant mes pupilles

Je lui racontais alors mon malaise et aussi l'incident à cause des poissons

"Mmh" sembla-t-il réfléchir "Pour les poissons, je te comprends. Moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal avec maintenant" me dit-il avec un sourire "Dis moi, c'est la première fois que tu fais un malaise?"

"Et bien, hier je ne me suis pas sentie bien. J'avais envie de vomir et la tête qui me tournait. Mais je me suis dit que c'était rien, peut-être une simple intoxication alimentaire"

"Et ces derniers temps, tu ne t'es pas sentis particulièrement mal?" demanda-t-il en palpant mon estomac

"A part ça, non je ne crois pas. Même si, depuis un certain temps, le seul fait de voir certains aliments me donne envie de vomir. Ou même une simple odeur"

"Pardonnez moi de vous poser cette question" intervint doucement Sigrid "Mais, avez vous eu vos saignements ce mois-ci?"

Oìn regarda intensément la jeune femme avant d'aller chercher quelque chose dans sa sacoche. La question de Sigrid m'avait quelque peu surprise et je me mis à réfléchir à sa question.

"Et bien non, pas encore"

"Vous avez du retard?"

Comptant dans ma tête, je me rendis compte qu'en effet j'avais un retard de deux semaines

"Euh oui, deux semaines"

Je commençais lentement à comprendre où elle voulait en venir et je sentis les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer à cette idée. Oìn revint vers moi avec un flacon remplit d'un liquide transparent dans la main.

"Tirìa, peux-tu inhaler ceci s'il te plait" me demanda-t-il en approchant le flacon de mon visage

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demandais-je

Il soupira d'exaspération et me lança un regard dur, me poussant à obéir. J'approchais alors lentement mon nez et respira doucement. Je m'éloigna rapidement, écartant la main d'Oìn au passage. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait là dedans mais quoi que ça pouvait être, ça avait une odeur écœurante à en vomir.

"Franchement Oìn, si ton but c'est de me faire vomir, continue comme ça" me plaignais-je. Voyant leur petit sourire à lui et Sigrid je lançait "Quoi?" d'une voix un peu froide

"Vois-tu ma chère" commença Oìn en donnant le flacon à Sigrid "Dans ce flacon, il y une plante très spéciale diluée"

"En quoi est-elle spéciale?" demandais-je

"Et bien, pour la plupart des gens, ceci n'a absolument aucune odeur. Et dans certain cas, il en exhale un parfum écœurant et particulièrement dérangeant"

"Dans quels cas exactement?" demandais-je, commençant à perdre patience en voyant le guérisseur tourner autour du pot

"Chez les femmes enceintes" répondit Sigrid avec un sourire

Je restait stoppée pendant plusieurs secondes, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'on était en train de me dire.

"Vous voulez dire que... Je suis..."

"Exactement" affirma Oìn avec un sourire "Tu est bel et bien enceinte"

"Toutes mes félicitations" lança Sigrid

Alors là, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à y croire. Enceinte. Un grand sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'imaginais maman, avec Kili à mes côtés.

"Oìn, tu es absolument sûr?"

"Oui, il n'y pas de doutes. Il y a des signes que ne trompent pas. Je suis guérisseur depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir te l'affirmer"

Mon sourire se fit encore plus grand, tandis que je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Oìn fut quelque peu désappointé, mais me rendis néanmoins mon étreinte.

"Je crois qu'on va te laisser annoncer la nouvelle à Kili" me dit le guérisseur

"Vous pouvez le garder pour vous pour l'instant?" demandais-je "J'aimerais attendre le troisième mois, être sûr que ça va"

"Bien sûr" accepta le guérisseur tandis que Sigrid acquiesçait près de lui.

Ils ouvrirent la porte tandis que Kili entra d'un coup, poussant les deux autres sur son passage.

"Alors?" demanda Kili vers le guérisseur et son assistante

"Tout va bien" le rassura Oìn "Tirìa va t'expliquer"

Puis il sortit de la chambre avec Sigrid à sa suite. Kili tourna son regard brun vers moi, une lueur inquiète brillant au fond de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est grave?"

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que lui semble inquiet et perplexe en même temps face à mon sourire.

"Non mon amour, ce n'est pas grave" lui dis-je d'une voix douce "Bien au contraire"

Il me regarde de plus en plus perplexe tandis que je lui prend une main et la pose sur mon ventre. Je scrute son visage, attendant sa réaction.

Il semblait un peu perdu au départ, son regard allant de mon ventre jusqu'à mon visage et de mon visage jusqu'à mon ventre. Je voyais peu à peu qu'il commençait à comprendre.

"Tu es..."

J'acquiesçais vivement, toujours un sourire sur mes lèvres.

"Tu vas devenir papa amrâlê"

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, puis il prit mon visage entre mes mains et m'embrassa. Mon coeur battait follement dans ma poitrine. L'idée que j'allais devenir mère avait du mal à se faire une place dans ma tête. Il y avait encore peu de temps, je n'étais même pas dans ce monde. Kili me serra dans ses bras tout en caressant doucement mon ventre.

"Il va falloir l'annoncer aux autres"

"J'aimerais qu'on attende le troisième mois" lui dis-je "Je voudrais être sûr que tout vas bien"

"Tes désirs sont des ordres azyungâl"

Je souris doucement contre lui, et posa une des mes mains sur celle qu'il a mise sur mon ventre.

Les choses avaient bien changées depuis mon retour en Terre-Du-Milieu et bientôt, ma vie allait l'être à nouveau et j'avais une grande hâte d'être à ce jour où enfin je pourrais te tenir dans mes bras. Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que je sais que tu es là, et pourtant je t'aime déjà.

"Je vais bientôt avoir une deuxième princesse" souffla Kili près de moi

"Une princesse? Tu ne pense pas que ce soit un petit prince?"

"Non, je suis sûr que c'est une fille. Aussi courageuse que sa maman, et certainement aussi butée" plaisanta-t-il

"Et bien si ta fille est comme moi au niveau du caractère, je te souhaite bien du courage mon amour"

Kili rigola contre moi, tandis que mon sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres, puis il me berçait doucement en chantant la première chanson que j'avais chanté devant la compagnie, sa main toujours sur mon ventre, et mon sourire plus grand à la pensée de fonder notre propre famille.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**Petite traduction du khuzdul:**

**azyungâl: mon aimée**

**amrâlê: mon amour**

**mên kurdu: mon coeur**

**Et je crois que c'est tout**

**Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ;)**


	27. Chapter 26: Epilogue, 10 ans plus tard

**BIENVENUE DANS L'AVENTURE**

**Nous y voilà, l'épilogue de ma toute première fic. Plus de 140 000 mots, plus de 81 reviews. En la commençant je ne pensait pas avoir tant :)**

**En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui ont follows cette histoire ou qui l'ont mit en favoris. C'est à dire:**

**Aryah Cahill; Daenerys P; EfrimeRevaras; Eilonna, Ellana Lowell, ElodiePotter93; Emmalysse; Faeryline; Gin Lise; Graany95; Idriil; Joyly; JudyOswald; Khloxwolf; L'Oubliee; Lenaa-chan; Llyss Sayu Slytherin; Lonely blossom; Lumatie; NaffyOo; Naheiah; Nathairy; Neifhlem; Nienna Ellendil; RimbaudInWonderland; Road'8; SansPseudoFixe; Sarah March; ScottishBloodyMary; Selena Psycho; Sephora4; TheStoryofBreda; Twix13; chaussette330; dongwoo98; juliefanfic; lectrice en herbe; lizzia0901; sissi72-me; ysodehaine; Elina22; Elwanna; **

**Vous êtes toujours là après cette liste? Tant mieux ;)**

**Un merci particulier à ScottishBloodyMary et Sarah March qui ont corrigés cette fic depuis le début, l'une pour les premiers chapitres, l'autre pour les dernier et même les deux en même temps pour certains chapitre.**

**Et bien sûr, merci à Gin Lise, Lumatie et dongwoo98 pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir :)**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par une de mes amies (que l'on nommera ici Ninette ;P) et que je remercie**

**Et bien, je vous laisse à l'épilogue...**

* * *

**Epilogue: 10 ans plus tard...**

Dix ans déjà. Dix ans que cette bataille a pris fin, que Thorin a récupéré son trône. La montagne avait pris bien du temps à être reconstruite, mais cela avait été fait. Aujourd'hui, elle est à nouveau un royaume puissant et prospère. La puissance du Roi Sous la Montagne est reconnue par tous, personne n'irait contester la légitimité de Thorin. Il est un roi juste et loyal, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait ces qualités en lui. Même si parfois, je pouvais sentir que son trésor l'accaparait plus ou moins, son regard était parfois plus ou moins clair. Néanmoins, il avait tenu sa promesse envers Bard, lui donnant bien plus que ce qu'il avait promis.

_"Une façon de me faire pardonner"_ lui avait-il dit

Il avait même accepté de rendre les gemmes de Lasgalen à Thranduil. Il avait beaucoup hésité, nourrissant toujours une certaine rancoeur envers le roi elfe, mais il avait fini par les lui rendre sous l'insistance de ses neveux, Balin ainsi qu'Hyldrìn et moi. Dale aussi était totalement reconstruit. Bard était devenu le Seigneur de cette ville en tant que descendant de Girion. Une forte alliance s'était créé entre la montagne et la petite ville des Hommes. Après la bataille, Thorin avait récupéré l'Arkenstone. Il avait mis des jours avant de décider de ce qu'il allait en faire. Il avait fini par la détruire, estimant que c'était le mieux à faire pour lui, mais aussi pour sa descendance.

_"Il n'est pas question que quiconque d'autre se retrouve sous l'emprise de cette pierre, au risque de tuer les siens" _avait-il expliqué

Il ne s'était jamais pardonné la façon dont il nous avait parlé avant la bataille. Il m'avait avoué une fois, que cela lui arrivait encore, même des années après, de rêver de ce qu'il avait failli faire, et que, parfois, il se voyait nous tuer sans pitié. Nous avions beau lui dire qu'on ne lui en voulait pas, il continuait de culpabiliser. Je savais que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait détruit la pierre, pour ne pas avoir à tenter de nous tuer encore une fois.

Quand je fus complètement remise de mes blessures, Thorin m'avait emmené, avec Kili, Hyldrìn et Fili, sur la tombe de Tauriel. Elle avait été enterrée alors que j'étais encore inconsciente. Elle avait été enterrée aux côtés de ses parents, mais aussi de ma mère. J'étais restée des heures sur leur tombe avant que les autres ne me poussent à rentrer. Tous les ans depuis, j'y retourne et dépose une fleur pour elles.

. . .

Environ cinq mois après cette bataille, la mère de Kili et Fili était arrivée à la montagne. En arrivant, elle avait serré ses fils dans ses bras puis son frère. En la voyant, sa ressemblance avec Thorin m'avait frappée. Les mêmes cheveux d'un noir de jais, les mêmes yeux d'un bleue glace mais légèrement plus claires peut-être, les mêmes traits. Je retrouvais un peu de ses fils en elle. Elle avait le même sourire que son cadet et Fili avait visiblement hérité de ses yeux.

Revoyant son frère, sa première réaction fut de lui dire:

_"Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, tu es vraiment un crétin! Plus jamais tu ne me refais une peur pareil"_

Puis elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras, soulagée de voir sa famille saine et sauve

Quand elle nous rencontra, Hyldrìn et moi, elle nous serra dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait avec son frère et ses fils. Je me souviens encore d'avoir été surprise de la force qui émanait d'elle

_"Merci, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez toutes les deux" _nous avait-elle dit les larmes aux yeux _"Quand j'ai su que deux jeunes femmes avaient sauvées la vie de mes fils et de mon frère, je n'y est pas cru. Je ne savais même pas que deux femmes devaient participer à cette quête"_

_"Ce n'était pas prévu au départ"_ lui avait dit ma cousine

_"On a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Thorin de nous laisser partir avec eux"_

_"Tirìa a dû lui lancer sa dague à quelques centimètre de son oreille pour qu'il l'écoute" _lui avait apprit son plus jeune fils.

Je me souviens du regard surprit qu'elle ait lancé en entendant cela. C'est alors qu'on lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant notre voyage. Je me souviens de sa réaction quand on lui avait expliquer le pourquoi de cette dague lancée.

_"Sincèrement Thorin, si c'est de moi dont tu avais parlé comme ça, crois-moi la dague n'aurait pas été plantée dans la porte!" _lui avait-elle dit d'une voix sévère

Quand on lui parla de l'épisode des trolls, elle mit une claque derrière la tête de son plus jeune fils en entendant les insultes qu'il m'avait lancées (oui, j'ai cafté, et alors?!).

_"Depuis quand parle-t-on à une jeune femme comme ça?"_ avait-elle dit d'une voix sévère _"Tu es bien le neveu de ton oncle toi, tu peux te montrer aussi idiot que lui parfois"_ avait-elle soupiré

Elle avait été mortifiée en apprenant que Kili avait été blessé par une flèche empoisonnée, puis elle avait lancé un regard reconnaissant vers Hyldrìn en sachant qu'elle l'avait soigné. Elle m'avait lancé un regard surprit quand elle su que j'avais insulté le prince elfe, mais aussi amusé quand elle sû comment j'avais envoyer promener le roi.

Puis quand arriva le moment de parler de ce qui s'était passé juste avant la bataille, j'avais vu Thorin baisser la tête de honte.

_"Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas! Je t'avais prévenu que c'était de la folie! Que tu risquais de succomber au même mal que Thror! Mais non, tu ne m'as pas écouté, comme d'habitude"_

_"Dis"_ étais-je intervenue _"La pierre a été détruite maintenant, et croyez-moi Thorin s'en veut énormément, et vous savez qu'il ne ferait aucun mal aux siens"_

Elle m'avait regardé quelques instants avant de me lancer un petit sourire.

_"Bien sûr que je le sais, mais il a besoin de temps en temps qu'on le dispute. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas réprimandé, ça me manquait" plaisanta-t-elle_

Bien entendu, on avait attendu un peu avant de lui dire pour ses fils et nous. Mais quand elle le sut, elle n'en parut pas surprise.

_"Je connais mes fils, et c'est la première fois que je les vois comme ça. Alors oui, je m'en suis quelque peu douté et j'en suis ravie"_

Dis est vraiment une naine surprenante et d'une grande perspicacité. Hyldrìn et moi on s'était vite bien entendu avec elle. Elle nous parlait souvent de ses fils quand ils étaient petits, on en avait d'ailleurs appris beaucoup. Mais elle nous avait aussi parlé de Thorin et de son autre frère, Frérin. Qui aurait pu croire que, lorsque Thorin et son frère étaient petits, ils étaient encore pires que Fili et Kili? C'était assez étrange d'imaginer un petit Thorin entrain de faire les quatre cents coups.

Elle s'était même confiée à nous, nous parlant de son mari disparu.

_"Hildi était absolument tout pour moi. Mon Unique. C'était un guerrier, il était haut placé. Du même âge que mon frère Frérin. Hildi était proche de mes deux frères, tous trois se connaissaient bien. Il a été très abattu à la mort de Frérin. Je me souviens, au début il faisait tout pour me voir, même cinq minutes. Il demandait à mes frères de le laisser dîner avec nous. Puis nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter, je suis vite tombée amoureuse de lui. Au départ, personne n'était au courant, à part mes frères qui s'en doutaient. Je crois même savoir qu'ils avaient menacé Hildi si jamais il me faisait du mal, malgré le fait que tous les trois soient des amis de longue date. Puis il avait fini par demander ma main à Thorin, oui car mon père et mon grand-père étaient déjà morts à ce moment-là depuis longtemps. La bataille d'Azanulbizar avait eu lieu. Mes frères, mon père, mon grand-père et Hildi y avaient participé, mais seulement Thorin et Hildi en sont revenus"_

_Une expression de tristesse envahit ses traits. Et dire qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, elle avait perdu la moitié de sa famille. Et pourtant, elle était là, devant nous, racontant son histoire sans aucune gêne._

_"Il a demandé ma main vingt ans après seulement" poursuivit-elle "Comme tous ceux qui avaient participé à ce combat, il avait été beaucoup marqué. Tous les morts qu'avait fait cette guerre l'attristait énormément. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, mais j'ai su être patiente, je suis restée près de lui, le soutenant du mieux que j'ai pu. Nous nous sommes mariés, puis nous avons eu Fili vingt ans encore après. Je me souviens, j'avais eu énormément de mal à tomber enceinte. J'ai pris différentes herbes pouvant m'aider à féconder. Nous avions presque baissé les bras quand enfin je suis tombée enceinte de Fili. Il est né en 2859, je me souviens encore d'avoir été tellement heureuse lorsque je l'ai pris pour la première fois dans mes bras que j'en ai pleuré de joie. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même sourire, le même caractère. Nous l'avions tant espéré, nous avions tant prié pour qu'il vienne et enfin il était là. J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes. Mariée à celui que j'aimais, et désormais mère d'un magnifique petit garçon, qui je le savais, allait devenir roi un jour, car Thorin m'avait déjà confié qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se marier à une femme qu'il n'aimerait pas et je crois qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver son Unique un jour. Hildi et moi désirions avoir au moins un autre enfant. Mais vu la difficulté que j'avais eu à tomber enceinte la première fois, nous n'espérions pas trop que cela marche. Mais voilà, cinq ans après la naissance de Fili, j'étais de nouveaux enceinte et attendais Kili"_

_Un sourire avait éclairé son visage à ces souvenirs et elle continua son histoire:_

_"J'étais tellement heureuse. Kili est né en 2864, et j'étais des plus comblée. Il a hérité du regard de son père, mais du caractère explosif de la lignée de Durin, et, pourtant, il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui me rappelle Hildi en lui. Fili n'avait que cinq ans, et pourtant il était des plus heureux d'avoir un petit frère. Il était très protecteur envers lui, déjà à cet âge, il aimait son frère plus que tout. Hildi était le plus aimant des pères, pour lui il n'y avait rien de plus important que ses fils. Toujours à les consoler quand ils faisaient des cauchemars, leur racontant des histoires à leur demande. Il faisait tout pour que ses fils ne manquent de rien et pour faire leur bonheur. Thorin lui même était proche d'eux, je sais qu'il considérait Hildi comme un frère et je sais que pour Thorin, ses neveux sont ce qu'il a de plus chère aujourd'hui. Et puis un jour, Hildi a été appelé au combat. Kili avait à peine trois, et puis quelques semaines avant son départ, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de nouveau"_

_"Enceinte?" me suis-je étonné_

_Dis nous regarda tristement._

_"Oui" affirma-t-elle "Mes fils auraient dû avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur"_

_"Que c'est-il passé?" demanda timidement Hyldrìn "Bien sûr si vous ne voulez pas nous le dire, ne dites rien"_

_"Non non, vous avez le droit de savoir. Oui, j'étais enceinte. Je dois avoué que cela m'avait énormément étonné, puisque Hildi et moi n'avions jamais vraiment parlé d'avoir un troisième enfant, et pourtant il était là. Quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle, il m'a prise dans ses bras tout en me disant qu'il était le plus heureux de tous. Il m'avait promis de revenir pour notre enfant, qu'il serait là pour lui. Je me souviens qu'il avait fait promettre à Fili de veiller sur moi et sur son frère pendant son absence. Fili s'était d'ailleurs montré assez enthousiaste en apprenant qu'il aurait certainement une soeur ou un autre frère. Quand Hildi est parti, j'étais enceinte d'environ quatre semaines. Puis, les mois ont passé, et deux mois après son départ, on m'a annoncé qu'il avait été tué au combat. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai entendu ça. Cela a été un tel choc pour moi, j'ai fait une fausse couche et j'ai perdu le bébé. J'étais complètement perdue après ça, j'ai fait une lourde dépression. Heureusement, Thorin a été là. Il s'est occupé de mes fils quand moi j'en étais incapable. Ça m'a pris presque deux ans avant que je m'en remette. Bien évidemment, on ne se remet jamais vraiment d'une telle chose. Thorin a élevé Fili et Kili comme ses propres fils. Je sais qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour eux, comme je l'ai dit, pour Thorin, Fili et Kili sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux aujourd'hui, et je sais qu'il ne supporterait pas qui leur arrive malheur. Je sais qu'Hildi lui avait demandé de veiller sur nous, et il a continué de le faire même des années après sa mort. S'il n'avait pas été là, je ne pense pas que je serais encore là aujourd'hui" _

Je me souvenais qu'un lourd silence avait suivi cette discussion. Jamais Kili ou Fili ne nous avait parlé de cette histoire. Ils disaient qu'ils avaient considéré que c'était à leur mère d'en parler si elle en avait envie. A la fin de son récit, Dis avait les yeux embués de larmes et Hyldrìn et moi l'avions prise dans nos bras. J'étais vraiment attristé d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, je ne sais toujours pas comment elle a pu se remettre d'une telle chose. C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que Dis était une naine forte et bien plus courageuse que bien des nains.

. . .

Au cours des années qui passaient, différentes délégations venaient à la montagne. Certains Seigneurs nains venaient même dans la ferme intention de marier leur fille à l'un des princes d'Erebor et à chaque fois, Thorin leur répondait la même chose:

_"Mes neveux choisiront celles qu'ils estimeront les plus dignes d'eux, et je crois savoir que l'un comme l'autre, ils ont déjà trouvé celles qui leur convient"_

Il arrivait même parfois que ce soient des prétendants pour Hyldrìn et moi (au grand désespoir de Fili et Kili)

Et puis il en avait fait une annonce officielle, d'abord pour les fiançailles de Fili et d'Hyldrìn, puis pour celles de Kili et moi un an et 2 mois plus tard.

. . .

Voilà, déjà dix ans. Dix ans jour pour jour que cette bataille avait eu lieu. Et comme tous les ans à cette date, Thorin organisait une cérémonie de commémoration à tous ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Durant cette cérémonie, il vouait leur courage et pas seulement celui des nains, mais des Hommes aussi et même des elfes. Sa relation avec Thranduil était toujours quelque peu cahoteuse et je crois que jamais il n'aura de réelle relation paisible avec lui. Il y avait toujours cette rancœur entre eux et je dois avouer que moi même je n'appréciais que très moyennement le roi elfe.

Aujourd'hui est donc le dixième anniversaire de la bataille et comme tous les ans, Thorin avait organisé la commémoration. Durant son discours, je suis postée à côté de Kili, mon mari depuis sept ans maintenant, à droite du trône de pierre. De l'autre côté, se tiennent Hyldrìn et Fili, désormais mari et femme depuis huit ans. Dis était aussi là. Aujourd'hui, le dixième anniversaire, et c'est précisément aujourd'hui que tu te décides à venir. Je m'étais d'abord sentie mal, quelque peu nauséeuse et puis je t'ai senti t'agiter en moi, de plus en plus. Soudainement, je sentis mes jambes être mouillées et baissant mon regard, je vis ma robe être mouillée elle aussi et à mes pieds s'étalait une flaque d'un liquide transparent. Posant ma main sur mon ventre maintenant bien rond, je te sentis donner un coup.

"Kili" dis-je doucement entre deux coups de pieds

Il s'est tourné vers moi et en voyant mon visage certainement plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, il s'est tout de suite inquiété.

"Amrâlê, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Il arrive" lui apprit-je

Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux avant de baisser son regard vers mon ventre puis la flaque à mes pieds.

"Thorin!" a-t-il appelé tout en me soutenant

Je peux encore voir le regard sévère qu'a lancé Thorin face à l'interruption de son neveu. Mais ce regard a disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu quand il m'a vu. Comme ton père avant, il a remarquer la flaque à mes pieds.

"Faites venir Oìn et Sigrid!" ordonna-t-il avant de s'approcher à son tour.

Bien entendu, ta tante Hyldrìn, ton oncle Fili et ta grand-mère Dis étaient déjà à mes côtés.

"Emmenez la dans sa chambre" a ordonné ton grand oncle de roi

Thorin a toujours été très présent pour sa famille. Je me souviens encore de ce jour où il avait accepté que nous nous fiancions ton père et moi.

_"Cela fait déjà bien longtemps que je te considère de notre famille, alors ça serait un honneur que tu en fasses partie officiellement" _m'avait-il dit

Oui, Thorin était toujours très présent pour sa famille, et je ne doutais pas qu'il serait très présent pour toi aussi. Ton oncle et ton père mon conduit à travers les couloirs d'Erebor, suivi de ta tante et de ta grand-mère tandis que j'entendais Thorin derrière nous:

"Je vais devoir interrompre la cérémonie pour quelques heures. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer, qu'aujourd'hui un nouveau membre de ma famille va voir le jour, aussi je reprendrais les commémorations dès que possible"

En l'entendant prononcer ces mots, je pouvais vraiment sentir qu'il était heureux. Nous avancions toujours dans les longs couloirs de la montagne, moi toujours soutenue par ton père et ton oncle. A la fin, ils me portaient presque. Ils m'ont posé avec une grande douceur sur le grand lit. Je peux te sentir bouger de plus en plus en moi, donner des coups de plus en plus fort, m'arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal que tu donnes ces coups, tu es juste impatient de sortir et de voir tous ceux qui seront là pour toi toute ta vie, tous ceux dont je t'ai parlé tant de fois. Crois moi, nous sommes tous impatients de te connaitre. Et puis soudain, une petite tornade brune s'est vivement engouffrée dans la chambre en criant:

"Maman!"

Ta grande soeur, Linyldìa, qui a six ans maintenant. Tout comme nous tous, elle est pressée de te voir. Elle s'est approchée du lit, avec sur ses talons ton cousin, Fildìn, le fils de Fili et d'Hyldrìn, de sept mois l'ainée de ta soeur et tout les deux sont le plus souvent toujours fourrés ensemble. Et oui, malgré le fait que ta tante ait été persuadée qu'elle allait avoir une fille, elle a eu un garçon. Ta soeur et ton cousin semblent avoir hérité du talent de ton père et de son frère pour se mettre dans les situations les plus improbables et au niveau des bêtises, ils ne sont pas en reste non plus. Mais toi aussi tu auras bientot un cousin ou une cousine en plus, car il y a peu de temps ta tante et ton oncle nous ont appris qu'ils allaient avoir un autre enfant. Hyldrìn entre d'ailleurs dans son quatrième mois.

"Maman, ça va?"

"Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Je vais bien. Mais là tout de suite, j'aimerais que toi et ton cousin vous alliez dehors"

"Mais je..." a-t-elle commencé

"Liny" l'a interrompu ton père "Je viendrais te chercher dès que se sera fini, d'accord? Je te le promet"

Ta soeur a acquiescé doucement tandis que ton oncle les emmenait elle et son fils dehors. Autour de moi, je voyais les autres s'affairer fébrilement, remplissant des bassines d'eau, l'une étant au-dessus du feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Oìn était là, ainsi que Sigrid qui travaillait désormais en étroite collaboration avec le guérisseur et était devenue une très bonne sage femme. Elle m'avait accouché la première fois ainsi qu'Hyldrìn.

"Hyldrìn, sors d'ici" ordonna Oìn

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"

"Dans ton état il n'est pas question que tu reste là. Sors"

De mauvaise grâce, Hyldrìn sortit de la pièce

Ma main est agripée à celle de ton père. Encore un coup, celui ci bien plus fort que les autres et je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur. Ton père est près de moi, rafraichissant mon front à l'aide d'un chiffon imbibé d'eau froide.

"Tirìa, ça va être le moment. Préparez vous à pousser" m'a dit Sigrid après une heure à gémir sous tes coups.

J'acquiesçais et serrais plus fort la main de Kili. Et puis au moment fatidique, j'ai poussé de toutes mes forces, tout en poussant un cri. J'ai certainement réduit en miettes la main de ton père, mais je suppose qu'il a l'habitude maintenant. Déjà pour ta soeur je lui avais écrasé la main. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps cela a duré. Une heure, peut-être plus. Toujours est-il que lorsque je sentis que tu était complètement sortie, j'avais le souffle court, la respiration saccadée. Ton père m'essuyait le front tout en soufflant:

"Ca va aller, c'est finis chérie. Tu as été formidable"

"C'est un beau garçon" m'annonça Sigrid

Je souris. Un garçon, ton père à côté de moi est radieux. Mais maintenant que tu es hors de moi, je me sens étrangement vide. Et puis cette salle est si silencieuse après les cris que j'ai poussés. Trop silencieuse. Il n'y a pas de cris, pourquoi je ne t'entends pas pleurer?

"Sigrid, pourquoi il ne pleure pas?"

Pas de réponse. Je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer. Je ne t'entends pas. J'essaie de me redresser, mais ton père m'en empêche.

"Kili, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui se passe" je le supplie presque

Mais il ne répond pas, ses yeux sont fixés vers là où se tiennent certainement Sigrid, ta grand-mère et Oìn, tous autour de toi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux inquiets. J'ai du mal à respirer, mon coeur bat de plus en plus vite, l'angoisse monte à une vitesse folle en moi. J'essaie une nouvelle fois de me relever.

"Mon amour, reste couché, ne t'en fais pas" tente de me tranquilliser ton père mais sans succès

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé des heures entre le moment où tu es né et celui où je t'ai enfin entendu pousser ton premier cri. A peine une minute s'était écoulée entre ces deux moments, mais j'ai eu l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Ton premier cri fut strident, mais il m'a soulagé. Mon coeur a repris un rythme normal, tandis que quelques larmes de soulagement coulaient sur mes joues. Ton père m'a embrassé sur le front avant de se lever. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, te tenant dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il te regardait comme si tu étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà posé sur ta soeur le jour de sa naissance. Il te berçait doucement, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres, puis il t'a doucement embrassé avant de te déposer dans mes bras. Et pour la première fois, je t'ai vu. Tout petit dans mes bras, tu gigotais doucement. La peau toute rose et douce au toucher. Tes yeux étaient ouverts, des yeux bleu clair mais d'où se reflétaient un vert léger. Ta grand-mère m'avait dit qu'à la naissance, beaucoup d'enfants avaient les yeux bleus plus ou moins foncés, mais que cela peut changer au cours des six mois suivant la naissance. Après tout, ta soeur était née avec des yeux d'un bleu très foncé, et aujourd'hui ils avaient pris la teinte chocolat des yeux de ton père. Je peux déjà voir sur ton crâne un léger duvet brun.

"Il est magnifique" murmure ton père près de moi

Et il a raison. Tandis que je te nourris pour la première fois, tes yeux se ferment tout doucement et tu plonges dans le sommeil.

"C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble Kili" dit ta grand-mère en s'approchant "J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé"

A ses paroles, je souris. Je ne peux que sourire en pensant que tu ressembleras à ton père, et je l'espère, aussi bien au niveau physique que moral. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu plus, c'est que tu aies hérité de notre caractère à tous les deux. Toujours à foncer tête baissée, sans forcément réfléchir aux conséquences. Ta soeur avait déjà le sens de l'aventure. Toujours à être là où il ne faudrait pas avec votre cousin.

"Je vais chercher Lynildìa" me dit ton père

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Comme moi, ta soeur a une oreille très fine et est entrée dans la chambre avant que ton père n'ait pu atteindre la porte. Elle s'est doucement avancée, suivie de votre cousin, votre oncle et de votre tante, ainsi que Thorin.

"Lynildìa, je te présente ton petit frère" te présentais-je auprès de ta soeur qui s'approcha un peu plus

"Bonjour petit frère, je suis contente de te voir" te dit-elle avec un sourire, de sa voix cristalline

Elle approche une main hésitante vers toi avant de me lancer un regard, je l'encourage d'un sourire alors que ses petits doigts se posent sur ta joue. C'est alors que ta petite main a agripé son index.

"Je crois qu'il t'aime déjà" lui dis-je

"Alors, tu as eu le temps de choisir un prénom?" lui demande ton père

En effet, nous lui avions dit qu'elle pourrait choisir ton prénom. Elle s'était montrée très enthousiaste à cette idée et souvent je la surprenais dans sa chambre à dire à voix haute plusieurs prénoms qui lui venaient. Elle avait même demandé conseil à plusieurs personnes, notamment aux membres de la compagnie de ton grand-oncle.

"J'hésite encore" nous dit-elle

"Dis nous tes idées" l'encourage ton père

"J'ai pensé à Kerlen, Trili ou Kirlin"

"Seulement trois?" s'étonna ton père, qui lui aussi avait eu vent de la longue liste de prénoms qu'elle avait en tête

"Normalement il y en a plus, mais ce sont ceux là que je préfère"

"Lequel tu préfères chérie?" me demandes ton père

Je réfléchis pendant quelques instants. Je suis sûr que ces trois prénoms t'iraient à la perfection mais l'un d'eux me semble mieux que les autres.

"J'aime bien Kirlin" annonçais-je

"Dans ce cas, ça sera Kirlin, fils de Kili, fils de Hildi" annonça ton oncle, visiblement aux anges d'avoir un neveu. Il se tenait non loin, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Hyldrìn, son autre main posée sur l'épaule de son fils.

Je sais qu'il aime énormément ta soeur, qu'il a toujours été là pour elle, et je sais que ça sera la même chose pour toi. Pour ça, je ne me fais pas de souci. Tu seras bien entouré, sois en sûr.

"Allez, maintenant ouste" entendis-je ta grand-mère "Tout le monde dehors, Tirìa a besoin de se reposer"

Et elle n'a pas tort, je suis épuisée, mais heureuse. Ta soeur dépose un baiser sur ton front avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de sortir. Ta grand-mère te prend dans ses bras et va te déposer dans le berceau, construit par ton grand-oncle Thorin et ton oncle Fili pour ta soeur il y a désormais six ans. Ton cousin me serre vivement dans ses petits bras avant de sortir à son tour. Ton grand-oncle Thorin se rapproche de moi et me prend la main avant de me dire avec un grand sourire:

"Félicitations. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour célébrer ce jour qu'une naissance"

"Merci Thorin" dis-je "Pour tout, je sais qu'avec vous et les autres, il sera bien entouré. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour cela"

"Tirìa" soupira Thorin en levant les yeux au ciel "Cela fait maintenant sept ans que tu fais partie de ma famille, tu as donné naissance à ma première nièce et aujourd'hui à un neveu. Quand vas-tu te décider à me tutoyer?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, jamais je ne cesserais de m'opposer à vous" dis-je en rigolant doucement

"On dirait bien oui" déplora-t-il "Maintenant, repose toi" dit-il avant de se lever doucement

Il s'approcha ensuite de Kili et le prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de la chambre.

Bientôt, tout le monde sortit de la chambre, nous laissant seul ton père, toi et moi. Ton père me serre dans ses bras tandis que je peux entendre le battement de ton coeur résonner dans ma tête. A mes yeux, ce son est la plus belle des mélodies. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je ne pourrais être plus heureuse. Et dire qu'il y a dix ans, je partais tuer un dragon avec treize nains, un hobbit et un magicien. Dix ans, et pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était hier. Je ne regrette absolument rien de tout ce qui a pu se passer à cette époque, ni la dague lancée à la figure de Thorin (c'est vrai que déjà à l'époque je ne l'avais pas regretté), ni les nombreuses fois où je me suis opposé à lui, ni même de l'avoir défendu au risque de me faire tuer (rappelez vous des gobelins), ni tous les dangers mortels auxquels j'ai survécu et surtout pas de m'être interposée entre ton père et Bolg. Mais surtout, je ne regrette pas d'avoir participé à cette quête, car sans ça je n'aurais probablement jamais rencontré ton père et ni toi ni ta soeur ne serez là aujourd'hui. Ton père me serre un peu plus fort contre lui tandis que je glisse doucement dans le sommeil, là blottie entre ses bras. C'est alors qu'il me murmure à l'oreille:

"Je t'aime"

Mon sourire se fait encore plus grand à l'entente de ses mots, et il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne. Les choses ne pourraient pas être meilleures. Je n'échangerai ma vie d'aujourd'hui pour rien au monde. Finalement, je tombe dans le sommeil, serrée dans les bras de ton père et parfaitement heureuse de ma vie et surtout infiniment reconnaissante aux Valars de me l'avoir offerte.

FIN

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu**

**Encore une fois, merci d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout. Et merci par avance à ceux qui viendront par la suite (si il y en a lol)**

**Si vous vous posez la question: oui, j'ai l'intention d'écrire d'autres fics. J'ai déjà quelques petites idées (peut-être une autre sur le hobbit, et même sur le seigneur des anneaux) mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite car je commence juste les cours et ça va être compliqué, mais je vous promet que d'autres viendront.**

**Allez, bisous à tous et à bientôt pour une autre histoire!**


End file.
